Conte Danois
by Captain Goldenmark
Summary: Neue-Yerk, en Améric au début du 21ème siècle. La forte consommation de drogues et d'armes a rendu riches les mafias rôdant dans l'ombre. Mais une lueur dorée brille dans cette ville pleine de dangers : c'est sans doute un entrepôt qui brûle. Au milieu de tout ça, un blond obsédé par l'écriture de contes va sortir son premier succès.
1. Chapitre 1

_Nda de début : Ce n'est pas entièrement corrigé – malgré de nombreuses relectures. Avec la reprise de la fac je ne pouvais pas écrire les derniers chapitres et corriger les incohérences, rajouter ce que je voulais ou chasser les typos des enfers à la fois. Désolée ! J'ai de plus remarqué, au bout du chapitre 14, que les points-virgules disparaissaient ? ? Vous êtes donc prévenus, il y a des phrases bizarres parce que ffnet n'aime pas les ;._

 _ **Disclaimer** : les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils m'inspirent juste à écrire de la merde._

 _En italique : principalement les mots étrangers (mais pas que). La fic se passant en Améric (cette orthographe aura un sens mdr paniquez pas), je considère l'anglais des îles britanniques comme une langue étrangère._

 _Un lien vers un récapitulatif des jurons et des ressources dont je me suis servie pour les intégrer dans le récit est indiqué à la fin du dernier chapitre. Tout est à prendre avec des pincettes (ou même à ne pas prendre du tout en fait) – je ne parle qu'anglais, allemand et un peu de chinois, internet a fait le reste._

 _Alerte à l' **OOC** : c'était censé être un petit crack. Tout pitit, genre 10 pages à tout péter.  
_ _C'est parti en couilles sur 18 chapitres, bon, voilà, ça arrive.  
_ _Et de ce fait, les OOC qui pouvaient passer dans un one-shot débile, bah, j'ai bien été obligée de continuer avec sinon l'histoire ne marchait plus :C (je pense surtout à Feliciano, mais j'ai essayé de le camoufler du mieux que je pouvais haha)_

 _Sur ce, euh, bonne lecture ?_

 _Si vous voulez me dire à quel point c'est nul, c'est dans l'espace review, avec des cœurs sur vous - insérer coeur que FFnet censure._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mathias Køhler et le Royaume de la Situation Initiale.**

Il était une fois, un restaurant italien en plein Neue-Yerk.

Non, attendez… Quelque chose cloche dans ce début d'histoire.

Il était une fois, deux étudiants à la blonde chevelure retenus en otages dans un restaurant italien, en plein Neue-Yerk.

Ça sonne un peu mieux, pensa Mathias Køhler, un pistolet braqué sur le crâne.

Évidemment, l'histoire allait sans doute être très courte, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'élément de résolution. Il restait bloqué sur « le petit homme souriant les fit descendre dans un sous-sol et s'installa confortablement sur la seule chaise de la pièce. ». Peut-être que Lukas accepterait de rajouter quelques illustrations aux trois pauvres phrases du conte, pour une fois. Ça rallongerait l'ensemble.

Un autre petit homme entra au bout de quelques minutes. Parfait.

Il rendrait certainement la fin de l'histoire épique : « et leurs deux têtes fixèrent le plafond blanc pendant qu'il essuyait son sabre. ». Qu'il n'avait pas sur lui, mais il pouvait très bien le sortir d'un placard.

L'homme souriant, sans baisser son pistolet, prit le téléphone que le sabreur lui tendait et composa un numéro.

Il brisa le silence au bout de quelques instants :

« Ve ~ _Fratello_ ? Oui, ils sont devant moi. Oh ? _Va bene ~ Ciao_. »

Mathias jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Le visage souvent inexpressif de son compagnon d'infortune trahissait actuellement ses émotions. Plus que d'habitude. Un tout petit peu plus.

Lukas Bondevik fronçait les sourcils. Toujours faire confiance à Mathias quand on voulait avoir des ennuis. Il sentait le regard du danois sur lui. Qu'il aille se faire voir en enfer.

« Mon _fratellone_ aimerait savoir pour qui vous travaillez ~ » susurra l'italien.

Avait-il des crampes aux joues de temps en temps ? Il souriait un peu trop, sans jamais faire de pauses pour enlever son masque jovial. Mathias se demandait comment Lukas allait rendre le côté angoissant du personnage dans ses dessins, quand le japonais fit craquer ses phalanges. Le petit bruit fut comme une explosion dans le crâne du danois.

 _Ils allaient mourir_. Sans doute après avoir été torturés. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient choisi la mauvaise maison, au mauvais moment, sur un stupide coup de tête.

On était pas dans un conte de fées illustré.

« Est-ce Ivan-san qui vous envoie ? »

Lukas fronça de plus belle ses sourcils. Le nom ne lui disait rien.

« Ivan ? Jamais entendu parler. Vous savez, à propos de l'autre f-ffff… »

Mathias avait vainement tenté de discuter poliment de leur malentendu, car c'en était bien un, mais sa tentative avait avorté pour cause de soudain manque d'air. La rencontre entre son estomac et le poing du japonais le jeta à terre, essoufflé et sentant la peur ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Non, décidément, il ne trouvait pas d'élément de résolution à son conte.

« Est-ce Yao-san ?

\- Connais pas… » grogna Mathias.

Il sentit le coup de pied arriver, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Le carrelage était agréablement froid sous sa joue.

Il vit que le japonais et l'italien tournaient leur attention vers Lukas. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

« Qui vous envoie ?

\- Personne. » déclara Lukas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et pourtant sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

Après tout, il disait la vérité.

Il avait fermé les yeux en attendant le coup.

« Tu n'as pas frappé assez fort Kiku, gloussa l'italien depuis sa chaise.

Lukas ouvrit les yeux. Mathias n'avait pas bougé, toujours trop sonné. Et le-dit Kiku non plus.

\- Lukas-san ?

\- Oui ?

\- Permettez moi de m'excuser pour l'impolitesse dont j'ai fait preuve ce soir là. »

Kiku s'inclina et tendit une main que Lukas saisit lentement.

Mathias cligna des yeux huit fois avant de se souvenir que le corps humain avait besoin d'air pour fonctionner.

Il allait marcher du tonnerre, ce conte.

La salle principale du restaurant était encore vide quand ils remontèrent. L'italien avait rangé son pistolet et se dandinait devant une table, indiquant à ses « vénérables invités » de venir profiter de sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas comme si la menace polie du japonais dans leur dos leur laissait le choix, ruminait Mathias. Il poussa l'autre blond à avancer.

Sa mâchoire était endolorie mais intacte, si l'on excluait le bleu qu'il aurait sans doute au réveil. Et ils n'étaient pas morts dans le sous-sol d'un restaurant italien. Donc, il avait encore de quoi rédiger quelques paragraphes en plus. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter ensuite : quelque chose comme « L'italien leur proposa un plat de nouilles gratuit et une offre de travail. » ?

…

« Attendez, quoi ? »

Mathias sentait le regard froidement désapprobateur de son ami norvégien considérer l'option de l'étrangler avec la nappe. Peut-être devrait-il moins se perdre dans ses réflexions.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Loin de là.

Ils avaient mis les pieds dans un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux pour de simples étudiants étrangers comme eux.

« Vee ~ vous avez besoin d'argent non ?

Lukas baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tandis que son voisin se raclait la gorge, manifestement gêné. Les deux blonds étaient coincés.

\- C'est ce qu'on se disait, héhé ! Ça tombe bien, un de mes amis a besoin d'un peu d'aide, vous voyez…

\- C'est hors de question. »

Mathias glapit et essaya de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du norvégien stoïque. Il se fit cependant mordre et manqua de renverser la table sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Nous n'avons rien pu voler chez vous puisque vous avez failli nous tuer, et aujourd'hui vous avez tabassé cet imbécile qui me sert d'ami. Je pense qu'il est temps que nos chemins se séparent. » reprit Lukas.

Il n'avait pas aligné autant de mots depuis très longtemps. Peut-être que se sentir menacé avait des effets positifs sur lui au final… Mathias se promit d'essayer à la maison.

Ah, mais Lukas venait de signer leur arrêt de mort, réalisa enfin le danois. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de rentrer à la maison.

« Oh… » fit le petit italien, presque déçu. Le japonais, qui jusque là était resté devant la porte de la cuisine pour d'obscures raisons, se retourna vers le trio.

Aie. Aie aie aie. Nul doute qu'il cachait son sabre au milieu des couteaux de cuisine et des casseroles. Même Lukas sembla soudain le réaliser, puisqu'il entama un très léger mouvement de repli vers son imbécile de voisin.

« Mais vous savez… cette maison, c'était celle de mon ami, vee ~, soupira le patron de « ∞+Pasta ». Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait savoir qui a piétiné ses bégonias, hein Kiku ? Hé hé hé… »

Mathias déglutit lentement. « Et c'est ainsi que leurs corps sans vie alimentèrent les plantations de bégonias d'un inconnu, pendant les centaines d'années qui suivirent. » n'était pas vraiment une morale positive…

Mais, cela allait rapidement devenir une habitude, Lukas rallongea encore une fois l'histoire de quelques paragraphes.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a trébuché en sortant par la fenêtre et qui a marché sur les fleurs de ton ami. » fit le norvégien sans peur et sans reproches.

Mathias enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Vee ~ couina le petit homme, ayant perdu son sourire et se trémoussant avec embarras sur sa chaise. _Lo so_ ! Je ne veux pas me faire gronder ! Je veux juste vous aider pour-euh, pour que vous ne vous vengiez pas…

\- En vous… dénonçant ? fit Mathias, incrédule. Des bégonias. Ce petit dangereux à la gâchette facile avait peur de se faire gronder pour des bégonias.

\- _Sì_ ! »

Un tremblement parcourut le petit italien, forçant les deux blonds à se demander à quel point cet « ami » était terrifiant.

Lukas réfléchit ensuite intensément. S'il n'avait fait que semblant, il aurait fait une remarque à Mathias sur ses yeux ronds et son crâne vide de bonnes idées.

Mais il ne le fit pas, ce qui confirma au danois que son ami cherchait une solution.

« Que les choses soient claires entre nous : si nous acceptons ce… travail, nous n'entrerons sous aucun prétexte dans vos histoires de flingues. On est des étudiants nous. _Capisce_ ?

\- _Sì, capisco_ ~ »

Un couinement tout à fait masculin et viril s'échappa de la gorge de Mathias. Non, Lukas ne venait pas du tout de menacer un mafieux comme s'il était son égal.

Pas du tout.

Et maintenant, comment annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ?

Le stoïque et silencieux suédois tenait une casserole au dessus de la tête de Mathias. Il avait à peine commencé à cuisiner qu'il avait du aller ouvrir à ses deux colocataires, parce qu'un imbécile avait oublié sa clé.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les-dits colocataires avaient par miracle trouvé un petit travail, pour eux et les trois autres entraînés par erreur dans l'affaire.

Un « job étudiant » fourni par les deux hommes rencontrés dans une étrange position la semaine dernière.

« 'xplique m' c'mment t'as l'int'nti'n d'nous s'rtir d'c'tte s'tuati'n, grogna Berwald avec son habituel discours hâché.

\- Tout va bien ! On va tous s'en sortir ! » piailla le danois, ignorant volontairement les regards meurtriers que certains blonds lui lançaient. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidé à écrire les premières lignes de son futur chef d'œuvre, quand il se souvint d'une dernière chose :

« Ah et, de toute façon, ils nous cherchaient. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient mis encore longtemps à nous trouver. Donc tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes ! » chantonna t-il pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Sa porte claqua et il disparut.

Lukas lui souhaita à voix haute de trébucher sur un caleçon et de passer par la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers le cuisinier, sourcils froncés.

« Où est Tino ?

\- 'sais pas. 'l a dit qu'il 'vait un r'ndez-vous très 'mp'rtant. »

⁂

Quelle journée infâme ! Le jeune et prometteur pianiste claqua avec rage la porte de sa maison en rentrant. Il jeta son sac de courses sur la table et tapa du pied dans le frigo pour se défouler. Son chat, Eliz, le regarda faire avec étonnement, et l'écouta déblatérer ses soucis.

Entre le nouveau caissier grec de l'épicerie et cet imbécile de policier, il avait passé un temps interminable dans la queue ! À poireauter !

Et, comble de l'horreur, le policier avait été rejoint par un de ses vieux amis, et tous deux avaient suivi et abreuvé de quolibets le musicien pendant une bonne partie de son chemin de retour.

« Je dois exprimer ma rage au travers de ce morceau de musique ! » s'exclama Roderich en s'installant à son piano.

Eliz avait la fourrure toute hérissée. Cet _imbécile_ d'albinos ! Il avait encore osé manquer de respect à Roderich chéri !

Il allait payer, miaula la bête, elle allait lui faire regretter son insolence et hanter ses pas jour et nuit ! Elle le ferait souffrir et subir une honte planétaire !

Ou pire… elle mangerait son petit oiseau stupide.

Le félin se frotta les moustaches d'un air calculateur et ajouta même un petit rire démoniaque, comme dans les films que Roderich passait ses dimanches à regarder.

Mais quelque chose d'autre dans le récit du pianiste avait titillé l'attention du chat.

Un nouveau caissier _grec_ ?

Eliz allait avoir deux mots avec lui ; si cet idiot pensait pouvoir faire un bon caissier, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

⁂

Le petit blond regarda encore une fois sa montre. Son supérieur était en retard. Comme d'habitude, évidemment.

Mais il avait la solution.

Il se perdit dans la tapisserie en soupirant, et compta le nombre d'adorables petites boules de poils ; si ses calculs étaient exacts, encore deux lapins et…

« Mais quelle journée de meeeerde ! » vociféra l'imposant personnage en entrant dans l'histoire. Il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui et se pinça l'arrête du nez, épaules tendues.

« Où est sa Majesté ? demanda l'imperturbable blond à son dirigeant quand il comprit que la porte ne se rouvrirait pas.

\- Mais je suis là, _aptal_ !

\- Mais non, pas vous, l'autre.

\- Ah. Aaah… Il, euh, est indisposé.

\- Pardon ? gronda le plus petit en se relevant, un air hargneux au visage. Sa Majesté est malade et le royaume n'en est pas informé ?

\- Il est indisposé à se trouver dans la même pièce que moi. » répondit le roi en haussant les épaules.  
Mais quels abrutis, songea le grand-vizir. Le couple royal passait son temps à se disputer, alors qu'ils savaient très bien que cela mettait à chaque fois le royaume dans la… dans l'excrément.

L'homme basané s'installa dans un des somptueux fauteuils et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux.

Son sous-fifre attendit qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

« Sinon, la famille, ça va ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Les cousins passent leur permis en ce moment et… Votre Majesté ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ça !

\- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris, ronchonna le roi en levant les mains en l'air. L'économie plonge dans les abysses, le royaume va encore se diviser à cause de la dispute royale, les chats vont envahir la ville et nous fonçons droit sur la fin du monde. APOCALYPSE ! » hurla-t'il juste pour faire sursauter le petit blond nerveux, parce que c'était franchement rigolo et mature.

Ce qui était moins drôle, c'est l'arsenal impressionnant que le Grand-vizir parvenait à faire rentrer dans une si petite valise.

⁂

Les jours commençaient déjà à raccourcir en cette fin de septembre, encore bercée par une douce chaleur estivale qui persistait à repousser l'assaut des écharpes.

C'était pourtant ce que portait l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la modeste boutique. Le caissier releva paresseusement les yeux de sa revue et salua vaguement les nouveaux arrivants – le grand homme frileux était accompagné de deux sbires peu impressionnants.

Les clients se séparèrent pour faire plus rapidement le tour des rayons et le vendeur vérifia l'horloge ; il allait bientôt fermer l'épicerie. C'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs, il avait une garnison de félins à nourrir.

Lorsque le groupe se reforma et que le caissier commença à enregistrer leurs achats, il leur sourit amicalement et commença à leur parler de la choucroute qu'ils avaient apparement l'intention de faire. Les deux plus petits hommes évitèrent son regard, peu intéressés par le sujet ; l'épicier fut donc obligé de tourner son besoin de conversation vers le grand ahuri souriant.

« Vous avez… froid ? demanda lentement le vendeur en pointant la longue écharpe du bras.

\- _Niet_ camarade, c'est pour qu'on me reconnaisse.

\- Oooh… C'est… un uniforme, donc ?

\- _Da_. C'est très important d'être reconnu dans mon secteur de travail.

\- Oui, oui je comprends. Vous voyez, moi j'ai un badge. »

Le client hocha la tête avec un sourire aimable et sincèrement intéressé.

« C'est une bonne situation ça, caissier ?

\- Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situati…

\- E-euh…V-Vanya, votre sœur au téléphone. » le coupa alors le sbire à lunettes.

Le grand russe se figea pendant quelques secondes.

« Laquelle ? »

Les deux sous-fifres se jetèrent un long regard, déglutirent à l'unisson, et l'un d'entre eux finit par répondre d'une voix tremblotante :

« Celle qui est sur le trottoir d'en face… »

⁂

La soirée avait été épuisante ce jour ci pour le personnel de « ∞+Pasta », mais, point positif, le patron avait décidé de nettoyer seul ce soir.

En fait de nettoyer, il s'était servi une grande assiette de nouilles et regardait son inséparable japonais cajoler une petite boule de poils.

« Feli-kun, j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu violent avec monsieur Køhler… soupira Kiku.

\- Vee ~ c'était marrant hé hé… ça lui apprendra à me lancer des assiettes à la figure.

\- Je pense que notre relation n'a pas pris un bon départ…

\- C'était le but, non ? Il ne faudrait pas que Luddie apprenne dans quelles conditions ses bégonias ont disparu, haha ~ s'enthousiasma l'italien. D'ailleurs, il faut penser à payer notre fleuriste en chef.  
\- Les terrifier faisait sans doute partie du plan, Feli-kun, mais sur le long terme cela causera la perte de- ah, Pochi ! »

La boule de poils avait des yeux et des oreilles, mais surtout des pattes, dont elle se servit pour aller se cacher dans la cuisine. Kiku avait déjà abandonné l'idée de récupérer son chien, et resta assis au sol, le regard dans le vague. Après tout, la bestiole trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaître sous une casserole à la première occasion. Il avait tout essayé, du jouet de luxe à la compagne de jeu, mais le shiba était resté terré.

L'officier se retourna vers son patron. Le petit italien avait fini son assiette et semblait prêt à s'endormir, tout sourire effacé de son visage juvénile.

« Feli-kun ?

\- Hmm ~

\- Où dormez vous ce soir ?

\- Vee ~ chez toi. » marmonna Feliciano Vargas, l'étrange et incompréhensible mafieux de Neue-Yerk.

* * *

 _Nda chap 1 : Un chapitre très court dont j'avais déjà écrit la plus grande partie fin 2015, ducoup à partir du deuxième, c'est plus pareil – c'est moins nul._

 _Mais attendez. J'ai fait des stats, parce que j'ai que ça à faire de ma vie : laissez moi vous les partager et on vérifiera ensemble à chaque fin de chapitre si je sais compter héhé (je vous mets que les jurons, les mots et nombre de pages vous pouvez pas les compter ici)._

 _Nombre de jurons : 1_

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les Aventuriers de la Situation Initiale perdue.**

Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. L'homme aux cheveux gominés n'avait qu'un peu froncé les sourcils en rencontrant ses nouveaux employés. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude d'engager des étudiants, encore moins quand l'un d'entre eux avait l'air particulièrement ahuri.

Mais Feliciano avait insisté avec des arguments très… convaincants.

Le patron du casino se racla la gorge et chercha rapidement à penser à autre chose avant que ses joues ne prennent une teinte inadéquate. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les feuilles que son détective privé avait rempli.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'engager des étudiants sans expérience.

Il se leva pour jeter figurativement un œil sur son casino. Son bureau rond surplombait la salle principale comme une tour de contrôle, et rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

Les objets de ses pensées nettoyaient les tables et le sol du bar réservé aux clients d'exception, comme d'habitude entre dix-sept et dix-neuf heures depuis une semaine. À part le fait qu'un des blondinets se faisait actuellement étrangler avec une serpillière par un autre blond, le patron ne voyait rien de suspect dans leurs actes.

Il se surprit à sourire paternellement en secouant la tête.

L'autre jour ça avait été avec un plumeau.

Il retourna alors aux feuilles de renseignements sur les cinq étudiants étrangers. Le détective qu'il avait engagé était un homme honnête et doué. Les informations qu'il avait réussi à récolter semblaient véridiques, mais quelque chose clochait.

Passant la main sur ses cheveux soigneusement aplatis, le patron composa un numéro sur son téléphone privé.

Ce détective était _trop_ honnête pour bien faire son boulot. Avant de faire confiance aux étudiants nord-européens, le directeur du casino « Kartoffel Inspiration » avait besoin de vérifier leurs connexions étranges avec les Vargas et le monde de la pègre.

Et pour ça, il avait besoin d'un homme malhonnête et génialement doué.

Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Ah _Bruder_ ! Tu tombes bien ! J'allais justement venir jouer quelques "gains" chez toi, kesesese ! »

⁂

Lukas avait un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, il datait d'avant l'arrivée de la mafia dans sa vie, mais être jeté dans un monde de pistolets et de meurtres n'avait fait qu'empirer son sentiment de malaise. Il n'arrivait presque plus à apprécier l'humour vaseux de Mathias, et se sentait devenir de plus en plus irritable et colérique.

Rien qu'hier, il avait brutalement expliqué à Berwald le principe du capot des W.C, et s'était ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée.

Il savait qu'il en fallait plus pour vexer ou blesser le suédois, mais il redoutait le moment où il lâcherait sans le vouloir des mots violents sur ses autres camarades.

À part son petit frère. Contrairement aux trois autres, il avait déjà un long, très long passif de colocation avec Emil, après tout. Ils s'étaient tous les deux déjà dit des choses blessantes, s'étaient excusés, et avaient recommencé, de nombreuses fois. Ils ne s'aimaient pas moins.

Mais Lukas avait l'impression d'être une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser. Il s'était déjà mis à dos sa classe depuis la rentrée. Certes, il connaissait ses amis nordiques depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait peur de les perdre eux aussi.

Et plus il avait peur de les perdre, plus il les malmenait.

Le jeune norvégien donna un coup de pied dans une table, et passa un balais rageur en dessous.

Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeait le ventre. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt faire une bêtise, et la regrettait déjà.

En rentrant à leur appartement ce soir là, Tino eut la vague impression de sentir un regard planté dans sa nuque. Oh bien sûr, il y avait constamment une petite chose qui le suivait partout, et quelques autres collées à un de ses colocataire, mais là c'était différent.

Il jeta quelques petits coups d'oeil derrière lui, mais la rue était apparemment vide.  
Elle était toujours vide. Ils habitaient trop loin du centre-ville pour croiser beaucoup de vie par ici – à l'exception de quelques bandes de chats errants parfois.

Berwald marchait à grand pas devant le groupe et Lukas était trop occupé à maltraiter Mathias pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, alors le petit finlandais dirigea ses innocents yeux ronds vers son camarade de section littéraire.

Emil était manifestement aux aguets. Il avait laissé le reste du groupe le dépasser légèrement et avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone ; mais Tino voyait d'ici l'écran éteint.

Quand il releva la tête et remarqua le regard interrogateur du finlandais, Emil se rapprocha.

« Je crois qu'on est suivis.

\- Eeeh ? J'avais une drôle de sensation depuis tout à l'heure, mais ?

\- Shhh, on en parlera à l'appart' avec les autres. »

Tino hocha la tête et ne put réprimer un frisson désagréable. On apercevait heureusement déjà la porte de leur immeuble.

Après avoir grimpé les quatre étages sans ascenseur et déverrouillé la porte d'entrée, les colocataires retrouvèrent la douceur du foyer protecteur.

Emil claqua aussitôt son téléphone sur le bureau installé dans l'entrée, attirant avec succès l'attention de tous.

« Attention, je sais que ça va vous surprendre, mais on a été suivis ce soir.

\- Quelle surprenante surprise, répliqua Lukas. Je suppose que _ça_ nous a suivi depuis le casino.

\- _Ja_ en effet, soupira Emil. J'ai réussi à le prendre en photo avec ma caméra frontale, et ça n'a pas l'air amical.

\- Eeeh je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! couina Tino.

\- J'suis là p'r t'pr'téger.

\- Hiiiii non merci ! »

Fuyant son destin du mieux qu'il put, le petit finlandais se réfugia derrière le portemanteau, caché entre deux écharpes. Berwald se contenta de reporter son attention sur Emil, qui montrait la photo du suspect à ses colocataires.

« Hahahaha, on se croirait dans un film de mafieux… » fit doucement le grand danois devant le cliché montrant distinctement un petit oiseau jaune au premier plan, et une ombre floue se cacher derrière une poubelle.

Mathias sentit alors deux mains agripper son col fermement, et contre toute attente, le frêle norvégien le poussa contre le mur avec plus de violence que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mathias pouvait en témoigner, d'habitude c'était moins douloureux. Mais d'habitude, Lukas n'avait pas un air aussi avide de meurtre.

Excepté une fois, au chalet.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête de piaf putain ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de notre situation ?

\- Hé, je…

\- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Lukas relâcha brusquement le danois, levant les bras au ciel et les agitant grotesquement.

« Regardez moi, je suis Mathias Køhler, tout va bien, tout est beau, je vis dans un putain de conte de fées ! »

L'interpellé resta pour une fois muet. Tino se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise au milieu de ce silence inhabituel, mais Lukas ne s'arrêta pas là :

« S'il devait nous arriver quoi que ce soit, soit sympa et crève le premier. Bonne nuit . »

Et le norvégien ne claqua pas la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, parce qu'il valait mieux que ça. Par contre il laissa Mathias au bord des larmes dans l'entrée. Tino se retint à grand peine de se mettre à paniquer.

Mathias ne pleurait pas. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Le petit blond releva la tête vers Berwald et chercha dans son regard glacial le mode d'emploi pour une circonstance catastrophique comme celle-ci.

La solution miracle du suédois était apparemment de noyer le reste de la soirée dans l'alcool, puisqu'il revint rapidement de la cuisine avec un pack de bière, déjà entamé lors d'une précédente soirée avec Mathias. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au deux plus jeunes qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation, et ils quittèrent l'entrée sans bavardages.

Tino souhaita donc un faible « bonne nuit » au silence de l'appartement et fila se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Certes, il aurait sans doute du voir venir ce qui venait de se passer, avec l'humeur de Lukas qui ne faisait que se dégrader de jour en jour depuis leur rencontre avec la pègre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas, aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attendait, à ce qu'il se défoule aussi violemment ; et sur Mathias en plus.

Tino frappa son oreiller de toutes ses forces. Tous les efforts qu'il avait mis en œuvre, réduits en miettes en quelques mots. S'il en avait le courage, il irait dire ce qu'il pensait à Lukas.  
Mais il se contenta de sortir très discrètement pour aller dans la cuisine, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion devant sa commode.

« Vas-y, il faut manger, il est à peine huit heures, lui avait dit le tiroir du haut.

\- Il faut aussi vérifier la réaction de Mathias ! avait ajouté le tiroir du bas.

\- Et pense à préparer un plateau pour Emil et Lukas ! Ça sera l'occasion de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, à cet abruti violent. » avait conclu le tiroir du milieu d'un ton menaçant.

Et il était donc là, debout devant le placard, à hésiter entre des nouilles instantanées au curry, et des nouilles instantanées au poulet.

Les Bondevik préféraient le curry, se rappela t-il enfin depuis les tréfonds obscurs de sa mémoire. Il s'empara des denrées recherchées et entreprit de rapidement les rendre consommables à l'aide d'eau chaude.

Après avoir appelé Emil à la rescousse pour transporter les trois bols jusqu'à la chambre de Lukas, les deux jeunes étudiants évitèrent silencieusement la zone à risque qu'était devenue l'entrée. On entendait peu de bruit en sortir, et, si c'était normal venant du suédois, c'était décidément très mauvais signe de la part de l'aîné de la colocation.

Alors qu'il levait sa main libre pour toquer à la porte, Tino fut devancé par un magistral coup de pied d'Emil, qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de se faire éconduire par son grand frère.

« Coucouuu… » murmura le petit finlandais en entrant à la suite de son camarade.

Il remarqua tout de suite les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides de Lukas , mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui tendit son bol de nouilles avec un sourire réconfortant.

Emil n'eut pas cette délicatesse, après s'être confortablement installé sur le lit de son frère et avoir avalé la moitié de son bol dans le silence.

« Bon, il faut qu'on parle. T'as grave merdé avec Mathias, mec. »

Lukas lui lança un regard noir, des nouilles plein la bouche.

« Il s'en remettra. » grogna t-il après avoir avalé.

Emil sembla prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le frapper.

« _Helvíti_ Lukas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ? Mathias est bien gentil mais c'est pas un chien. Encore moins le _tien_. Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, il ne reviendra plus vers toi. » s'écria le plus jeune. Ses mots eurent l'air d'atteindre profondément son frère, qui sembla sur le point d'éclater à nouveau en larmes.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Tino paniqua plus qu'il n'avait jamais paniqué dans sa courte vie – sauf peut-être cette fameuse fois où les cinq nordiques avaient fait de la randonnée dans les fjords.  
Si Mathias ne pleurait jamais, Lukas pleurait encore moins.

Il quitta précipitamment la chambre, laissant les deux Bondevik laver leurs chaussettes dépareillées en famille, et s'enferma dans la sienne, son bol encore chaud à la main.

Quelque chose de malsain flottait dans l'air depuis quelques temps chez les nordiques, et ce n'était pas un fantôme. Tino le savait, parce que ça n'existait pas.

Mais c'était peut-être un méchant troll ramené par inadvertance du nord par l'un d'entre eux ?

Il se souvenait que des choses étranges s'étaient passées à l'aéroport lors de leur arrivée sur le continent… comme cette curieuse invasion de chats, par exemple, qui s'étaient précipités sur Lukas, ou le poney peint en rose qu'un jeune homme promenait au bout d'une laisse dans le lobby…

Hm…

Tino allait devoir enquêter, pour ramener la paix dans le royaume et faire enfin fleurir l'amour entre les deux princes !

⁂

Le bar était quasiment vide quand le jeune homme y entra, ce qui voulait dire que le boss était derrière le comptoir. Il avait sans aucun doute chassé les clients en les menaçant de son fatal balais-brosse.

Cette hypothèse se trouva confirmée quand le nouvel arrivant aperçut un de ses vieux amis accoudé devant une bière, fumant distraitement au dessus de l'écran de son appareil photo. Le boss n'avait autorisé qu'un seul client à rester, et c'était Francis Bonnefoy.

« Yo _froggie_! Bonne pêche aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah, mon ami Gilbert ! Figure toi que j'ai été à la piscine aujourd'hui, regarde. »

Le français fit glisser son appareil avec un clin d'oeil très suggestif vers le nouveau venu, qui s'était installé derrière le comptoir et se servait une bière.

« OUAH ! T'es pas sérieux vieux frère, c'est…

\- Magnifique ? Bombé ? Rebondi ? Impressionnant ?

\- INJUSTE ! Pendant que j'me tape des culs de blonds sur leur trajet interminable, toi tu passes ta journée à, à…

\- Pardon ? Gilbert, tu t'es tapé d'autres blonds que moi ? » s'exclama le photographe d'un ton faussement outré.

L'albinos manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson, et en cracha un peu à côté en bavant délicatement.

« Quoi ? Eh ? Mais non, mais j'me les suis pas tapé, imbécile va.

\- Ne désespère pas, un jour ça viendra.

\- Mets là en veilleuse, tu veux. »

Francis soupira et passa la main dans sa longue chevelure.

« Oui oui, sujet tabou, _yes sir_. »

Gilbert leva les yeux aux ciel et continua de faire défiler les photos prises par son ami.

« Si tu continues, je révèle au monde entier que tu as fait vœu d'abstinence depuis que tu as rencontré l'autre buveur de thé, kesesese…

\- Ah ! Il ne boit pas que du thé, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Au même moment, coupant court la réponse de Gilbert, la trappe de la cave s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix caverneuse en sortit :

« Il est parti ?

\- Qui ça, boss ?

\- _Il bastardo di spagnolo, imbecille_ !

\- Aaaah Antonio, fit Gilbert avec un clin d'oeil à son acolyte, qui renchérit :

\- Ah mais oui, An-to-ni-o…

\- CHIGIIIII ! _Bastardi1_ , j'vous paye pas pour vous foutre de ma gueule !

\- R.A.S boss, il était nulle part en vue quand je suis arrivé, sourit Gilbert. Tu l'as vu Frannie ?

\- Non, mais c'est vraiment pas de bol boss, qu'il soit venu pile le jour de votre service… »

Nouveau clin d'oeil.

Derrière le comptoir, un petit italien s'extrayait actuellement de la cave avec l'aide de son fidèle homme de main, et barman à ses heures perdues. Il s'épousseta avec dignité, et tourna son visage renfrogné vers ses hommes. Gilbert poussa vers lui un verre de bière, que le jeune engloutit cul sec sans cligner.

« C'est surtout pas de bol qu'il se soit ramené le jour où Zwingli passe récupérer le fric, _cazzo_! » grogna l'italien en reposant brutalement son verre.

Francis plaqua une main sur sa bouche, fixant Gilbert d'un air coupable.

« A-ah, c'était… c'était aujourd'hui ? Mince alors… » marmonna le barman en détournant le regard.  
Il croisa discrètement les doigts et pria pour que son boss ne devine jamais comment l'espagnol obtenait son emploi du temps.

« Ouais ; tu ferais mieux de sortir un autre verre, il est encore dans la cave à compter les billets.

\- Depuis quand Vash dépense son argent inutilement dans des consommations de bar ? s'étonna Francis à ces mots.

\- Depuis que je l'invite, _cretino_. » râla le petit italien en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir une bouteille de rhum au dessus du comptoir.

Le photographe gloussa.

Les quatre hommes étaient bien partis pour une longue nuit à faire des trous dans les comptes.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, Lukas regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Mathias, manifestement encore bien éméché, ne lui adressa pas un seul mot ; à personne d'ailleurs, et il n'oublia pas ses clés quand il quitta l'appartement avant tout le monde.

Le malaise était présent entre les membres restants. Tino n'osait même pas lever la tête de ses céréales, et Emil décida tout simplement de manger dans sa chambre.

Lukas se retint de les invectiver tous deux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre plus d'amis à dos.

Le seul qui semblait à peu près normal ce matin là était Berwald. Le grand suédois était aussi muet que d'habitude, sauf qu'il sentait encore l'alcool et qu'il essayait actuellement de cacher un robot fait de legos dans le frigo.

Le norvégien solitaire se plongea dans une réflexion intense sur le lait et les céréales, et il passa en revue son emploi du temps trois fois – à la recherche d'un moment pouvant lui faire rencontrer le grand danois ahuri sur le campus, évidemment. Il ignora superbement les regards que le jeune finlandais lui lançait par dessus son bol.

Bientôt, les deux étudiants de première année littéraire sortirent de l'appartement pour attraper leur bus, et l'habituel « bonne journée » de Tino fut absent au rendez-vous.

Impassible, Lukas débarrassa la table avec le silencieux colocataire restant, et le laissa se charger de la vaisselle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires ; après tout, lui aussi devait bientôt prendre un bus.

Cependant, sur son chemin se trouvait la chambre de Mathias.

Aucun vêtement du danois ne traînait dans le passage ou dans la salle de bain, et sa porte était fermée ; encore une preuve de la gaffe de Lukas hier soir.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fouiner. Il avait toujours respecté la vie privée de ses amis, et maintenant encore plus depuis qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble. Il savait que Mathias dissimulait des choses, qu'Emil et Tino aussi. Lui même leur cachait une grande partie de ses secrets, même s'il avait plus de facilité que d'autres. Ce qu'on ne peut pas voir n'a pas besoin d'être camouflé.

Mais après tout, si Mathias cachait des choses, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si stupide qu'il en avait l'air ? Lukas avait la raison scientifique derrière lui, se dit-il en entrant dans le repaire du grand blond rêveur.

Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua le désordre ambiant. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des livres, un oreiller, un drap, l'assiette qui avait disparu depuis une semaine, des bouteilles d'haiss ti vides, énormément de dangereux legos, et des feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles.

Un cadre photo gisait retourné sur le sol, comme s'il avait récemment été jeté là.

Au centre de l'étagère surplombant le bureau, entre une photo de parents danois et celle d'un gros chien hilare, Lukas devina un trou destiné à l'image qu'il ramassa.

Évidemment son cœur se pinça involontairement. C'était un jour d'été, où Mathias avait réussi avec difficulté à arracher un sourire au norvégien et lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules.

Lukas avait immédiatement essayé de supprimer la photo, d'ailleurs il pensait pourtant avoir réussi. Et Mathias l'avait gardée.

Il reposa délicatement l'image à sa place sur l'étagère, honteux. Il sentait ses oreilles rougir. Il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes sous le coup de la colère. Mathias avait tous les droits de ne plus vouloir de lui.

Et s'il ne voulait vraiment plus de lui dans sa vie ? Et si ce soir le danois continuait son manège silencieux ? Qu'il cessait de le taquiner, de l'emmener au cinéma voir des films vraiment nuls, de lui demander d'illustrer ses contes, de lui acheter des crayons de couleurs le samedi soir en rentrant de ses petits boulots ?

La seule barrière entre ses larmes et son calme qui tenait encore était Berwald, que Lukas savait présent et toute ouïe quelque part derrière la fine cloison de la chambre.

Il décida d'essayer de s'excuser dès que Mathias rentrerait ce soir. En attendant, il s'installa au bureau de son ami et saisit le premier cahier qui se trouva sous sa main.

Non, il n'était pas là pour fouiner. C'était pour la science. Qui ne rêvait pas de savoir ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Mathias Køhler ?

C'était également et surtout pour retenir ses larmes en pensant à autre chose.

Sur la première page du cahier, le danois avait grossièrement dessiné un plan et entouré une maison. Lukas reconnut les lieux qui avaient changé leur vie, alors qu'ils venaient d'emménager à Neue-Yerk et attendaient de commencer leurs études.

Mathias avait ensuite sur les pages suivantes décrit avec précision le déroulement de cette soirée fatidique. Il avait même noté certains détails que Lukas n'avait pas remarqué.

Et Lukas remarquait pourtant beaucoup de choses.

Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas des nombreux chats apparement cachés dans la cuisine. Mathias avait peut-être bu ce soir là ?

La suite se déroulait dans un certain restaurant italien, rédigée de la même façon, comme un rapport d'incident quasi militaire. Le danois passait décidément beaucoup de temps à regarder sa montre.

Et puis il avait commencé à écrire le début d'une histoire de princesse, l'avait raturée, recommencée, et abandonnée.

Lukas soupira. Il n'avait pas une seule fois accepté d'illustrer les contes de son ami, et n'en avait vaguement lu que quelques uns. À chaque fois Mathias déformait la réalité d'évènements vécus et surtout faisait du norvégien la princesse du récit.

Comment dire, Lukas ne l'avait pas très bien digéré ni la première fois, ni la deuxième.

Il décida cependant de ravaler sa fierté et saisit un crayon traînant dans le coin. Là où Mathias avait soigneusement laissé de la place pour une future illustration, dans son premier brouillon, Lukas gribouilla deux princesses ressemblant vaguement à lui-même et au danois. L'une d'entre elles souriait d'un air profondément idiot et tenait la main de l'autre.

Si jamais Mathias lui demandait encore une fois d'illustrer une histoire, Lukas se promit d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre cette amitié à cause de son arrogance.

Berwald toqua doucement à la porte laissé grande ouverte.

« On y va ?

\- J'arrive. »

Lukas remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir fait Berwald tel qu'il était. Le suédois ne lui fit aucune réflexion sur sa présence dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, ne lui posa aucune question indiscrète sur le chemin, et il emporterait certainement son secret dans la tombe.

⁂

Pendant leur service au casino, Mathias resta à l'écart du groupe et se donna au maximum dans son nettoyage. Il avait passé une journée désagréable et grise, malgré les efforts de Tino lors de la pause repas, qui traversa l'énorme campus pour le rejoindre et tenter de lui remonter le moral.  
Il avait malheureusement aperçu Lukas un peu plus tôt, plongé dans ses réflexions devant un amphi, et toutes les plaisanteries de Tino n'avaient pu lui faire oublier l'incident.

Enfin, puisque Lukas ne l'avait pas vu, c'était un plutôt un incident à sens unique.

« Incident à sens unique », ça sonnait quand même vachement bien comme titre non ?

Mathias grogna tout bas. Il cherchait encore un titre pour le conte qu'il écrivait en ce moment.

Une histoire de flingues et de mafieux gominés.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à intégrer une seule princesse dans son brouillon. Ça sonnait trop faux. Tous ses efforts pour rendre l'histoire plus édulcorée avaient échoués. Pas moyen de rendre ses aventures moins terrifiantes.

Bien sûr qu'il se rendait compte de leur situation !

Il abattit sa serpillère violemment sur le carrelage, sentant les regards de ses colocataires se tourner vers lui. Il les ignora et repris son nettoyage.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à toutes les solutions possibles pour sauver leurs peaux ! Fuir à l'étranger, sur une île déserte ou en Alaska, il avait épluché les revues touristiques des endroits les plus éloignés de la civilisation. Il avait regardé les prix généraux des chirurgies esthétiques coréennes, des pots de teinture permanente ou d'opérations de changement de sexe. Il avait même réfléchi à un plan consistant à faire chanter le petit italien en récupérant des photos compromettantes sur lui !

Et Lukas lui avait gentiment souhaité d'aller mourir.

Mais c'était pas sa faute ce qui leur arrivait !

Enfin, un peu quand même. Évidemment il se sentait horriblement coupable. Les quatre autres nordiques avaient approuvé le fameux cambriolage raté, mais c'était bien son idée à la base. Ils avaient tous eu besoin d'argent et comme seul Mathias avait pu trouver un petit job, il leur fallait une solution rapide et efficace, qui avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé.

Quelle idée de choisir la seule maison dans laquelle un italien fou de la gâchette et un japonais tranchant s'étaient donné rendez-vous ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas de leur malchance.

Et maintenant il avait entraîné ses amis dans un monde dangereusement mortel. Il avait vu tous les films avec des mafieux, oui oui, et ça se finissait toujours en fusillade sanglante.

Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil derrière lui.

Tino, essoufflé, faisait une pause sur un canapé pendant que Berwald finissait le double de sa part de travail. Emil était nonchalamment appuyé sur son balais et tapotait sur son téléphone, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Et Lukas, eh bien, il regardait fixement Mathias. Ce dernier se retourna immédiatement en jurant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

⁂

Lukas redoutait avec terreur le moment où Mathias irait dans sa chambre, mais en même temps il avait hâte. Il s'était encore fait ignorer au casino, puis sur le chemin du retour, et désormais il n'attendait plus que le danois quitte enfin le salon pour aller déprimer dans son repaire. Ce qu'il fit enfin quand Tino annonça qu'un de ses camarades devait venir travailler avec lui et Emil ce soir.  
« Ah, et il restera probablement dormir aussi ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Ça d'pend d'son at'tude.

\- Berwald, s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas ! »

Emil leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant, et remarquant que Lukas le fixait, s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Tiens, je croyais pourtant que c'était la journée nationale d' _Ignorons Lukas_ , déclara d'un ton acerbe l'aîné. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence, petit frère ?

\- Eh, ferme là un peu. Je voulais juste te parler.

\- Mm ?

\- Matthew est un gars sympa, alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas le traumatiser.

\- Je suis vexé. C'est à Berwald qu'il fallait dire ça, Emil. »

Le plus jeune des deux blonds haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda alors Lukas.

\- Eh ?

\- Tu souris un peu beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure pour un Bondevik. »

Emil enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son frère en représailles, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait peut-être laissé son bonheur lui monter à la tête. Et qui de mieux qu'un grand frère pour remarquer les moindres différences dans son attitude ?

« J'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment cool aujourd'hui, marmonna le plus jeune.

\- Eeeeh, petit frère serait-il devenu grand ? C'est à elle que tu envoyais des sms tout à l'heure ?

\- Hm hm… » acquiesça Emil.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas du tout romantique, et surtout ce n'était pas une fille. Mais après tout, Lukas était bien capable d'étrangler l'objet de ses pensées si jamais il faisait l'erreur de lui donner trop d'informations à son sujet, alors il préférait en dire le moins possible.

Les deux frères continuèrent silencieusement d'observer Tino et Berwald qui se disputaient sur le choix du repas.

Enfin, se disputer était un grand mot. Le plus petit se contentait juste de couiner un vague désaccord de temps en temps.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et toujours aucun bruit ne sortait de la chambre de Mathias. Lukas sentait son visage rougir de plus en plus. L'interphone sonna alors, permettant à Tino de s'échapper poliment du suédois.

C'est un jeune garçon essoufflé qui arriva à leur porte quelques instants plus tard. Lukas en profita pour se lever et penser à autre chose. Tino s'affairait autour de son camarade gêné pour le débarrasser de sa veste et son écharpe.

« Salut, fit le norvégien.

\- A-ah salut… répondit d'une voix faible le fameux gars sympa.

\- Matthew c'est ça ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, et Tino se retourna pour demander à Emil de l'aider à mettre le couvert. Laissé seul avec le jeune étudiant, Lukas se souvint de l'avertissement de son petit frère.

« Bienvenue dans la coloc du Nord. Moi c'est L…

\- AAAH! »

Le hurlement venait de derrière le canapé. La chambre de Mathias.

« LUKAS !

\- C'est moi. » fit le jeune homme en hochant la tête et se montrant du doigt à Matthew.

Le nouvel arrivant déglutit, et recula légèrement vers la porte d'entrée.

Le scintillant danois entra alors en courant dans le salon, repéra sa proie, ouvrit la bouche pour crier de plus belle, mais se stoppa net dans son inspiration quand il remarqua le pauvre étudiant tremblant derrière ses lunettes.

« Oh. Euuuh… Salut ?

\- Ah, Mathias tu tombes bien, tu veux bien ranger tes legos s'il te plait ? gazouilla un petit Tino qui tombait à pic.

\- Mais… Eh ? J'en ai laissé dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui. Je crois que tu as essayé de construire un robobière avec Ber' hier soir, expliqua le plus petit des blondinets.

\- Waouh… s'exclama soudain Matthew, apparemment très intéressé. Je peux le voir avant que tu le ranges ? »

Mathias acquiesça et indiqua le chemin à leur invité de la main, mais resta quelques instants à se dandiner devant Lukas.

« Euuuh…

\- Tu devrais avoir une boîte.

\- Eh ? »

Le grand danois avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Une boîte. Pour tes legos. » sourit Lukas. Il n'avait pas vu les yeux de Mathias depuis une éternité.

Le norvégien entreprit ensuite de pousser son ami abasourdi jusque dans la cuisine.

Matthew s'avéra en effet être un gars sympa. Il ne parlait pas très fort, mais s'entendit pourtant immédiatement avec Mathias, avec qui il partageait l'amour des legos.

Lukas se retint de le mettre dehors.

Le canadien se révéla ensuite beaucoup plus bruyant à partir de sa deuxième bière. Il réussit même à en faire ingurgiter une à Emil, qui s'était toujours tenu éloigné de ce démoniaque breuvage.

Lukas utilisa tout son sang froid pour ne pas étrangler cet invité si « sympa ».

On en était donc à ce moment clé de la soirée, où une majorité de quatre jeunes était partie pour se saouler, et que les deux autres les observaient avec consternation et ennui.

Lukas et Tino étaient installés sur le canapé, silencieux devant le reste de la population blonde. Mathias et Berwald eux, roulaient sur le sol, hilares devant les deux plus jeunes inhabitués à l'alcool.

Le norvégien était à deux doigts d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ruminer.

Lukas avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de quitter la pièce en râlant.

Mathias avait encore l'esprit suffisamment clair pour penser, mais ressentait déjà l'effet désinhibant de l'alcool. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Lukas saoul. De le voir détendu et rieur, assis sur le sol à côté de lui.

Il se sentait pousser des ailes, après tout pourquoi pas ? S'il avait bien compris le message trouvé sous la forme d'un adorable dessin dans son cahier de notes, le norvégien n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Eh bien qu'il s'excuse ! Un peu d'alcool aidant, tout irait bien et rentrerait dans l'ordre. Non ?

« Eh Lukas ! s'exclama soudain le danois en saisissant une bière. Tu veux pas participer un peu ? Regarde, Emil s'en sort bien pour un Bonde- «

Il fut interrompu par un coussin lancé plein sur son visage, et sourit en remarquant les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse de son vieil ami.

« Alleeeez, insista le grand blond.

\- _Nei_.

\- _Okay_! » Tu l'auras cherché, se dit Mathias en renvoyant le coussin vers son propriétaire.

Ce qui se passa ensuite resta à jamais clair dans sa mémoire.

C'est un Lukas fulminant qui se dressa sur le canapé, deux coussins dans les mains. Le jeune homme se jeta ensuite sur Mathias et entreprit de lui réduire le crâne en bouillie du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le danois lui arrache une arme. Il aperçu vaguement Tino envoyer deux coussins sortis d'on ne sait où à Berwald avec un sourire maniaque, et se concentra sur son combat.  
Il était plus grand que Lukas, ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment d'avantage puisque le norvégien pouvait plus facilement le frapper par en dessous. Il utilisa son coussin pour protéger son visage des assauts furieux et décida alors de faire une percée dans les rangs ennemis.

Tel un buffle des neiges appâté par les soldes, le grand blond chargea droit devant lui et renversa Lukas dans sa course. Celui ci le fit cependant immédiatement tomber à l'aide d'une technique ancestrale de croche patte, et reprit ses assauts sur le danois renversé.

Sur le canapé, un blond épuisé avait rejoint avec difficulté le petit finlandais qui s'attendrissait devant la scène de violence cotonneuse :

« Aww, regarde Emil, il se sont réconciliés ! »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils jusqu'au plafond.

Mathias refusait de retenir sa force, balançant son arme de gauche à droite et abreuvant son adversaire de coups et de petits cris de ninja sibérien. Il attendait toujours les excuses de Lukas après tout.

Mais celui-ci, bien que complètement décoiffé et essoufflé, tenait bon. À genoux, mais il tenait. Mathias soupira, il ne tiendrait bientôt plus la cadence. Il fallait achever cet ennemi tenace.

Il se jeta sur lui d'un bond et parvint à lui arracher son artillerie des mains in extremis. Jetant le coussin hors de portée du plus jeune, il s'assit triomphalement sur son trophée boudeur.

« Ha-HA ! J'ai gagné.

\- Merci pour ce flash info, Mathias. Tu peux passer à la météo maintenant, grogna le norvégien dépité.

\- Oh, oh, dis, tu peux faire neiger s'il te plait ? » pépia une petite voix venue du fond des enfers. Tino rayonnait depuis son canapé tel un saint auréolé de lumière.

Lukas plissa les yeux devant la silhouette radieuse, et devina la forme d'Emil qui tenait une lampe derrière le petit blond.

« Eeeh… Euuh, on annonce… une forte chute de neige cette nuit ? fit Mathias en consultant Lukas du regard.

\- Waaah, génial ! C'est plus réjouissant que l'averse de larmes d'hier soir ! » s'exclama avec toute la candeur et l'innocence du monde le petit Tino.

Lukas se mit à pouffer doucement devant la décomposition de Mathias.

« Tinooo ! Pas devant les invités ! Et toi, gronda le danois en se retournant vers sa proie toujours coincée sous ses fesses triomphantes, je ne pense pas que tu soit une personne autorisée à en rire ! »

La température baissa littéralement de quelques degrés dans la pièce. Et Emil reposa la lampe, parce qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes.

« _Jeg beklager_ , marmonna timidement Lukas en danois. Je ne pensais pas une seule des choses que j'ai dit. »

Sauf le fait que tu sois un grand blond stupide, mais c'est un fait scientifique, pas une opinion, se rassura le norvégien vaincu.

Mathias se mit alors enfin à retrouver ses couleurs et à rayonner de joie, et sembla lentement s'illumi… eh, Emil, plus jamais je te laisse ingurgiter d'alcool, se jura Lukas.

Ce que Mathias n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que leur invité avait en réalité quitté le salon, et ce depuis le début de la bataille déjà. Berwald l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes, où le pauvre Matthew s'était lamentablement juré de ne plus toucher à de l'alcool de sa vie. Il l'avait ensuite transporté jusqu'à la salle de bains, et lui avait délicatement passé de l'eau sur le visage. Il était très gentil ce suédois, oh oui tu es vraiment gentil toi. _Ostie_ , pourquoi Alfred n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui, hein ?

« J'm'ppelle B'rwald, pas 'lfred, murmura un Berwald très gêné par ce que son invité racontait dans un état second.

\- Gnuh… » vomit faiblement l'étudiant.

Son hôte lui avait retiré ses lunettes, et il ne voyait plus que des tâches de lumière floues se déplaçant illogiquement autour de lui.

Il avait surestimé sa capacité à tenir l'alcool, réalisa t-il en s'écroulant sur le tapis de la salle de bain.  
« M'tthew. Hé, M'tthew ? … _Fan_. _Fan fan fan._ »

Non, je suis pas vraiment fan Berwald, marmonna l'étudiant au sol. Ou peut-être le pensa t-il.

Il entendit vaguement le grand blond quitter la salle de bains, et resta tranquillement au sol à fixer le plafond immaculé. Tiens, mais pourquoi il était debout dans la douche ?

C'est marrant ça, un petit canard qui couine quand on appuie dessus. Waouh.

« Matthew ! » s'exclama le grand jeune homme stupéfait que Berwald était allé chercher. Il fit sortir le plus jeune de la douche avec une force de persuasion incroyable, et, aidé du suédois, l'emmena dans la première chambre à la sortie de la salle de bains.

Son occupant ne protesterait sans doute pas trop.

« Réunion dans la chambre de Tino ! Jusqu'à ce que Matthew aille mieux, on le surveille. » fit le danois en passant la tête dans le salon.

Il fronça les sourcils en rejoignant ensuite Berwald. Il venait juste de se réconcilier avec Lukas, pourquoi ce dernier avait-il soudainement fait la grimace ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce qu'il aurait du lui dire merci pour le dessin ? Est-ce qu'il aurait du lui faire un bisou ?

Mathias plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses joues devenues écarlates en un éclair, et se cacha derrière Berwald pendant que les trois autres colocataires entraient dans la chambre.

« M'thias, ç'va ?

\- Oui. » couina le viril prince charmant. Il avait sans doute bu une bière de trop. Son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Il évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de Lukas, et se concentra sur les jolis motifs que Tino avait collés sur ses murs. Il savait que son visage était encore rouge, mais espéra que le norvégien mettrait ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Ah, mais peut-être qu'avec quelques bières Lukas voudrait lui…

« AAAAH ! brailla Mathias en se frappant la tête avec un coussin.

\- Méchant Dobby- méchant Dobby- méchant Dobby. » fit Emil à chacun de ses coups, provoquant l'hilarité générale, même d'un Matthew alité. Le silence embarrassant ayant été brisé par cette intervention, Lukas avança à genoux vers le danois, et lui arracha le coussin des mains.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton esprit alcoolisé, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire mal.

\- Ah, euh, le but n'était pas tout à fait de me faire mal, tu vois… » bégaya Mathias en reculant le plus possible jusqu'à heurter l'armoire. Il était littéralement en feu, pourquoi personne ne lui venait en aide avec un seau d'eau ?! L'image d'un baiser passionné et romantique était gravée dans son esprit, et c'était vraiment gênant _forhelvede_ !

⁂

Gilbert essuyait des verres distraitement en discutant de tout et surtout de rien avec Francis, quand un grand fracas retentit à l'entrée du bar.

« HEY HEY HEY ! Comment ça va ! s'écria un jeune garçon qui ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans et portait un vieux jean délavé et une paire de lunettes posée de travers sur son nez.

\- Euh… salut p'tit gars. On vend pas d'alcool aux mineurs, c'est inscrit sur le menu dehors.

\- J'suis pas mineur, j'suis POLICIER ! HAHAHA ! »

Francis se redressa soudain et échangea un regard inquiet avec le barman. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds. La trappe menant à la cave était dissimulée sous un carton de verres neufs2.

« On a rien à se reprocher, c'est un établissement honnête ici p'tit gars, reprit Gilbert.

\- Eh, il y a pleins de fautes d'orthographe sur votre menu au fait, ça s'écrit « ICE TEA », pas Haiss…

\- Ma, ma ~ C'est quoi cette réaction Gilbert ? fit un nouvel arrivant au sourire éclatant. On dirait que tu as des choses à nous cacher, fusososo !

\- Hééé Toni _mein Freund_ ! Ça fait toujours du bien de te revoir dis donc ! »

Le barman s'était soudainement détendu et décida de complètement ignorer le plus jeune des deux policiers.

« Salut Toni ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier ? » le salua Francis.

Antonio s'installa à côté du français et indiqua à son collègue de faire de même. Le jeune homme s'était calmé, et grimpa sur la chaise haute en silence.

« Ay Francis, _gracias por la información_ , mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé.

\- Nooon, vraiment ? ricana Gilbert pendant qu'il remplissait trois verres.

\- Hep, on ne se moque pas _monsieur_ Beilschmidt ! le réprimanda le photographe.

\- J'ai été vérifier sur Internet, et le lancer de verres n'est pas une coutume italienne de bienvenue, soupira tristement Antonio en plongeant un regard mélancolique au fond de sa bière.

\- Qui aurait cru ? le railla monsieur Beilschmidt, ignorant la désapprobation visible sur le visage de Francis, qui lui, essayait vraiment de consoler leur ami.

\- Bah, il a juste besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation, n'est-ce pas Gil' ? »

Le barman pouffa et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'espagnol :

« Bonne chance pour le temps d'adaptation mec.

\- Hey mais, Carriedo, t'es gay ? » s'exclama soudain la quatrième personne dont on avait oublié la présence.

Les deux habitués du bar semblèrent à nouveau remarquer son existence et le contemplèrent bouche-bée. Étaient-ils en présence d'une créature extraordinaire sortie tout droit d'un sketch d'Éric et Ramzy ?

« _Sí, soy gay,_ fusososo, lui répondit pourtant son collègue et troisième habitué du bar, sans se démonter.

\- Waouh, trop cool. Mon frère aussi est gay. Enfin je crois. Il a pas vraiment l'air attiré par les filles en tous cas.

\- Toni, tu m'explique ce que fait ce gamin ici ? chuchota Gilbert pendant que Francis s'intéressait soudainement à la famille de leur invité surprise.

\- Aah, Alfredo vient tout juste de réussir son examen ! Il a été muté dans la ville et, l'espagnol baissa le ton, on me l'a "donné". C'est un genre de secrétaire à mon service, _¿ Ves_ ?

\- Ah, _ja_ , je ves tout à fait. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas un uniforme sexy ?

\- Gil' ! s'indigna rouge tomate Antonio.

\- Hey, il se passe quoi ? réapparut alors Alfred dans la conversation, ayant abreuvé de connaissances Francis.

\- Rien, grogna le barman.

\- C'est marrant quand même, moi aussi je connais quelqu'un dont le frère est gay tu sais, susurra Francis.

\- Eeeh Frannie _¿ Es verdad_? Je le connais dis ?

\- Hm hm, acquiesça le photographe. Je parle bien sûr de monsieur Beilschmidt junior ! »

Gilbert couina d'une voix aiguë. Ou peut-être avait-il marché sur un canard en plastique.

« Luddie n'est pas gay !

\- Nooon, vraiment ? ricana Francis. J'en connais encore un autre, de petit frère gay, et il s'appelle Fe-li-ci-a… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan délateur par un jet d'eau froide. Gilbert avait détaché le robinet, qui était étrangement prévu pour, de son évier préféré et l'avait dirigé sur le traître.

« Laisse moi nettoyer cette chose, ça doit puer là dedans à force de raconter autant de merde !

\- Glub glub glub, répondit l'aspergé, hésitant entre l'hilarité et la noyade.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? chuchota Alfred à son supérieur qui ne retenait plus ses larmes de rire.

\- _Sí_ , Gilbert est très à cheval sur l'honneur de son bruder _._

\- Mais… Il accepte bien le fait que toi tu sois… de ce côté là, non ?

\- Ma ~ Tu l'aurais vu au début ! Il rasait les murs quand il me croisait, _fusososo_ ! » s'esclaffa l'espagnol dans son verre.

Alfred se retourna vers le barman en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas l'albinos.

⁂

Pas très loin du « Kartoffel Inspiration » se trouvait un autre casino. Illuminé comme Versailles mais décoré dans un style clairement asiatique, le flambant neuf « Dragon Dormant » assaillait les yeux des passants avec toute la splendeur de son insolence.

Pourtant, en ce mercredi soir, un petit, tout petit panneau "fermé", était accroché aux larges portes vitrées.

« YAO _HYUNG_ ! J'AI INVENTÉ UNE MACHINE RÉVOLUTIONNAIRE !

\- Aiyaaah… » soupira un jeune homme caché sous une table de blackjack. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval reposant entre ses omoplates.

Il lissa les plis de sa tunique de soie rouge, et déplaça sa jambe pour mieux s'installer. Il songea un instant à envoyer un sms à Minh pour lui demander de préparer du thé et lui amener sous la table.

Il était parti pour passer la soirée ici, après tout.

« YAO _HYUNG_ ?

\- Salut Yao-ge. » fit un autre jeune asiatique en se glissant soudain sous la longue nappe.

Les deux mèches brunes encadrant son visage tressautèrent lorsqu'il s'assit entre deux pieds de la table.

« AIYAAH KAORU, chuchota le-dit Yao, le cœur battant. Ça va pas la tête, aru ? J'ai failli mourir de peur !

\- Ehh, vraiment ? Peut-être que je vais, genre, réessayer.

\- YAO _HYUNG_ !

\- Je crois que Youngsoo te cherche, au fait, fit le nouveau venu d'un air désintéressé en tâtant le dessous de la table du bout des doigts.

\- Shhh, _wǒ zhī dào_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais caché là, aru ?

\- Je sais pas, tu nettoies peut-être la moquette ?

\- Aiyaaaaaah, qui est-ce qui m'a donné une famille pareille, se lamenta Yao à genoux sur la belle moquette de son casino.

\- Eh, je crois que c'est toi. » sifflota son congénère en se curant les ongles. L'autre se désola de plus belle en abattant ses poings sur le sol moelleux.

⁂

« Chigiii, j'en reviens toujours pas de leur culot à ces chinois !

\- Ah, Boss, si je puis me permettre, Youngsoo-kun est coréen.

\- _ME NE FOTTO_ ! Comment osent-ils installer leur casino en face du mien eh ? Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, je…

\- Ve, _fratello, calmati_ ! Tu vas finir par nous faire un infarctus. Ça serait ballot.

\- C'est de la provocation ! Ils cherchent clairement les ennuis ! »

Le petit italien colérique tempêtait dans le bureau rond de « Kartoffel Inspiration ». Son chinois au sabre, Ki-chose, était debout derrière lui et essayait de le calmer, mais il avait juste envie de le faire passer par la baie vitrée.

Le boss se stoppa soudain dans ses vitupérations pour considérer plus profondément cette option. Son petit frère, les pieds posés sur la table basse, n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Il jonglait négligemment avec son pistolet, le nez en l'air. Lovino avait donc la possibilité de passer à l'acte sans se faire interrompre, mais il eut une autre idée lumineuse à la place.

« Hé, toi là, le chinois au sabre ! Sois utile pour une fois, et va foutre le bordel chez eux.

\- Ve, je peux y aller aussi, dis ?

\- _Ano…_

\- Eeeh, Feli, je veux juste foutre la merde dans leur casino, pas les massacrer.

\- _Ano_ , Boss…

\- Mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser ~

\- _Anoooo…_

\- _No_ , tu restes avec moi. Demande à l'autre _potato bastardo_ de nous commander une pizza. » ordonna le boss en jetant son téléphone à travers la pièce en direction du crâne de son frère.

Il rata sa cible, mais seulement parce que Feliciano Vargas était un petit assassin très vif aux réflexes formidables.

 _« Etooo_ …

\- _Sta' zitto_ ! Je sais que t'es pas chinois, _imbecille_ ! Dégage ! » s'écria Lovino, saisissant un classeur traînant sur le bureau du-dit _potato bastardo_. Il s'apprêtait à le lancer sur le chinois au sabre quand des feuilles en tombèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

« Hiyaaah _fratello_ tu as dérangé les affaires de Ludwig ! Il va savoir qu'on est venus !

Le petit italien quitta vivement son canapé et s'accroupit pour ramasser les dégâts.

\- _Non me ne fregga niente_ , c'est MON casino, MON argent, MON classeur ! pesta le deuxième petit italien. Il retint cependant la fin de son geste et se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles avec son cadet.

\- _Anoo_ , Boss… reprit alors Kiku, qui avait cru sa dernière heure venue.

\- _CAZZO_ , QUOI À LA FIN ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, être les premiers à lancer les hostilités serait très négatif pour la suite des évènements. »

Lovino fronça les sourcils et s'assit lourdement dans le moelleux siège puant la choucroute. Il prit le temps de réfléchir calmement à la situation avant de crier.

Ce stupide chinois avait bien raison, _merda_. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Yao et ses sbires afficher leur insolence de la sorte sans représailles ! Les autres mafieux le prendraient pour un faible, et on se moquerait de lui dans les boudoirs enfumés.

« Et ? Tu proposes quoi à la place ?

\- Veee moi je sais ~ Il faut les narguer encore plus qu'ils nous narguent ! fit Feliciano en se relevant, un tas de feuilles dans les mains. Kiku hocha vivement la tête, mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Hm hm… réfléchit son frère. Eh, c'est quoi ça ?

\- De quoi ? Ah, ça… eeeeh…. » se décomposa Feliciano.

Son frère aîné saisit la feuille d'informations que Ludwig avait fait remplir par un détective. Des informations sur les cinq blonds.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? gronda doucement Lovino sans lever les yeux du papier. Depuis quand tu prends des décisions à ma place, Feli ?

\- Hiyaaah, _fratello_ je peux tout expliquer ! » glapit le coupable en levant les mains.

⁂

« _Hyung_ , c'est pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Hm, de quoi ?

\- Ben les italiens, ils ont encore rien fait, daze !

\- Calme toi, ça ne devrait pas tarder aru. »

Le chinois sans âge observait la rue illuminée, et le casino d'en face depuis la grande baie vitrée du deuxième étage. Il avait chargé Kaoru d'occuper le plus jeune des officiers en jouant une petite partie en ligne avec lui, et profitait avec un plaisir sans nom du calme qui régnait maintenant dans son établissement.

« Ah mais YAO _HYUNG_ ! J'AI INVENTÉ UNE MACHINE RÉVOLUTIONNAIRE ! AIDE MOI À LA TESTER !

\- AIYAAAAH !»

Un chinois s'enfuit dans la nuit, ses long cheveux flottant dans son dos, son chemin illuminé par la solitaire lumière de la délicate lune.

* * *

1 Pluriel de bastardo.

2 Le boss avait cassé la plupart des verres la veille.

* * *

Merci beaucoup Cookie Tueur ! En espérant que ça te plaise, gros gros bisous !

Nda chap 2 : Mon chat il bave en ronronnant, et comme il ronronne sur mes genoux, c'est chiant.  
Voilà, il fallait que j'en parle, c'était important.  
Sinon, le chap ! Ouah, nul, grave nul. J'étais pas bien pendant la relecture de dernière minute. En même temps j'ai écrit ça y'a un an – tant pis écoutez, ça va mieux après.  
Mais passons aux stats au lieu de parler de ce qui fâche :  
Nombre de jurons : 20  
Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino – 13, Berwald – 4, Emil – 1, Mathias – 1, Matthew – 1

La suite dans deux jours, bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : La Situation Initiale et le Casino maudit.**

Un jour, alors que le prince charmant allait chercher de l'eau au puits, la méchante sorcière apparut devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Eeeh… _Scusa_ … Je peux entrer ? »

Mathias ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre, mais fut finalement devancé par un Tino un peu trop enjoué.

« Moï ! Salut ! Enchanté ! On avait pas eu l'occasion de se présenter la dernière fois ! »

Le petit blond saisit les mains de son interlocuteur et les secoua vivement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Mathias ne savait duquel des deux sourires béats il devait avoir le plus peur.

« Vee ! Je m'appelle Feliciano, _molto lieto di fare la sua conoscenza_! s'excita l'italien.

\- À tes souhaits. » soupira Lukas, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon et de découvrir la terrifiante scène.

Tino mena leur invité inattendu jusqu'au canapé et lui proposa poliment à boire, des gâteaux peut-être ? Il restait encore des chips de la soirée passée avec Matthew, mais ils avaient passé une semaine dans le placard, Berwald, tu aurais pu les jeter !

« Eeeh… _no, grazie_. Je viens de la part du boss…

\- Hep, on avait dit qu'on restait à l'écart de vos histoires. Y'a pas de boss qui tienne. » protesta Lukas en plaçant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son frère. Geste inutile, se dit Mathias, puisque le jeune garçon n'avait pas une seule fois relevé la tête de son jeu en ligne pour pouvoir remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Ah, euuh, alors je viens de la part de mon _fratellone_ …

\- T'es le frère du boss ? » couina un Tino ayant soudainement perdu de sa bonne humeur. Il voulut reculer, mais se heurta à un mur de facture typiquement suédoise et piailla de plus belle.

« _Sì_ ! Alors attendez, je l'ai marqué sur un post-it. »

Le nommé Feliciano se tata quelques instants, avant de retrouver sa fiche

« Alors ! _Buongiorno bastardi_ ! Ici le b- euh, _fratello_. Ça va, ça vous plaît de récurer le sol ? Si jamais vous voulez être payés plus cher pour faire quelque chose de vraiment génial, j'ai une petite mission sans dangers pour vous. Merci de détruire ce message. Vee ~ après il vous insulte un peu et il me demande de ramener des tomates. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? C'est non, _niet_ , _nej_ , _nada_ , _nei_ , _no_ , _nein_ ….

\- Merci Lukas pour ton plugin reverso, mais attends un peu avant de dire non, geignit Mathias. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai le dos en miettes tous les soirs ! Et c'est dur pour les cours !

\- Hm, approuva Berwald.

\- Eeeh, c'est vrai que c'est très fatigant… » soupira le finlandais réfugié derrière le portemanteau.

Les joues de Lukas perdirent le peu de couleurs qu'elles avaient lorsque Mathias _et_ l'italien se tournèrent triomphalement vers lui. Mais il n'allait certainement pas les laisser avoir le dernier mot comme ça.

Ils ne pouvaient, non, ne devaient _surtout pas_ s'enfoncer encore plus dans le monde de la pègre.

« WAAH ! HAHAHA YES ! hurla soudain son petit frère, levant les bras en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que… sursauta le norvégien trop proche de la source du bruit.

\- Aaah, monsieur Feliciano je crois que nous avons une majorité de pour ! » s'enthousiasma Tino, prenant la joie impromptue de son camarade de classe pour un oui. Même si le concerné n'avait toujours pas retiré son casque.

« _Fantastico_! À dans 3 heures alors ! »

Et, abasourdi, Lukas contempla avec horreur leur vie basculant définitivement dans la pègre.

⁂

En bas de l'immeuble, on tendit un téléphone à Feliciano.

« Lovi ? _Sì_ , _la situazione è sotto controllo._ _Sì, capisco_ _Ciao_! »

Il raccrocha l'appel et rendit l'appareil à Gilbert, qui écrasa sa cigarette sur le trottoir avant d'écarter d'un geste de la main un étrange petit oiseau jaune.

« Bon. Je suppose que ça a marché ?

\- _Sì,_ Gilbert tu es vraiment un bon détective hehe.

\- Comme le dit si bien ton frère, _Bastardo, yé né té paye pas pour rien foutre, che bella pizza, ho bisogno di tomato, imbecille, presto_ !

\- Veee tu l'imites vraiment bien ! » s'esclaffa Feliciano. Son second avait ajouté des gestes éloquents à ses paroles, rendant le tout plus vrai que nature.

« Merci, merci, fit Gilbert en s'inclinant devant un public invisible. Des années de pratique devant mon miroir ! Bon sinon, je suis toujours tenu au silence concernant les bégonias ? Parce que Luddie se demande vraiment pourquoi tu lui a fait engager les cinq jeunes filles là.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache ! Surtout qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! Feliks a remplacé les fleurs depuis. »

L'albinos hocha la tête ; si son supérieur y tenait tant que ça, Luddie n'en saurait jamais rien. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge au final.

Il écarta du bout du pied les deux chats qui étaient venus se frotter à ses jambes entre temps. Eh quoi, on peut pas discuter tranquille dans ce pays ? _Verdammte Katzen_. Le coin en était envahi. La rue avait beau être vide de vie humaine, les petits félins rampaient sous chaque fenêtre, avide de places au soleil.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là, en aussi grand nombre, Gilbert préférait ne pas le savoir.  
Il n'aimait pas les chats.

⁂

Sur l'écran d'Emil, le canal de discussion était rempli de caractères étrangers. Il avait retiré son casque depuis que Lukas lui avait balancé des legos au visage. Allez savoir pourquoi. Ça avait en tous cas beaucoup fait rire Mathias, jusqu'à ce que le norvégien commence à lancer ses munitions par la fenêtre, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, tu joues avec des chinois ? fit le danois en se penchant au dessus d'Emil.

\- Euh… y'en a un qui est coréen, mais sinon, oui.

\- Noooon, attends…. Ça veut dire que tu t'es fait des AMIS ? HÉ LUKAS T'ENTENDS ÇA ? Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur ton petit fr… »

Lukas avait très bien entendu, et avait envoyé un coussin protéger son amour-propre.

« Eeeh, tu veux jouer à ça ? s'exclama Mathias en ramassant l'arme fatale qui venait de le heurter.

\- S'il vous plaît, occupez vous de votre vie de couple dans une chambre, pas dans le salon. Y'en a qui aimeraient avoir du silence. » maugréa alors Emil.

Il avait simplement voulu être sarcastique, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réaction qu'il reçut. Tino plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué, mais pas déçu, et même Berwald écarquilla ses yeux perçants pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Emil par dessus ses lunettes. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent rapidement sur la pointe des pieds.

« E-e-eh ? bafouilla Mathias, plus rouge que son pull.

\- Emil, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton puffin cette nuit… » susurra un grand frère écarlate.

Le sang du plus jeune se glaça. Non, pas mon puffin, glapit-il en son for intérieur. Il tendit une main pour caresser la peluche, par réflexe. Il se retourna vers la menace, mais celle-ci était partie noyer sa gêne dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que Mathias, le regard vide et les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce.

« Euuh… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non non, hahaha…ha… »

Le sourire du danois était crispé, et plutôt que d'étaler son malaise devant Emil, il décida lui aussi de s'enfuir.

Emil fronça les sourcils. Il avait depuis quelques mois déjà des doutes sur les véritables sentiments des deux oiseaux, mais depuis le coup de colère de Lukas la semaine dernière, leur relation avançait à reculons. Mathias évitait étrangement le norvégien, et ce dernier avait l'air de très mal le vivre sans vouloir l'avouer.

« Pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'est assez intelligent pour comprendre votre problème, _helvíti_ ! » grogna Emil en caressant sa peluche.

Abandonné à ses questions, le jeune étudiant retourna sur son écran. La discussion de son équipe s'était affolée en son absence, allant jusqu'à utiliser de l'anglais pour l'attirer.

Tiens, ils savaient donc tous parler anglais. Il pensait que seul son coéquipier rencontré irl une semaine plus tôt, Xianggang432, en était capable.

Il prit une inspiration et fit craquer ses doigts, et repositionna enfin son casque sur ses oreilles.

 _La partie suivante est rédigée à l'image d'un canal de discussion pour favoriser l'immersion du lecteur._

16:12:08 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Ya ! Puffpuffpuffin, pourquoi tu as pas B2 ! Les autres viennent de nous rekt ! Ah, et ton pseudo est vraiment trop long.

16:12:59 _Xianggang432_ : Shhh ferme là toi, il a du avoir un bug.

16:13:12 _RedGuard426_ : Eeeh ? Mais dans ce cas il t'aurait envoyé un sms, 432

16:13:43 _Xianggang432_ : …. je ne reçois rien.

16:13:48 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : OMO IL A ÉTÉ ABDUCTÉ !

16:13:51 _UltimateBallCollector489_ : … Daebak415, calme toi s'il te plaît.

16:13:56 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Mais HYUNG ! Pourquoi tu raccourcis mon pseudo ?

16:14:13 _GreenLotus438_ : Parce qu'il est inutilement long et stupide ?

16:15:07 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Je vous ignore.

Emil rit tout bas. L'équipe qu'il venait d'intégrer grâce à sa rencontre étonnante était très interessante. On se serait cru dans la coloc du Nord. Il imaginait parfaitement Mathias s'affubler d'un pseudo aussi long et ridicule que xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx. Un truc du genre XxSuperLegoManKingInTheNorthxX.

Plus il y pensait, plus Emil se demandait s'il n'avait pas en réalité découvert le véritable pseudo de son aîné ; mais après une rapide recherche, il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas été pris.

Je lui offrirai pour Noël, ricana le jeune blondinet.

16:18:02 _PuffPuffPuffin_ : Yo.

16:18:20 _Xianggang432_ : Yo ~

16:18:21 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Annyeong ~

16:18:30 _Xianggang432_ : Daebak415 je sais que tu as copié mon ~.

16:18:38 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX

16:18:46 _Xianggang432_ : Il m'a fallu 10 secondes pour trouver le raccourci clavier ; et je regardais ton écran à ce moment là, idiot.

16:18:53 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : ….. !

16:19:01 _RedGuard42_ 6 : Bon retour parmi nous Puff 3

16:19:05 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Noona, je croyais que c'était à 432 d'envoyer des cœurs à Puff ?

16:19:06 _Xianggang432_ : 闭上你那张臭嘴

16:19:16 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : HÉHÉIAHLLHKNM &Ç !'§ÇÙ

16:19:18 _Ultimateballcollector489_ : Kaoru, retire la tête de ton frère de son clavier.

Emil éclata de rire. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, même si une petite partie de ses pensées se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire Daebak415… Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que Xianggang432 lui avait répondu en chinois ?

Sa curiosité trop titillée pour l'ignorer, il décida d'enquêter. Il était caché derrière son écran, il pouvait peut-être se permettre de faire un test ?

Il décida de guetter le bon moment.

16:19:24 _Xianggang432_ : C'est même pas mon frère.

16:19:26 _GreenLotus438_ : Moi je suis ton frère ~ et j'ai copié ton ~

16:19:29 _Ultimateballcollector489_ : Les enfants s'il vous plaît, on peut reprendre la partie maintenant que Puff est revenu ? Merci.

16:19:31 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Eeeeh pourquoi c'est toi qui commande d'abord

16:20:12 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Okok c'est 489-hyung qui commande.

16:20:15 _RedGuard426_ : MDR Daebak415 je t'ai entendu crier de ma chambre 8)

16:20:20 _PuffPuffPuffin_ : EH ?

16:20:23 _Xianggang432_ : T'inquiète

16:20:24 _PuffPuffPuffin_ : Si tu le dis 3

16:20:30 _L'utilisateur Xianggang432 s'est déconnecté._

16:20:35 _RedGuard426_ : POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAORU A RAJQUIT

16:20:46 _Ultimateballcollector489_ : Aiyaa mais c'est pas vrai

16:20:53 _xXTheUltimateBestDaebak415Xx_ : Ah si si, il a claqué son ordi et vient de sortir de la chambre là.

16:21:02 _PuffPuffPuffin_ : Je vais devoir quit aussi, mes colocataires me font signe. Bye !

16:21:04 _L'utilisateur PuffPuffPuffin s'est déconnecté._

Emil referma son ordinateur, les joues rosies. Il allait devoir demander des explications à Daebak415, le seul de l'équipe qui accepterait sans pitié de partager les secrets de Xianggang432. Enfin, de Kaoru.

Il allait aussi falloir leur demander leurs prénoms respectifs, parce qu'il se voyait mal continuer de les appeler par leurs pseudos.

«Bon, Emil, on a un petit changement de programme ce soir ! » gazouilla Tino en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

⁂

« Franchement, c'est quoi ce boysband du Nord que tu nous as engagé là, Luddie ?

-… pardon ?

\- Non mais, cinq blonds en costard dans un casino, à part le début d'une mauvaise blague, je vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent être d'autre.

\- Gilbert… il y a des jours où je me pose des questions sur toi tu sais ?

\- Kesesese ! Évidemment ! Je suis trop génial pour toi, _kleiner_ _Bruder_ ! »

Le plan de ce soir avait génialement été conçu par le boss et lui-même, et Gilbert était assez fier de son idée. Même s'il redoutait un peu les gaffes que les cinq étudiants allaient très certainement commettre. Ils restaient des gamins inexpérimentés. Heureusement que Francis les accompagnait.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de penser « heureusement » et « Francis » dans la même phrase ? Inquiet, il renifla son verre de bière.

« _Bruder_ … ? Tout va bien ?

\- _Ja_ bien sûr. Je reniflais juste ma bière pour vérifier son arôme génial. »

Il s'éloigna de son petit frère qui surveillait le bon fonctionnement de son casino du haut de la baie vitrée, et se rapprocha de Francis ; l'homme sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin, accoudé à la fenêtre.

« Yo _froggie_ ! »

Ils firent trinquer leurs verres respectifs avec satisfaction.

« Alors, tu penses que ça va bien se passer ? demanda Gilbert après quelques gorgées pensives.

\- Honnêtement ? Non. Le mieux qu'on puisse espérer c'est que les gamins passent une bonne soirée.

\- _Was_ ? Tu insinue que le génial plan du boss va bidonner ? s'exclama l'albinos.

\- Mais, c'est _ton_ plan Gil'. Le boss a à peine lu les grandes lignes.

\- _Ach Scheisse_. C'est moi qui vais être dans la _merda_ , eh ?

\- Je vais essayer de limiter la casse. » le rassura Francis avec un clin d'oeil.

Il allait surtout se taper plein de femmes super riches. Et peut-être même des hommes, c'était de Francis dont on parlait après tout.

« _Ano_ , Francis-san, le commando spécial pour la mission « Narguer les chinois d'en face » est prêt. »

Gilbert offrit un sourire contrit à son ami; oui, il avait laissé le choix du nom au boss. Francis leva les yeux au ciel, et termina son verre d'un trait.

« À tout à l'heure Gil'.

\- Ramène moi un souvenir.

\- Ah, oui, j'essaierais de te récupérer une culotte au passage. » gloussa le français en secouant sa soyeuse crinière dorée dans un geste tout à fait calculé.

Gilbert barbota dans sa bière.

⁂

On n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Kaoru. Yao patientait dans le bureau du gérant, bras croisés devant la grande vitre sans tain. Il se mordillait les lèvres en guettant le moindre mouvement dans la salle de jeux; il était diablement inquiet.

Un jeune asiatique aux cheveux sombres passa dans un coin de sa vision et il écarquilla un instant les yeux, plein d'espoir. Mais ce n'était qu'un inconnu.

Un grand homme tout vêtu de vert entra à ce moment dans la pièce et, réajustant ses lunettes, il interpella doucement son supérieur :

« Il reviendra dans quelques heures. Il est parti boire un coup quelque part.

\- Eeeh ? Il t'a répondu ? Mais c'est dangereux de sortir seul, aru ! Tu n'as pas plus d'informations sur sa position ? »

L'autre secoua négativement la tête.

« Aiyaah… vraiment…. qui m'a foutu une famille pareille. NON ! Ne réponds pas. »

Yao soupira, et se détourna enfin de son poste d'observation.

« Des choses de prévues ce soir sinon ?

\- Hm, Youngsoo voulait tester une de ses inventions.

\- Permission refusée ARU. Autre chose ?

\- Mei a rajouté une chanson dans son show musical.

\- Eeeh ? Et on ne me prévient pas ? râla le grand patron. Aiyaa, pas de problèmes pour son show. Et toi Minh ?

\- Hm, eh bien je vais rester dans mon bureau en buvant du thé.

\- Aaah, voilà enfin un petit frère dans lequel je me reconnais, approuva avec fierté Yao. Je vais sans doute faire la même chose aru.

\- Yao-ge, tu n'as pas de bureau.

\- Mais non, mais je parlais d'ICI, _shǎguā_ ! »

⁂

« Dis, Mei-noona, il va revenir Kaoru ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il va revenir, bêta va. » rit la jeune fille qui s'admirait dans la glace.

Elle avait passé une excellente journée et avait battu son record sur le jeu en ligne auquel ils jouaient tous. Et en plus, Yao lui avait acheté une nouvelle robe.

La disparition de son petit frère adoptif ne l'effleurait pas plus que ça.

L'autre occupant de la pièce, lui, était beaucoup plus tourmenté. Il savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute si Kaoru s'était enfui, mais il ne savait pas comment s'excuser correctement. Alors il traînait dans la chambre de sa sœur, dépité.

« Mais pourquoi il lui a envoyé un cœur aussi l'autre Puffin là ! » grogna Youngsoo.

Sa sœur soupira et se détacha de son image réfléchie pour le rejoindre sur le bord du lit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du grand coréen.

« Tu sais Youngie, quand deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour sincère qui brille sous les étoi…

\- _HajimaaAAAa_ ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? Tu passes ton temps à déformer ce qu'on te dit. » se renfrogna le jeune garçon.

Mei soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, retirant sa main. Elle ne déformait rien, elle prenait juste des photos qui pouvaient être mal interprétées, c'est tout.

« Écoute, je sais, comme toi, que Kaoru a rencontré quelqu'un de très mignon, et qu'il n'a pas arrêté de nous en parler toute la semaine. Qui déforme quoi ici ? »

La jeune fille jeta alors un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle allait être en retard, surtout qu'elle n'était pas encore coiffée ni maquillée.

« Oui, mais il ne l'a vu qu'UNE seule fois ! Comment tu peux parler de-de- d'amour ! »

Mei leva les yeux au ciel. Youngsoo était un jeune garçon collant et tapageur, mais évidemment il devenait adorable quand elle n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter.

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux dis ? » le taquina t-elle en quittant la pièce le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait pas risquer d'être poursuivie.

« _ANIYA_ ! »

Abandonné à sa solitude coupable, Youngsoo se roula en boule sur le lit. Il tenta de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses. Après tout, il était un super ingénieur, daze !

Il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer PuffPuffPuffin dans la vraie vie. Histoire de voir si cette personne méritait vraiment Kaoru.

AAAAH mais NON, Kaoru n'était pas amoureux ! Il était rentré dans quelqu'un au détour d'un parc et il avait juste été étourdi. Le choc avait certainement du brouiller ses capteurs sensoriels, ce qui fait que son cerveau avait reçu des informations erronées. Et il avait ensuite passé le reste de la semaine à continuer sur cette lancée, tout simplement parce que les informations n'avaient pas été mises à jour !

Ha HA ! Youngsoo avait trouvé la solution. Il n'avait plus qu'à découvrir la véritable identité du Puffin, l'attirer vers Kaoru et déclencher un nouveau choc afin de provoquer la mise à jour du système encéphalite de son frère adoptif.

Il se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au bout du couloir pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied.

Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur de Kaoru et ouvrit la fenêtre skype. PuffPuffPuffin était connecté .

« Hahaha ! Je vais déjouer ton plan machiavélique, vil oiseau de Satan ! »

Pas que j'aie vraiment quelque chose contre toi cependant, songea le jeune garçon. Il s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Il avait bien sûr la possibilité de blesser Puffin, de lui faire détester Kaoru, afin que, lors de la rencontre qu'il devait organiser, l'oiseau de malheur se montre sous un jour négatif. Il pouvait aussi lui faire croire que Kaoru n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui (ce qui était vrai, daze !) et qu'il n'aimait pas trop le concept de relation amoureuse, pour que ce Puffin cesse tout de suite ses avances. Une multitude de plans s'offrait à lui.

Mais la question principale était : était-il prêt à blesser indirectement son frère adoptif, simplement pour le protéger ?

« _Aiiish_ … »

⁂

Le casino du « Dragon Dormant » était encore plus splendide vu de l'intérieur. Francis avait d'ailleurs du retenir Mathias par l'arrière du col pour que le danois ne se mette pas à s'extasier bruyamment.  
Ça n'aurait pas vraiment été en accord avec leur couverture. Ils étaient sensés être une riche famille de blonds, pas des péquenots sortis des quartiers mal famés.

« Emil ! Je sais que tu as l'intention de t'ennuyer, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de commencer une fois qu'on sera arrivés à notre table, pas avant. » chuchota Lukas à son petit frère, qui avait sorti son téléphone et avait froncé les sourcils en lisant ses notifications.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son appareil. Il dut attendre que l'hôtesse chargée de les accueillir finisse son discours de bienvenue et les mène jusqu'à la table qu'ils avait réservé dans le coin show musical, puis qu'elle s'éloigne d'une distance suffisante, pour enfin ressortir son téléphone et…

« Mon petit Émile, ce n'est pas très poli de garder le nez rivé sur ton écran lors d'un show musical, l'avertit Francis.

\- Je vais aux toilettes alors. Ne m'attendez pas. » soupira Emil, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas Kaoru, histoire que son nouvel ami ne se fasse pas assassiner par une des armées de trolls des montagnes de Lukas.

20:23:17 _Lo Ha Su_ : ANNYEONG

20:23:18 : Ah, caps lock

20:23:18 : sorry

20:23:19 : Ici Daebak415 !

20:30:02 _Aisulando_ : Euh.

20:30:04 : salut ?

20:30:06 : Il se passe quelque chose avec Kaoru ?

Daebak415 (non, vraiment, il allait pas pouvoir l'appeler comme ça indéfiniment.) sembla réfléchir longtemps à sa réponse, de l'autre côté du monde. Emil supposait en tous cas qu'il habitait sur le continent asiatique avec tous les autres. Kaoru lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était là qu'en touriste pour quelques jours.

20:31:15 _Lo Ha Su_ : Il est parti bouder

20:31:16 : ou se saouler la gueule je sais pas trop

20:31:17 : les deux sans doute.

20:31:18 _Aisulando_ : Ah…

20:31:20 _Lo Ha Su_ : C'est à moitié ta faute et à moitié la mienne.

20:31:22 _Aisulando_ : Attends… quoi ?

20:31:33 _Lo Ha Su_ : Eh ? Quoi quoi ? Il est parti parce que tu as voulu lui envoyer un cœur, sans doute pour rigoler après ce que j'avais dit mais

20:31:34 : euh

20:31:35 : comment dire

20:31:37 _Aisulando_ : Ah… Il l'a mal pris ?

20:31:38 : Merde.

De nouveau son interlocuteur sembla lentement peser ses mots, comme s'il hésitait.

20:32:21 _Lo Ha Su_ : Non. Enfin je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça

20:32:24 : au fait moi c'est Youngsoo

20:32:25 _Aisulando_ : Emil.

20:32:27 : Enchanté. J'en pouvais plus de t'appeler Daebak415 dans ma tête.

20:32:40 _Lo Ha Su_ : Quelle idée de parler de moi dans ta tête en même temps !

Emil sourit. Il décida de s'installer sur un des WC, parce que décidément il s'était trompé sur Daebak4.. ehh Youngsoo, et qu'il avait besoin d'être assis pour profiter au mieux de ce feeling qui passait bien.

20:32:44 _Lo Ha Su_ : EH MAIS T'ES UN MEC

20:32:50 _Aisulando_ : Non ?

20:33:00 _Lo Ha Su_ : C'est un prénom féminin Emil dans ton pays ?

20:33:02 _Aisulando_ : … nope.

20:33:09 _Lo Ha Su_ : Ok ok on essaye de brouiller les pistes, je vois je vois

20:33:13 : Moi aussi je suis une fille.

20:33:15 _Aisulando_ : Mais pas moi.

20:33:16 _Lo Ha Su_ : EH ! Jle savais.

20:33:17 : Tu m'as presque eu.

20:33:20 : _Aisulando_ : Ducoup, t'es vraiment une fille ?

Youngsoo passa étrangement encore une bonne minute à choisir ses mots. Il avait été vérifier ou quoi ?

20:34:04 _Lo Ha Su_ : Nan

20:34:05 : Ducoup, t'es gay ?

Ce fut au tour d'Emil de se redresser sur son trône, le cœur battant.

20:34:46 _Aisulando_ : Eeeh. C'est une bonne question.

20:34:47 : je sais pas.

20:34:47 : et toi ?

20:34:58 _Lo Ha Su_ : Hnn, je sais pas non plus. Mei-noona passe son temps à dire que oui, mais en même temps elle est un peu addict de yaoi.

20:35:00 _Aisulando_ : Mei-noona ?

20:35:05 _Lo Ha Su_ : RedGuard426, notre grande sœur.

20:35:05 _Aisulando_ : NOTRE ?

20:35:06 _Lo Ha Su_ : Ouais

20:35:07 : Kaoru c'est mon grand frère

20:35:10 : Y'a Minh aussi, mais il est super vieux, le courant passe moyen

20:35:15 : Et pis Yao-Hyung, eeeeeh…

20:35:17 _Aisulando_ : Ultimateballcollector489 ?

20:35:19 _Lo Ha Su_ : Ouais. Il est chelou. Il vieillit pas.

20:35:21 _Aisulando_ : Nooon, sérieux ?

20:35:28 _Lo Ha Su_ : Eske tu te fous de ma gueule là ou c'est une vraie réponse sincère ?

20:35:32 _Aisulando_ : Je me fous de ta gueule. Mais dis donc

20:35:32 : c'est une sacrée famille

20:35:33 : et vous avez l'air super proches quand même.

20:35:47 _Lo Ha Su_ : Mouais. C'est surtout des relations professionnelles, que Yao-hyung essaie de camoufler sous une jolie image de petite famille modèle

20:35:58 _Aisulando_ : WOW. Wait, quoi ? Genre, vous bossez ensemble ? Vous avez pas vraiment de liens sanguins ?

20:36:01 _Lo Ha Su_ : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh on tient un restaurant

20:36:01 : à euh, Séoul.

20:36:02 : On vend des nouilles.

20:36:07 _Aisulando_ : Aaaah je vois.

Il ne voyait rien du tout. Youngsoo n'avait vraiment pas l'air de parler de vente de nouilles quand il avait malencontreusement lâché la phrase de trop.

20:36:28 _Aisulando_ : Eh, je vais bientôt devoir te laisser. Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps aux toilettes pour te parler. Mon frère va me tuer.

20:36:34 _Lo Ha Su_ : J'aime bien ton frère. Il ressemble à quoi ?

20:36:35 _Aisulando_ : À moi.

20:36:39 _Lo Ha Su_ : …. mais encore ?

20:36:45 _Aisulando_ : Il est blond et il fait presque tout le temps la gueule.

20:36:54 _Lo Ha Su_ : Niiiice !

20:37:00 : Ducoup t'es blond ?

20:37:06 _Aisulando_ : Ducoup t'es asiat ?

20:37:12 _Lo Ha Su_ : Touché.

20:37:17 : ATTENDS TU ME PARLES DEPUIS DES CHIOTTES LÀ ?

20:37:28 _Aisulando_ : t'as des problèmes de co ? Je l'ai dit y'a 8 messages.

20:37:31 _Lo Ha Su_ : Jpensais à autre chose.

20:37:40 : y'a ma sœur qui va se mettre à chanter, jvais devoir y aller aussi tfaçon.

20:37:42 _Aisulando_ : C'est un karaoké nouilles ?

20:37:51 _Lo Ha Su_ : ….

20:37:59 : ….

20:38:03 : Adieu.

20:38:15 _Aisulando_ : ok ok je le referai plus. Mais à plus ! Bonne soirée.

Emil grinça des dents en se rendant compte du niveau extrêmement bas de sa batterie. Il lui restait maximum une heure.

⁂

Youngsoo s'accouda distraitement au balcon surplombant la scène. Mei avait insisté pour qu'il vienne profiter de la nouvelle chanson de son répertoire, mais à vrai dire, il aurait préféré passer la soirée à discuter avec Emil.

Il soupira.

Il n'avait au final que ça à faire, surveiller les clients, passer de temps en temps autour des tables de jeux, vérifier l'état des caméras de sécurité, et autres tâches plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Quand-est-ce que Yao-hyung allait enfin décider d'étendre son influence sur Neue-Yerk ?

Leur famille était la dernière arrivée et peinait à contrôler quelques misérables marchés de contrefaçons, pendant que leurs deux rivales se disputaient violemment les routes de la drogue. Il avait espéré que les Vargas, apparemment ceux qui avaient le sang le plus chaud, lancent une offensive sur leur casino lorsque Yao avait choisi de le construire en face de « Kartoffel Inspiration », mais rien. Ils s'étaient fait ignorer comme s'ils n'étaient que de pauvres péquenots insignifiants. Ça avait été une claque pour l'orgueil de chacun d'entre eux, même pour Yao-hyung.

Tch. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas la triade la plus puissante d'Asie. Ces européens passaient leur temps à sous-estimer leurs adversaires.

Peut-être que Kiku, voulant les protéger, avait persuadé son nouveau boss qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace ? Le traître en était bien capable, grogna Youngsoo.

Il se pencha dangereusement sur la balustrade, s'attardant quelques instants sur chaque client installé devant la scène, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'illuminer. Il fallait toujours faire attention au moindre détail. On ne savait jamais quand un incident « diplomatique » pouvait se produire après tout.

Il y avait beaucoup de couples, quelques groupes d'amis, et-et un grand groupe peu discret. Eh ?

Youngsoo sortit son téléphone et appela le gérant.

« Minh ? Y'a un groupe de six personnes en bas, suspect ?

\- Hmmm moyen suspect. On a vérifié dans nos bases de données mais ils ont du donner un faux nom. C'est une famille venant du nord de l'Europe-

\- Sans blague, railla le jeune homme.

\- … qui aurait fait fortune dans le pétrole. On a bien trouvé quelques articles norvégiens sur une riche famille pétrolière, mais il n'y avait aucune photo.

\- Hm. Ok. Je m'occupe de les surveiller, tu peux libérer tes petits yeux. Qu'ils aillent surveiller les jeux plutôt.

\- Bien reçu. »

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent alors, et un projecteur se braqua sur le micro au centre de la scène. Youngsoo soupira.

Heureusement, il distinguait encore les six blonds, assis bien en face de lui dans la semi pénombre de cette partie du casino. Pendant que Mei, resplendissante dans sa robe emplumée, enchaînait son spectacle, il décida de ranger les inconnus dans l'ordre de leur teinte de blond.

On trompe l'ennui comme on peut.

On avait B-A -teinte épi de blé, sans aucun doute le chef de famille, siégeant au centre du groupe, ses longs cheveux indécents laissés détachés sur ses épaules et une légère barbe couvrant son menton. B-B, son voisin de gauche, avait presque la même couleur mais portait ses cheveux plus courts sur sa petite tête ronde. Encore à gauche se tenait rigidement assis B-C, couleur vieux blé, une espèce de grande armoire à glace qui fit frissonner Youngsoo d'ici. On aurait dit un viking constipé…

À droite de B-A, le coréen voyait presque les étincelles pétiller dans les yeux de B-D. Ses cheveux défiant la gravité terrestre, le grand ahuri était ostensiblement penché sur B-E et avait l'air très réjoui de sa position. Ce n'était pas le cas du-dit B-E, manifestement agacé. Il était à l'autre bout du spectre de teintes, d'un blond tirant sur le platine, et passait très souvent la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient un peu trop longs et lui tombaient dans les yeux. Eh quoi, ils avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des coiffeurs ? Ou au moins des barrettes, daze !

Reprenant le cours de son inspection scientifique, Youngsoo posa les yeux sur le dernier, à droite de B-E. B-F lui ressemblait de façon frappante, jusqu'à la petite moue agacée sur son visage.

C'était marrant quand même, de trouver deux blonds presque jumeaux qui faisaient la gueule, alors que quelques minutes à peine plus tôt, Emil lui faisait cette description de lui et son frère.

Eh… ?

Youngsoo fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus sérieux. Il n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences. Yao-hyung le lui avait toujours dit, jamais rien n'arrive par hasard.

« Et ÉVIDEMMENT, môssieur Kaoru n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ! » rouspéta tout bas Youngsoo.

Lors du grand final de Mei, après avoir compté le nombre de chaises devant la scène deux fois, calculé la surface carrée du balcon et appelé six fois Yao-hyung pour lui faire renverser son thé, Youngsoo assista enfin à quelque chose d'intéressant – à part le fait que c'était enfin bientôt fini.

Comme prévu dans le spectacle, la jolie chanteuse descendit dans le public, suivie par le projecteur. Sauf qu'elle choisit la table qu'il surveillait depuis une heure.

Youngsoo sentit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Mei, depuis son estrade, avait bien du remarquer le groupe de six personnes ; elle était un membre confirmé de la famille malgré ses fleurs et ses plumes après tout. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsque sa sœur contourna les chaises, et, se plaçant juste derrière B-D, qu'elle releva la tête vers le balcon pour le chercher des yeux. Il lui fit un signe de tête discret.

Elle commença alors à taquiner le grand ahuri mais obtint une réaction pour le moins étrange, et se tourna rapidement vers B-A qui fut nettement plus enjoué.

Fronçant les sourcils, Youngsoo hésitait entre l'indignation de voir sa sœur se faire rejeter ainsi, ou l'hilarité devant la scène qui se déroula ensuite.

L'ahuri aux cheveux dressés qui s'était brusquement décollé de son voisin lors de l'arrivée de Mei, avait le visage écarlate et jetait de petits coups d'oeil à B-E, l'air paniqué. Ça aurait pu en rester là, mais ce qui produisait le comique de la situation était la réponse plus discrète du-dit B-E, les joues légèrement rosies, bien décidé à éviter le regard de B-D, le visage inconfortablement tourné vers son petit frère. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs entamé un léger mouvement de recul, déconcerté par l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait.

Eh quoi, c'était à mourir de rire, daze! Youngsoo dut s'accroupir pour éviter de passer par dessus la balustrade, les larmes aux yeux. Il connaissait deux blonds qui avaient besoin de se parler, c'est sûr !

Enfin non, il ne les connaissait pas. Mais il espérait qu'ils finiraient un jour par résoudre leur… petit problème sentimental.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et ramenèrent Youngsoo à la réalité. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la fin de la chanson, trop occupé à se rouler par terre.

Mais il était finalement liiiibre, daze !

Enfin, libre de superviser le reste de la soirée depuis l'étage.

⁂

Tino se retenait à grand peine de gigoter sur sa chaise tant il était excité. Il allait bientôt pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

« Bon les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? Le plan commence maintenant. Tout le monde en position ! » chuchota Francis à son commando.

La plupart des autres clients présents dans cette partie du bâtiment restèrent assis, attendant de manger sur place, mais Tino, Berwald et Emil se levèrent au signal du français.

En repoussant sa chaise, le finlandais aperçut alors un éclat brillant au pied de celle de Francis. Par réflexe, il ramassa l'objet, qui s'avéra plus lourd et plus chaud que prévu, et rattrapa ses deux acolytes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Emil en remarquant sa trouvaille.

\- Aucune idée, mais c'est joli non ? On dirait une boule de cristal.

\- Y'a un tr'c d'dans, grogna Berwald, qui avait ralenti le pas pour rejoindre ses compagnons plus lents.

\- Eh ? Ah, tu as raison. On dirait un petit triangle entrecoupé d'autres petits triangles…

\- C'est une étoile, _helvítis bjáni._ »

C'était en effet une étoile noire à sept branches, gravée au centre de la boule de cristal. Tino fit tourner son trésor entre ses mains quelques instants, puis le fit glisser au fond de sa poche. On voyait très clairement la déformation que cela produisait, mais il avait bien le droit de mettre des choses dans sa poche non ?

De son côté, Francis peinait à tenir la conversation seul. Lukas s'était enfermé dans un mutisme contrarié, et Mathias avait du mal à aligner plus de quatre mots à la suite.

« Alalaaa mes enfants, ça va pas être drôle si vous continuez comme ça. » soupira le photographe.  
Il avait bien une petite idée sur la cause de ce malaise, mais il n'était pas là pour s'occuper des affaires personnelles des nordiques. Déjà qu'il devait se taper celles de la moitié de la Famiglia, à force, il saturait. Il était pas mamie Thérésa non plus.

Rien qu'hier, Feliciano était venu s'écrouler dans son salon, en passant évidemment par la fenêtre comme un barbare, complètement saoul. La faute à qui ? À Ludwig, hééé oui, comme d'habitude. Francis ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les deux Beilschmidt obtus. Il allait finir par forcer cet imbécile de gominé à accepter ses sentiments, par la torture ou la magie, il allait vraiment le faire !

Et le pauvre Feli s'était lamenté toute la nuit, mais devant son grand frère et Ludwig ce matin, il avait affiché son grand sourire habituel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le boss n'avait rien dit.

Pourtant, si Feliciano ne venait pas toutes les nuits chez lui, ça voulait bien dire qu'il allait aussi chercher du réconfort chez son grand frère… non ?

Eeeh, les deux Vargas étaient encore plus une source de maux de tête que les allemands, après réflexion.  
Francis soupira lourdement.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Mathias.

\- Hmm… Aaaah, j'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas rester dans la Famiglia, sans vouloir vous vexer, déclara le français, étalant ses bras devant lui.

\- On n'en a pas l'intention.

\- Eeeh mais Lukas ! _Famiglia_ ça veut dire famille ! Regarde comme c'est chouette comme vie ! Moi je fais ça tous les soirs si vous voulez ! » s'écria le danois, toute son épuisante énergie restaurée d'un coup en entendant la douce voix de son compagnon.

Francis leva les yeux au plafond, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils gardaient leurs soucis privés pour eux et ne venaient pas squatter chez lui pour se lamenter, il n'avait en réalité rien contre l'entrée officielle des petits jeunes dans la famiglia. Cela ferait toujours plus d'officiers pour diriger les basses besognes après tout.

Restait à savoir si quelqu'un comme Mathias était… « mûr » pour ce genre de poste.

⁂

Depuis le grand bureau, Yao et Minh recevaient des rapports alarmants. Quelques personnes s'étaient plaintes d'un mauvais repas et d'un service déplorable à grand cri, attirant l'attention des autres clients et provoquant un petit mouvement de colère dans le tas. Les deux hommes furent obligés de sortir de leur antre.

Un client les bouscula en se dirigeant vers la sortie, fulminant.

« Aiyaaah, il s'est passé quoi encore ? »

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, un serveur expliqua à ses deux supérieurs qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans un fil tendu entre deux tables et qu'il avait renversé sa soupe sur un couple qui n'avait rien demandé. Un autre serveur avait alors au même moment trébuché de la même façon sur un français très vulgaire, qui s'était insurgé contre l'état dans lequel la dame avait été mise. Il s'était alors levé et avait pris tous les autres clients à parti en leur conseillant d'aller au casino d'en face s'il voulaient un meilleur service. Lui et ses deux compagnons avaient ensuite quitté la salle, non sans attirer deux-trois personnes avec eux.

« Il leur a conseillé d'aller en face, ARU ? » Yao sentit ses oreilles chauffer et presque une langue de flamme se former dans sa gorge. Il reprit calmement son souffle.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un client sincèrement persuadé que le « Kartoffel Inspiration » offrait un meilleur service, même si c'était très vexant.

Se tournant vers son second pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, il fut devancé.

« Il semblerait qu'un autre incident se soit produit au niveau des toilettes du deuxième étage, Youngsoo m'a envoyé une photo. Et la salle des jeux vient de m'appeler, ils ont un souci avec un paquet de cartes truquées qui a causé un grand scandale. Les clients quittent le casino en masse.

\- AIYAAAH ! C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment ils ont pu savoir que Kaoru n'était pas là ?

\- Qui ça "ils", Yao-ge ?

\- Mais les italiens bien sûr ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, aru ? Et avec Youngsoo aux commandes… oh-mon-dieu. Oh non. _Mā de_. Il-faut-absolument-le-retrouver-avant-qu'il-ne-mette-le-feu-à-la-piscine-aru ! »

Yao, toute dignité oubliée, souleva sa tunique et se mit à courir dans son casino, en direction de la salle des jeux.

⁂

« Hahaha, tu aurais du le voir en train de filer vers la salle des jeux, sa robe dans les mains ! s'esclaffa Francis en tapant du plat de la main sur le comptoir.

\- Oh, oh et la tête du responsable à l'étage, quand il est ressorti des toilettes ! renchérit Mathias. Ça c'est des legos que je ne regrette pas d'avoir utilisé pour la famiglia !

\- _Ja_ , ça c'était pas dans mon plan mais c'était trop génial gamin ! On pourra dire au boss qu'on a bien foutu la _merda_ dans le casino des chinois KESESESE !

\- Mon dieu… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as fait, soupira Emil.

\- Eh, vous étiez pas en reste de votre côté ! protesta le danois. Tu sais que c'est Tino qui s'est énervé contre le croupier du coin poker ? fit-il en se retournant vers le barman, qui haussa un sourcil très surpris.

\- Eeeeh, c'était pas si difficile tu sais. Je crois que c'est surtout Ber' qui lui a fait le plus peur, haha ! » objecta le petit concerné, juché sur une chaise haute. Gilbert lui avait servi une bière, mais il l'avait discrètement fait boire à son voisin suédois.

« _Achhh_ , j'aurais vraiment voulu être là.

\- C'est vraiment pas de bol que tous les chinois d'en face connaissent ta trombine, eh ? le taquina son vieil ami, avant de soupirer : Ah, mais maintenant ils connaissent aussi la mienne….

\- Kesesese, bien fait. »

Gilbert tapotait sur son téléphone un message au boss pendant que le commando spécial fêtait sa surprenante victoire. Il savait que c'était inutile d'essayer d'appeler Lovino à cette heure-ci, au risque de perdre de façon permanente un de ses tympans.

Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle satisfaction depuis des années, qu'il alla jusqu'à oser ajouter un smiley. Un smiley, dans un message pour le boss !

« EMIL BONDEVIK, repose tout de suite ce verre.

\- Héé, ça va, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver, ronchonna l'interpellé en éloignant ses mains de la bière offerte par Gilbert.

\- D'ailleurs, éloignez vous tous de ces verres. On rentre. » ordonna Lukas.

Il tira sur la manche du sweat de Mathias pour l'attirer, et salua les deux mafieux d'un signe de tête avant de sortir.

Aucun de ses colocataire ne protesta, ce qui fut très surprenant. Il y en avait un qui aurait du geindre et insister pour pouvoir rester. Était-il malade ?

Il se retourna vers le danois, dont il lâcha précipitamment la manche quand il se rendit compte qu'il la tenait encore. Il n'avait ressenti aucune résistance après tout, pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié. Ça n'en était cependant pas moins gênant. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, il sentit ses joues le brûler de façon incontrôlable.

Heureusement, il faisait nuit, et Mathias semblait soudainement passionné par les étoiles au dessus de sa tête d'ahuri.

⁂

Le premier réflexe d'Emil fut de brancher son téléphone, et de s'allonger avec dans son lit. Il avait des notifications skype. Peut-être que Kaoru était rentré ?

20:41:35 _L'utilisateur My Life for Aiur souhaite vous ajouter à sa liste de contacts._

20:41:39 : Ici Youngsoo.

22:48:45 : Eh dis, c'était tes toilettes à toi, ou alors tu étais, je sais pas moi

22:48:54 : au restaurant, au casino, au cinéma

22:49:00 : au zoo ?

00:36:28 _Aisulando_ : Haha je sais qu'on est pas sur le même fuseau horaire mais, un zoo à cette heure ci, sérieusement ?

00:36:36 : Nan, j'étais à macdo

00:37:20 _My Life for Aiur_ : Ah.

00:37:30 : c'est marrant ça dis donc.

00:37:39 _Aisulando_ : Hm ?

00:37:45 _My Life for Aiur_ : nan rien

Youngsoo releva la tête de son écran. Il avait entendu un long, très long cri plaintif.

Passant la tête dans le couloir, il aperçut Minh qui s'éloignait de la source du bruit et l'interpella.

« Il se passe quoi encore, daze ?

\- Il semblerait que Yao-ge ait perdu un de ses objets de collection.

\- Ah. Parfait. » ricana le jeune garçon en retournant se pelotonner dans son lit.

00:39:02 : Eh, Kaoru est toujours pas rentré. Tu as des nouvelles ?

00:39:10 _Aisulando_ : Je pensais te demander la même chose…

00:39:28 _My Life for Aiur_ : Bon… bah on se tient au courant mutuellement ok ?

00:39:32 _Aisulando_ : Yep.

Le blondinet partit ensuite se perdre dans les méandres de twitter. Une petite demi-heure, et il allait se coucher, promis. D'ailleurs, il avait bien envie de dormir maintenant.

01:00:04 _My Life for Aiur_ : Eh. Jvoudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister mais

01:00:20 : t'es sûr de pas avoir mis les pieds dans un casino aujourd'hui ?

Emil fronça les sourcils. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer à peine quelques instants auparavant, mais le dernier message qu'il avait reçu lui avait coupé toute envie de sommeil. À vrai dire, il lui avait donné la chair de poule, les mains moites et un mauvais pressentiment.

01:05:03 _Aisulando_ : Eh, tous les blonds que tu croise ne sont pas moi tu sais

01:05:04 : En plus

01:05:07 : t'es pas sensé habiter à Séoul ?

01:05:38 _My Life for Aiur_ : Touché.

01:05:41 : Il se pourrait

01:05:45 : cependant

01:05:49 : que j'aie, je sais pas

01:05:52 : menti.

01:06:40 _Aisulando_ : … euh… y'avait un mec à macdo, à l'étage, qui avait l'air de compter les chaises en boucle.

01:06:43 _My Life for Aiur_ : …

01:06:47 : t'es pas sérieux là

01:06:50 _Aisulando_ : et toi ?

01:06:55 _My Life for Aiur_ : c'était vous putain

01:06:58 : eh j'ai juré Emil

01:07:00 : si je te revois

01:07:02 : je te tue.

01:07:09 _Aisulando_ : … c'est pas ce que tu crois… mais ok, si tu veux.

01:07:17 _My Life for Aiur_ : comment ça c'est pas ce que je crois ? T'es un putain de petit fourbe

01:07:19 : à essayer de t'attirer les faveurs de mon frère

01:07:22 : et à faire ami ami avec nous. C'est à cause de toi que les italiens ont su quand attaquer.

01:07:47 : … mais, écoute, jvais être sympa et te laisser t'expliquer.

01:07:51 : Parce que j'ai regardé suffisamment de dramas pour savoir qu'il faut toujours éclaircir les malentendus quand on en a l'occasion.

01:08:56 _Aisulando_ : C'est un peu long à raconter. Mais en gros mes colocs et moi on s'est retrouvés à bosser pour les « italiens » comme tu dis, parce qu'on avait pas le choix

01:09:03 : on a merdé un soir, on est tombé sur eux et ils ont failli nous tuer

01:09:08 : et pis ils nous ont retrouvés deux semaines plus tard

01:09:14 : et depuis on essaye juste de sauver nos peaux

01:09:19 : c'est tout.

01:09:28 : mais Mathias a peut-être un peu trop pris goût à la pègre, j'avoue. C'était lui, les legos.

01:09:47 : ah et non, personne était au courant qu'il vous manquait quelqu'un. J'ai été prévenu après que Kaoru soit parti.

01:12:01 _My Life for Aiur_ : Mathias c'est le grand à l'air débile je suppose ? La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui rend ses putains de legos un par un dans son cul.

01:12:07 _Aisulando_ : tu le tueras pas ?

01:12:08 _My Life for Aiur_ : …

01:12:10 : nan nan.

01:12:58 : Mais sérieusement

01:13:00 : ne remettez plus jamais les pieds chez nous.

01:13:02 _Aisulando_ : est-ce que tu vas le dire aux autres ?

01:13:03 _My Life for Aiur_ : …

01:13:37 : juste à Kaoru pour l'instant

01:13:54 : on verra après.

01:14:20 : si Yao décide de se venger je te le dirais pas par contre.

01:14:50 _Aisulando_ : Je comprends.

* * *

Nda chap 3 : Waaah merci infiniment Erzbeth6918, ta review m'a donné le sourire pendant toute la journée !

Nombre de jurons : 13

Nombre de juron par personne : Feliciano 1, Gilbert 6, Emil 3, Kaoru 1, Yao 2

La suite dans deux jours, bisous.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le Tombeur de ces Dames.**

La scène qui attendait Mathias à son retour était si irréelle qu'il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Une joue rouge plus tard, il reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers Berwald.

Le grand suédois était assis sur le tapis du salon, une petite paire de ciseaux saumon dans les mains, et beaucoup trop de bouts de feuilles dispersés un peu partout autour de lui.

De fragiles sculptures de papier étaient alignées sur la table basse, sans doute pliées avec soin par les grandes paluches du placide jeune homme.

« Ouaouuh… euh… ouah. C'est… joli, dis donc ? » s'exclama Mathias en s'installant à côté de son ami. Il ramassa une feuille d'un rose perturbant et la tint devant lui comme s'il venait de retrouver un cadavre oublié dans un placard.

« C'est p'r T'no.

\- Naaan ? C'est son anniv bientôt ? Mince, j'ai du zapper ça.

\- N'n. J'veux j'ste lui f're pl'sir.

\- Eeeeh, et moi, ton plus vieux pote, je passe à la trappe !

\- Mais toi j't'me pas.

\- QUOI ? s'écria d'un ton outrageusement blessé le danois choqué et déçu.

\- J'voulais d're, au sens r'mant'que du t'rme. »

La déclaration laissa un blanc flotter entre les deux amis pendant de longues secondes.

« EEH attends, quoi ? Toi et Tino. Tino et toi… ? » souffla Mathias, des dizaines de petits indices lui sautant tout à coup aux yeux, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Berwald n'avait jamais été doué pour la discrétion.

« Hm.

\- Mais-mais-mais… je vous ai jamais vu… euh…

\- T'no ne l'sait pas 'ncore, mais 'n est faits l'un p'r l'tre.

\- Aaaaah, je comprends mieux. » soupira Mathias qui n'avait pas du tout compris comment Berwald pouvait être aussi certain de ce qu'il disait. Surtout que Tino passait la plupart de son temps à avoir peur du suédois…

« Tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ce soir ?

\- Hm. J't'appr'ndrai s'tu veux.

\- … hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ét'pe n'méro 1 : m'ntrer qu'on tient à lui.

\- Mais…

\- Ét'pe n'méro 2 : m'ntrer qu'on tient b'coup à lui.

\- Berwald…

\- Ét'pe n'méro 3 : le d'm'nder en m'riage. Mais j'p'nse qu'tu d'vrais 'tt'ndre 'ncore un peu p'r c'tte ét'pe. Vous n'êtes pas prêts, gronda soudain le blond en imitant la voix d'Ilidan1.

\- MAIS DE QUI TU PARLES BERWALD _FORHELVEDE2_ ! ET ARRÊTE DE BOUFFER TES MOTS.

\- Tu d'vrais prendre des notes sur c'que j'dis au lieu d'crier. Sinon tu vas déranger Lukas.

\- Ah mince, c'est vrai qu'il a du boulot à finir pour demain. Je vais lui faire des sandwichs. »

Mathias se releva à la vitesse d'un danois et se précipita dans la cuisine. La saison des premiers examens arrivait, et les plus studieux d'entre eux commençaient à s'enfermer de plus en plus dans leurs chambres.

Même si Mathias avait des doutes sur les réelles activités d'Emil. Le petit frère de la colocation parlait de moins en moins à ses compagnons, le nez collé à son téléphone. Rien qu'hier, il avait passé 10 minutes caché dans les toilettes du casino juste pour ça ! Et Lukas n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler, puisqu'il avait des planches à rendre qui avaient pris du retard.

Ça avait beaucoup étonné Mathias ça. Lukas ne prenait jamais de retard sur ses devoirs d'habitude.

D'où l'excellente idée de lui préparer un petit-casse croûte, qu'il puisse travailler en paix sans devoir sortir de sa chambre.

Ah ah, je suis vraiment un super ami, pensa Mathias en se dandinant, une tartine de fromage à la main.

Il remarqua cependant le regard glacial de Berwald fixé sur lui depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait du finir ses origamis.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- J'peux 'voir d's'ndwichs m' aussi ? »

Mathias crut halluciner, et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, se pinça la joue. Depuis quand Berwald lui demandait ce genre de chose ?

« Débrouille toi tout seul mon vieux j'suis pas ta bonne !

\- Et v'là.

\- Quoi, « et voilà » ? »

Le suédois soupira profondément, et alla jusqu'à lever les yeux au ciel.

Mathias reposa lentement sa tartine. Quelque chose ne sentait pas bon, et ce n'était pas le vieux camembert qui hantait le frigo depuis trop longtemps.

C'était pire.

C'était plus vicieux.

C'était suspendu au dessus de son crâne depuis plusieurs années déjà.

« M'thias, va f'lloir 'rrêter d'te v'ler l'face. J'vous c'nnais d'puis qu'on 'st g'sses, toi et L'kas. Vous 'vez c'mplèt'ment ch'ngé d'puis qu'vous v'vez d'ns l'même app'rtem'nt.

\- Je-ne-te-suis-plus-du-tout ! » glapit le danois, hésitant presque à balancer des assiettes sur son vieil ami pour le faire taire.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Il était très heureux avec les choses comme elles étaient.

« J'sais qu'tu m'suis tr's bien. J'sais aussi qu'toi, t'd'vrais 'tre c'pable d'te r'garder d'ns un m'roir et d'cc'pter l'faits pas c'mme L'kas. »

Et voilà.

Berwald avait lâché le lion qui montrait patte blanche dans la bergerie sous roche. Mathias ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Lukas dans les yeux.

Déjà qu'en ce moment il avait du mal à le faire…

« Dis, soupira le danois au bout d'une longue minute passée à vaguement regarder la tapisserie. Tu veux bien m'apprendre à faire des origamis ?

\- Hm. »

⁂

14:12:05 _Lo Ha Su_ : Salut ! Il faut qu'on parle.

14:12:45 _Aisulando_ : … parlons.

14:12:55 _Lo Ha Su_ : On pourrait se retrouver en ville pour en discuter ?

14:13:00 _Aisulando_ : Non. Skype c'est très bien.

14:13:03 _Lo Ha Su_ : … ok ok.

14:13:12 : Bon, Youngsoo m'a tout raconté. Il m'a montré vos conversations pour me prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

14:13:13 : Et euh…

14:13:15 : je tenais à te dire que c'est pas grave.

14:13:25 _Aisulando_ : Hm…on a quand même bien foutu la merde chez vous non ?

14:13:35 _Lo Ha Su_ : bah, ça a fait les pieds à Yao, mais au final nous on s'est bien marrés.

14:13:36 : Sauf Youngsoo quand il est allé aux toilettes

14:13:37 : Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

14:13:39 _Aisulando_ : Oui oui je sais.

14:13:41 : Ducoup, où veux tu en venir ?

14:13:46 _Lo Ha Su_ : Et beeen… maintenant que tu sais qu'on habite dans la même ville, jme disais

14:13:48 : qu'on pourrait s'organiser des rencontres irl ?

14:13:58 _Aisulando_ : … Kaoru. Je ne peux pas te revoir. Je ne devrais même pas te parler. Si jamais un des italiens apprenait

14:14:00 : euh

14:14:01 : enfin, apprenait qu'on se parle

14:14:03 : on serait tous les deux dans la merde. Surtout moi d'ailleurs.

14:14:05 _Lo Ha Su_ : change de camp !

14:14:09 _Aisulando_ : … tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?

14:14:16 _Lo Ha Su_ : ? Bah je tiens à toi. J'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de conneries dans le genre guerre des clans.

14:14:36 _Aisulando_ : On ne se connait pas Kaoru. Je t'ai vu une fois, ok on s'est échangé nos numéros et le feeling est bien passé, mais c'est une amitié sur laquelle je dois faire une croix. Tu devrais passer à autre chose toi aussi.

14:14:37 _Lo Ha Su_ : …

14:14:46 : Une amitié ?

14:14:48 : Mais c'est toi qui te paye ma tête putain

14:14:59 : ça fait une semaine qu'on passe chacun de nos moments libres ensemble, ok, par écrans interposés, mais quand même

14:15:02 : t'as flirté avec moi plus d'une fois

14:15:03 _Aisulando_ : pardon ?

14:15:03 : Tu as du mal interpréter.

14:15:04 _Lo Ha Su_ : …

14:15:18 : Tu as déjà été en couple ?

14:15:20 _Aisulando_ : non.

14:15:21 _Lo Ha Su_ : tch

14:15:22 : je m'en doutais

14:15:24 : je me suis fait mener en bateau par une pucelle qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait

14:15:45 : Bon, et ben, au revoir Emil.

14:15:50 _Aisulando_ : Attends, quoi ?

14:16:07 : Hé

14:16:58 : hééééé Kaoru !

14:17:34 : …

14:18:20 : Parfait, va te faire foutre aussi.

 _Vous avez bloqué l'utilisateur Lo Ha Su._

14:16:02 _My Life for Aiur_ : t'as fait quoi

14:20:40 _Aisulando_ : hein ?

14:20:42 _My Life for Aiur_ : Kaoru vient encore de rajquit, sauf que c'était skype. Il s'est barré en courant de la chambre

14:20:45 _Aisulando_ : mais au fait.

14:20:46 : Vous dormez dans la même chambre ?

14:20:47 _My Life for Aiur_ : Bah ouais

14:20:48 _Aisulando_ : ew

14:20:54 _My Life for Aiur_ : quoi ? C'est pas comme s'il se branlait devant moi non plus

14:20:55 _Aisulando_ : EWWW mais Youngsoo putain

14:20:56 _My Life for Aiur_ : Roh ça va

14:20:58 : On a tous les deux été faits de la même façon Emil

14:20:59 : Fais pas ta mijaurée

14:21:01 _Aisulando_ : MDRR

14:21:02 _My Life for Aiur_ : Oula

14:21:04 : tu t'es cogné ?

14:21:06 _Aisulando_ : Non, tu m'as juste vraiment fait rire avec ta mijaurée

14:21:07 _My Life for Aiur_ : ah ok

14:21:09 : Ducoup on peut dire qu'on est suffisamment proches pour s'envoyer des mdr?

14:21:10 _Aisulando_ : si tu veux mdr

14:21:11 _My Life for Aiur_ : Ouah

14:21:12 : Jme sens super fab

14:21:13 : monsieur Emil vient de m'envoyer un mdr

14:21:14 : Eh mais

14:21:18 : ma question au départ c'était : qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kaoru ?

14:21:45 _Aisulando_ : bah, puisque vous dormez ensemble, t'as qu'à ouvrir son ordi. Flemme de raconter et flemme de copier coller.

14:21:46 _My Life for Aiur_ : ON NE DORT PAS ENSEMBLE

14:23:45 : …

14:24:01 : wouah

14:24:02 : J'aurais pas aimé

14:24:06 : tu lui a mis un putain de stop.

14:24:10 : Je sais pas si je dois te détester ou te remercier.

14:24:13 : Si tu pouvais être un peu plus… délicat la prochaine fois, ça serait sympa pour la porte de notre chambre.

14:24:17 _Aisulando_ : écoute, toi et moi savons très bien qu'y'aura pas de prochaine fois

14:24:18 _My Life for Aiur_ : OULA

14:24:20 : Toi tu connais pas mon fr

14:24:21 : Il va te poursuivre

14:24:22 : Te chasser

14:24:23 : Te capturer

14:24:36 : et te ramener dans notre chambre, et ducoup jvais me faire virer et devoir dormir chez Yao-hyung et ça c'est pas cool ptn Emil vous auriez pu faire ça chez toi.

14:24:42 _Aisulando_ : …

14:24:44 _My Life for Aiur_ : Quoi ? J'ai dis qq chose de mal ?

14:24:46 _Aisulando_ : non. Je me sens juste bizarre.

14:24:52 _My Life for Aiur_ : Ahhh, c'est à propos du moment où il t'emmène dans son lit en te portant dans ses bras virils hein

14:24:54 : petit coquin

Emil referma sèchement son ordinateur, les joues écarlates. Il se leva et posa la tête sur la vitre glacée de sa fenêtre, le temps de faire redescendre la vapeur.

Peut-être bien que c'était en effet son imagination qui lui avait donné ces petits coups de pieds dans l'estomac. Ou un bébé alien, il hésitait encore.

Une fois calmé, il prit son courage à deux mains et rouvrit son ordinateur. C'était pas un petit coréen de rien du tout qui allait lui faire peur.

Même si, si ce qu'il avait vu hier sur le balcon était bien Youngsoo, il était apparement très grand en réalité.

14:26:34 _My Life for Aiur_ : Eh

14:27:07 : Eh t'es parti prendre une douche

14:27:09 : *wink* ?

14:28:01 _Aisulando_ : Non.

14:28:05 _My Life for Aiur_ : Roooh, c'est sale de faire ça dans ta chambre

14:28:09 _Aisulando_ : mais j'ai rien fait putain

14:28:10 : calme toi

14:28:13 : on dirait une adolescente en train de s'écrire une fanfiction

14:28:16 _My Life for Aiur_ : OMG

14:28:17 : jsuis touchée

14:28:18 : merci Emil-oppa.

14:28:20 _Aisulando_ : -_-

14:28:22 _My Life for Aiur_ : LEVEL UP

14:28:24 _Aisulando_ : Hein ?

14:28:25 _My Life for Aiur_ : ben level up, tu commence à m'envoyer des smileys

14:28:25 : bref

14:28:26 : j'y ai longtemps réfléchi (entre tôt ce matin et là tout de suite)

14:28:27 : et je pense que tu devrais

14:28:39 : Oh, un nouvel épisode de GoT

14:28:40 _Aisulando_ : QUOI

14:28:42 _My Life for Aiur_ : ahaha raté je t'ai troll

14:28:45 _Aisulando_ : NON, que je devrais QUOI ?

14:28:47 _My Life for Aiur_ : hm

14:28:48 : je sais plus

14:28:50 : je crois que ça avait un rapport avec Kaka

14:28:55: Ahoui

14:28:56 : J'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de te laisser tomber alors

14:28:58 : si tu pouvais éviter de lui briser le cœur

14:28:59 : -on a plus beaucoup de vases-

14:29:01 : Merci 3

14:29:05 _Aisulando_ : … Un peu plus de précision peut-être ?

14:29:07 _My Life for Aiur_ : Et ben, quand Yao-hyung est en colère il les jette par terre

14:29:09 : Quand Mei est en colère elle les jette par terre

14:29:11 : Quand je suis en colère je les jette sur Yao-hyung

14:29:12 : et quand Kaoru est en colère il les jette sur Yao-hyung.

14:29:13 : C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée en premier d'abord

14:29:16 _Aisulando_ : MDR Non mais je parlais de comment ne pas lui briser le cœur, ptn t'es lourd

14:29:16 _My Life for Aiur_ : C'est mes muscles qui font ça

14:29:18 : Bref, tu pourrais, je sais pas moi

14:29:19 : Accepter tes propres sentiments pour lui ? Et vivre une belle histoire d'amour sans accrocs la prochaine fois qu'il t'invite en ville ?

14:29:35 _Aisulando_ : Nn

14:29:36 : mon cœur est en scenarium3

14:29:37 : je peux pas

14:29:40 _My Life for Aiur_ : Ah, chauuud, ouais je comprends.

14:30:02 _Aisulando_ : bon je dois y aller, j'ai cours. À plus

⁂

Le lendemain soir, alors que seules trois personnes étaient présentes dans l'appartement des nordiques, quelqu'un vint sonner à l'interphone.

« Oui ? décrocha aussitôt le petit finlandais.

\- Bonjour. Je peux parler à Emil ? »

Il y eut une légère pause du côté appartement de l'interphone.

« Ah, mais il vient juste de partir avec son frère faire les courses…

\- Av'c M'thias aussi, grogna Berwald dans le combiné, faisant violemment sursauter son petit colocataire.

\- Ah, soupira la voix inconnue.

\- T'es un ami d'Emil ? Matthew, c'est toi? Je reconnais pas ta voix, s'étonna Tino, qui avait réussi à repousser le suédois.

\- Euuuuh… c'est le marchand de tapis.

\- Moi c'est Tino !

\- Enchanté. Besoin de tapis ? »

Kaoru décida de continuer de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Il avait le sentiment qu'Emil n'était pas parti faire des courses.

« Ça dépend ! pépia le jeune étudiant, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Emil. Est-ce qu'ils sont énormes et moelleux ?

\- Euuuuh… Oui ? Je peux monter vous les montrer ?

\- Ohiya ! Pas si vite petit coquin, on vient à peine de se rencontrer ! Euh.. »

Emil faisait de grands gestes à Tino depuis son bureau, manifestement très gêné.

« Euuhh ? Oui, tu peux…monter ? EUUH-non-non attends, euh. Non, la réponse est non.

\- C'est votre dernière bafouille ?

\- Attends, je demande à-au frigo. Je vais boire de l'eau. »

Une longue, très longue minute s'écoula avant que Tino ne revienne s'expliquer avec Kaoru.

« Emil veut savoir comment tu as fait pour trouver notre adres-AIE ! Moï, ça va pas la tête ? AH OUI ! Euh, tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors le frigo-euh, Berwald veut savoir comment tu as trouvé notre adresse.

\- J'ai un ami marchand de pylônes qui sait tout.

\- LUI ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! résonna soudain une petite voix lointaine.

\- Emil ? C'est toi ?

\- Moï ! Non ! Il est à Carrefour market !

\- Av'c M'thias. » souffla une énorme voix grave dans le micro. Des petits couinements parvinrent ensuite à Kaoru, puis la communication fut coupée. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre. Il n'avait pas ses outils sur lui pour pirater l'interphone, et puis entrer dans le salon d'Emil par effraction n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le quartier où habitaient les nordiques n'était déjà pas très recommandable de jour, mais une fois vingt heures passées… Il valait mieux ne pas avoir les yeux bridés dans le coin, c'est tout ce que Yao lui avait dit.

Ça avait suffit pour que Kaoru comprenne que la zone faisait partie des territoires à risques constamment disputés entre la Famiglia et la Bratva.

⁂

Lukas ne trouvait pas le sucre. Berwald lui avait demandé d'en prendre au moins trois paquets de cent grammes, mais il s'était un peu perdu en route, et maintenant il ne comprenait plus du tout l'agencement du magasin.

Et pourquoi Berwald avait besoin de sucre, d'abord ? Il pouvait s'en passer. Lukas lui avait déjà pris plusieurs kilos de saumon après tout.

En plus il devait baby-sitter un petit garçon gentil, mais un peu difficile à supporter, qui gambadait devant lui, son pack de bière dans les bras.

En réalité Lukas n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas protesté une seule seconde quand Mathias s'était porté volontaire à la place d'Emil pour la corvée de courses.

À vrai dire, il avait été un peu soulagé que le danois ait encore envie de passer du temps seul avec lui. Depuis leur première « dispute », qui en réalité avait juste été une manifestation mesquine de la mauvaise humeur de Lukas, tout était bizarre. Mathias passait plus de temps dehors, avec d'autres gens, il ne racontait plus toute sa journée en long et en large à Lukas le soir en rentrant.

Il n'y avait plus aucun lego qui trainait dans la chambre du norvégien.

Et Lukas avait envie de casser tout ce qui passait sous ses mains quand Mathias parlait de ses nouveaux amis dans sa promo. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle jalousie.

Il s'en était presque rendu malade, mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir. Il en allait de son honneur en tant que Bondevik.

« WOAAH LE RAYON JOUET, OH DIS LUKAS REGARDE, C'EST LE RAYON JOUET ! »

Le norvégien grogna. Il pouvait apercevoir des packs de farine au loin, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait presque trouvé le sucre.

« Alleeeeeeeez ! Emil sera super content si tu penses à lui ramener une peluche ! »

Lukas leva les yeux au ciel. Oublions le sucre, Mathias venait de le prendre par les sentiments.

« C'est sale ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Héhé. »

Le plus grand des deux amis se précipita sur les boîtes de lego, cherchant avec avidité une nouveauté et laissant l'autre se débrouiller pour trouver une peluche convenable.

Mais en réalité, Mathias jetait de petits coups d'oeil discrets à son compagnon. Il avait déjà acheté deux fois tous les legos disponibles ici. Tout ceci faisait partie de son plan.

Une fois que Lukas fut absorbé par le rayon enfants en bas-âge, le danois se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua les mains sur les yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Il sentit les yeux rouler au ciel sous ses doigts et s'attendit à recevoir un coup de coude dans le ventre, ou juste à ce que Lukas s'écarte vivement et repousse ses mains, mais cette partie là du plan tomba à l'eau.

« Hmmm, je sais pas. Un indice ?

\- Euh… quoi ?

\- T'es mignon, mais t'es un tout p'tit peu con4, soupira son ami sans bouger de sa place.

\- J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'adore le camembert ! » paniqua alors Mathias d'une voix aiguë en s'enfuyant dans le rayon fromage.

Mignon. Il le trouvait mignon. Est-ce que Lukas avait été enlevé par des aliens et remplacé par un clone ? Ou, pire encore, est-ce que Berwald lui avait fait un discours sur les fleurs et les abeilles ?

Le danois reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration, un maroilles dans la main. Il ne vit pas l'ombre ramper discrètement derrière lui, s'approcher de son dos laissé à découvert.

Deux fines mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux. Et s'il sursauta, c'est parce qu'elles étaient froides, ok ?

« Devine qui c'est. »

Mathias eut une envie soudaine d'aller chanter en minijupe dans une bibliothèque5, mais se retint de toutes ses forces. Il ne fallait pas briser ce moment presque magique. Lukas avait arrêté de jouer avec lui depuis longtemps, il devait en profiter. Même si c'était en réalité un clone échangé avec le vrai par des aliens.

« Euuuh, un indice ?

\- Hm… j'habite à quelques mètres de ton lit.

\- Marcel l'araignée poilue ! C'est toi ?

\- Hm hm… » fredonna négativement le norvégien. Cette fois c'était sûr, Berwald avait du droguer son chocolat.

« Allez, un autre indice s'il te plaît !

\- J'ai… beaucoup de pyjamas bleus.

\- Da bu dee da bu da, Tino ? » répondit Mathias, irradiant de l'allégresse par tous les pores de sa peau.

Le norvégien s'esclaffa, contaminé, et retira ses mains.

« Lukas ! C'était donc toi ! J'aurais jamais deviné !

\- Allez viens, il faut qu'on trouve le sucre. » lui sourit son ami en le tirant par la manche.

* * *

1 Blizzard.

2 Injure danoise que vous pouvez apprendre à vos legos.

3 Coucou Aventures !

4 Mon film préféré.

5 Big Up à toi si tu saisis cette dernière référence du chapitre.

* * *

Nda chap 4 : Un petit épisode un peu pourri. _Très_ pourri – le suivant est mieux, même qu'il commence à se passer des trucs dans l'intrigue.

Nombre de jurons : Mathias 1.

La suite dans deux jours, bisous.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Mathias Køhler et la dernière Situation Initiale.**

Le son strident réveilla l'homme dès la première sonnerie. À la deuxième, il avait déjà sauté dans ses chaussons et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Les règles pour entrer chez Francis étaient simples : si vous étiez Feliciano ou Lovino, vous passiez par la fenêtre ou défonciez la porte, à n'importe quelle heure. Les autres devaient soit être entrés en même temps que le propriétaire, ou aller se faire foutre pour qu'il leur ouvre après minuit.

Il existait cependant une exception à ces règles de bienséance. Si vous étiez Gilbert et que vous aviez oublié vos clés chez le boss, et étiez donc coincé dans le froid de la nuit glaciale, ou si vous étiez Gilbert et que vous aviez rencontré un grand russe flippant.

Ça faisait deux exceptions, en fait.

Francis s'était précipité vers la porte, parce qu'il savait que c'était son ami qui attendait derrière, et que vu l'heure très matinale, celui-ci avait du pénétrer avec force dans la deuxième exception.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait l'estomac se transforma en une peur purement et simplement glaciale quand un corps lui tomba dessus en ouvrant la porte. Les cheveux blancs, beaucoup trop reconnaissables, étaient tâchés de sang quand Francis souleva l'homme jusqu'à son canapé.

Il avait rarement vécu de moment aussi terrifiant. Après tout, il n'était qu'un photographe. Le boss ne l'envoyait jamais au front. C'était le boulot de Gilbert.

« Hé. Hé vieux frère, je rigole pas là. » fit Francis en tapotant doucement le bras de son ami.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Est-ce qu'il respire ? Oui. Mon dieu oui, il respire. La boîte de premier secours est dans le placard à chaussures de l'entrée, à un mètre à peine du canapé. Parfait.

Il fallait d'abord découper ses vêtements délicatement, du sang avait coulé depuis une déchirure au dessus de sa hanche.

Jeter le t-shirt complètement fichu. Vérifier la présence d'autre tâches de sang ailleurs sur le corps, aucune autre, parfait. Bien. On respire. C'est une blessure de couteau, pas d'opération à faire à part celle de recoudre la plaie. On se calme. On a recousu suffisamment de chaussettes pour gérer la situation. On se calme.

« _Aber ich_ bin _sehr_ calme, _froggie_.

\- AAAH GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT !

\- C'est moi. » coassa le blessé dans un sourire tordu.

Francis inspira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le tapis, ses jambes ayant soudainement décidé de faire grève.

« Sérieusement, je croyais être en train de te perdre. Tu pourrais être un peu plus indulgent avec mon petit cœur fragile.

\- Eeeh… _Tut mir leid_. Mais, euh, j'ai toujours un trou dans le bide. Si tu pouvais me recoudre comme promis ça serait _schön_. Par contre, évite le côté chaussette, _bitte_. »

Francis avait déjà sorti les outils nécessaires, et revint rapidement de la cuisine avec une bassine d'eau et un chiffon. Il s'en servit pour soigneusement nettoyer la plaie au dessus de la hanche, puis chercha à l'arrière du crâne de Gilbert la cause du sang tâchant ses cheveux. Ce n'était qu'une petite entaille, heureusement, qui avait juste beaucoup saigné.

« Il faudra aller à l'hôpital demain. Je ne peux pas guérir magiquement les blessures à la tête, Gil'. Ça pourrait être grave.

\- Eeeeh, c'était qu'un coup de robinet. _Mein Kopf_ s'en remettra. Je crois bien que j'ai vu pire. Genre, la fois où Lovino a fait tomber un lustre sur Luddie et moi par exemple.

\- Aaah, les bons souvenirs. C'était juste après que Feliciano….

\- _Ja_. Ducoup, je pense que j'étais pas vraiment visé, si ?

\- Eeeh, je pense surtout que deux _potato bastardi_ pour le prix d'un ça se refuse pas. »

Gilbert commença à rire doucement, mais s'arrêta en une grimace de douleur. Francis reprit son travail minutieux de couture en soupirant.

« Hé, y'a aussi eu cette fois où Lovino a appris qu'on était potes avec Antonio, _erinnerst du dich_ ?

\- Aiiie, oui, je m'en souviens un peu trop c'était y'a quoi, un an, un an et demi ?

\- _Ja_. J'ai mis quatre jours à m'en remettre, _verdammte_. Ludwig a eu tellement peur d'ailleurs, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Non, rit Francis, qui sentait la bêtise venir.

\- Il a fait secrètement sceller au sol tous les meubles de la villa de Lovino, de son bureau au casino, et de notre maison. »

Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire, mais la douleur calma très vide l'accès de joie de Gilbert.  
« J'suis prêt à donner un rein rien que pour voir la tête de Lovino la prochaine fois qu'il essayera de balancer des meubles sur quelqu'un.

\- Oh mon dieu ha ha, haleta Francis, en larmes.

\- Eh, _bist du fertig_ ? _Danke schön_ vieux frère. Je te le revau… euh, non, j'espère que j'aurais jamais à te rendre la pareille en fait.

\- T'inquiète pas, va. Bon, tu devrais pouvoir dormir maintenant. Tu te sens d'aller jusqu'à la chambre d'amis ?

\- Tu veux pas me porter plutôt ? Alleeeeez, tu l'as bien fait pour me mettre sur le canapé ! »

Francis secoua négativement la tête en riant, mais passa un bras sous l'épaule de son ami pour l'aider à marcher. Il l'installa dans le confortable lit réservé aux invités – comprendre : principalement Gilbert – et attrapa dans sa penderie un t-shirt pour couvrir ce sein qu'il ne saurait voir.

« _Gute Nacht_ Frannie !

\- Oui oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi Gil'. »

La nuit fut de courte durée, elle qui avait déjà été écourtée par un sursaut de scénario. Peu après neuf heures, de nouveau, la sonnerie retentit. Cette fois ci Francis ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il passa d'abord en revue les personnes possédant son adresse, puis les élimina une par une d'après leurs habitudes de vie. Pour qu'on le dérange à cette heure ci, ça ne pouvait donc être personne de la famiglia, il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Sauf pour l'un d'entre eux, qui aurait pu s'inquiéter pour un grand frère un peu trop audacieux.

Ça pouvait aussi être le concierge qui avait remarqué une tâche de sang sur son paillasson.

Ah mais, il habitait dans un bâtiment des Vargas. Le concierge avait vu pire.

Il attendit quelques instants que la deuxième sonnerie résonne, mais rien ne vint, à part une illumination soudaine.

Oui, Ludwig était bien le genre de personne à ne sonner qu'une fois puis attendre patiemment devant la porte.

Enroulant sa couverture autour de ses épaules, Francis serra les dents au moment de poser ses pieds sur le parquet froid et sortit de sa chambre. Passant devant celle de Gilbert, il remarqua la porte ouverte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

« Ça doit être Ludwig, _ja_? fit Gilbert en refermant le livre sur lequel il avait du passer une partie de la nuit. C'était assez confus hier soir, mais je viens de lui envoyer un sms. C'est bizarre qu'il soit quand même venu.

\- Hm hm. » grogna son hôte pour toute réponse. Il avait horreur des gens matinaux. Malheureusement, les deux allemands vivaient selon une discipline de fer qui faisait très tâche à côté du style de vie des Vargas.

Francis se traîna jusqu'à sa porte, et prépara une longue liste de protestations pendant qu'il la déverrouillait.

Il ne prit donc même pas le temps d'accueillir son visiteur :

« J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil pour une fois entre ton frère et ton Felicia…. eh ?

\- _¡ Buenos días_ Frannie… »

Devant la mine épouvantable de son _autre_ vieil ami qui choisissait toujours à la perfection ses heures de visite, Francis choisit de se taire et de le laisser entrer.

Antonio s'écroula dans le canapé et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Un peu dépassé par les évènements et encore à moitié endormi, son hôte se dandina sur place quelques instants, puis décida d'aller préparer des boissons chaudes. Il allait en avoir besoin.

« Je t'ai fait du café, murmura t-il en revenant dans le salon avec deux tasses.

\- _Muchas gracias_. »

Antonio commença par en avaler une petite gorgée, puis il sourit à son ami.

« Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de cafés que j'ai bu cette nuit Francis.

\- Non en effet, mais je sens que tu es venu m'en parler. » soupira son interlocuteur, pelotonné dans le siège en face, toujours accompagné de sa couverture.

L'espagnol était livide, plus décoiffé que d'habitude et ses yeux fatigués se perdaient parfois dans le vague.

« Il y a eu une fusillade dans le secteur industriel, reprit-il en s'assombrissant. D'après les corps retrouvés, on pense que c'est les mafias italiennes et russes qui se sont rencontrées. Ils ont pas eu le temps d'emporter leurs morts, Francis. C'était un vrai carnage quand on est arrivé. Alfred a passé au moins une heure à vomir.

\- Aie… » souffla le français.

Il n'en revenait pas que Gilbert s'en soit sorti avec un simple coup de couteau. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de plus, que la police n'avait pas pu deviner.

Le blessé entra d'ailleurs dans le salon à ce moment, échangeant un regard étonné et inquiet avec son hôte. Ah. Il n'était pas au courant pour la fusillade non plus apparemment.

Antonio, le regard toujours plongé dans sa tasse, n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du troisième homme et continua de vider son sac d'une voix faiblissante.

« J'en ai marre. Y'a pas moyen de les attraper ces salauds. Il faudrait frapper à la tête, trouver les chefs ! Franchement, je sais pas si je vais pas demander à être muté ailleurs…

\- Ehhh, Toni, tu peux pas nous laisser seuls ici, protesta doucement Gilbert, en s'installant à côté du policer. Qui nous protégera quand tu seras parti ?

\- Ah ha, Gil', j'aurais du me douter que tu serais là…

\- Mais il a pas tort tu sais… T'es bien le seul policier à vouloir faire ton boulot dans cette ville de merde, insista le photographe.

\- Ma, il faut comprendre mes collègues, ils ont pas vraiment envie de trop se frotter aux mafias ! Tu sais, si je suis encore vivant c'est bien parce que j'ai eu de la chance à chaque fois… » soupira Antonio.

Gilbert se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard inquiet de Francis. Tous deux savaient qu'en fait de chance, Antonio avait surtout deux amis bien placés et un boss plus sentimental qu'il ne voulait le dire. Mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus durer éternellement. Un jour, Antonio allait bien devoir apprendre la vérité.

Et puis, la culpabilité rongeait de plus en plus les deux amis.

« Je vais devoir y retourner… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillés…

\- _Nein, nein_ , moi aussi à ta place j'aurais eu besoin de voir mes amis. »

Francis poussa un grognement, que Gilbert interpréta comme une exclamation sarcastique.

« Fais attention à toi Toni, eh ?

\- _Sí, amigos míos_. À ce soir, au bar ?

\- _Ja, ja, keine Problem, bis bald_ ! » le salua un peu précipitamment l'allemand en raccompagnant son ami.

Une fois l'invité surprise sorti, il se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé sur la porte, son visage partagé entre le regret et la détresse. Il sortit son téléphone de son jean d'une main presque tremblante, et descendit jusqu'à la lettre V de ses contacts. Son doigt hésita au dessus du faux nom sous lequel était inscrit Lovino.

Antonio avait parlé d'une terrible fusillade après tout.

« Café ? » proposa doucement Francis.

⁂

Pas si loin de la zone industrielle, deux loups léchaient leurs plaies, terrés au fond de leur antre. L'appartement était petit, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble lugubre à la façade criblée de balles. Toutes les fenêtres étaient barrées par des stores vénitiens, parfois entrouverts par Lovino pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la rue en contrebas. À cette époque de l'année, le soleil commençait à se lever de plus en plus tard, et la pénombre régnait encore. Impossible de savoir s'ils avaient été suivis.

Par contre, et ça c'était sûr, le coin grouillait maintenant de russes.

Sur la grande table basse gisaient des bandages et des outils ensanglantés. Quelques bouts de métal flottaient au fond d'un bocal rougi.

Feliciano regardait fixement le plafond, allongé de tout son long sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient laissé une auréole sombre autour de sa tête. Son maigre torse nu était barré d'une bande de tissu. Un peu de sang avait lentement suinté au niveau de son épaule.

Lovino, lui, avait séché plus correctement sa chevelure et avait laissé la serviette autour de ses épaules. Il était étrangement calme.

Ce n'était que son frère et lui, lui et son frère comme au bon vieux temps.

À quelques exceptions près. Il toucha du bout des doigts son nez endolori et grimaça. Il avait du le remettre en place lui même, et ça n'avait pas été amusant.

« Tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un, qu'il vienne nous chercher avec des renforts ? »2

Par "quelqu'un", Lovino comprit évidemment ce que voulait dire son frère. Il voulait appeler Ludwig.

« Non. On attend qu'il fasse jour. » répondit le boss.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer au même moment.

« Allo ? Ah, Gilbert. _Sí, niente problemi, tutto va bene_. Hm. Eh, Feliciano s'est pris deux balles dans l'épaule. Rien de grave non. » soupira Lovino en jetant un coup d'oeil à son _fratellino_. Son officier n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il avait paniqué lorsque Feli s'était évanoui dans l'escalier.

« Juste un coup de poing dans le nez. Je devrais m'en remettre. Hm. On a perdu plus de la moitié des hommes chargés du territoire nord. Ivan a fait une brèche dans nos lignes. _Sí_ , il va falloir riposter le plus vite possible _Lascerò che te ne occupi tu3_ , le temps que Feli et moi on sorte de la zone. Ah ? Dans ce cas demande à, euh… quelqu'un d'autre de prendre le commandement. »

Gilbert lui posa ensuite une question qui lui fit froncer les sourcils vers Feliciano. Le petit italien blessé se détourna enfin du plafond, et sembla deviner ce que l'homme au bout du fil avait demandé à son frère aîné.

Il haussa les épaules en direction de Lovino, l'air abattu.

« _Sí_ , ton frère a autorisation de prendre le commandement. Dis lui juste, eeeh… »

Le boss hésita, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son frère.

« Dis lui de faire attention à son cul. _Ciao_ , raccrocha t-il ensuite.

\- Vee, merci Lovi ~

\- Chigiiii ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? Souhaiter à cet imbécile de faire attention à lui ? » tempêta le boss en balançant son téléphone sur le sol. Terminée, la période de calme.

Et maintenant leur seul moyen de communication était en miettes.

Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Entre la police et les mafias ennemies, Lovino devait faire extrêmement attention avec ses téléphones. Il les détruisait la plupart du temps de la même façon.

S'accroupissant au dessus des débris, il récupéra les petites pièces et les amena jusque dans le minuscule évier, les aspergea avec l'huile de cuisine et y mit le feu.

Feliciano en avait profité pour se lever, et lui chipa son briquet pour s'allumer une cigarette, l'air épuisé.

« Vee… fit-il après une longue inspiration. Si j'ai bien compris, on est encerclés ?

\- Ouais. »

Il se partagèrent la cigarette en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie, et qu'ils soient de retour au point de départ.

« Ah ! J'ai une idée. On a des hommes de confiance qui habitent à deux minutes d'ici. On pourrait se planquer chez eux le temps que Luddie contre-attaque ?

-… des hommes de confiance ? » s'étonna un Lovino très soupçonneux. Les Vargas n'avaient pas d'hommes de confiance. Il y avait les sbires, et la famiglia. C'est tout.

⁂

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Feli ? Leur première réaction sera d'appeler la police, imbécile ! Tu veux vraiment leur donner l'occasion de se débarrasser de tous leurs soucis d'un coup ? »

Feliciano haussa les épaules et appuya sur l'interphone.

Il avait réussi à faire sortir son frère sans lui révéler exactement chez qui ils allaient, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

Et ça n'avait pas raté.

Mais essayer de retourner en ville dans leur état serait du suicide. Ils avaient croisé trop de russes sur le chemin, et au lieu des deux minutes promises, avaient mis une heure pour arriver à destination. Ivan savait que ses proies étaient blessées et coincées derrière ses lignes. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper comme ça.

Sans Gilbert, les deux italiens ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leurs potentiels sauveurs les laissent entrer mais en attendant, ils patientaient devant l'immeuble minable, complètement à découvert, au risque de se faire repérer.

La grande rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était étrangement calme et vide de vie humaine en tous cas, puisque l'endroit grouillait en revanche de chats. C'était presque anormal d'en voir autant. Les quelques boutiques présentes étaient toutes vides et à vendre, et beaucoup de fenêtres étaient barrées, le long des trottoirs.

Malheur aux civils qui s'installaient ici, après tout. Cette zone faisait partie des territoires occupés par les mafieux.

« Oui ? grésilla enfin une voix derrière eux.

\- Veee salut ! On peut entrer ? »

Les italiens entendirent leur interlocuteur inspirer soudainement et d'autres voix s'inquiéter autour de lui. L'interphone fut brutalement raccroché.

Lovino enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir en soupirant.  
Mais à peine avait-il terminé son mouvement, que le son strident de déverrouillage de la porte retentit. Il se retourna, abasourdi, vers Feliciano qui lui indiquait de passer devant avec un grand sourire.

⁂

Arthur Kirkland, magicien de métier, avait merdé. Et plus d'une fois.

Bon, évidemment, il ne parlait pas de ces petits cafouillages lors de ses spectacles dans les fêtes d'anniversaire ou les mariages il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher 30 colombes dans son caleçon. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Non non, il parlait de cette expérience ratée qui avait fait venir deux jeunes garçons depuis une autre dimension. Ah, et la fois où il avait malencontreusement transformé son frère en licorne, ça aussi ça rentrait dans la catégorie « L'incroyable vie de merde d'Arthur Kirkland ».

Heureusement, les jeunes avaient été échangés avec leurs doubles de cette dimension, et ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

Par contre son frère était toujours une licorne depuis dix ans.

« On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie Scott. » soupira Arthur à son frère à la robe rose bonbon. Celui-ci hennit, contrarié, et tendit un peu plus le cou pour essayer d'attraper la pomme.

« Arrête ! siffla Arthur, respirant avec difficulté suite au mouvement équin. Tu vas finir par nous tuer ! »

Et enfin, la dernière en date dans la catégorie Livdmak4: la fois où il avait essayé de transformer une pomme en tomate.

Ça avait raté hein, je ne vous le cache pas.

Et il s'était retrouvé collé au plafond par un liquide visqueux, avec son frère, à la suite d'une explosion tonitruante.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses voisins viennent à son secours après avoir entendu le bruit, sinon il était bon pour finir ses jours là.

« YO ARTIE, ÇA VA LÀ DEDANS ? hurla alors le dernier des voisins qu'il voulait voir.

\- Monsieur Jones, si vous pouviez défoncer la porte d'entrée, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. » répondit tout de même le magicien. Un Alfred valait mieux que deux rien du tout.

« ROGER !

\- … Monsieur Jones, je m'appelle Kirkland et même si je vous autorisais à m'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas Roger. »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que le bruit des coups assénés contre sa porte.

Le jeune homme venu à son secours s'était muni d'une hache, sortie d'on ne sait où, et déboula bruyamment dans le salon d'Arthur.

« Yo ! Sympa la déco.

\- Merci.

\- Eeeeh un écran plat ! Woah ! Eh ducoup, ça te gêne si je regarde ma série chez toi ? Parce que Mattie passe son temps à râler quand je la stream.

\- Monsieur Jones. Il y a peut-être des choses plus urgentes. Je suis actuellement collé au plafond.

\- Ah oui, tiens. Marrant ça. »

Le jeune homme posa la hache sur la table basse et examina tranquillement la pièce autour de lui.

« Eeeh, tu vas rire Artie, mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici. »

Arthur perdit patience.

 _« BLOODY IDIOT_ , DÉCOLLE MOI DE LÀ ! »

Arthur n'avait jamais été doué pour les interactions sociales. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais essayé.

Alors quand Jones décida de s'installer dans son salon, il n'eut pas la force de l'en empêcher. Il se contenta de brûler des scones sur son autel satanique.

Évidemment, il pouvait demander à Scott de chasser l'intrus, mais cela risquait fortement de compromettre sa couverture : même un idiot comme Jones aurait peur de cette licorne rose invisible.

Et maintenant il se surprenait à préférer deux rien du tout à un Alfred.

Surtout que ce sale gamin était policier.

Un policier ! Sur son canapé !

Arthur était véritablement à deux doigts d'appeler à l'aide le mafieux avec lequel il avait gardé contact. Il se retint cependant. Le photographe n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis six mois.

Et le jeune magicien devait avouer que ça l'avait rendu fou. Il ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas !

En tous cas pas avant six autres mois.

⁂

Lovino n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts par un petit blond assez bavard, qui avait immédiatement rajouté deux couverts sur la table. Les autres occupants n'avaient même pas protesté.

À part celui qui faisait la gueule dans un coin, là. Celui là Lovino l'aimait bien.

« Ça vous irait du saumon ce midi ? pépia Tino, qui farfouillait dans le frigo.

\- _S_ _ì_ , avec des _pastaaa_ ! »

Pendant que son frère bavardait joyeusement avec le finlandais, Lovino visita un peu les lieux.

Peu désireux de tomber sur des choses qui risquaient de lui brûler la rétine, il évita cependant d'ouvrir les portes des chambres, surtout que le cinquième blond devait être occupé dans la sienne.

L'appartement était confortablement spacieux, chose étonnante pour ce coin de la ville. Les étudiants avaient ramené de leurs lointains pays des meubles au design épuré, accentuant grandement l'impression d'espace. Peut-être qu'il aménagerait une pièce dans ce style dans sa villa, songea l'italien.

De retour dans la pièce principale, il s'éloigna du groupe qui s'était formé autour de son frère, mais vérifia du coin de l'oeil l'état de son épaule.

Aucune trace de sang n'était visible pour l'instant, mais Feliciano peinait manifestement à exécuter des mouvements assez simples. Il ne fallait pas que les nordiques découvrent leur situation de faiblesse. Ils étaient là pour imposer le respect chez les nouveaux sous-fifres, pas pour se cacher après tout.

Mais en même temps, quel boss digne de ce nom mangeait des pâtes au saumon avec ses sbires ? Lovino soupira. Ce qu'Ivan lui faisait faire, il lui rendrait au centuple.

« Besoin d'aide pour fouiner ? » l'interpella alors le seul blond qui n'en avait rien à faire de son statut de boss. L'italien fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Tu te prends pour qui là, _stupida bionda_ ?

\- Lukas. Je me prends pour Lukas, et je suis de sexe masculin, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, répondit le norvégien avec sarcasme.

\- _Parli italiano_ ? s'étonna Lovino.

\- _Nei_. J'ai juste appris quelques mots au cas où.

\- _È una buona idea_. J'ai bien envie de te garder, mais il faudrait corriger ce petit problème d' _insolenza_.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'être gardé. » grogna le jeune étudiant.

Lovino tiqua. Il sentit ses bras se décroiser et se diriger instinctivement vers le holster planqué sous son aisselle. Il vit les yeux de Lukas s'écarquiller et son visage afficher enfin une autre expression que celle, blasée, de d'habitude.

Mais le jeune boss retint son geste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la cuisine. Feliciano n'aurait sans doute aucun scrupule à l'aider à "vider" l'appartement, s'il en donnait le signal.

Non, curieusement, ce qui retint son geste fut sa propre hésitation. Lukas ne l'énervait pas. Il lui faisait en réalité le même effet que Francis et Gilbert, un mélange d'exaspération teintée de respect.  
Le boss se détendit et prit une longue inspiration.

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, _biondina. Sono esausto5._ J'ai passé une nuit _di merda_. » gronda Lovino.

Lukas, de nouveau maître de son masque impassible, haussa les sourcils.

« J'avais remarqué. » fit-il en indiquant le pansement couvrant le nez de l'italien. Il se tourna également vers Feliciano, toujours entouré de blonds dans la cuisine. « Vous avez l'air d'être… très au courant pour la fusillade de cette nuit. »

Lovino abandonna. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, abasourdi par le culot du norvégien.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! _Per l'amor del cielo_ , tu captes les signaux que je t'envoie ?

\- Eh ?

\- Il y a un putain de _mafioso_ armé devant toi, et toi tu insistes ? CHIGIII !

\- Bah, je vois surtout un gamin à peine plus vieux que moi. Je m'attendais à mieux, pour tout t'… »

La main de Lovino ne fila pas vers son revolver, mais vers la mâchoire de son interlocuteur. Il le fit tomber au sol, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier de lui. Contrairement à Francis et Gilbert, celui-là n'était pas plus grand que lui, et il avait pu viser correctement.

Le plus effrayant des blonds sortit à ce moment de la cuisine et posa ses yeux froids sur la scène. Il ne fit pas un geste pour aider son camarade à se relever, ni pour calmer le petit italien qui n'avait pas baissé les poings. Il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, muet.

Et quand Lukas répliqua de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac du boss, Lovino comprit pourquoi. Il réalisa que le norvégien avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à lui casser le nez.

Et il comprit que c'était également ce qu'il recherchait. Personne ne levait jamais la main sur lui dans la famiglia.

Il frappa son adversaire dans l'épaule et l'envoya tituber un peu plus loin.

Même Feliciano s'était ramolli depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre _potato bastardo._ Il n'avait pas eu l'énergie de s'énerver contre son _fratellone_ depuis trop longtemps, occupé à sombrer dans la dépression.  
Lukas chargea tête baissée dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle sous la force de l'impact.

Et puisqu'il n'avait plus eu à survivre dans la rue depuis encore plus longtemps, Lovino avait visiblement une carence en bagarres avec un adversaire digne de ce nom.

« Hiyaaah ! Il se passe quoi ici ? » s'écria Tino qui avait remarqué l'absence soudaine de Berwald. Lukas et le boss étaient en train de se battre dans le salon. Feliciano passa la tête derrière le jeune étudiant et siffla d'admiration.

« Waouh ! _Mio fratellone_ s'est fait un nouvel ami. Les autres ne vont jamais me croire. »

⁂

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et Alfred ne sortait toujours pas du poste de police. Matthew attendait depuis au moins une heure dans le froid, et l'autre idiot n'avait même pas répondu à ses messages. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas rentrer tout de suite avant de devoir traverser la partie effrayante de la ville dans le noir.

Surtout que les gens peu fréquentables commençaient à sortir, plus la lumière du jour baissait. Il y en avait d'ailleurs deux qui s'avançaient vers le commissariat. Matthew se colla un peu plus contre le mur, et baissa la tête, mais les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent juste en face de lui.

Ils venaient tabasser un policier ? Libérer un de leurs camarades ? Matthew essuya ses mains moites au fond de ses poches, inquiet.

Il eut cependant le courage de relever la tête pour examiner les inconnus. S'il devait se passer quelque chose, il fallait qu'il soit capable de les identifier après tout.

Le jeune étudiant se détendit quand il remarqua qu'ils ne portaient pas de cagoules et n'étaient visiblement pas armés.

Oh, mais peut-être qu'ils tuaient les gens à mains nues ! Matthew ne put empêcher un faible gémissement sortir de sa gorge, et se figea quand l'un des deux se tourna vers lui. C'était celui qui avait l'air le plus dangereux, un albinos emmitouflé dans un manteau très chic.

Eh ?

Les deux inconnus étaient très bien habillés. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas des criminels après tout. Matthew avait juste une imagination tout droit sortie des films préférés d'Alfred.

« Tu attends quelqu'un, petit ? l'interpella celui qui l'avait remarqué.

\- Ah… euh-o-oui.

\- Hé, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… Ah ! Le petit secrétaire6 d'Antonio, c'est toi ? s'écria l'autre inconnu.

\- Francis, t'as bu ou quoi ? Il lui ressemble pas du tout ! » le rabroua l'albinos.

Matthew sentit une immense vague de bien être submerger ses défenses. Il eut même le courage de parler plus fort. S'ils connaissaient Alfred, il était certainement en sécurité !

Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un ne le confondait pas avec son frère…

« Hehe, c'est pas grave… Vous devez connaître mon frère jumeau, Al'…

\- Oh mon dieu, Mathieu, c'est toi ? Maintenant que tu le dis Gil', c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment plus mignon qu'Alfred, honhonhon7 ~, susurra le dénommé Francis en s'approchant un peu trop près.

\- Hiiii ! » couina le pauvre petit Matthew coincé contre le mur. Heureusement, "Gil' " vint à sa rescousse d'une gifle à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon.

« Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur lui _froggie_. » grogna Gilbert. Son vieil ami se retourna, prêt à protester, mais se tut subitement. Un air malsain apparut sur son visage.

« Hon hon hon, monsieur Beilschmidt… »

Et il se prit un autre coup bien mérité dans l'estomac, qui l'envoya s'accroupir au sol pour chercher le respect; Gilbert refusait de le laisser déblatérer plus d'idioties devant le pauvre gamin effrayé.

« Fais pas attention à lui. C'est un idiot. Tu as le droit de le frapper si tu veux.

\- … non merci… » chuchota l'étudiant.

Antonio choisit ce moment pour sortir, et reconnut immédiatement Matthew.

« Alfredo _mi amigo_ , ça va mieux depuis ce matin ?

\- B-bonjour M. Carriedo… euh…

\- Antonio, _Dummkopf_ ! C'est son frère, _verdammte_ ! Le prochain qui les confond je lui pète les dents ! » s'écria Gilbert en levant les bras au ciel. Ce qu'il regretta très vite avec une grimace de douleur.

« Ah, _lo siento_ Mateo. Tu attendais ton frère, _s_ _ì_ ?

\- Pas de soucis, haha… Oui, laissez moi deviner… Il est déjà parti, c'est ça ?

\- _Sì_ , tôt ce matin. »

Il a du me rater quand je suis allé en cours, réalisa le pauvre Matthew.

« _¿ Te acompañamos a casa, si quieres_ ?

\- _Ja_ , il veux bien. Hors de question de te laisser traverser la ville tout seul Mattie, hop hop hop, _schnell_ , on se bouge ! » s'excita Gilbert en agrippant le jeune étudiant par le bras et poussant Antonio devant lui. Il ne remarqua pas les joues rougies de Matthew, ni le sourire vraiment indécent d'un certain paparazzi.

« Pssst, Toni, tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas. Notre ami ici présent est d'une humeur exécrable, susurra Francis en se rapprochant du groupe forcé de marcher à vive allure par un allemand pressé8.

\- Je ne suis PAS de mauvaise humeur ! J'ai juste besoin de _Bier_. Allez, arrête de compter les chewing-gums collés au bitume, _stupido spagnolo_ , marmonna le concerné.

\- Oh Gil', ça veux dire que Lovi est au bar ce soir dis ? »

Les deux mafieux retinrent subitement leur respiration. Il fallait vite trouver une excuse à l'absence de leur boss.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo vivait dans l'ironie la plus totale, mais même lui savait ajouter 1 et 1 au final.

« Euuh… Il est malade.

\- _Serh_ malade.

\- _Que pena_ … On a qu'à aller lui remonter le moral ? Je suis sûr que vous savez où il habite, non ?

\- Il ne faut pas lui rendre visite !

\- Il a la peste ! » paniqua à tue-tête l'albinos.

Francis se retourna vers Gilbert avec de gros yeux l'air de dire « Stupide mangeur de patates ! », et son ami ne put que hausser les épaules, penaud. Il avait paniqué. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Matthew pouffa discrètement. Il avait bien compris que les deux amis essayaient de chercher des excuses, et que le supérieur de son frère les gobait sans problème.

« Euuh, c'est une nouvelle variante de peste ? proposa Gilbert.

\- Ah, _ya veo_. _Es terrible_ , vous êtes sûr qu'il ira bien ? s'inquiéta un Antonio enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans l'ironie.

\- _Jaaaa_ , _natürlich_ , c'est un dur à cuire notre bo… »

Francis en profita pour se venger du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

« Notre petit Lovino, oui, n'est-ce pas Gil' ? »

L'albinos écrasa le pied de son ami pour toute réponse, les mains plaquées sur sa blessure. Si cet imbécile l'avait rouverte, Gilbert ne donnait pas cher de son joli nez.

Et Matthew suivait le trio en silence, observant leurs bêtises d'un œil attendri. Il était content d'avoir rencontré les amis du très gentil collègue de son frère. Il allait aussi pouvoir parler de Gilbert à ses propres amis !

C'est à dire à Alfred. Et à Emil.

⁂

Gilbert tendit furtivement la main vers son revolver, caché sous l'évier, mais Francis lui retint l'épaule et indiqua Mathias d'un signe de tête. Le grand blond barbotait dans ses idées noires, affalé sur une table au fond du bar. Ce qui signifiait, même si Antonio était parti, qu'un témoin potentiellement gênant était présent. Les cinq blonds ne faisaient pas encore partie de la mafia après tout. Pas tout à fait.

Mais le barman ne saisit point ce que son aimable ami essayait de lui faire comprendre, et lui fit une grimace peut-être un peu trop tordue.

Évidemment, son compagnon renchérit avec une imitation d'un Ludwig sévère en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière, provoquant l'hilarité involontaire de Gilbert.

Le jeune asiatique qui venait d'entrer en titubant avait entre temps rejoint le comptoir, et s'adressa aux deux hommes, qui avaient complètement oublié son existence, d'une voix pâteuse :

« Salut. V'fermez à quelle heure ?

\- Ça dépend, tu comptes rester longtemps ? » lui demanda Gilbert.

Le jeune homme soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous deviez me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Eh, on se connait ? »

Cette fois ci Gilbert compris ce que voulait lui dire son ami avec ses stupides gestes de bras.

« Euh… _Nein_.

\- Tu dois confondre avec un autre allemand albinos. » approuva Francis en faisant glisser un verre vers le jeune homme. La distraction marcha du tonnerre, puisque le nouvel arrivant oublia complètement ses doutes sur le barman et plongea sur l'alcool comme un Tino sur un sapin.

Il remarqua cependant le danois au fond du bar, entre deux gorgées.

« Eh, il a quoi lui ?

\- Peine de cœur, je crois bien, soupira dramatiquement Francis.

\- Wah. Génial. »

Le jeune garçon rejoignit Mathias en titubant, mais sans renverser son verre. Ou peut-être un peu.

« Salut. Ça te dérange si j'me pose là ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Alors comme ça t'as des problèmes de cu… euh de cœur toi aussi ?

\- J'préfère pas en parler.

\- Eeeeh, c'est ballot j'ai bien l'intention de te faire en parler, histoire de m'apitoyer sur autre chose que moi même.

\- Nan, j'suis sûr que _toi_ t'as des trucs pires à me raconter, insista Mathias, un semblant d'énergie retrouvée, prêt à en découdre avec ce nouveau boss de fin du niveau 1-3.

\- On a qu'à jouer à un jeu. Celui qui a la vie la plus merdique gagne un kebab.

\- Oh chouette ! s'excita le blond. J'adore les kebabs. Alors, je commence. C'est un blond. »

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils, qu'il avait épais par ailleurs. Mathias n'avait pas tout à fait compris le jeu, ou alors est-ce qu'être blond était vraiment un mauvais signe ?

« Moi aussi, soupira l'asiatique. Dans le doute, il avait décidé de suivre la voie du danois..

\- Il fait la souvent la gueule.

\- Je l'ai vu qu'une fois et il faisait la gueule aussi.

\- Ah, j'espère qu'on parle pas du même. Il s'appelle Lukas.

\- Emil.

\- Eh… EEEEEEEH ? C'est pas vrai9.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- _Nej_. Jamais entendu parler. Par contre, si tu veux le faire tomber dans tes bras, tu peux lui offrir des peluches. Ça marche du tonnerre.

\- … Tu le connais.

\- _HATJU_ !

\- Est-ce que tu viens _vraiment_ d'éternuer dans une langue étrangère ?

\- _Ja. »_ renifla le grand blond en s'agrippant à son verre bientôt vide.

Kaoru se retint de faire une réflexion désagréable sur ce gag étrange et reprit la conversation.

« Ça, ça veut dire qu'on parle de toi.

\- Ah meeeerde . C'est mauvais signe.

\- Eh mais. T'es sûrement Mathias toi, nan ? Je crois que j'ai des trucs à te rendre. De la part de mon petit frère. »

⁂

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! s'exclama Lovino en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Lukas.

\- Cherche pas, Mathias est persuadé d'être la réincarnation d'Andersen.

\- Anderquoi ?

\- Tu sais, la petite sirène, le vilain petit canard, tout ça.

\- Oh. Ohhh, _vedo_. Mais pourquoi tu es une princesse ?

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il parle ! siffla le blond.

\- Il a des fantasmes bizarres _tuo amico biondo_. C'est pour ça que vous vous engueulez tout le temps ?

\- On ne s'engueule pas tout le temps. Et je répète, il ne parle PAS de moi dans cette histoire.

\- Tch. Je suis là depuis ce midi vous vous êtes parlé quoi, trois fois, et c'était pas joli.

\- Il me tape sur le système, c'est tout.

\- Eh ? Pourquoi tu lui casse pas _il naso_ dans ce cas ?

\- Mais je t'en pose moi des questions ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai rien à cacher, moi. » ricana Lovino. Il s'étira sur le lit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« C'est ça. Et ma grand-mère fait des tartes à la myrtille, marmonna son compagnon de fouille.

\- … Ta grand-mère n'a jamais fait de _torta ai mirtilli_ ?

\- Non. Et je le savais, tu as des choses à cacher.

\- CHIGIII ! »

Lovino asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du norvégien, qui ne broncha pas. Il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un des innombrables cahiers de Mathias, dans lequel, encore une fois, il jouait manifestement le rôle de la princesse. Lovino avait bien raison, le danois avait des fantasmes bizarres.

L'italien lisait par dessus son épaule, jouant distraitement avec un petit robot en lego.

Au final, les deux jeunes s'étaient bel et bien alliés pour fouiner. Et comme seul Mathias avait quitté sa chambre, pour aller on ne sait où, c'est dans celle-ci qu'ils s'étaient installés. Lukas s'était immédiatement posé sur le lit, attrapant quelques cahiers au passage, et avait laissé Lovino s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ? Je le forcerais à se déguiser en princesse pour Halloween.

\- Woah boss, tu le connais vraiment pas l'énergumène. Il serait capable d'adorer ça, en plus c'est dans pas longtemps. Lui donne pas de mauvaise idée. »

L'italien fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'imaginer Mathias avec des seins.

Une vision d'horreur qui ne s'effaçait pas.

Mais, plus important, est-ce que Lukas venait vraiment de l'appeler _boss_?

« Eh, dans ce cas c'est pas avec les princesses qu'il a un problème.

\- Hm ? » s'étonna Lukas en levant les yeux de l'histoire terriblement vraie du jour où les cinq nordiques avaient essayé de faire une randonnée dans les fjords.

« Mais réfléchis bordel ! Ou alors… tu fais exprès de ne pas le remarquer ?

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est sur TOI qu'il fantasme. _Cazzo,_ faut vraiment tout vous dire de vrais gamins. »

Lovino se retint de pouffer devant l'air abasourdi de Lukas, qui ouvrait et fermait spasmodiquement la bouche tel un petit poisson asthmatique et spongieux.

* * *

1 Quand ils sont seuls, les Vargas ne se parlent qu'en italien, d'où l'absence de petits mots en italique.

3 Je te laisse t'en occuper. Est-ce que je vous avait dit que Gilbert parlait vachement bien italien ?

4 Ce n'est pas un des meubles de Berwald, c'est tout simplement l'acronyme de _L'incroyable vie de merde d'Arthur Kirkland_.

5 Je suis crevé.

6 En français dans le texte.

7 Tous les français qui me lisent savent qu'on ne rigole pas comme ça. C'est juste le rire _suggestif_ de Francis.

8 C'est comme un citron, mais ça fait « _schnell_ ».

9 *Wink* Zerator *wink* pub Carglass…

* * *

Nda chap 5 : _Tutto va bene._ Et damn, merci infiniment Cookie Tueur, je te jure que j'ai littéralement trépigné sur ma chaise en lisant ta review, des papillons au ventre !

Bref, je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, avec peut-être le 12 (et le 10 que je viens de relire en diagonale ahah).

Nombre de jurons : 7 (je crois bien que j'en ai oublié en relisant)

Nombre de juron par personne : Francis 1, Gilbert 3, Lovino 2, Arthur 1.

La suite dans deux jours, bisous.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Kamoulox du troisième type.**

En ce lundi soir d'octobre, Emil paniquait. Il avait complètement oublié de faire ses devoirs.  
Bien sûr, il pouvait les demander à Tino. Son camarade serait probablement ravi de l'aider.

Mais le finlandais était occupé à devenir le meilleur ami du petit italien – le plus gentil des deux, parce que l'autre était collé à Lukas.

La situation était terrible. Emil refusait de sortir un seul orteil de son lit il ne fallait pas croiser le regard d'un des mafieux. Et s'ils lisaient sur son visage « Je suis ami avec vos pires ennemis » ? Il allait se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est sûr.

Non, le lit c'est très bien pour faire ses devoirs à la va-vite, s'encouragea le jeune garçon.

Il reçut soudain une notification skype.

Ah.

Si tu ne viens pas à la procrastination, la procrastination viendra à toi.

20:01:45 _Holy Maple_ : EmIiiIIl !

20:01:48 _Aisulando_ : Quoi

20:01:51 : eh t'as fait la traduction pour demain ?

20:01:58 _Holy Maple_ : Oui, je l'ai faite la semaine dernière à la bu

20:02:01: OUI JE TE LA PASSE MAIS REPOSE CE CRAYON ET ECOUTE MOI

20:02:06 _Aisulando_ : ahah ok ok calme toi Maple

20:02:06 _Holy Maple_ : alors

20:02:08 : je viens de rencontrer l'homme parfait

20:02:09 _Aisulando_ : eeeh ? Mais c'est le mien

20:02:11 _Holy Maple_ : QUOI HN ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

20:02:24 _Aisulando_ : non, changeons de sujet, c'était une blague.

Matthew se mordit la lèvre. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Tino entre midi et deux ces derniers jours, puisque leur troisième camarade passait ses pauses déjeuner à la bibliothèque universitaire pour d'obscures raisons. L'intérêt romantique d'Emil avait apparement voulu lui rendre visite jeudi dernier… mais le jeune étudiant avait refusé de le voir.

Matthew ne connaissait pas Emil depuis longtemps, et hésitait donc à lui proposer des conseils. Mais _saint-sacrament_ , il en avait pourtant besoin cet idiot.

20:03:31 _Holy Maple_ : Alors, je suis allé rejoindre Al' au commissariat

20:03:33 : sauf que ce couillon des Indes était en fait à la maison depuis ce matin (!)

20:03:33 : Ducoup son collègue super sympa m'a raccompagné

20:03:33 : et oqdmqlsmlfqs

20:03:34 : deux des ses potes étaient venus le chercher et ils connaissaient Al'

20:03:34 : ET IL NE M'A PAS CONFONDU UNE SEULE FOIS AVEC

20:03:36 _Aisulando_ : lequel des deux ? Il était comment ?

20:03:36 _Holy Maple_ : un albinos

20:03:37 : Esti de tabarnak tu l'aurais vu

20:03:37 : Waouh

20:03:38 : j'en suis encore sur le cul

20:03:40 _Aisulando_ : époustouflant… je parie 20 KFC qu'il était accompagné d'un blond pervers

20:03:40 _Holy Maple_ : KESKE

20:03:41 : QUOI

20:03:41 : COMMENT

20:03:41 : D'OÙ

20:03:42 : ?

20:03:44 _Aisulando_ : respire

20:03:46 : c'est rare les albinos, et il se trouve que je le connais de loin celui-là, no big deal

20:03:47 : Je suis pas Madame Soleil non plus

20:03:48 _Holy Maple_ : saint Puffin, révélez moi mon avenir

20:03:50 _Aisulando_ : C'est 1 KFC et une trad'

 _Holy Maple vient d'envoyer un document._

20:03:55 _Holy Maple_ : Ton KFC arrive dans 30 minutes

20:03:56 : j'attends ma prédiction

20:03:58 _Aisulando_ : ?

20:42:46 : j'y crois pas

20:42:50 _Holy Maple_ : ALORS ON DIT QUOI ?

20:42:55 _Aisulando_ : je vois un avenir radieux empli d'albinos gays dans la paume de ta main

20:42:57 _Holy Maple_ : merci 3

20:42:59 _Aisulando_ : Merci à toi Maple

20:43:02 : mais sérieux, ne refais jamais ça. J'ai été obligé d'expliquer à mon frère pourquoi on m'avait payé un kfc

20:43:03 : et tu sais qu'il t'aime pas

20:43:04 _Holy Maple_ : doux Jérusalem j'avais oublié Lukas

20:43:05 : Il a jeté le bucket par la fenêtre ?

20:43:08 _Aisulando_ : non

20:43:08 : parce qu'on a des invités

20:43:08 _Holy Maple_ : QUOI

20:43:09 : vous faites une soirée et vous me le dites même pas

20:43:09 : choqué et déçu

20:43:10 _Aisulando_ : mais ferme-laaa c'est pas du tout une soirée

20:43:12 : Mathias est même pas là et tout le monde glande dans sa chambre

20:43:14 _Holy Maple_ : Comment ça Mathias est pas là ?

20:43:15 _Aisulando_ : parti

20:43:15 : je sais pas où

20:43:18 : sans doute déprimer dans un bar

20:43:38 _Holy Maple_ : … ?

20:43:40 _Aisulando_ : quoi

20:43:42 _Holy Maple_ : non non, je veux pas avoir l'air de fouiner. C'est juste que j'aime bien Mathias, et apprendre qu'il va pas bien, bah…

Emil sembla hésiter de l'autre côté de la ville, confirmant ainsi les craintes de Matthew : il n'avait pas intérêt à poser trop de questions sur le sujet, apparement.

20:46:37 _Aisulando_ : je crois qu'il découvre qu'il est gay

20:46:37 _Holy Maple_ : EeeeEEh ?

20:46:38 : Mais c'est pas une raison pour déprimer

20:46:40 _Aisulando_ : c'est une excellente raison quand tu es gay pour mon frère

20:46:44 _Holy Maple_ : Ostie j'ai pas les mots

⁂

Le jeune homme se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il chercha des yeux ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir du sommeil, et grogna en reconnaissant la sonnerie ridicule qu'il avait attribué à _cette_ personne.

« _Hallo_ Beeer'

\- M'thias.

\- _J_ _eg elsker diiig_!

\- M'thias, t'es b'rré. R'ccroche.

\- _Nej nej neeej_ , j'suis pas b-bourré.

\- Si t'app'lles L'kas dans c't'tat, t'vi'ndras pas t'plaindr' d'main dans c'cas. »

À l'autre bout de la ligne, l'interlocuteur de Berwald hoqueta et se mit à marmonner en danois. L'étudiant soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil.

« M'thias, l'est deux heures d'mat. T'es où ?

\- … J'arrive dans dix minutes.

\- 'kay. À tout'. »

Berwald jeta son téléphone sur la couverture et s'étira. Il avait un ami à ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses lunettes, et s'installa simplement dans le salon, encore étourdi par son réveil précoce.

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer à de nombreuses reprises, mais repoussa à chaque fois avec succès le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de clés qui tombent et un juron danois étouffé par une porte le réveillent en sursaut.

Soupirant, le suédois étira ses longues jambes et se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée pour la déverrouiller. Quelqu'un qui s'était encore trompé de clés en partant ce matin lui tomba aussitôt dans les bras, puant l'alcool et la désolation psychologique qui va avec. Berwald traîna son ami sans hésiter jusqu'au canapé et lui retira patiemment son manteau, ignorant les faibles protestations.

Puis il attrapa un coussin et s'installa dessus, face à Mathias. Silencieux.

Le danois se frotta les yeux vigoureusement et sursauta quand il les posa ensuite sur le visage stoïque. Il commença ensuite à jouer avec le bas de son pull, évitant de croiser le regard de Berwald pendant ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes. Peut-être que le suédois baisserait les yeux, peut-être qu'il retournerait dormir ?

Mathias se trémoussa sur le canapé, gêné, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait ça pour se préparer à parler, mais en tous cas Berwald le devança.

« M'thias, va falloir arrêter les frais tout de suite.

\- 'ein ?

\- T'peux pas p'sser ton temps à t'l'menter sur t'sent'ments.

\- M-mais Ber' ! C'est mon ami ! J-j'peux pas être amoureux de mon ami ! bégaya le danois, les larmes aux yeux.

\- M'fous. Faut qu'ça sorte, 'lors t'lui dis d'main s'non moi j'le f'rai.

\- Berwald je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

Le suédois retint un petit sourire. Il avait touché juste.

« Faut b'en qu'quelqu'un v'prenne en ch'rge un jour t'préf'res qu'ça soit l'it'lien qui s'y colle ?

\- Berwald, si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit… menaça le danois en cognant dans le mur.

\- _Förbannade danska1… »_ grogna Berwald en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il allait réveiller quelqu'un cet abruti.

« Je t'aime aussi, maudit _svensk_ , mais vraiment, si tu lâches un seul mot à Lukas ou à l'italien, je…

\- Un seul mot de quoi ? »

Mathias couina virilement et se cacha derrière ses mains. Berwald gloussa. Quelqu'un était _déjà_ réveillé.

Lukas se frottait les yeux à l'entrée du couloir, encore somnolent, les cheveux ébouriffés et le pas mal assuré. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils quand le danois lâcha un faible gémissement – un étrange bruit, vraiment. À mi-chemin entre la douleur physique et le désir.

Les joues plus jeune du trio se réchauffèrent soudain légèrement, son corps réagissant malgré lui à ses pensées.

« J'sais pas. D'mande à M'thias.

\- Mathias ? murmura le jeune norvégien en se tournant vers l'autre blond. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Un bâillement inopiné l'empêcha de capturer le sourire victorieux que Berwald décocha au danois.

« Non.

\- M'thiaaas… gronda le suédois depuis le canapé.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Lukas, c'est vrai qu'il est t-très tôt. » répondit aussitôt l'interpellé. Il trébucha jusqu'à son ami, le prit par les épaules et le guida dans le couloir. « Mais tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. »

Le norvégien se laissa faire sans protester, trop engourdi et désorienté pour formuler une plainte. Trop occupé à penser à autre chose qu'à Mathias, ses mains brûlantes sur ses épaules, l'odeur écoeurante d'alcool qui l'accompagnait, et le rêve gênant qui venait de le réveiller. Le souffle lourd de son colocataire dans son dos, mais la façon délicate qu'il avait de le diriger dans l'obscurité, même saoul. L'état lamentable dans lequel il serait sans doute le lendemain et le nombre de HapiMeels que le norvégien devrait acheter en rentrant de cours pour lui remonter le moral – et l'estomac.

Lukas fut déposé devant la chambre d'Emil, et garda la tête baissée.

« Tu mens très mal, marmonna-t'il.

\- Je sais. » soupira le danois dans un sourire piteux, bras ballants au milieu du couloir étroit.

Lukas releva les yeux et le fixa avec une intensité qui ferait pâlir une tomate.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te bourrer la gueule comme ça. Tu me fais peur. »

Mathias s'empourpra violemment.

« O-oh… Euh… je vais trouver une solution t-très rapidement, dans ce cas.

\- Merci. » sourit Lukas en lui caressant furtivement le bras.

Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui après avoir marmonné une dernière chose à son ami.  
Mathias ne savait pas s'il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit ou lui avait proposé une fellation, tant il était choqué et brûlant, rendu délirant par l'alcool – ou la main de Lukas sur son bras probablement un combo magique des deux.

Berwald avait observé la scène en silence depuis l'entrée du couloir. Il secoua la tête et marmonna un « Irr'cupérables. », avant de s'avancer pour pousser son ami perdu dans des pensées très embarrassantes jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Ils se souhaitèrent un vague bonne nuit, cette fois-ci Mathias était sûr de l'avoir correctement entendu, et l'appartement retrouva son silence.

⁂

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla en retard. Apercevant l'heure sur son réveil, il grogna et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Hors de question d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Il désengourdit sa bouche pâteuse et bailla.

Il allait utiliser ce temps libre qui lui était offert par la providence de son propre choix pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

« Origamis », ça sonnait bien comme titre non ?

Alors qu'il gribouillait cette idée dans un coin de page, Mathias formula tout à coup deux pensées moins confuses que les autres.

D'abord, et s'il faisait sa déclaration à Lukas à l'aide d'un de ses contes ?

Ensuite, qu'est-ce que son cahier à idées faisait au pied de son lit ?

Il était rentré dans un état trop lamentable ce matin pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant qu'il se frottait les yeux vigoureusement, quelqu'un était assurément venu fouiner dans sa chambre.

Ou _re_ venu.

Le danois se releva et jeta un coup d'oeil à son bureau. La poussière avait été essuyée sur sa photo favorite, ses cahiers empilés soigneusement et la vaisselle sale n'était plus là.

Il était trop fatigué pour se précipiter dans le salon en hurlant, mais s'imagina en train de le faire pendant qu'il traînait des pieds dans le couloir, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

« Le vaillant et éveillé prince charmant tomba cependant nez à nez avec la méchante sorcière en caleçon, gardant férocement l'entrée du château de la princesse. »

Tiens, pourquoi avait-elle un bandage autour du torse et de son épaule ?

« _Ciao_ ! _Come stai_ ?

\- Euh… _Det forstår jeg ikke_ ? _Godmorgen_ ? » marmonna le prince en se déplaçant collé au mur jusqu'à la cuisine. Si la sorcière voulait lui lancer un sort, il lui en lancerait lui aussi.

Malheureusement le dragon l'attendait, à moitié plongé dans le frigo, ses yeux verts à peine ouverts, mais prêt à cracher son feu ardent.

« _Feli, con chi stai parlando_ ?

\- _Heeej_ … » murmura le blond qui n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être le héros de sa propre histoire jusqu'à ce chapitre.

Le dragon sursauta et se cogna la tête sur l'étagère des fromages.

« _CAZZO_ ! _CRETINO DI_ _DANESE_ !

\- Ah, ça je crois que j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire… »

Lovino s'empara d'une arme et se retourna vers le danois. Mais le dragon n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel fromage… c'était celui qui était là depuis la création de la colocation, le très redoutable _gamle ost_ , le camembert vieux de trop longtemps.

« _Neeeeej_ ! protesta le prince en levant les bras en l'air, mais le projectile puant l'atteignit en plein torse et le fit tomber au sol.

\- T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi t'es par terre ? s'étonna le dragon, un sourire pointant le bout de son nez au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Chhhh, c'est pour l'effet dramatique…

\- Ve ! Lovi, c'est pas gentil ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama la sorcière en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Mais Feli, _è stato solo un formaggio_ !

\- _Tutto bene_ Mathias ? Tu te sens malade ?

\- _Questo idiota dei Gilbert forse ha fatto i drink troppo forti_ 2.»

Pendant que la sorcière hochait la tête avec inquiétude pour approuver le discours énigmatique de son dragon de compagnie, le courageux héros rampa pour sa vie jusque sous la Bjursta et se cacha sous sa cape magique.

« Feli … _VESTITI3_ ! couina alors la bête féroce en jetant un torchon à la sorcière à moitié nue, qui sortit de la pièce en gloussant.

\- Jour 1, suis en présence de formes de vie intelligentes et hostiles. Leur flot continu de paroles incompréhensibles me donne mal à la tête, over.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bave l'ahuri ? »

Lovino se pencha sous la table et fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« T'es sûr que Gil' ou Francis t'ont rien fait fumer de bizarre ?

\- Hein ? Non, non non. Je récolte juste des idées pour mes histoires.

\- Ah, _vedo_ , Andersen.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lukas m'en a parlé hier soir le petit canard, je sais plus trop quoi.

\- Je le SAVAIS ! s'exclama brusquement le danois furieux en surgissant hors de sa cachette, se rappelant la raison de sa venue. Je vous saurais GRÉ de ne plus fouiner dans ma chambre !

\- Eh ? _Calmati_ , Lukas a dit que tu t'en ficherai. »

Mathias resta bloqué quelques instants, son cerveau tentant de décrypter ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son ami pour qu'il pense ça.

Et il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui hurler dessus le jour où il avait découvert les petits dessins dans son cahier, parce qu'il avait été interrompu, et puis au fond il avait été trop occupé à se réjouir de leur réconciliation.

« Et bien, il t'a dit des conneries. Pourquoi j'accepterais ça ? Je suis jamais allé farfouiller dans sa chambre moi !

\- C'est vrai ? Ben c'est l'occasion, viens, Feli a du finir de s'habiller. »

Le prince charmant refusa net de vendre son âme et galopa à la vitesse de l'éclair vers une prairie plus verte.

La porte d'entrée claqua, quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'appartement était à première vue vide de vie. Mais un des deux italiens avait fini sa sieste et se dirigea vers le salon pour accueillir les arrivants, suivi d'un héros bougon.

Emil et Tino étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu, pour prévenir la colocation qu'ils s'étaient un peu emballés pendant leur cours d'expression orale.

« Tino a eu l'excellente idée de proposer de préparer une mini pièce de théâtre pour notre évaluation de groupe, grogna son camarade, effondré sur le canapé.

\- M-mais… comme on est que deux dans notre groupe…

\- Puisque Matthew est bilingue.

\- Et que tu n'es pas social… rajouta le finlandais avec un froncement de sourcil en direction d'Emil.

\- Hé ! protesta faiblement le plus jeune.

\- Bref, euh, j'ai dit à la prof que nos colocataires étaient tous étudiants dans l'établissement et elle a dit oui.

\- Attends… Quoi ? s'exclama Mathias quand il comprit enfin l'excellente idée de Tino.

\- S'il te plaît ? le supplia son jeune ami. Je te promets que tu joueras le rôle du héros et Lukas la princesse, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Lovino exulta au point de devoir rouler au sol dans une mare de larmes d'hilarité, pendant qu'Emil hurlait de rire dans un coussin. Les lèvres de Tino tremblaient mais il tint bon… jusqu'à ce que Mathias baisse les yeux en rougissant.

« _Fuck dig_ ! _F-forhelvede,_ TINO ! Et-et… stupide _italiensk_ ! » s'exclama-t'il avec difficultés avant de fuir ce combat qui s'annonçait perdu d'avance.

Berwald arriva une heure plus tard, seul. Il salua Tino et Feliciano, qui papotaient à voix basse dans la cuisine, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les chambres sans même retirer son manteau.

« M'thias ?

\- _Ja_ ? »

Le suédois entra, jeta bonnet et écharpe sur le lit et s'installa à côté dans un long soupir. Le danois ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard, concentré au dessus d'une longue page remplie de son écriture la plus hésitante et illisible.

« L'kas 'vait 'ne m'quette à f'nir pour l'cours d'rchi.

\- … _ja_ , et ?

\- Et i'm'a dit d'te d're qu'il r'ntrerait très t'rd. »

Berwald se tut et finit d'enlever son manteau, le regard fixé sur la nuque de son ami. Qui ne lui répondit pas.

Cela confirmait au suédois que son colocataire ahuri avait sans doute fait quelque chose. Sans doute un message à Lukas. Parce que Mathias ne perdait jamais une occasion de parler, surtout à son plus vieil ami et dans la sécurité de sa chambre.

« M'thias… T'lui a pas dit par sms, j'spère ?

\- Quoi ? glapit le jeune homme en se retournant enfin. Mais non voyons !

\- 'lors qu'est-c'que t'as fait ?

\- R-rien… enfin, je me suis plaint de ses incursions dans ma chambre, c'est tout… » ronchonna le pauvre héros dépassé par le scénario. Il plia la feuille sur laquelle il travaillait et fit complètement pivoter son siège vers Berwald en soupirant.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! On avait passé un marché en créant cette colocation, tout le monde a signé la charte ! commença-t'il à protester quand le regard de son invité se fit accusateur.

\- L'kas p'sse s'temps dans t'ch'mbre quand t'es pas là.

\- _HVAD FOR NOGET4_ ? Comment ça, il passe son temps dans ma chambre… ? Je croyais que ça s'était juste produit deux fois… _Øv_ , ça change tout.»

Mathias était ébahi. Il regrettait un peu son message amer et envoyé sous le coup de la colère, quand la moitié de la colocation s'était moqué de lui tout à l'heure. Il se souvenait vaguement que Lukas avait eu l'air inquiet quand il était rentré saoul ce matin. Alors il s'inquiétait ?

Mieux, peut-être qu'il regrettait profondément son attitude désagréable et venait chez Mathias pour déprimer dans ce magnifique environnement de héros sans peur et sans reproches ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa feuille.

« I'vient lire t'cahiers.

\- J'ai merdé ?

\- Ouais. Mais l'vait vr'ment d'r'tard pour s'm'quette. »

Mathias s'illumina soudain et tapota immédiatement quelques mots d'excuse à Lukas sur son téléphone à coque lego. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son ami de penser à lui, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas essayer.

Qu'il vienne fouiner et lire ses cahiers.

Le danois préparait un plan machiavélique.

⁂

« Toni t'es vraiment _der Beste_. Je te le revaudrai ! _Ja_ , _bis bald_ ! »

Le jeune homme coupa la communication, mains tremblantes. Quoi ? Mais non, il ne tremblait pas. Il avait froid et c'était génial de frissonner.

Il leva les yeux vers le balcon du sixième étage il voyait d'ici les deux drapeaux nord-américains collés à la fenêtre, et la plante verte posée dans un coin. Il déglutit, sentant la panique grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Mein Gott_ , mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Antonio avait accepté de l'aider à se ridiculiser ?

C'était encore un coup du français ça. Incorrigible, cette grenouille.

Mais on n'accuse pas Gilbert Beilschmidt d'être une poule mouillée ! Insinuer qu'il était gay, encore, ça allait, il allait pas non plus se mettre en rogne à chaque fois. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était, attention monsieur Bonnefoy !

L'allemand serra les poings au fond de ses poches et fixa bêtement la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.  
Sa mission était simple, rapide, efficace. Mais il avait un peu peur du résultat.

Peut-être parce qu'il le savait déjà, au final.

Mais bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà, il était le plus génial des mafieux de Neue-Yerk ! Et s'il décidait que Matthew l'était aussi – génial, pas mafieux –, eh bien, ce n'était pas de l'homosexualité. Plutôt de la géniasexualité.

 _Ja_ , _das klingt gut_ , songea l'albinos en souriant.

Il appuya sur l'interphone avant de pouvoir changer d'avis et se recoiffa fébrilement dans son reflet.

« Oui ? grésilla une voix peu reconnaissable.

\- _Ja_ , Mattie ? C'est Gilbert.

\- Oh ! Ah ! s'exclama immédiatement son correspondant. Euh… bonj-bonsoir ? Tu, euh, vous vouliez parler à Alfred ?

\- _Nein,_ Antonio vient de me prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard. Alors, euh, comme je passais dans le coin je me suis dit…

\- Oh, c'est gentil, rit le canadien.

\- Que tu allais, euh, te sentir seul, et puis il y a un KFC juste à côté… euh… Mattie ?

\- Attends je descends ! »

Gilbert leva deux bras victorieux au ciel et se mit à sauter partout – du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa blessure, en tous cas. Parce que manifester sa joie en cabriolant, c'était _serh Genial_ , certifié origine 100% pur Prusse.

Matthew reçut le message de son frère au moment d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il avait enfilé à la hâte écharpe et bonnet sur son sweat rouge, mais l'absence de gants à proximité immédiate de la porte lui permit de répondre à son jumeau– parce que les moufles, _ostie_ _qu'c'est_ pas pratique.

Quelle heureuse coïncidence que Gilbert ait su pour le changement d'emploi du temps d'Alfred avant même ce dernier. Mais Matthew n'allait pas lui poser de questions. Après tout, s'il avait osé, il aurait demandé à Alfred le numéro de monsieur Carriedo et serait entré directement dans le vif du sujet : le nom de famille de Gilbert, son métier, sa situation familiale, est-ce qu'il voulait un ou deux chiens ?

Matthew secoua la tête, un peu gêné par lui-même. Gilbert voulait peut-être simplement se faire un nouvel ami, et lui il pensait déjà à sortir avec. Ça lui arrivait souvent en plus ! La dernière fois, c'était fin septembre, en rencontrant la coloc du Nord.

Mathias était vraiment un gars sympa, et tout à fait son genre idéal de petit ami mignon et attentionné. Matthew avait même accepté de s'alcooliser, lors de cette soirée fatidique après tout, Emil lui avait bien dit que le plus âgé de ses colocataires était célibataire et grand amateur de beuverie. Mais ce _ciboire_ de norvégien ! Il avait passé son temps à se moquer de lui et à ramener l'attention de Mathias sur lui.

Ah, maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi hein, ricana intérieurement l'étudiant, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Emil lui, n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir compris, d'après son explication sur skype mais après tout, il était le frère de Lukas. Cette famille avait l'air d'être lente à la compréhension des tourments de l'âme humaine.

Gilbert se tenait juste devant la porte vitrée, souriant comme un soleil, ses mains enfoncées dans un vieux blouson nettement moins élégant qu'hier. Ça lui allait mieux, songea Matthew en se précipitant le moins précipitamment possible vers l'albinos.

⁂

La sonnette réveilla Francis en sursaut pour la troisième fois en deux jours la seule différence cette fois ci était l'heure, pour une fois relativement normale, et le lieu où le photographe s'était endormi.

Il fut désorienté pendant quelques instants, agressé par une publicité atrocement ridicule, et se souvint à la deuxième sonnerie, impatiente, qu'il s'était endormi devant un épisode de « le Coeur a ses Raisons ». Sacrilège infâme ! réalisa-t'il à la troisième sonnerie, suivie d'un tambourinement toujours plus empressé. Comment avait-il pu perdre connaissance devant sa série préférée ?

« FRRRANCIS ! hurla son visiteur. OUVRE, _SCHWACHKOPF_ !

\- Monsieur Beilschmidt, je vous signale que je parle allemand depuis treize longues années, ricana le français sans bouger un seul orteil.

\- _Dann wirst du verstehen, was ich dir sagen werde_ : _mach die Tür auf, Froschesser5_ ! »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa de son moelleux canapé en grognant. Son allemand de « mangeur de grenouilles » était rouillé, mais Gilbert allait l'entendre.

« _Ich bin vielleicht ein Froschesser, aber ich nehme meine Sexualität an_.6 »

Un silence choqué lui répondit, alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée. Parfait, il avait réussi à clouer le bec de cet idiot vivant dans le déni. Le photographe prépara un rire maléfique et ouvrit grand la porte.

Gilbert l'attendait, souriant de toutes ses dents et pas le moins du monde choqué. Il s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'appartement, bousculant amicalement au passage son hôte resté bouche bée.

« Kesesese… » ricana-t'il en se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Il attrapa la télécommande et baissa le son de cette stupide télévision pendant que Francis le rejoignait, un peu intrigué.

D'habitude son ami allemand réagissait au quart de tour à ses taquineries, et là il se contentait d'en rire ?

« T'as fumé quelque chose ?

\- _Nein_. » s'esclaffa le mafieux. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour augmenter le suspens, fixant Francis d'un air complètement illuminé.

« J'ai été manger avec Mattie ! hurla-t'il enfin.

\- Nooooon ?!

\- _Doch_ ! Et il est GÉNIAL !

\- CHAMPAGNE ! » s'écria le photographe en exécutant une danse vaudoue autour du canapé.

Un déni Beilschmidtien de moins !

* * *

1 Foutu Danois, approx.

2 Ce crétin de Gilbert a sans doute forcé un peu les doses.

3 Habille-toi.

4 QUOI ?

5 Alors tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire : ouvre la porte, bouffeur de grenouilles !

6 Je suis peut-être un bouffeur de grenouilles, mais moi j'assume ma sexualité.

* * *

 _Nda chap 6 : C'est le dernier chapitre de ce genre (type filler léger et sans conséquences) : on entre définitivement dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain._

 _Nombre de jurons : 16_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino 3, Gilbert 2, Francis 1, Mathias 3, Berwald 1, Matthew 6._

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le cinquième Élément perturbateur.**

Le « Dragon Dormant » était resté fermé toute la semaine. Yao l'avait passé au peigne fin pour retrouver sa boule de collection, mais il n'avait eu aucun résultat -à part les quelques dizaines de tâches de brûlures que Youngsoo avait camouflé un peu partout du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire très mal.

Le chef de la Triade du Soleil levant sous les étoiles du sable de l'infini galactique avait du s'avouer vaincu.

Il allait devoir passer aux choses sérieuses avec ses voisins italiens.

Évidemment son premier réflexe fut d'appeler un de ses plus vieux amis, Sadiq, aussi connu sous le nom de personnage cheveu sur la soupe que vous n'aviez pas vu venir.

« _Wei_ ! Sadiq ! J'ai besoin que tu me libère du contrat qu'on a passé ensemble ! … Mais non voyons, je n'ai pas perdu de boule, aru. Aiyaaaah, juste pour deux-trois semaines, dis ? Alleeeez ! Ça me permettra de vous rendre visite, à toi et à ta fem…euuuh à toi et à Héraclès…. EH ? Sale radin… _Hǎo le, hǎo le_ , j'ai compris, aru, j'arrête de me plaindre. C'est ça oui, _huí_ _jiàn_ aru. »

Le chinois reposa son téléphone dans un long soupir mélodramatique.

« Aiyaaah… Ce sale radin, il n'a retiré que quelques contraintes du contrat ! Je suis toujours dans la merde au final ! _Wǒ kào1_! »

Yao s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, depuis laquelle il pouvait voir le « Kartoffel Inspiration ». C'est fou comme les architectes avaient bien prévu leur coup quand-même.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, quand tout à coup l'illumination se présenta à lui sous la forme d'une petite ampoule brillante au dessus de sa tête.

« Ah mais bien sûr ! »

Que n'y avait-il pensé plus tôt ? Une fusillade avait éclaté dans la nuit d'avant-hier entre les russes et les italiens, qui avaient perdu un bon bout de territoire. Yao n'avait qu'à prendre contact avec Ivan le terrible, homme au robinet !

Il devait aussi réviser sa ponctuation mentale.

Le chinois se frotta les mains en ricanant. Il allait conclure une alliance juteuse, se venger, et poignarder dans le dos le russe. Il serait parrain à la place du parrain !

« Yao- _hyung_ fait des bruits bizarres dans sa chambre, chuchota Youngsoo.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'est cogné le doigt de pied dans le lit. Ça arrive, genre, trois fois par jour, lui répondit Kaoru, planqué dans la chambre de Minh, l'oreille collée contre le mur.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre…et je ne sais pas qui est ce sadique à qui il parlait… Je crois bien qu'il a perdu la boule, daze.

\- Sans blague ? Il arrête pas de nous saouler avec ça depuis deux semaines, bien vu Youngsoo !

\- MAIS NON ! Je parle de sa santé mentale, idiot !

\- Pour la perdre, il aurait fallut qu'il en aie une, ricana Kaoru.

\- Attends ! Je viens d'avoir une idée fantastique ! »

⁂

Il était puissant. Il était grand. Il se déplaçait avec une dizaine de gardes du corps. Il faisait trembler de peur la moitié des mafieux du continent.

Et il était actuellement caché au fond d'un placard à balais, j'ai nommé :

A- Kim Heechul

B- Ivan Braginski

C- Hibari Kyoya

D- La réponse D

Bravo, oui c'était lui, le fantastique, le terrible, le terrifiant russe armé d'un robinet, Ivan ! Chef de la Bratva d'Americ, Maître des clés des kolkhozes et Mère des tournesols.

« _Bol'shoy braaaat_ ! gronda une bête sauvage qui avançait lentement dans le couloir. Je vais te trouveeer. »

Pour une fois que Toris pouvait être utile, évidemment, il était absent.

Ivan soupira. Il savait que son second était en train de guetter la contre-attaque des italiens. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Natalya en même temps, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir.

À moins qu'il ne soit encore fourré chez l'autre _tupoj_ 2 _florist_.

La jeune fille sembla s'éloigner du placard, laissant le mafieux enfin reprendre son souffle. Sa position inconfortable ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis avant-hier dans la jambe. Ce sale albinos l'avait bien pris par surprise.

Cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il lui avait sans doute brisé le crâne avec son revers de robinet. Ivan n'attendait plus que le rapport d'un de ses officiers lui rapportant la bonne nouvelle : oh Vanya, on a retrouvé le corps sans vie de Gilbert ! Youhou ! Vodka !

Le russe changea légèrement de position, et empêcha un balai de lui tomber dessus. Il soupira, une serpillière dans les cheveux.

Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte de son placard. Il fallait éclaircir les choses avec les Vargas. C'était un énorme malentendu.

Bon, évidemment il n'avait pas pu résister quand il avait vu au loin une touffe de cheveux blancs entrer dans un entrepôt vide, mais c'était plus fort que lui !

Quelle idée de se balader comme ça à la frontière, franchement Gilbert, surtout après avoir vendu des photos des seins de ma grande soeur sur un site porno, avait immédiatement pensé le chef de la Bratva d'Americ.

Comment pouvait-il prévoir que les DEUX Vargas se trouvaient comme par hasard eux aussi dans le coin. Ça dort la nuit normalement un italien, _pizdec_ ! Et ils n'avaient pas apprécié son irruption dans leur territoire, attaquant sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Ivan savait que Lovino Vargas, s'il avait su la véritable histoire, aurait béni son robinet. C'était de notoriété publique que le boss italien détestait Gilbert.

Ou alors la notoriété publique confondait avec un autre mangeur de patates, seul le scénario le savait.

Le téléphone d'Ivan vibra sous ses fesses. Il était actuellement trop coincé pour l'attraper, et fut donc forcer de ramper hors de sa cachette pour décrocher.

« _Da_ ? Ah Toris, justem-…. eh ? C'est vrai ? Youhou ! Vodka !»

⁂

Feliciano avait quand même bien réussi son coup, maintenant que son frère y pensait. Ils avaient passé deux jours et deux nuit chez les nordiques, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lukas leur avait donné sa chambre sans trop protester, Tino leur avait même fait des pâtes à tous les repas il fallait juste penser à lui dire, pour une prochaine fois, que les italiens n'en mangent pas au petit déjeuner. Il avait fait relativement beau, le suédois avait ramené beaucoup de bières, Mathias avait appris à Feliciano à construire des choses étranges en lego. Aucun russe n'avait défoncé leur porte, et Lovino s'était découvert une passion pour le tricot.

Certes, un certain norvégien lui avait peut-être un peu forcé la main à l'aide d'un petit chantage, mais au final, c'était très relaxant. Et puis, il n'y avait que Lukas qui était au courant. Personne d'autre ne pourrait se moquer de lui.

Il fallait quand même faire attention à ce que Francis et Gilbert ne l'apprennent pas. Il en allait de son honneur de boss.

Il seraient capables de vendre des photos compromettantes de lui et son tricot à Ivan.

« Vous allez rester encore longtemps ? demanda alors Lukas après avoir jeté ses aiguilles sur le lit.

\- Hm… ça dépend, marmonna Lovino, concentré sur une ligne particulièrement récalcitrante. Pourquoi, _è un problema_ ?

\- Emil bouge un peu trop en dormant, et a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on a partagé un lit.

\- Ah, _vedo_ … Tu sais quoi, j'ai une solution parfaite à notre problème.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lukas, pris de court par cette réponse très positive.

\- _S_ _ì_ , tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Mathias. »

Lovino dut abandonner son tricot face à la vague de haine qui s'avançait vers lui, mais garda un sourire éclatant. Il était assez fier du nombre de vannes suggestives qu'il avait pu jeter à Lukas durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Le norvégien avait moyennement apprécié. Il avait d'ailleurs actuellement l'air prêt à se transformer en une bête sauvage assoiffée de laine, serrant un fil autour de la gorge de son boss sa tentative d'assassinat était cependant vouée à l'échec, puisqu'un petit italien peut cacher beaucoup de choses sous ses vêtements.

Des muscles d'acier et des réflexes de manieur professionnel de balais de combat, entre autres. L'étudiant finit par se faire renverser au sol, désarmé en un tour de bras.

Un danois sauvage entra soudainement dans la chambre.

« Lukas ! Il faut que je te dise un tru… Oh. »

Mathias ne s'attendait pas à trouver son ami et Lovino dans une position aussi compromettante, et son cerveau décida de couper le courant sous le choc. Il referma lentement la porte, les yeux exorbités.

Puis se dirigea lourdement vers le salon.

Gilbert allait finir par lui faire une carte d'abonnement à la table du fond du « Bastardo », à ce rythme.

Depuis le sermon de Berwald de mardi matin, il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de déclarer sa flamme mais la méchante sorcière – surtout son dragon, en fait – en avait décidé autrement, et s'interposait à chaque fois !

Et voilà que Lukas passait tout son temps libre avec le mini-boss. Pour faire des choses étranges. Des cours d'assassinat ? De tricot ? Les deux ? Mathias n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'avait commencé son ami des gants, une écharpe peut-être. Sûrement pour Emil – comme d'habitude. Peut-être que le boss aussi voulait s'occuper de son propre petit frère ?

Mais était-ce une raison d'accaparer toute l'attention de Lukas ?

⁂

Reprendre la zone passée sous contrôle russe allait s'avérer très dangereux, mais Ludwig savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les sabres de son collègue japonais.

Il aurait quand même préféré que son frère soit présent également, mais il était cloué au lit – de Francis – par une vilaine gastro. Pas de chance pour Beilschmidt junior, en l'absence du boss et des deux premiers officiers, on lui avait laissé tout le commandement sur les épaules.

Avec l'aide de Kiku, heureusement.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient penchés sur une carte de la ville, un rapport d'incident collé au mur, et une armée de petits soldats en plastique dans les mains. Ludwig avait insisté pour donner les rouges aux russes, et les plaçait avec soin aux endroits précis rapportés par leurs espions.

Moins il avait de figurines dans les mains, plus le pauvre homme aux cheveux gominés soupirait. La situation était devenue très délicate pour la famiglia depuis l'accrochage avec Ivan. Les Vargas ne contrôlaient plus qu'un minuscule bout de la zone industrielle, et avaient perdu leurs réserves d'armes et beaucoup de sbires dans la foulée.

Acheter d'autres armes n'était évidemment pas un problème, grâce à leur contact suisse – le même qui blanchissait leur argent.

Non, le souci venait du manque d'hommes. Bien sûr, Ivan aussi avait subi de lourdes pertes, mais d'après les rapports des petits yeux de Ludwig, il tenait pourtant sans aucun problème son nouveau territoire.  
Dirigeant les soldats bleus, Kiku commença à les placer lorsque le dernier soupir de son supérieur retentit. Il s'arrêta cependant au dessus d'une rue proche du centre ville, sourcils froncés.

« Quelque chose cloche ? Ne me dis pas qu'Ivan est arrivé jusque là, c'est juste à côté de chez Francis.

\- Non. Je pensais simplement au fleuriste qui tient sa boutique ici.

\- Euh… Kiku, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait le moment…

\- Si, Ludwig-san ! Cet homme, bien qu'étrange et rose, a des contacts avec le premier officier de la Bratva.

\- … Et alors ?

\- Ludwig-san, c'est très important de se renseigner sur l'état des relations entre son ennemi et ses officiers. Ivan et ce "Toris" s'entendent très mal. Peut-être…

\- Tu voudrais lui proposer de trahir le Russe ? s'exclama un Ludwig horrifié. Mais ça serait le condamner à une mort atroce !

\- Hm certes… Dans ce cas, quelle stratégie proposez vous pour reprendre les entrepôts ? »

Le gérant du casino baissa les yeux sur le plan. Les figurines bleues, en sous-nombre, étaient largement entourées d'une marée rouge. Et au milieu de ce champ de bataille à l'échelle d'une ville, le boss et son petit frère s'étaient volatilisés.

Pas que Ludwig soit inquiet. Si aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue, les russes devaient les avoir perdus de vue eux aussi. Les deux Vargas savaient se débrouiller, après tout. Même après s'être pris deux balles dans l'épaule. Feliciano avait vu pire. Certainement. Sans doute. Peut-être pas. Si cet idiot acceptait seulement de garder un téléphone sur lui, tout irait mieux !

Non, rien n'irait mieux. La situation de guerre ouverte serait toujours la même.

Mais en même temps, Beilschmidt junior avait tant de mal à se concentrer sur la contre-attaque, tout entier fixé sur l'état et la location de Feliciano, que le retour du petit italien ne pouvait qu'être positif.

Surtout qu'il reviendrait avec son frère, et Ludwig serait libéré de son poste de commandant provisoire.

Plus il y pensait, plus le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il essayait de contourner le problème. Il abattit ses poings sur la carte, renversant quelques figurines.

« Ludwig-san ? »

L'interpellé soupira, et releva la tête vers Kiku il l'avait rendu très inquiet, apparement. En même temps, Gilbert lui avait déjà dit que quand il pensait à Feliciano, il avait l'air d'être douloureusement constipé. Il comprenait que ça paraisse alarmant.

« Hm ?

\- Si vous désirez aller vous reposer, je peux me charger de l'organisation tout seul. »

Ludwig soupira lourdement. Il ne voulait pas vexer le japonais, mais si Lovino ne lui avait pas directement légué le commandement, c'est qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore complètement confiance. Le boss ne l'avait jamais caché d'ailleurs.

« Je vais très bien Kiku. » inspira l'allemand en se redressant. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Lui et le japonais étaient heureusement les têtes stratèges de la famiglia. Ils allaient concocter une contre-attaque qui casserait les dents du russe au robinet.

⁂

Le lendemain, la ville était toujours aussi calme. L'hiver approchait, enfermant la plupart des gens dans leurs salons douillets. Kaoru par exemple, était resté dans sa chambre aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de retenter sa chance chez Emil, et jouait au démineur sur son ordinateur.  
Ça lui avait valu une réaction exagérée de son petit frère adoptif quand ce dernier sortit de la douche, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un autre jeu. Eh quoi, on a le droit de se détendre sous sa couette de temps en temps.

« Pas ce genre de détente, imbécile ! » s'écria Kaoru quand il comprit à quoi avait pensé le grand coréen. L'air pervers du plus jeune ne s'effaça pas pour autant, et il se contenta de ricaner, fouillant dans son armoire à chaussettes.

Kaoru ne jouait pas vraiment au démineur. Il attendait juste que Youngsoo finisse de s'habiller et sorte faire sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit, pour rouvrir la page Amazon qu'il avait du cacher.

Pas question que le coréen le voie commander une centaine de peluches. Toute la famille, et sans doute la ville entière, se moquerait de lui d'ici la fin de la matinée.

En même temps, il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée.

Le coréen quitta enfin la pièce, non sans avoir informé le couloir tout entier qu'il allait dans son atelier vraiment trop super secret, daze.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, son grand frère retourna alors sur internet.

Il avait rencontré un Mathias sauvage dans un bar, qui lui avait conseillé les peluches pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Emil.

Mais le danois était très saoul ce soir là. Kaoru aussi d'ailleurs. Au point de ne pas se rendre compte du lieu où il avait mit les pieds.

Quand Yao avait reçu, dans une jolie enveloppe rose, les selfies compromettants que son officier avait fait avec un albinos et un français très hilares, il s'était évanoui.

Ça, c'était le côté positif de son excursion chez les Vargas. Le point négatif, eh bien, les photos avaient également été envoyées à la plupart des familles mafieuses du continent. Sa réputation était salie à jamais.

En y repensant, Kaoru était quand même soulagé d'être en vie. L'albinos des Vargas était un officier terrifiant, chargé de la plupart des assassinats et missions sur le terrain. La Triade le savait, parce qu'elle l'avait engagé quelques années auparavant pour une mission en Europe, longtemps avant de s'installer près du repaire des Vargas. Aucun d'entre eux, même Youngsoo, n'avait envie de se frotter à Gilbert.

Le jeune homme se demandait encore ce qui l'avait sauvé. La présence apaisante du photographe ? Il avait l'air d'avoir un effet très positif sur l'humeur de l'albinos, d'après ses vagues souvenirs. Kaoru frissonna soudain.

Ils n'avaient étrangement que peu d'informations sur le français de la famiglia. Et pourtant, l'information, c'était le principal secteur d'activité de Youngsoo et Kaoru. Ils avaient fouillé tout l'internet, hacké les serveurs des polices du monde entier. Tous leurs ennemis, sauf Francis, avaient dévoilé de nombreux secrets de cette façon.

Leur hypothèse était donc que le français était un hacker plus confirmé qu'eux, chargé d'un poste similaire au leur chez les Vargas.

Ou un civil arrivé dans la mafia sans aucune raison.

Kaoru se souvenait vaguement des deux hommes au comptoir, et s'il avait de sérieux doutes auparavant, il penchait désormais pour la seconde option. Francis n'avait pas eu l'air dangereux. Il avait même participé à la beuverie dépressive, partageant avec Mathias et le jeune asiatique ses propres soucis amoureux.

On en revenait à Mathias, qui connaissait apparement Emil comme s'il était son petit frère.

« J'espère que cet idiot avait raison pour les peluches. » grogna tout bas Kaoru en cliquant sur le bouton valider.

⁂

Le chef de la Triade avait longtemps hésité entre prendre des vacances pour toujours ou rester sur place et tenir bon. Entre la première boule qu'il avait perdu, ses officiers qui fréquentaient l'ennemi et le nombre incroyable et grandissant de chats en ville, Yao avait passé une longue et difficile semaine.

Il était cependant très fier de n'avoir pas paniqué du tout quand il avait remarqué la disparition de la précieuse valise contenant les boules restantes. Il savait, depuis très longtemps, que _certains_ jeunes petits frères avaient pour hobby de lui rendre la vie infernale. Faire comme si de rien n'était les avait sans doute considérablement déçus, rit dans sa tête le chinois sans âge.

Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à rester au casino dans ces conditions. Les clauses restrictives du contrat passé avec Sadiq ayant été assouplies, une irrépressible envie de tout faire brûler lui tenait au ventre.

Il fallait donc faire attention. Et passer un maximum de temps à l'extérieur, dans le froid comme ce matin par exemple.

Yao avait installé son stand de bibelots asiatiques entre deux bancs, dans un minuscule square peuplé de pigeons et de vieilles personnes racistes. Il n'avait eu que trois clients en trois heures, qui avaient acheté quelques pins de collection et autres sucettes aux insectes à des prix ridiculement élevés.

Yao aimait arnaquer les pigeons.

Il avait également reçu la visite d'un petit blond excité qui l'avait gentiment fourni en boissons chaudes toute la matinée. Même s'il était un peu illuminé et puait la magie à cent mètres.

Yao n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'étrange impression de déjà-vu qu'il avait ressenti devant le jeune homme aux yeux perçants.

Il avait cependant une vague idée de la véritable identité de ce "fleuriste".

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et soupira. Encore dix minutes et il pourrait rentrer manger au casino. Son ventre commençait à gronder.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait sorti son appareil, il avait reçu un message du chargé de communication de la Bratva. Un petit emoji souriant accompagné d'un « À la semaine prochaine ! »

« Aah… j'ai vraiment hâte, aru. » sourit Yao.

La rencontre avec Ivan s'était parfaitement déroulée. Mei avait beaucoup plu aux officiers russes, et leur chef avait immédiatement approuvé la proposition de Yao une affaire rondement menée, sans l'aide d'aucune magie évidemment.

Le chinois fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un ennemi juste devant son nez. Fort heureusement, il portait un masque et de petites lunettes pour aveugle. Il était incognito.

Francis, lui, ne se cachait pas du tout. Après tout, il allait juste chercher du pain quand il était tombé sur ce stand scintillant de merveilles.

« Vous auriez des charmes d'amour dans ce tas ? demanda le français en indiquant une pile de choses diverses intitulée « Artéfacts magiques ».

\- Oooh, monsieur aurait-il vraiment besoin d'un tel charme ? » répondit le vieux vendeur d'une voix tremblante.

Yao avait extrêmement de mal à se retenir de rire. Il allait exploser. Il se frottait déjà les mains de satisfaction. Un charme d'amour, oui, mais à prix d'or.

« Celui-ci marchera à merveille sur les demoiselles qui attirent votre attention, fit-il en saisissant un petit collier en forme de poisson.

\- Ah… C'est que, vous voyez… » hésita l'homme en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes.

C'était légèrement gênant d'avouer à cet étrange vendeur sorti de nulle part que Francis était plutôt à la recherche d'un charme pour "homme britannique buveur de thé et dresseur de licornes invisibles". Il avait évité Arthur pendant six mois, pensant être juste dans une phase, mais s'était au final retrouvé dans une situation typiquement Beilschmidtienne : le déni. Il avait alors rassemblé ses forces, et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec l'anglais.

Un charme ou deux ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

« Euh… vous en auriez un pour hommes ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama le vendeur sans aucune hésitation, et lui montrant une broche libellule. C'est 50$ !

\- QUOI ? » glapit Francis.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il était en présence d'un arnaqueur professionnel. Probablement venu de Chine avec toute son expérience dans le marchandage abusif.

Le français décida de jouer le jeu. Lui aussi était un dur en affaires ! Il faisait les soldes tous les ans après tout.

« Mais j'ai une famille d'allemands à nourrir de patates moi !

\- Ah, les temps sont durs pour le cours de la patate, c'est vrai, acquiesça l'inconnu en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je peux vous le faire à 45$, parce que vous me faites pitié, aru. »

Francis s'étouffa presque avec sa langue. C'était chinois aussi, la franchise brute ?

« Mon aîné est cloué au lit avec une gastro, soyez sympa, ça coûte cher les bassines à vomi !

\- Aiyaaaaaah j'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir ça ! 39$, pas moins !

\- 20$ et on en parle plus.

\- Mais vous m'ôtez le pain de la bouche avec ce prix cassé, aru !

\- Mangez du riz. » rétorqua Francis sans se démonter.

Le vendeur sembla vaciller. Il allait quand même pas faire un malaise au milieu du square, paniqua le français. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'amener des vieux chinois à l'hôpital.

Il devait notamment rentrer jouer à Mario Kart avec Gilbert, qui était surement en train de s'impatienter.

On ne laisse pas un Beilschmidt, même blessé et "malade", s'impatienter chez soi.

C'est dangereux.

« Aiyaaah… C'était un peu raciste ça, monsieur. Mais j'ai faim et je suis aussi pressé que vous. 35$ et on rentre tous chez soi ! »

Francis regarda sa montre et sentit son estomac plonger vers ses talons. Il sortit son portefeuille le plus vite possible et jeta les billets au vendeur.

« 35$, entendu. Allez, bon appétit !

\- _Màn màn chī_ !

\- Vous de même. » marmonna Francis en s'éloignant, la broche en main.

Il avait un monstre à nourrir.

⁂

Ils avaient passé la nuit à réfléchir et à prévoir des plans de plus en plus farfelus, mais au final, ils se retrouvaient encore à la case départ. Les petites figurines bleues et rouges n'avaient pas changé de place sur la carte de Neue-Yerk, aucune nouvelle n'avait été reçue à propos des deux Vargas, et Ludwig était décoiffé.

Kiku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre en photo la nouvelle coupe de son supérieur pendant que celui-ci somnolait à moitié, vers midi. Il avait même failli l'envoyer à Kaoru et Mei, qu'il avait toujours dans ses contacts, mais s'était retenu avec un pincement au cœur.

Il l'envoya au final à Francis et Gilbert et sortit du bureau pour préparer du café.

Ludwig se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux vagues et la bouche incroyablement pâteuse. Constatant l'absence de son collègue, il en profita pour se recoiffer soigneusement devant l'écran éteint de son ordinateur, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au casino en contrebas.

Tout semblait normal peu de gens étaient présents en ce début d'après midi, et rien n'avait brûlé.  
L'allemand se tourna vers le sofa pour proposer à Feliciano de faire une pause, et regretta presque l'absence d'insultes du boss ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les entendre au fond de lui : « Feli n'est pas là, _potato bastardo_ ! ».

Mais Ludwig se souvint tout à coup que si son petit italien n'avait pas de téléphone, il pouvait par contre à tout moment trouver un moyen de le contacter par mail ! Que n'y avait-il pensé plus tôt, _verdammte_.

Ouvrant son compte personnel, il remarqua alors le vide intersidéral de messages amicaux et réfléchit longuement à sa place dans l'univers.

Jusqu'à ce que Kiku revienne avec du café pour tous les deux, et s'installe à côté de lui pour vérifier les mails envoyés sur le compte du casino.

Le seul reçu depuis la veille était une réservation, pour dans sept jours, de tout le casino à l'occasion d'une fête d'anniversaire qui allait réunir les femmes et hommes politiques de toute la ville. Des civils innocents.

Le paiement s'annonçait gras et alléchant, une opportunité de renflouement des caisses qui ne se refusait pas.

Le seul souci, qui faillit coûter la vie à Jean-Marco, l'ordinateur de Ludwig, était le commanditaire de cette réservation.

 _Ivan Braginski_.

Bon, en réalité son adresse mail n'était pas une telle source de frissons, rassurez vous; même si Gilbert, sans jamais l'avouer, avait toujours eu des crises d'angoisse en recevant un mail de .da .

Ludwig et son collègue échangèrent un regard qui en disait long mais pas tant que ça, parce que c'est un cliché.

« La situation est catastrophique, soupira le gérant du casino.

\- Hm. Devons-nous continuer la préparation de la contre attaque ? demanda calmement le japonais.

\- Toi et moi ne sommes plus en mesure de faire face aux évènements. Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir Lovino immédiatement.

\- _Wakarimashita_. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver leur cachette.

- _Ja_. Je vais appeler Gil'. »

Quelques heures et coups de téléphone infructueux plus tard, notre duo de têtes pensantes pataugeait dans la tristesse de leurs vies respectives. Personne ne savait où étaient passés les italiens. Ils pouvaient très bien être en train de servir de buffet à volonté au fond d'un fossé à l'heure qu'il était. Ludwig en était littéralement devenu blanc, ce qui fit remarquer à Kiku son extrême ressemblance avec Gilbert, tout compte fait.

Avec cette nouvelle photo dans son téléphone, que plus personne n'ose contester ce lien de parenté devant le japonais.

Beilschmidt junior releva soudain la tête, et se jeta sur un classeur qui traînait au fond d'un tiroir depuis un mois si ses souvenirs étaient exacts…

« Kiku ! Je pense avoir une piste…

\- _So nan desu ka …_?

\- _Ja_. Tu te souviens des cinq idiots qui passaient la serpillère de temps en temps en bas ? Il me semble que Gil' avait noté sur un coin de… oui ! Voilà, ils habitent juste à côté de la zone industrielle.

\- Mais, Ludwig-san, comment Feliciano-kun et Lovino-sama auraient-ils pu être au courant… » Kiku plaqua soudainement une main sur sa bouche. Mais bien sûr, il était là le jour où Lovino avait découvert l'existence des cinq blonds ! Feliciano avait ensuite été envoyé, avec Gilbert, proposer une affaire aux étudiants.

« Ludwig-san, je suis sûr que Feli-kun se sera souvenu de leur adresse ! Vous avez raison, ils sont là bas ! »

⁂

Au lever de soleil suivant, Arthur Kirkland, toujours magicien de métier, se réveilla avant huit heures. Il ne tenait plus en place, il fallait absolument qu'il prépare plusieurs litres de thé pour se détendre. Il avait reçu un merveilleux mais stressant sms la veille.

Après six mois de silence, Francis Bonnefoy avait décidé de lui rendre visite.

Arthur avait paniqué. D'ailleurs il paniquait toujours, devant sa bouilloire, sous le regard moqueur de Scott. Et il était bien parti pour trembler toute la jour-NON ! Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petites heures pour s'affoler dans tous les sens !

« SCOTT ! couina le petit anglais. Il arrive dans deux heures ! QUELLE CRAVATE DOIS-JE METTRE, SCOTT ? »

La bête lui jeta un regard indifférent destiné à le rendre fou, et croqua une pomme dans le panier de fruits.

Arthur se noya dans son thé pendant encore une heure avant d'enfin se calmer pour de bon. Il passa ensuite une autre heure dans la salle de bain, prenant son temps sans regarder de montre.

Ceci, ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait plus de porte d'entrée et que Scott, même s'il l'avait voulu, ne pouvait l'avertir verbalement, fut évidemment la cause d'un nouvel événement embarrassant dans « L'incroyable vie de merde d'Arthur Kirkland ».

Alors qu'il n'avait enfilé que son pantalon et un débardeur couvert de motifs ridicules, le magicien sortit de sa salle de bain, une serviette sur les cheveux.

Il salua l'homme affairé à préparer des œufs au bacon dans sa cuisine et s'installa à table en finissant de sécher sa chevelure rebelle. L'homme lui servit ensuite sa part avec un sourire déstabilisant, et s'assit en face de lui.

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant une licorne se rouler par terre de rire dans le corridor, qu'Arthur réalisa.

« VOUS !

\- Moi, sourit Francis.

\- QU-QU-Que faites vous chez moi ? bégaya le britannique sous le choc.

\- Eh bien, cher ami, je crois bien avoir été invité à me présenter dès dix heures. Il est la demie passée, plaisanta le français en continuant de découper son bacon.

\- M-Mais je…

\- La porte était _grande ouverte_. » fit Francis avec un sourire narquois.

Arthur referma la bouche et fixa son jaune d'oeuf parfait.

La porte. Jones. Il avait momentanément oublié ce _léger_ détail.

Mortifié, le jeune homme engloutit son repas sans un mot ni un regard pour son invité presque-pas-tout-à-fait-surprise. Francis ne sembla pas être dérangé par le silence, et tripota à plusieurs reprise une petite broche accrochée au revers de son veston.

Si Arthur n'avait pas eu toutes les raisons de penser que le français était étranger à l'autre monde, il aurait juré que le bijou envoyait des ondes magiques.

Mais il n'y avait que trois personnes sur le continent capables d'enchanter des objets, et Francis n'en faisait pas partie. Arthur devait rêver.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors… euh, monsieur…Bonnefoy, pourquoi vous, euuuh… ?

\- Il m'en coûte de te l'avouer, cher Artur, le coupa Francis en insistant lourdement sur son accent, mais je ne suis pas venu pour prendre un petit déjeuner chez toi. »

Le britannique ne prit même pas la peine de corriger son invité sur cette utilisation honteuse de son prénom, trop occupé à décider s'ils étaient assez proches pour se passer des noms de familles.

« Je suis là pour une affaire… _particulière_. »

L'invité sortit une grosse enveloppe de son sac et la montra à Arthur. Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait : des billets verts.

On les voyait par transparence, c'était franchement pas très discret.

« Monsieur Vargas a un léger souci, que tu es le seul à pouvoir régler Artur. »

L'anglais sentit son cœur se briser en quarante-deux morceaux au moins. Francis n'était venu que pour lui transmettre une mission.

Mais il garda un masque calme et indiqua au français de s'expliquer.

« Alors voilà… figure toi qu'un vieil ami de monsieur Vargas aurait… besoin qu'on l'aide à mourir. Le pauvre souffre d'une maladie incurable et terriblement douloureuse, tu comprends ?

\- Hm, un cancer du robinet je parie. » railla Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Francis ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, et abattit l'enveloppe sur la table.

« Eh mais, c'est qu'on a un petit humour mordant derrière les sourcils épais !

\- HEP ! Je ne vous-te permets pas de te moquer de mes sourcils, avec la crinière que tu te tapes. »

Le français agrippa ses cheveux d'un air faussement blessé.

« Ma crinière est d'une perfection sans faille, môssieur Kirkland . Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de la votre ! »

Arthur glapit et plaqua les mains sur son crâne il avait évidemment oublié de les brosser après les avoir séchés. C'était une catastrophe sans nom, un terrible jour pour… le britannique se calma en constatant que son invité était hilare, et nullement dégouté par l'état plus débraillé que d'habitude de ses cheveux.

« Roh ça va… ronchonna le jeune homme.

\- On-mon dieu… On aurait dit que tu t'attendais à ce qu'ils s'envolent, s'étouffa Francis, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça peut arriver ! protesta faiblement le magicien. Bon sinon, ce contrat, on le passe ou pas ? »

Son invité reprit soudainement ses esprits et lissa les plis de sa chemise, l'air de chercher ses mots.

« Il faudrait que ça soit… aussi discret et efficace que la dernière fois. Et plus rapide. Avant six jours.

\- Vous êtes gentils les amis, mais le néerlandais n'avait posé aucun problème ni de logistique, ni d'approche. Par contre, Ivan… et en si peu de temps ? C'est de la folie.

\- C'est là que monsieur Vargas propose quelque chose de nouveau : il met à ta disposition toutes ses ressources et… » Francis se racla la gorge et s'intéressa au plafond, les joues rougies. « Ses officiers également. »

Génial, ça a vraiment l'air de te réjouir en tous cas Francis, grogna Arthur en pensée. Il saisit cependant l'enveloppe avec un soupir et accepta le marché.

Son invité quitta ensuite la cuisine après un dernier petit thé – Arthur en aurait mit sa main à couper, le français n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la boisson. Ou peut-être était-ce la conversation trop plate du gentleman ? En tous cas, il ne parvint pas à retenir le photographe, et dut bientôt le raccompagner à la porte. Ou ce qu'il en restait, grâce à ce cher Jones.

Là, Francis sembla hésiter, ses mains agrippant fermement son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Euh…

\- Hm… approuva Arthur, le regard obstinément fixé sur le paillasson.

\- À… à la prochaine, Artur ?

\- … Ouais, ouais pas de soucis. À bientôt ! » sourit alors le magicien. À très bientôt, _cher ami_ , ricana tout bas le jeune homme, surveillant sa proie monter dans l'ascenseur.

Il venait d'avoir une idée fantastique.

Il fit volte-face dès que les portes se furent refermées sur le français.

« Scott Alistair Kirkland, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, déclara le jeune homme en direction de son frère aîné. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, stupide canasson, je _sais_ que tu ne peux pas dire non. »

Il évita de justesse un coup de dents, se redressa comme si rien ne s'était passé, et avala une gorgée brûlante de thé.

« Je voudrais que tu prépares mon laboratoire pour ce soir, Scott. Racines de bégonias et fleurs de lys. »

La robe de la licorne vira soudainement au jaune rideau, signe d'un grand étonnement, le tout confirmé par les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de la bête merveilleuse. Scott avait beaucoup de choses à dire à son petit frère, mais de sa gorge ne sortirent que de longs hennissements plaintifs.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est illégal mais nécessaire. Et puis, c'est juste pour une fois, une toute petite fois ? »

La licorne leva les yeux aux ciel et tourna le dos à son stupide petit frère.

« Je ne lui en donnerais qu'une fois, par Merlin, Scott ! Ce n'est qu'un philtre d'amour après tout, grogna Arthur en caressant sa bouilloire. On n'en meurt pas. »

Scott se retourna brièvement, ses épais sourcils froncés pour foudroyer le jeune homme du regard.

« Juste UNE fois. C'est simplement pour me donner un coup de pouce, tu le sais très bien. Une fois les effets passés, Francis ouvrira les yeux. Je pense. »

Arthur prit le temps de finir sa tasse avant de donner une dernière instruction à son assistant récalcitrant.

« Ah, et, si tu pouvais préparer la table d'opération, j'ai une chaise à réparer avant la fin de la semaine… »

⁂

Le soir tombait sur le petit square. Il était temps de rentrer les étals et de fermer la boutique. Plus personne ne viendrait, songea le fleuriste de la rue Napoléon, caressant du bout des doigts son comptoir impeccable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, au travers de la baie vitrée encombrée de verdure. Il pouvait voir une patrouille de chats se diriger vers le coin de la rue d'en face. Son propre petit animal de compagnie poilu s'étira en les voyant s'approcher, et se lécha consciencieusement l'entrejambe avec toute la classe et le décorum habituels.

Peut-être un dernier client, en fait. Le jeune vendeur repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, et sortit de sous le comptoir un minuscule tournesol, pour le poser juste à côté de la caisse. Histoire de le mettre bien en vue. L'homme qui entra à ce moment dans la boutique détestait la chétive plante.  
« Ah, c'est toujours aussi petit ? » sourit le russe en tirant sur son écharpe d'un air gêné.

Le jeune vendeur hocha la tête, un sourire dérangeant aux lèvres. Son client ne quitta pas pour autant son éternel visage réjoui, et se contenta de sortir un carnet de chèque de sa poche.

« Je viens passer une grosse commande.

\- Ouah, on se calme, grosse, genre, vraiment grosse ? Non parce que j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie, monsieur Braginski.

\- _Da_ , très grosse. Et j'en ai besoin pour dans deux jours au plus tard. Il faut remplir au moins un atrium d'oeillets jaunes.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Brag' ? J'ai une tête à pondre des fleurs sur commande ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu as une tête à ça, _da. »_ sourit Ivan de toutes ses dents.

Le vendeur concentra toute son énergie à garder son calme, et tâta discrètement son crâne pendant que le client remplissait le chèque. Rien d'anormal ne devait apparaître devant le russe.

« Ça devrait suffire, _da_ ? »

Le jeune blondinet grogna et arracha le bout de papier des mains du mafieux. Son sourcil se haussa devant le chiffre impressionnant.

« Hm, on va dire que ça passe.

\- Parfait, sourit Ivan en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Hé, Brag', avant que tu partes, je voudrais, genre, te prévenir. 'Fin je fais ça pour Toris, pas pour toi hein. »

Sa curiosité piquée, le russe fit un pas en arrière. Le fleuriste sourit triomphalement avant de continuer.

« On annonce de, genre, très fortes chutes de neige dans les prochains jours. Je vous conseille de rester à l'intérieur.

\- Mais c'est toi qui te fous de moi, Feliks. » railla Ivan en levant les yeux au ciel et en reprenant le chemin de la sortie.

Le jeune homme devint tout à coup très sérieux derrière son comptoir et fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'aurais prévenu. Un truc malfaisant, genre, vraiment en colère est sur le point de lancer une invasion, c'est tout. »

Le russe éclata d'un rire étonnement franc et claqua la porte du magasin derrière lui.

« Moi je dis ça, je dis rien. Ça fait, genre, deux mois que tout s'agglutine à Neue-Yerk, et ça va péter, voilà. » soupira le fleuriste dans la pénombre silencieuse de sa boutique. Il passa une main lasse dans ses parfaits cheveux blonds, et se mit à rire en sentant deux bosses sur son crâne.

« C'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. » ricana la créature en envoyant le petit tournesol s'écraser contre le mur d'en face d'une pichenette.

* * *

1 Injure chinoise que l'auteure ne traduira pas.

2 Stupide.

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : Doux jérusalem, c'est qu'il s'est lâché en effet, notre petit québécois ! Et merci beaucoup !_

 _Nda chap 7 : L'abus d'alcool nuit à la santé._

 _Nombre de jurons : 5_

 _Nombre de jurons par personne : Lovino – 1 (l'imagination de Ludwig compte pour Lovi), Ludwig – 1, Yao – 1, Ivan – 2._

 _La suite dans deux jours, vodka._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : La péripétie Fantôme.**

Arthur Kirkland, peut-être magicien de métier, avait merdé. Déjà, il avait renversé son philtre d'amour sur la mauvaise personne, et celle-ci courait en ce moment même derrière un petit italien paniqué.

Ensuite, le tremblement de terre qui venait d'ébranler la ville et renverser tous les passants avait à peu près 100% de chance de venir de son laboratoire – surtout que la nuit était tombée en même temps que l'énorme secousse, et que les badauds innocents s'étaient évaporés en même temps si ça c'était pas une catastrophe magique…

Il aurait aimé téléphoner à Scott, mais les licornes n'ont pas de doigts. Alors il téléphona à Alfred, dont il avait enregistré le numéro pour une raison obscure, mais utile.

« Allô, monsieur Jones ? Oui, c'est votre voisin du dessous à l'appareil. Non, non, je m'appelle toujours Kirkland, K.i.r.k.l.a.n.d. C'est ça oui. Bref, je crois que j'ai laissé la chais-euh… gaz ouvert chez moi, pourriez-vous aller vérifier que tout va bien ? Non, ma porte est toujours en miettes dans le couloir, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Ah, vous prenez toujours l'ascenseur, oui d'accord. Très intéressante votre vie. Hm… Euuh…. j'ai… quelques _petits_ soucis à régler et je risque de rentrer trop tard pour sauver l'immeuble… Ouiiii, c'est vous le héro. Je compte sur vous. Très bien, merci. Au revoir. »

Son petit souci avait enfourché une bicyclette qui traînait là par un pur hasard de scénario, et s'élança à ce moment derrière l'italien qui courait de toutes ses forces vers la fin de la grande rue.

« Feliciano ! _¡Te quiero, espera1_!

\- HIYAAAAH _SIGNOR_ CARRIEDO C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! »

Pourquoi, par Merlin, les deux hommes s'étaient-ils retrouvés sur le chemin d'Arthur ? Il se rendait tranquillement chez Francis après avoir passé la nuit sur le philtre, et était alors tombé sur cet étrange policier qui escortait Feliciano Vargas.

Et il avait laissé la chaise sous la surveillance de Scott. Quelle merveilleuse idée.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, en observant les deux hommes disparaître au loin, son frère avait sans doute été réduit en cendres.

Arthur soupira. Ça ne le rendait pas _si_ triste que ça, mais il venait quand-même de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

Il avait cependant plus urgent et effrayant à penser. Il sentait déjà d'étranges esprits se matérialiser dans la ville – s'ils étaient ce qu'il pensait, la situation allait devenir catastrophique.

« Alloooo, votre Majesté ? couina le mage incompétent quand son interlocuteur décrocha. Ouiii, c'est Arthur à l'appareil, oui il semblerait que nous ayons euh, un léger souci, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Oh, presque rien, un-portail-magique-entre-le-monde-des-humains-et-le-nôtre, rien de grave haha… »

⁂

Le tremblement de terre avait renversé quelques palettes vides, et avait fortement inquiété le petit Tino, réfugié dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Ça sentait mauvais, foi de finlandais. Il croisa le regard de Lukas, coincé entre les bras protecteurs de Mathias, qui lui fit un vague signe d'appel à l'aide. Mais le petit blond était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis merde, pour une fois que Mathias pouvait se le permettre, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Il resta caché derrière la table renversée, et repéra Berwald aidant le petit Emil à se relever, non loin de l'entrée.

Encore plus proche des grosses portes industrielles, Lovino s'était plaqué sous une fenêtre, la main sous son aisselle. Heureusement que Tino savait ce que cachait ce geste, sinon l'italien aurait vraiment eu l'air très bizarre.

Mais il avait l'air aussi inquiet que le finlandais. Bizarre. Tino était pourtant persuadé que le petit boss n'avait aucune sensibilité à la magie. Peut-être avait-il un instinct très efficace, ceci dit.

Le petit blond décela alors du coin de l'oeil la présence d'un minuscule oiseau jaune, voletant tout près de la tête du boss.

Il ne put cependant pas se poser de questions sur cette étrange apparition.

Une seule petite demi-minute s'était écoulée depuis le séisme magique quand les choses commencèrent à dégénérer. Tino eut à peine le temps de se relever pour hurler à ses amis de se cacher, que les portes furent explosées dans un grand nuage de poussière. Le petit finlandais resta debout, au fond de l'entrepôt, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Une gigantesque créature passa un bras gris et rocailleux au travers de l'ouverture, et poussa un rugissement féroce qui fit trembler les murs. Berwald eut l'excellent réflexe de courir se cacher derrière des palettes, entraînant Emil avec lui.

Une tête abominable entra bientôt à la suite du premier membre, dont les petits yeux étaient fixés sur le danois et ce qu'il protégeait de ses bras.

Tino remarqua Mathias se pincer la joue sans aucune discrétion, sans pour autant reculer devant la menace. Cet imbécile heureux continuait de défendre Lukas malgré toutes les protestations de ce dernier.

Lovino ne laissa cependant pas à la créature le temps d'avancer plus loin dans l'entrepôt et cribla le bras titanesque d'une douzaine de balles ce qui n'eut presque aucun effet, à part le changement de direction de la créature vers l'italien.

Lukas hurla quelque chose mais Mathias le tira vers Berwald et Emil, cachés en face du finlandais solitaire. Le reste du corps grisâtre pénétra dans le hangar, et la chose se mit à avancer vers le petit mafieux nerveux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres dévoilant une rangée de dents pas vraiment faites pour manger de la salade.

Le boss rechargea son pistolet précipitamment, mais en reculant, trébucha sur une palette et s'écroula dans le désordre de cartons qu'avait provoqué le tremblement.

Tino sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion de montrer au monde sa véritable nature. Et de sauver ses amis, accessoirement.

« Eh l'ahuri ! Mais non, pas _toi_ Mathias, marmonna le jeune garçon à son camarade qui s'était cru concerné. L'AUTRE ahuri ! »

Tino attrapa un bout de planche et le jeta, pas sur la créature parce qu'il avait quand même de petits bras, mais globalement dans la bonne direction. À peu près.

« Ouais c'est ça, tourne moi le dos ! Trouillard ! Ta mère fait du café en Norvège ! »

L'être venu d'ailleurs et apparemment constitué de pierre se détourna du pauvre italien coincé dans les cartons, et chercha l'origine de cette petite voix gazouillante qui lui tapait sur le système. Elle repéra immédiatement la minuscule chose blonde qui sautillait sur place, à l'autre bout du hangar. La suite fut plus confuse et douloureuse.

Un couple de hyènes– pardon, un albinos et un français déboulèrent dans l'entrepôt, pistolet et appareil photo au poing. Les deux idiots chargèrent la créature à toute vitesse, passèrent entre ses jambes et frôlèrent son ventre pendouillant, pour se positionner devant Lovino qui se relevait avec peine.

« Yo boss ! T'aurais pas une pokéball en rab ? le salua Gilbert avec un grand sourire, son pistolet braqué sur le crâne de la chose.

\- Moi j'ai ! » hurla Tino depuis le mur d'en face, en brandissant la boule de cristal trouvée dans le casino asiatique. Il l'avait gardée depuis tout ce temps dans la poche de son manteau, au cas où.

« Ah… ils sont toujours aussi cons ceux-là ? grogna un allemand abasourdi. Et d'où il sort ce truc chelou ? » s'étonna-t'il ensuite à voix basse.

Francis haussa les épaules et prit une photo d'ensemble de la scène, perché sur une palette pour obtenir une meilleure lumière. Si internet existait encore, il allait gagner gros avec ces clichés ! Il essaya ensuite de varier les angles de vues et les mises au point pour toujours plus de sensationnel, sans plus se préoccuper de sa position ridicule et précaire.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à prendre des photos : Emil, ayant soudainement cru sa fin venue, avait décidé de la capturer en beauté à l'aide de son téléphone. Puis, une fois que la situation s'était tassée et qu'il avait compris qu'il était bien caché et en relative sécurité, accompagné des deux plus grands et musclés des blonds, le jeune garçon avait dégainé skype et avait échangé quelques messages avec un de ses amis.

« Gilbert, sombre CRÉTIN DES ALPES, glapit Lovino, essoufflé par son récent combat avec les cartons vides.

\- Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas le MOMENT DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES, _CAZZONE_ ! »

L'italien arracha une planche dans le tas de débris et la balança avec beaucoup plus de succès que Tino, mais pas sur la même cible. Gilbert protesta à l'aide d'un petit cri de douleur, et se retourna pour foudroyer son boss du regard.

La créature décida alors de rappeler à tout ce beau monde son existence, parce que quand même, elle faisait cinq mètres de haut, c'était pas pour qu'on prenne le thé sous son nez. Elle abattit brusquement son bras à quelques centimètres à peine de l'albinos, sauvé par les réflexes de son boss qui l'attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière. Un bon dirigeant doit toujours prendre soin de ses troupes.

Tino choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette et se précipita vers le centre de l'action, une planche à la main. Il avait décidé d'écraser l'énorme pied grisâtre avec. Mais c'était sans compter la réaction rapide d'un amateur de saumon, qui intercepta la course du petit finlandais en le plaquant violemment au sol.

Le souffle coupé, le pauvre petit étudiant se retint de gémir de douleur, mais l'idée était là.

Pendant que le petit blond se faisait martyriser avec amour, Gilbert avait déjà répondu à l'agression de la créature en visant soigneusement les minuscules yeux, et, aveugle, la chose se mit à mugir de douleur. Ce spectacle pathétique, ajouté à l'éloignement providentiel de Berwald, libéra enfin Lukas de l'emprise de son garde du corps beaucoup trop collant.

L'idiot avait détourné le regard une seconde de trop, et s'était reçu un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre. Lukas le laissa reprendre son souffle et s'élança vers le troll – car c'était un troll. Il avait bien essayé de prévenir les autres mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

Mais le temps qu'il traverse le hangar, Francis avait trébuché de son perchoir, entre deux photos, et avait atterri _gracieusement_ sur Lovino dans la panique, l'italien tira plusieurs coups de feu dans le plafond avant de se faire complètement bloquer par une fesse baladeuse.

Et lorsque Lukas crut qu'il avait enfin atteint son but – le troll –, ce dernier fut transpercé par un bout de métal détaché du plafond à cause d'une balle perdue.

Son dernier geste fut de tendre la main vers le norvégien, en laissant tomber un parchemin au sol, puis la créature retourna définitivement à l'état de pierre.

Un silence de plomb ne s'installa pas, Lovino tempêtant devant l'immense cadavre avec force insultes bruyantes et autres gestes violents à l'encontre d'un de ses hommes ou les deux, tant qu'à faire.

Lukas ramassa le papier tombé à ses pieds et le déroula, un air grincheux plaqué sur son visage sans doute pour le reste de sa vie. Malheureusement, il ne lisait pas couramment le troll, et avait laissé son petit dictionnaire de voyage dans sa chambre.

Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il en aurait besoin aujourd'hui, après tout ? Ils avaient simplement prévu d'aider Tino et Emil pour leur cours d'expression orale, et…

« Je crois qu'il était venu pour toi, mais après c'est parti en couilles, déclara le petit finlandais en indiquant du doigt le parchemin.

\- Ouais, comme le reste de cette histoire. » marmonna son camarade norvégien.

Tino s'était relevé en se tenant le bas du dos et avait lentement rejoint son colocataire maussade. Il allait avoir des bleus sur tout le corps, grâce à Berwald il décocha d'ailleurs à ce dernier un regard furieux lorsqu'il fit mine de lui aussi rejoindre Lukas. Le suédois baissa les yeux, gêné.

Francis, tentant de s'éloigner de la fureur du boss, se rapprocha des jeunes étudiants, et jeta un œil confus au parchemin. Il plissa les yeux, mais les gribouillis n'en devinrent pas plus clairs, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose :

« Bon, on déchiffrera ça plus tard quand on sera à l'abri avec tout le monde et qu'on aura le temps de jouer au rébus.

\- A l'abri ? gueula Lovino. Et où tu veux te cacher, _idiota_ , ces trucs font la taille d'une maison !

\- Dans la cave du Bastardo ! » s'exclama alors Gilbert, une joue plus rouge que l'autre mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Emil fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par l'enthousiasme stupide de l'homme de main, et dérangé par une impression de déjà-vu.

« T'as lu un manga de trop toi.

\- Eh non, c'est une bonne idée ce qu'il a dit ! » répondit d'une forte forte le danois qui se relevait avec difficultés après la tempête. Il avait un ami aux coudes décidément très pointus, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

D'un autre côté, il avait pu serrer ce fameux ami tout contre lui pendant un assez long moment, ce qui valait bien quelques bleus et une insuffisance respiratoire, non ? Willy le disait bien, l'amour vrai n'a jamais connu un cours facile.

Mathias avait cependant perdu son sourire et grogna en passant une main sur son ventre encore douloureux. Il était peut-être temps qu'il se mette à faire ces fameux origamis, sinon il allait finir par _vraiment_ mourir avant d'avoir réglé le petit souci de déni entre Lukas et lui.

« Ouais, et Luddie pourra nous y retrouver rapidement. On aura qu'à attraper Feli et Toni sur le chemin, et on sera tous sauvés. _Das Ende_! »

Gilbert posa triomphalement les mains sur ses hanches, persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Mathias leva un pouce approbateur en l'air depuis son coin de hangar.

Constatant sa défaite, Lovino, lui, leva les bras au ciel tel un héro tragique cherchant la raison de sa destinée maudite, et partit bouder dans un coin de carton c'était l'occasion pour l'albinos de dégainer son téléphone et d'appeler son petit frère : si le boss ne disait pas « non », ça voulait dire oui.

« Allo Lud' ? _Ja_ , je suis avec Frannie et le boss – et les cinq idiots. Hm ? Dans la zone industrie- oui, bon, Lovi nous avait donné rendez-vous ici parce qu'un ou deux des blonds avaient une pièce de théâtre à répéter, et j'ai aucune idée de comment ils se sont retrouvés à choisir un hangar désaffecté comme scène, et- _Ja_. Ah oui, et on s'est fait attaquer par un truc chelou aussi. _Ja klar_. Donc ! Rendez-vous au bar, faites gaffe à pas crever sur le chemin. _Tschuss_ ! »

⁂

« _Nani_ ?! » s'exclama Kiku lorsque le blond gominé lui fit un résumé de sa conversation téléphonique. Le jeune japonais aurait bien aimé croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de Gilbert, mais un simple coup d'oeil par la fenêtre suffisait pour se rendre compte de la situation. La nuit était brusquement tombée après la secousse, et il était pourtant bientôt midi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner, comme s'il sentait les doigts de la mort frôler sa gorge.

« Attrape des vêtements chauds, la température a chuté en dessous de zéro. Et tu as l'autorisation de prendre ton sabre. » fit Ludwig depuis le local nettoyage.

Il sortit de la petite pièce merveilleuse emmitouflé dans un manteau et une écharpe sombres, plusieurs pistolets dans les bras.

« Ludwig-san ? Avez-vous, euh, l'intention d'utiliser toutes ces armes ?

\- _Nein_ , j'en prends pour les étudiants. Ils n'ont que Lovino, Gil' et Francis avec eux. »

Kiku plaqua une main dramatique sur sa bouche en réalisant la gravité de cette situation.

« Ça sera déjà un miracle s'ils atteignent tous en un seul morceau le bar. » marmonna l'allemand en fourrant la dizaine de pistolets dans le seul sac qu'il avait pu trouver à portée de main.

C'était un cadeau de Feli pour les un an de Kiku au sein de la Famiglia, un sac à dos très… _Japanische_ ; Lovino avait ordonné au directeur du casino de le faire disparaître dès que son petit frère aurait le dos tourné, et il avait fini par atterrir derrière le plus gros aspirateur du local nettoyage (celui que personne n'arrive à soulever à part les deux Beilschmidt).

« Ah, Ludwig-san… ça vous va remarquablement bien, gloussa le sabreur lorsqu'il découvrit son supérieur prêt à partir.

\- _Ohne Kommentar_. » râla le pauvre Ludwig en sentant sa virilité s'enfuir à toute vitesse, alors qu'il menait la marche vers la sortie d'un pas raide.

Si Lovino le surprenait en train de porter ça, il était mort. Ça valait aussi pour son _Bruder_ , sauf que Gilbert ne ferait que se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie le boss se contenterait assurément d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais peut-être que Feli l'en empêcherait. Il avait un don pour sauver la vie de Ludwig quand Lovino voyait rouge – s'il était présent évidemment. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, il pleuvait souvent des meubles et autres lustres.

« Ludwig-san ? Êtes-vous en train de penser à Feliciano-kun ?

\- A-ah… j'ai l'air constipé, c'est ça ? fit le pauvre mafieux gominé, extrêmement gêné d'être aussi lisible.

\- _Hai_ , un peu. Mais je suis sur que Feli-kun va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un grand garçon. »

Un petit assassin psychopathe également, songea Ludwig. Il s'arrêta alors devant les grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée et fit signe à Kiku de faire de même.

Il fallait s'assurer que la voie était libre avant de foncer yeux baissés dans l'aventure.

Passant la tête à l'extérieur, l'allemand remarqua d'abord l'absence de voitures dans la grande rue sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Il sortit le reste de son corps et se pencha derrière un buisson.  
Aucun piéton sur les trottoirs non plus la seule présence vivante était un petit groupe de chats vers les poubelles, ceux-là même qui s'étaient installés autour du casino « Kartoffel Inspiration » depuis deux mois.

Et dans l'obscurité ambiante, peu de lumières étaient allumées en ville. En fait, il n'y avait que le « Dragon Dormant », en face, et un grand bâtiment situé sur la colline le cinéma, si Ludwig se repérait bien.

« Où sont-passés les gens ? chuchota Kiku en rejoignant son supérieur.

\- On dirait une ville fantôme… à part pour les chinois d'en f… euh, la Triade. »

Lovino commençait à déteindre sérieusement sur le jeune allemand, et c'était vraiment mauvais signe ça. Heureusement Kiku ne releva pas la gaffe, et se contenta de hocher la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air très préoccupé. Ou constipé, Ludwig avait encore un peu de mal à discerner les émotions de son coéquipier.

Une explosion retentit soudain dans le « Dragon Dormant », rapidement suivie d'un cri inhumain qui ne pouvait qu'être sorti de la gorge d'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

« Ah, Youngsoo-kun a du tester une de ses inventions avec succès. » sourit le sabreur en faisant un clin d'oeil à son voisin, soudainement plus serein. Il s'était inquiété pour son ancienne famille, mais il avait oublié à quel point certains d'entre eux étaient… débrouillards.

Ludwig choisit d'ignorer le clin d'oeil, et plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose dans la nuit.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir s'ils vont bien ?

\- _Iie_ , Youngsoo et Kaoru sont plus que capables de s'en sortir mieux que nous, sans aucun doute quant à Mei et Minh, je pense qu'ils sont déjà cachés au plus profond d'un bunker nucléaire.

\- Ah… et, euh, Yao dans tout ça ? »

Les yeux de Kiku s'écarquillèrent soudain quand il réalisa que son ancien boss s'était peut-être coincé une vertèbre en voulant trop en faire. Il le voyait déjà, bloqué dans une position grotesque, à la merci de plusieurs monstres à la démarche incertaine et…

« Aiyaaah ! Honda ! … fils de Judas !

\- _N-Nani_ … ? s'étonna Kiku.

\- Non, mais j'ai cherché une insulte et c'est pas venu, soupira Yao en secouant la tête, et il s'installa derrière le buisson sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres mafieux.

\- … _sooo desu ne_.

\- N'empêche, Honda, ça rime avec Judas. Je trouve que je m'en suis bien sorti, pour une petite improvisation au clair de lune, aru. »

Ludwig, bouche bée devant cette arrivée inattendue, s'attendait presque à voir son ennemi sortir une paire de baguettes et un bol de nouilles de sous sa fine robe, tant il avait l'air détendu. Un long regard échangé avec Kiku lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul en état de choc.

« 'Fait froid, hein? continua Yao d'un ton badin.

\- En même temps, vous ne portez qu'une robe de soie _Herr_ Wang.

\- Ce n'est PAS une robe, ARU ! Combien de fois il faudra vous le répéter pour que ça rentre dans vos petits crânes d'européens stupi-

\- Yao-san, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de vous transformer en page wikipédia, suggéra doucement le japonais, le doigt pointé sur une énorme chose qui s'approchait du « Dragon Dormant » d'un pas lourd.

\- _Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes, was ist das_ ?! » glapit Ludwig quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature grisâtre. Il allait avoir _zwei Wörter_ avec son grand frère quand ils se reverraient il y avait une différence entre un « truc chelou », et un monstre de cinq mètres de haut tout droit sorti d'une saga scandinave.

La créature pencha son long nez crochu au niveau des portes du casino asiatique, et sembla renifler longuement les lieux.

« _Tāmāde_ ! 432 et 415 sont toujours à l'intérieur ! Ils sont en danger ! s'inquiéta Yao à voix basse, soudain plus sérieux.

\- _Nani_ ?! _Tai hen desu_ !

\- … _Was_ ?

\- Kaoru et Youngsoo vont être repérés par la chose, c'est terrible Ludwig-san ! »

Sans laisser le temps à l'allemand d'analyser la situation, Kiku se releva et jeta un caillou en direction de la créature. Avec le deuxième gravier, il ajouta un hurlement tribal et de grands gestes des bras la bête le repéra immédiatement, et traversa la rue beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Si vite d'ailleurs, que le blond gominé eut à peine de le temps de se relever pour trébucher sur un chinois qui glandait là par hasard, et se retrouva sans défense devant l'immense créature.

Kiku, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui et se rendant compte de la situation emmêlée entre les deux mafieux coincés derrière le buisson, dégaina son sabre et chargea.

Un violent choc engourdit alors ses bras lorsque son arme heurta la jambe de pierre, sans lui faire une seule égratignure. Ou peut-être une toute petite.

Le pauvre japonais leva lentement des yeux apeurés vers le visage tordu, désormais sans défense. La bête semblait vraiment se moquer de lui.

Elle leva son bras, probablement pour aplatir du plat de la main le sabreur gelé par la terreur, quand soudain plusieurs évènements vinrent sauver la situation à commencer par un retour à la ligne.

Ludwig avait réussi à se relever, et tira plusieurs coups de feu en direction des minuscules yeux de la créature, tandis que le groupe de chats qui se prélassait jusque là sur les poubelles se jetait sur les jambes grisâtres dans un concert de miaulements guerriers.

Les balles du grand blond ayant aveuglé avec succès la bête, Kiku la laissa rugir toute sa douleur et recula vers son supérieur il se promit également de nourrir plus souvent les chats errants.

Il remarqua alors les manches retroussées et l'air décidé de son ancien boss, qui avança vers la créature sans crainte. Le chinois évita souplement un bras à la recherche de chair à écraser, et hurla à ses deux ennemis :

« Barrez vous ! Je m'en occupe, aru ! »

Ludwig haussa les épaules et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la petite rue menant vers le centre ville. Il fut cependant obligé de tirer son coéquipier par la manche de son manteau, le jeune japonais refusant de laisser Yao mourir derrière eux.

La force de l'allemand gominé n'ayant pas sa pareille dans le coin, Kiku dut accepter sa défaite, et regarda une dernière fois les chats et son ancien boss slalomer entre les coups désordonnés de la créature de pierre.

⁂

Lorsque le tremblement de terre avait ébranlé la ville, Kaoru et son petit frère adoptif se trouvaient sur la terrasse de la piscine du « Dragon Dormant ».

Non, ils n'étaient pas venus prendre un bain rafraichissant, même si Youngsoo avait enfilé son maillot de bain au cas où, sous ses vêtements. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à son partenaire de crime.

Ils cherchaient en réalité une valise.

« Je te dis que tu l'avais mise sous ce palmier, daze !

\- Mais non, regarde, il est à côté des tulipes. C'est celui qui est juste en face !

\- Très bien, va creuser sous celui là alors ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te prêter ma pelle ! » ronchonna Youngsoo en écrasant le parterre de tulipes sans aucune merci. L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le palmier de l'autre côté du bassin. Il finirait bien par avoir le dernier mot.  
Il s'installa au pied de l'arbre et observa le grand coréen s'acharner sur la terre.

« AH-HA ! » s'exclama le plus jeune quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque sa pelle heurta l'objet recherché. Il finit de creuser avec les mains, et déterra la valise noire à toute vitesse.

Son camarade grogna et maudit les dieux d'avoir donné raison à Youngsoo : cet idiot n'allait pas cesser de s'en vanter.

Alors que ce dernier levait justement le bagage au dessus de sa tête et se tournait pour narguer son frère avec, la secousse sismique le coupa au milieu de sa phrase et le renversa en arrière.

« Alors les tuli- »

Kaoru s'accrocha au palmier le temps que le sol arrête de trembler, et tenta de garder son calme pendant que la terrasse se fissurait sous ses yeux et que l'eau débordait de la piscine. Mais surtout, il se retint de hurler de panique quand le ciel passa soudain du bleu au noir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était que la nuit qui tombait. Rien de plus normal. Tout allait bien.

Il vit ensuite avec soulagement son petit frère se relever intact après le tremblement de terre. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants en silence, séparés par le bassin.

« C'était… c'était bizarre non ? » bredouilla le coréen, brisant le calme d'une voix inhabituellement apeurée et observant le ciel étoilé d'un air méfiant. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche.

« … Ouais. » confirma son aîné, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas encore midi, et qu'il avait vraiment du paniquer pour croire que cette nuit instantanée était normale.

En plus il sentait le bout de son nez s'engourdir à cause du froid étrange qui accompagnait l'obscurité inattendue c'était vraiment pas naturel cette histoire.

Youngsoo sentit à ce moment son portable vibrer dans sa poche, et découvrit les messages d'un Emil paniqué.

11:27:42 _Aisulando_ : YOUNGSOO

11:27:44 : MONSTRE GIGANTESQUE

11:27:46 : PAS BEAU

« Eh Kaoru… E-Emil parle d'un monstre gigantesque… balbutia l'inventeur de génie, pétrifié. Je… je crois pas qu'il parle d'Halloween…

\- _Shénme_ 2?! »

Alors que le jeune chinois se précipitait vers son petit frère, un craquement terrible résonna tout près de lui il se stoppa net, et observa avec horreur une longue fissure s'ouvrir au fond du bassin, de laquelle commencèrent à s'échapper de nombreuses bulles noires.

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha doucement au dessus de l'eau devenue trouble.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer.

« Youngsoo, _xiǎoxīn_ ! »

Kaoru fut brusquement tiré dans l'eau glaciale par une main squelettique, ayant à peine pu hurler un avertissement à son petit frère avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer et ses sens se figer sous le choc de l'immersion.

Aspiré vers les profondeurs par une créature immonde, mais pas gigantesque, le jeune chinois se débattit du mieux qu'il put à grand coups de pieds pour se libérer et remonter le plus vite possible.  
Il finit par arracher le bras à son propriétaire mort-vivant, et put enfin reprendre son souffle à la surface. Tout son corps était agité de violents frissons incontrôlables, et sa respiration était saccadée. La peur qui tient les tripes et brouille la partie rationnelle du cerveau, l'émotion la plus primitive qui soit, avait prit le contrôle de Kaoru.

La situation sur la terrasse était cauchemardesque.

Trois zombies étaient déjà sortis de l'eau et essayaient d'attraper le grand coréen, qui défonça la mâchoire de l'un d'entre eux d'un coup de valise. De nombreux autres morts-vivants grimpaient déjà hors du bassin, étrangement fixés sur Youngsoo et ignorant tout simplement le jeune homme flottant derrière eux.

Un semblant de parole revint au mafieux mouillé quand deux autres zombies atteignirent son petit frère, qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir reculer, coincé contre le palmier.

« Grimpe ! Youngsoo, grimpe dans l'arbre putain ! » coassa Kaoru le plus fort qu'il put pendant qu'il nageait jusqu'au rebord. Le temps qu'il émerge, tout tremblant dans ses vêtements alourdis et ruisselants, son camarade d'infortune avait encore détruit le crâne de trois zombies de plus et s'était hissé à un mètre et demi du sol, la valise souillée de sang toujours à la main.

Le mort-vivant resté seul près du palmier levait pitoyablement les bras, essayant d'agripper sa proie sans succès. Kaoru s'apprêtait à enfin rejoindre son petit frère pour l'aider, une nouvelle vague d'ennemis approchant dangereusement de l'arbre, mais Youngsoo l'en empêcha :

« Non, mon labo ! Va dans mon labo !

\- Eh ?

\- Y'a plein de trucs en cas de fin du monde là bas, vas-y j'te dis ! Ça ira pour moi ! »

Il se hissa à un mètre de plus, hors de portée de l'armée des morts, mais désormais suspendu à sa seule endurance. Kaoru grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, mais se précipita quand même à l'intérieur du casino, sans qu'un seul mort-vivant ne le suive.

Il était très surpris d'être ignoré de la sorte par les zombies mais il l'était encore plus par la ténacité avec laquelle son petit frère s'accrochait à cette valise. Il aurait pu la laisser tomber et monter plus vite.

Armé de son esprit rationnel, Youngsoo aurait d'ailleurs _du_ abandonner ce poids mort depuis longtemps.

Kaoru éternua, avant de froncer les sourcils, dévalant les escaliers réservés au personnel. Il laissait une piste mouillée derrière lui, et une flaque à chaque pause dans son mouvement. Mais son souffle s'était un peu calmé.

Il lui fallait plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'ascenseur, lui aussi réservé au personnel, et n'eut pas à attendre avant de pouvoir y entrer. Il composa, entre deux reniflements chargés, le code vraiment super secret de l'inventeur coréen sur les boutons lumineux, et le miroir s'ouvrit devant lui. Le blanc lumineux dans lequel baignait la pièce vraiment super secrète lui agressa alors la rétine sans merci, le forçant à patienter un peu à l'entrée dans une flaque grandissante.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'installer dans le sofa moelleux qui lui tendait les bras, ni de se faire un café. Youngsoo pouvait glisser de son perchoir à tout moment, là haut.

Il fouilla donc rapidement dans les placards et se sécha du mieux qu'il put avec les blouses scientifiques que Youngsoo entreposait religieusement ici. Évidemment, il restait désagréablement humide, mais il avait moins l'impression d'être encore en train de nager dans la piscine. Il chercha ensuite du regard quelque chose dans le laboratoire qui pouvait servir d'arme de destruction massive, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un étrange sac à dos posé sur le grand bureau.

Il se souvenait d'une « nouvelle invention révolutionnaire » que Youngsoo avait voulu faire tester à Yao, quelques semaines auparavant. C'était certainement ça.

Kaoru ouvrit le sac et sentit un grand sourire lui étirer involontairement les lèvres. Ce n'était certainement pas révolutionnaire, mais la tenue qui accompagnait l'arme était parfaite. Il passa le bagage sur ses épaules et enfila l'un des masques à gaz décorés. Si avec ça il ne faisait pas fureur chez les zombies, le monde était perdu.

Sentant le temps commencer à lui manquer, le jeune mafieux ouvrit ensuite précipitamment tous les tiroirs du bureau et les portes des armoires. Il fourra une dizaine de petites boules noires dans sa poche, sachant parfaitement comment les utiliser, et saisit un pistolet ridicule mais qui avait l'air puissant. Youngsoo aimait concevoir des armes étranges et futuristes.

Kaoru se souvenait du coréen, alors qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune, lui assurant que la Triade conquerrait l'espace un jour, et qu'il devait prévoir un arsenal conséquent. Bien sûr à l'époque, ils étaient deux dans le laboratoire secret de Pékin. Mais Kiku avait changé de camp depuis.

Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, pistolet de l'espace au poing.

« Ça va ? Pas trop chaud ton thé j'espère ? » l'accueillit un coréen un peu essoufflé mais toujours aussi moqueur. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position précaire.

« Espèce de _shǎguā_ , tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de me faire un thé ! » siffla avec colère son coéquipier.

Kaoru appuya sa déclaration avec un éternuement retentissant.

« _Hāt-chī_!

\- Bah quoi, moi j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Emil.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Mon téléphone est dans ma poche, idiot. » lui répondit Youngsoo en indiquant du menton ses mains occupées à le maintenir en vie, avec la valise, au dessus des zombies. Lesquels n'avaient pas fait un seul mouvement vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer sur la terrasse avec précaution. Kaoru contempla la situation terrifiante de la piscine, et pria pour que Minh et Mei ne reviennent pas au casino ce soir.

Sa main se dirigea vers les étranges petites boules récupérées dans le laboratoire, et il se rappela avec douleur du test de cette arme. Il avait eut la peur de sa vie.

Mais se débarrasser de la dizaine de mort-vivants amassés sous le palmier était vital.

Avec un dernier soupir, le jeune mafieux se prépara à l'attaque. C'était également l'occasion de se venger de la peur causée par son petit frère lors du test des boules, après tout.

Il était séparé de Youngsoo par le bassin, ce qui allait être utile pour la suite de son plan. Les créatures étaient toutes rassemblées au même endroit, et aucune ne semblait être en train de sortir de l'eau. L'invasion devait être terminée.

Il sortit une boule de sa poche et la montra à son cadet, qui lui répondit par de gros yeux paniqués.  
« Tu vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ? »

Kaoru ricana et leva le bras.

« Mais je suis dans un palmier juste au dessus d'- »

L'aîné des deux mafieux jeta la boule de toutes ses forces sur le tas de zombies sans écouter les protestations de son camarade, et s'accroupit au sol en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

Le souffle d'une explosion retentissante le fit tomber tête la première sur les parterres de fleurs, tandis qu'une pluie de bouts de corps calcinés tombait doucement sur la piscine à ciel ouvert.  
Kaoru se retourna dès que sa vision arrêta de trembler, et chercha des yeux ce qui restait du palmier.  
Il aperçut des bouts de troncs et plusieurs flammèches flotter dans l'eau noire, ainsi que quelques feuilles pendouiller sur le bord du toit.

« Youngie ? » appela le jeune mafieux, un peu inquiet. Il avait peut-être été un _poil_ trop audacieux.  
Mais d'un autre côté, la menace zombie avait été complètement éliminée.

Un puissant hurlement de joie lui répondit soudain depuis la gouttière. La tête sans corps de Youngsoo se pencha par dessus le conduit.

« T'as vu ? Yao- _hyung_ a un don de voyance !

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai réussi à mettre le feu à la piscine, daze ! »

Kaoru soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, jetant le sac et le pistolet à côté de lui. Ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Mais son petit frère était en parfaite santé, c'était un immense soulagement il descendit gracieusement du toit grâce à des talents cachés d'acrobate, et s'assit à côté de Kaoru, la valise précieusement serrée contre son torse.

Les deux jeunes officiers s'abandonnèrent à un silence confortable, reprenant doucement leurs esprits après cet étrange et glaçant événement.

Kaoru laissait son regard vide fixer les étoiles, ses pensées confuses tourmentées par un petit blond timide.

Il n'était pas inquiet. À vrai dire il ne ressentait plus rien, ses sens épuisés et son corps vidé par l'aventure qu'il venait de vivre. Il était encore très humide, et l'air devenu soudainement froid après le tremblement de terre le faisait frissonner.

Non, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Emil s'il avait pris le temps de communiquer par Skype, c'est qu'il était en sécurité, et voulait juste prévenir ses amis.

Il se demandait juste de quelle couleur exacte étaient ses yeux. Quels avaient été ses premiers mots, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quel temps il faisait ce jour là…

Un terrible rugissement de douleur, venant probablement de la rue, le tira brusquement de sa torpeur. Youngsoo rangea précipitamment son téléphone, et s'empara du sac à dos, laissant le pistolet à son grand frère.

D'un signe de tête, les deux mafieux se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la sortie du casino.

⁂

La poche de son jean vibra, et Emil reçut un « Casino, zombies. Où t'es ? » de son ami coréen accompagné évidemment d'une magnifique photo d'un carnage de corps calcinés. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation d'horreur, et attendit que son ami termine un autre message, lui aussi suivi d'un cliché ce n'était cependant pas une image terrifiante, mais une photo qu'Emil trouva incroyablement attendrissante.

11:52:03 _My Life For Aiur_ : Kaoru est complètement dans les nuages.

11:52:05 : Je pense qu'il pense à quelqu'un que je sais que tu sais qui c'est.

« C'est qui ? » s'étonna Gilbert en se penchant par dessus l'épaule du jeune étudiant.

Emil s'empourpra brusquement et cacha son écran au mafieux. Il ne faut surtout pas que Lukas se retourne, pria le pauvre petit blond.

« U-un ami, bégaya-t'il en réponse.

\- Il est mignon. » sourit simplement l'albinos en ébouriffant les cheveux pâles du plus jeune. L'homme de main marchait silencieusement avec Emil, fermant ainsi la quasi file indienne.

Gilbert ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné par les cinq blonds, mais il n'allait pas non plus les laisser se faire tuer par surprise pendant que tous les hommes correctement armés ouvraient la marche. Il gardait son pistolet au fond de sa poche, prêt à le sortir à tout moment.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Aucune lumière n'éclairait les entrepôts, ni les rues soit-disant habitées dans lesquelles ils commençaient à évoluer depuis peu. Le groupe n'avait croisé que quelques félins furtifs aucune présence humaine, tout était éteint et silencieux – aucun troll non plus, fort heureusement. Mais la nuit transformait la moindre ombre, le moindre petit bruit en un monstre sinistre prêt à jaillir, maintenant le groupe dans l'angoisse.

Lovino ouvrait précautionneusement le chemin, pistolet au poing et ses sens en alerte suivi du menaçant suédois et sa planche de bois, sourcils éternellement froncés alors qu'il scrutait les environs. Lukas avait ensuite placé Tino entre lui et Mathias pour couper court à toute conversation, et tous les trois avançaient lentement, cherchant du regard la moindre menace. Le danois s'était lui aussi équipé d'un bout de bois, qu'il tenait à deux mains comme une hache, prêt à frapper à la moindre alerte.

Francis recula pour se placer à hauteur d'Emil et Gilbert, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans son manteau.

« Jolies étoiles, non ? »

L'étudiant lui jeta un discret coup d'oeil, pour vérifier à qui il parlait, et décida de garder le silence.

« Mouais, grogna doucement Gilbert. Je préférerais un ciel bleu et le soleil, vu l'heure qu'il est. »

Le français pouffa et donna un coup de coude à son ami.

« On peut faire un détour rue Trafalgar, si tu veux voir le soleil.

\- Francis, ton buveur de thé n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un _Sonne_ , tu m'excuseras.

\- Honhonhon, voyons, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, un grand canadien, timide, jolis yeux vio… »

Gilbert empêcha son ami de poursuivre en lui tirant brusquement les cheveux il n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée sur le moment, mais réalisa bien vite que les petits cris de douleur de Francis n'étaient pas discrets, et le relâcha. Lovino se retourna et foudroya du regard ses deux officiers au fond du groupe, mais continua d'avancer. Ils approchaient de la grande place à côté du cinéma, et devaient rester vigilants.

Pendant que les deux mafieux se disputaient devant lui en chuchotant, Emil se laissa légèrement distancer sans le remarquer s'il se souvenait bien du jour où Tino et lui avaient accompagné Matthew jusque chez lui pour un devoir de groupe, son camarade habitait rue Trafalgar. Et correspondait parfaitement à la description de Francis. Il se rappela l'excitation de Mattie, lundi soir sur skype.

Se pourrait-il que le coup de foudre de son camarade de classe ait été _partagé_ ?

« La place est déserte. » signala alors Mathias à tout le groupe. Emil se concentra de nouveau sur la situation présente, et se rapprocha de son frère au moment où il entrait sur la large esplanade. Il fut tenté de s'accrocher à la manche de Lukas, mais préféra enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches il ne voulait pas donner à certains l'occasion de le taquiner et s'amuser à le traiter comme un bébé.

Même s'il tremblait un peu, et pas que de froid, et qu'il se serait senti rassuré en s'agrippant à son grand-frère.

« Eh, les lumières sont allumées… » s'étonna alors Gilbert en montrant le grand cinéma du doigt. L'immense bâtiment surplombait la place, son grand hall complètement vide pourtant illuminé comme s'il attendait des clients.

Lovino fit signe à l'expédition de s'arrêter, et se retourna sans doute pour faire une déclaration importante, mais fut coupé dans son élan par Mathias :

« Eh, ça vous dit on va se mettre au chaud devant un fi- »

Malheureusement pour le danois, il s'était retrouvé entre le boss et Lukas, et termina sa phrase courbé au dessus du goudron. Emil se retint de ricaner, et s'installa sur un banc derrière le reste du groupe il avait mal aux pieds, et il entendait très bien leur conversation de là après tout.

« Si personne n'y voit d'objection, Gilbert va jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, ok _mangiapatate_ ?

\- _Kein Problem_ boss. » acquiesça l'homme de main, s'éloignant déjà. Emil plissa les yeux.  
Se séparer dans un film d'horreur, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Une procession de petites lucioles traversa alors très rapidement la place, venant du cinéma. Gilbert fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une d'entre elle décida de se poser sur son nez, et tenta de la chasser, mais sans succès.

Et, quelques instants avant de perdre connaissance, il crut voir la petite lumière saisir une poêle.

Un violent bruit de métal heurtant un crâne retentit, et l'albinos s'écroula au sol. Emil sauta de son banc et s'accroupit derrière, prêt à courir pour sauver sa vie, tandis que ses camarades d'infortune se préparaient à une attaque. Lovino pointa son pistolet sur les lucioles et estima la distance qui les séparait du corps de son officier. Peut-être que Gilbert pouvait être sauvé le boss indiqua du menton à Francis de se préparer à aller le chercher.

Les petites lumières se rapprochèrent d'eux en cabriolant joyeusement dans l'air l'italien tira plusieurs coups de feu dans leur direction qui les firent s'éparpiller, mais les lucioles reprirent leur formation en quelques instants. Lovino fit reculer tout le monde et se prépara à tirer de nouveau.

« Boss, non ! s'écria alors Tino, se plaçant entre le pistolet et les être lumineux. Ce sont des alliés, des amis ! »

Son brusque mouvement vers l'avant fit tomber la boule de cristal de sa poche, et elle roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un Mathias un peu perdu.

« … pardon ? » répondit l'italien consterné, sans pour autant baisser son arme. Les grands yeux innocents de Tino le firent frissonner. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Lovino fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

Les petites lumières arrêtèrent d'avancer. Mathias avait ramassé la boule et la montrait à un norvégien pas du tout intéressé mais plutôt très préoccupé par la fissure gigantesque qui avait commencé à déchirer le sol juste devant lui. Les lucioles s'évaporèrent brusquement.

Tino et Lovino se tournèrent au même moment vers le reste du groupe, séparé en deux par la crevasse grandissante, et le finlandais posa les yeux sur la main de Mathias.

« _Voi_ _vittu3_ … » pesta-t-il tout bas, et il sauta immédiatement par dessus la brèche pour lui arracher la boule des mains. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Une dizaine de morts-vivants jaillirent subitement du sombre trou et se jetèrent sur le tas d'humains dans un effroyable chaos de membres squelettiques. Deux des zombies se précipitèrent vers Lovino, peu perturbés par les balles qu'il tira, mais la plupart des créatures attaquèrent les blonds restés à l'arrière et retranchés derrière le banc. Mathias et Berwald repoussèrent l'assaut du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'aide de leurs planches, frappant violemment crânes, côtes ou tibias à nus sans répit mais bientôt d'autres créatures allaient sortir de la crevasse et les contourner, et les deux bouts de bois ne serviraient plus à rien. Lukas s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Tino et tentait de retenir un gémissement de crainte à chaque fois que les doigts crochus ou les dents carnassières d'une créature frôlaient Mathias.

Pendant que l'italien essayait de les rejoindre, à bout de souffle, en se frayant un chemin entre les cinq ennemis restés debout, un zombie plus vif que les autres évita soudain un coup de Mathias qui aurait du lui décoller la tête et se faufila souplement entre les deux grands blonds. Ses yeux pourrissants étaient fixés sur le petit Tino mais ses dents ne se plantèrent pas dans la bonne cible.

Berwald ne poussa qu'un petit grognement de douleur et se débarrassa du mort-vivant d'un coup de pied, puis lui écrasa férocement le crâne à pieds joints. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers son protégé pour vérifier son état.

Lovino trébucha sur un bout de cervelle, et le coup de feu qui aurait du atteindre un zombie perfora le front du suédois.

* * *

1 Je t'aime, attends-moi !

2 _Nani_ chinois, mais pas vraiment.

3 Oh putain… en finlandais.

* * *

 _Nda chap 8 :_ TUTTO VA BENE. _Gros bisous Rufus._

 _Nombre de jurons : 6_

 _Nombre de jurons par personne : Lovino – 3, Tino – 1, Kaoru – 1, Yao – 1._

 _La suite dans deux jours, suédois._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'attaque des péripéties.**

Le poignet de Lukas était douloureux. L'air froid et la course endiablée avaient brûlé sa gorge, et il respirait avec difficulté. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler sur les deux mafieux, et trottinait derrière Lovino, dépassé par les évènements.

Ses entrailles étaient glacées. Il avait peur. Il avait perdu Emil dans la cohue. Il avait vu Berwald tomber dans les bras de Tino. Il avait entendu le petit finlandais hurler.

Et il avait abandonné Mathias.

Francis l'avait saisi par le col et l'avait jeté vers Lovino lorsque le suédois s'était écroulé il s'était tout simplement fait kidnapper. Il n'avait pas eu assez de force pour se dégager de la poigne de l'italien, et son prince charmant l'avait regardé partir, horrifié, mais coincé au sol par un zombie affamé.

Il pouvait voir la peau rougie de son poignet entre les doigts du boss. Il avait beaucoup hurlé et s'était débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la dernière image qu'il avait de son meilleur ami restait celle d'une rangée de dents se refermant sur sa gorge sans défense.

Quand il pensait à la façon dont il l'avait traité ces derniers temps, son cœur se serrait jusqu'à lui couper toute respiration. S'il ne se calmait pas rapidement, il allait faire une bêtise.

Francis, qui ouvrait le chemin quelques mètres devant les deux autres, ralentit le pas quand il aperçut enfin le bar des Vargas coincé dans l'angle que formait la petite rue éloignée du centre ville, l'établissement était illuminé. Ludwig et Kiku étaient certainement déjà arrivés.

Le français déglutit, et s'arrêta presque de marcher. Il se laissa rejoindre par son boss, qui ne lâchait toujours pas le jeune étudiant, et croisa son regard.

Lovino sembla comprendre quel était le souci de Francis, puisqu'il soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

Mais ils passèrent quand même la porte du bar, et firent sonner la petite clochette que l'italien avait installé récemment – pour ne plus se faire surprendre par un espagnol ou un chinois passant à l'improviste.

Le boss relâcha enfin Lukas et le fit passer devant lui, jetant une clé à Francis pour qu'il ferme derrière eux – ce n'était pas le moment de laisser les portes ouvertes au premier venu.

Lovino fronça ensuite les sourcils, prêt à pousser une gueulante.

Les deux personnes installées au comptoir n'étaient pas tout à fait celles qu'il s'attendait à trouver.  
Le grand blond aux cheveux gominés tourna vers eux un visage fatigué son air s'assombrit quand il constata l'absence d'un troisième mafieux, mais il resta muet, et attendit que le boss prenne la parole en premier.

« _Chi è_ ? grogna Lovino en poussant Lukas vers une chaise haute.

\- Alors c'est vrai, vous parlez italien quand vous êtes pas content ! » s'exclama le jeune inconnu. Il réajusta ses lunettes et envoya un sourire lumineux aux trois nouveaux arrivants. « Yo monsieur Vargas ! »

L'allemand soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, le front plissé par l'embarras ou la contrariété – probablement les deux. Il allait répondre au boss, mais Francis s'exclama avant lui :

« Ah, mais c'est notre petit Alfred ! »

Le français se hissa à côté du jeune policier, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Ludwig adressa un regard surpris à son collègue, qui semblait déjà connaître le jeune homme Francis évitait cependant soigneusement de croiser les yeux bleus de l'allemand.

« Le secrétaire d'Antonio. » ajouta-t'il avec un clin d'oeil à son supérieur, qui s'était installé derrière le comptoir et avait sorti de quoi fumer. Le regard de l'intrus se fit réprobateur alors que l'italien allumait sa cigarette et la portait jusqu'à sa bouche.

« C'est mauvais pour la santé, vous savez. » signala le jeune policier.

Lovino inspira une longue bouffée toxique et la recracha sur le visage de son invité imprévu. Avant qu'Alfred ne se mette à protester, il sortit son pistolet et le braqua sur le front du jeune homme.

« Ça aussi c'est mauvais pour la santé, gronda le petit italien. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu bois ton verre de lait, gamin. »

Le norvégien prisonnier du bar ne put empêcher ses lèvres de tressaillir. Il avait une furieuse envie de crever les yeux de Lovino depuis qu'il l'avait kidnappé, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien son attitude.

Le souvenir confus du corps de Berwald s'écroulant sur Tino s'imposa soudain dans son esprit, et il se figea. Il foudroya l'italien du regard il devait pour l'instant ronger son frein, mais il était rancunier.

Et il allait le faire savoir.

« Il est où notre chinois ? maugréa le boss en direction de Ludwig, qui se recroquevilla sur son siège.

\- Ah… Kiku… Kiku est là-bas. » L'allemand indiqua une table au fond de la pièce, sur laquelle était religieusement allongé un corps immobile.

Lukas frissonna.

« … _È morto_ ? fit doucement Lovino.

\- _Ja_. » murmura en réponse son officier.

Les jointures de l'italien blanchirent tandis qu'il agrippait le bois du comptoir. Il serra les dents et supplia Francis du regard, qui lui répondit en secouant la tête d'un air paniqué. Lukas savait quel était leur problème.

Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le chemin, parce que ce n'était pas un de ses amis après tout. Mais il savait que le boss et le français avaient vu la même chose que lui en fuyant l'esplanade.

« C'est ma faute. » fit alors Alfred, qui avait gardé un silence respectueux jusque là. La menace de Lovino semblait l'avoir calmé, et il s'exprimait avec plus de maturité qu'auparavant. « Il y avait un truc gigantesque et sacrément moche devant moi, prêt à m'écraser, expliqua-t'il lentement, et votre ami m'a poussé sur le côté.

\- Des petites lumières sont venues tuer la chose, _aber…_

\- Désolé, vraiment, je… reprit le policier, l'air sincèrement peiné.

\- La ferme. » soupira Lovino. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et absorba les faits.

C'était sans aucun doute l'un des jours les plus exécrables de sa vie. Il ne savait plus s'il avait déjà vécu pire. Peut-être pas.

Non, il n'avait jamais vécu pire. Même dans les moments les plus terribles, il avait toujours eu Feliciano avec lui.

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux glaciaux de l'allemand. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas le courage d'insulter cet imbécile de mangeur de patates. Il se sentait trop écrasé par une pitié pleine de culpabilité. Il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec Feli, cet idiot qui ne prenait jamais de téléphone, et redoutait le moment où il faudrait annoncer l'autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Il avait beau s'enflammer quand son petit frère faisait les yeux doux à son officier, il savait que ce dernier partageait les sentiments de Feli, cachés au fond de lui sous une couche de déni.

Et si Lovino devait perdre un seul être cher aujourd'hui, Ludwig en aurait perdu deux.

Francis prit son courage à deux mains, ayant remarqué le triste regard absent de son boss, vaguement fixé sur le comptoir, et se tourna vers son collègue allemand en cherchant ses mots.

« Euh… Ludwig ? Comment dire…

\- Gilbert est mort. » déclara alors abruptement Lukas. Il ignora les regards choqués du photographe et de son voisin policier, et soutint celui que Lovino braqua sur lui avec aigreur.

« _Ich weiß. »_ déglutit péniblement Ludwig. La pitié inhabituelle dans ses yeux et l'absence d'insultes du boss avaient confirmé son mauvais pressentiment depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il descendit de sa chaise et prétexta une envie pressante. La porte des toilettes claqua derrière lui.

Même Alfred n'osa pas briser le silence qui s'installa alors, tripotant la fermeture éclair de son blouson et gardant la tête baissée.

Lovino termina sa cigarette et soupira. Il fallait changer de sujet.

« Bon, c'est bien gentil de te faire sauver par un de mes hommes, mais tu foutais quoi là, au juste ? demanda-t'il au policier.

\- Ah, ben après le tremblement de terre, Artie – mon voisin ronchon – m'a demandé d'aller vérifier l'état de son appartement. Soi-disant que la porte était en miettes dans le couloir, mais elle était en parfait état ! » s'exclama Alfred, soulagé de pouvoir passer à un sujet moins délicat. « J'ai même croisé un plombier qui en sortait et m'a dit que tout allait bien. Alors j'ai décidé de venir prendre un verre ici, au cas où Carriedo passe par là.

\- Carriedo ? siffla Lovino entre ses dents. Tu pouvais pas juste lui téléphoner non ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'a plus de batterie. » soupira dramatiquement le jeune homme.

Francis articula « Artie » plusieurs fois à voix basse, émerveillé, avant de repérer une incohérence dans le récit du policier à lunettes.

« Je suis passé hier matin chez Artur il n'a pas pu remplacer la porte en une demi-journée, marmonna-t'il.

\- Francis, on s'en fiche un peu je crois. » fit le boss en levant les yeux au ciel. Son photographe était vraiment incorrigible quand on le lançait sur le sujet britannique.

« Ah, mais vous connaissez Artie ?

\- Vite fait. » grogna Lovino, se tournant vers le norvégien muet pour changer de nouveau de sujet – même si ce policier avait l'air aussi obtus qu'Antonio, il valait mieux ne pas lui donner trop d'indices sur leurs activités illégales.

« Sinon, _biondina_ , tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ?

\- Je vais te frapper.

\- Fais-donc. »

Les yeux de Lukas se transformèrent en deux étroites fentes violettes.

Ludwig renifla une dernière fois et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Il avait les joues et le regard rougis, les cheveux décoiffés, et une terrible envie de bière.

Son reflet lui jetait un air pitoyable. Il serrait son téléphone dans ses mains pâles. L'écran était bloqué sur un fil de conversation qui n'aurait plus jamais de réponse.

Un bruit de verre brisé attira alors son attention, et il tendit l'oreille juste à temps pour saisir quelques mots.

« …-THIAS !

\- CHIGIIII ! _MI HA MORSO_!

\- OH MON DIEU LUDWIG À L'AIDE IL VA LE MANGER ! » beugla Francis en faisant irruption dans toilettes. Le grand blond le suivit en courant, à moitié inquiet, à moitié soulagé de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Il découvrit une scène apocalyptique derrière le comptoir, où son boss était maintenu au sol dans une mer de bouts de verre par un terrifiant Lukas assoiffé de sang. Alfred observait le combat en applaudissant, hilare, et proposa d'un geste à l'allemand de s'installer à côté de lui.

Le soupir de Ludwig se termina en un petit gémissement démotivé, et il décida plutôt d'aider Francis à séparer les deux protagonistes.

Saisissant le norvégien par les aisselles, il le souleva et l'écarta du ring improvisé, restant solide sur ses jambes pendant que le jeune homme se débattait comme un petit troll.

Lovino tendit ensuite une main ensanglantée à son autre officier et se releva en respirant bruyamment. Il s'installa sans piper mot à une table non loin de Kiku, et laissa Francis retirer un par un les bouts de verre de sa chair, tandis que l'allemand essayait de calmer Lukas. Il le retenait assis de l'autre côté du bar, ses grandes mains gardant ses épaules plaquée à la chaise, et l'empêchait de chercher l'italien du regard.

Le norvégien avait l'air fou. L'homme aux cheveux maintenant décoiffés s'attendait presque à le voir cracher du feu tant il respirait la fureur aveugle.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, mais il parvint enfin à attirer les yeux violets dans les siens. Ludwig n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments avec les mots, mais il était capable de comprendre un minimum ceux des autres.

Il ne dit rien. Laissa Lukas calmer sa respiration tout seul, et retira la pression sur ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, le boss soupira et écarta les mains de Francis. Il se releva et se traîna lentement jusqu'au norvégien.

« _Mi dispiace, ok_ ? avoua Lovino à voix basse. On a besoin de toi, à cause de cette histoire de trolls.

\- J'parle pas italien. » gronda Lukas pour toute réponse. Le boss leva les yeux au ciel, mais ravala sa fierté et répéta en anglais :

« Je suis désolé. _Capisce_ ? »

Il savait. Il savait qu'il avait merdé en laissant les autres blonds derrière eux. Et il avait passé suffisamment de temps entre Lukas et Mathias pour comprendre et respecter l'accès de rage dont il venait de faire les frais.

Mais le troll qui les avait attaqués avait laissé un message à Lukas. Lovino avait du faire un choix, et avait décidé de sauver le norvégien. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour comprendre la situation.

« Alors vous aussi vous êtes tombés sur un de ces trucs gris ? Ça s'appelle un troll ? Il vous a donné un message ? Marrant ça. » s'exclama Alfred quand le boss se tut après sa longue explication.

Ludwig se couvrit le visage de la paume de sa main, abasourdi et gêné par la finesse du policier.

⁂

L'incroyable fusil du futur n'était qu'un vulgaire pistolet à eau. Kaoru l'avait vite découvert quand lui et Youngsoo étaient tombés sur un monstre au détour d'une ruelle non éclairée.

Évidemment il avait manifesté son mécontentement de façon calme et réfléchie, et n'avait pas vidé son réservoir sur son petit frère, pendant que celui-ci se rôtissait une cuisse de troll avec son super lance-flamme en kit. Le coréen n'avait ensuite pas du tout répliqué avec un croche pied qui l'avait envoyé se cogner dans une poubelle et était responsable de son boitillement alors qu'ils couraient pour leurs vies.

« _Aiiiish_ … marmonna un Youngsoo essoufflé en se cachant dans une petite ruelle obscure.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un monstre de pierre soit insensible au feu, haleta Kaoru avec le plus d'ironie possible.

\- La feeerme. »

L'aîné ricana et se dissimula dans l'ombre le temps que la créature pataude s'éloigne.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à la semer.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant, et retira son masque pour essuyer la sueur accumulée sur son front.

« On a quand même vachement la classe, hein ? » gazouilla le plus jeune officier en montrant son visage du doigt.

Il était très fier de ses masques à gaz customisés. Lors de la conception de son arme cracheuse de feu, il avait longtemps réfléchi à un costume terrifiant pour aller avec, et le design était un succès.

« Ouais, tant que j'essaye pas de tirer sur un monstre avec ça, on forme un duo très tendance, grogna le chinois en indiquant son inutile mais impressionnant pistolet.

\- Alleeez, arrête de râler, on va bien trouver un monstre allergique à l'eau. »

Youngsoo s'appuyait contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, sentant la valise lui rentrer dans le bas du dos. Il l'avait cachée dans son sac, après avoir libéré celui-ci du lance-flamme démontable, parce que Yao n'avait pas voulu la récupérer.

 _« Chǔn_ _zhū_ , répliqua Kaoru en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh, je suis pas un cochon stupide !

\- _Wǒ zhīdào_. Ça veut dire "crétin". »

Youngsoo en perdit la parole pendant quelques secondes. Peut-être préférait-il la version littérale, tout compte fait. Et puis, c'est mignon les cochons.

Il allait rétorquer cet argument à son frère, quand un cri humain – manifestement guerrier – attira leur attention.

« _TIL VALHALL_! résonna la voix tapageuse.

\- Ah… On est pas tout seuls !

\- Belle déduction, Captain Obvious. » ironisa Kaoru. Il enfila de nouveau son masque et se releva pour vérifier les alentours.

Il signala ensuite à son coéquipier que la voie était libre, et ils s'élancèrent dans la grande rue sombre.

Kaoru connaissait bien la ville le cri qu'ils avaient entendu venait certainement de l'esplanade à côté du multiplexe, à une rue de là.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur la grande place, illuminée seulement par la lune et le cinéma. Youngsoo allait continuer sa course, mais fut brusquement stoppé par le bras de son frère.  
« Regarde, là bas… souffla Kaoru.

\- C'est pas vrai… » gémit quelques instants plus tard le grand coréen. Il serra plus fort son lance flamme et recula d'un pas.

Un zombie était penché au dessus d'un corps immobile, pas très loin devant eux. De dégoûtants bruits de mastication troublaient doucement le silence, comme une terrible et délicate sérénade méditative.

Deux autres créatures grattaient les murs du cinéma, loin sur leur droite, tandis qu'un amas de corps putréfiés se pressait sur une porte tordue de garage, faisant faiblement gémir la tôle.

Kaoru déglutit, et commença à lentement reculer. Les morts-vivants de la piscine avaient eu un comportement étrange, mais fixé sur la valise.

Ceux-ci, par contre, semblaient correspondre plus rigoureusement à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un zombie.

« On se casse. » murmura l'aîné à son frère, quand un atroce craquement d'os les fit sursauter.  
La créature devant eux releva vivement la tête de son festin, interpellée et cherchant l'origine de ce bruit ses yeux en décomposition se fixèrent cependant sur le duo figé de peur.

Le zombie se releva lentement.

« Ici ! Par ici ! » hurla alors une petite voix.

Humaine. Vivante.

Kaoru ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il n'avait peut-être pas de quoi se défendre contre les zombies, mais Youngsoo, si. Et là-bas, des gens avaient besoin de leur aide.

Il agrippa le bras de son cadet et galopa pour sa vie en direction de la porte de garage. Elle avait été relevée suffisamment pour entrer et sortir en se baissant un peu, et un petit blondinet leur faisait de grands signes en la tenant. Un autre, plus grand mais tout aussi blond et armé d'un couvercle de poubelle et d'une planche de bois, leur ouvrit le passage en décapitant quelques zombies d'un revers et en repoussant le reste à l'aide de son bouclier improvisé.

C'était donc ça, ce craquement d'os.

Youngsoo s'arrêta à côté de Mathias – oui, parce qu'il l'avait reconnu depuis l'autre côté de la place, cet abruti aux legos – et ouvrit le feu sur les zombies.

Kaoru, lui, se précipita à l'intérieur et se plaqua au fond de la pièce, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'un troisième blond, étrangement endor-

« _MĀ DE_! _WǑ KÀO_ ! _TĀ MĀ DE NIǍO_ !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, l'autre ? » s'exclama Youngsoo quand les cris de son aîné lui parvinrent. Constatant le travail bien fait, il hocha la tête et coupa le lance-flamme.

« Il a dit quoi ? » lui demanda Mathias en le suivant à l'intérieur. Le petit blond, celui là Youngsoo ignorait son nom, laissa la porte retomber derrière eux et leur sourit faiblement.

« RESSORS ! » hurla alors Kaoru en se jetant sur le grand coréen. Il allait essayer de rouvrir la porte du garage, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

« Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Il est mort depuis longtemps, et il ne s'est pas "réveillé" depuis. Tout va bien » le rassura doucement le blondinet.

Son sourire amer acheva de convaincre le chinois, qui s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne et s'écarta de la porte. Il salua le danois, qui eut l'air de vaguement le reconnaître mais avait perdu son habituel air enjoué.

Le grand blond jeta son bouclier et son arme dans un coin, et s'installa sur un carton, les épaules alourdies par un monstre invisible. Il indiqua aux mafieux une pile de couvertures en face de lui, pour les inviter à se poser dessus sans doute. Son ami s'assit à côté du cadavre et se mit à tripoter un objet rond et brillant.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. L'ambiance n'avait pas l'air radieuse.

« Pour répondre à ta question, il a dit : "merde, putain de merde, nom de dieu", déclara Youngsoo une fois confortablement installé.

\- C'est sympa comme langue ça, c'est quoi ? s'intéressa le grand blond.

\- Du chinois. » répliqua Kaoru d'un air sombre.

Mathias se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'aimait pas les silences qui s'éternisaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais même les grognements incompréhensibles de Berwald lui manquaient.

« Alors, euh… je me souviens pas de ton nom…

\- Kaoru. Et lui c'est Youngsoo, répondit le jeune officier avant que son frère ne prenne la parole.

\- Mathias et Tino.

\- Et Berwald. » ajouta le petit étudiant. Son colocataire tiqua, et baissa la tête.

Kaoru se mordit la langue. Il avait mal au cœur.

Pas comme une envie de vomir, mais une véritable douleur empathique. Il se sentait sincèrement désolé. Les deux blonds avaient l'air anéantis.

Mais ils n'étaient que _deux_.

Un terrifiant poids lui pesait également sur le ventre, une paire de mains glacées se frayant lentement un chemin à travers ses entrailles.

« Et le gars dehors là, c'était qui ? »

Les deux blonds échangèrent un long regard. Youngsoo frémit et serra discrètement la main de son frère pour le rassurer.

« Gilbert, sans doute. On a pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Ouais. 'Doit plus en rester grand chose. » soupira Youngsoo. Son frère laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et expira longuement.

Mathias fronça les sourcils, de vagues souvenirs d'une soirée arrosée remontant à la surface. _Peluches_.

« Emil a disparu avant l'attaque, marmonna-t'il alors.

\- Peut-être qu'il est au Bastardo ? » proposa mollement Tino.

Aucune lueur d'espoir ne s'alluma dans le regard de Kaoru. Youngsoo avait harcelé leur ami de messages s'il était en sécurité au bar, il leur aurait répondu depuis longtemps. Il déglutit, débloquant sa gorge serrée et prit quelques inspirations méditatives.

« Et, euh… son frère ? » demanda-t'il lentement, guettant la réaction de Mathias. Le grand blond fronça les sourcils et mais garda le silence.

« … au Bastardo ? » hasarda le finlandais une nouvelle fois.

Youngsoo haussa un sourcil.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bar, un point de ralliement pour les gens dans la merde ?

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire. » plaisanta Mathias. Il échangea un regard complice avec Kaoru et sortit ensuite son téléphone.

« Monsieur ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer son portable, et c'est moi qu'il traite tous les jours d'abruti, marmonna tout bas le jeune homme en vérifiant l'état du réseau.

\- Il est peut-être m… euh, donc on ne sait pas vraiment où il est, c'est ça ? » se corrigea rapidement le coréen.

Mathias serra les dents et se retint de foudroyer le jeune mafieux du regard. Lukas était forcément vivant. Il était avec Lovino et Francis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Nous on voulait aller au bar, proposa Tino pour changer de sujet.

\- Ben pas nous, daze ! »

Kaoru soupira.

« Non, en effet. On n'a aucune raison d'y aller. On voulait se planquer au port, prendre un bateau et se barrer… si jamais ça vous tente. »

Le finlandais se mordit la lèvre et chercha à attirer le regard de Mathias sur lui la mer était sans aucun doute une excellente cachette face aux morts-vivants. C'était une bonne idée de suivre les deux asiatiques. Mais son colocataire était fixé sur son écran, comme si Lukas allait en sortir s'il se concentrait suffisamment.

« VU ! hurla tout à coup le danois en se relevant.

\- C'est un juron scandinave ? s'étonna Youngsoo.

\- Non ! Lukas ! VU ! répondit Mathias en exécutant une danse de la joie. Il a vu mes messages ! Vu ! C'est marqué vu !

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Tino en se redressant lui aussi. Il faut vite aller au Bastardo ! »

Le finlandais referma son manteau, glissa l'étrange objet brillant dans sa poche et fit passer un bras de Berwald sur son épaule. Mathias rangea immédiatement son portable et se précipita sur le cadavre pour aider son ami à le soulever. Le piteux duo avait soudain repris du poil de la bête.

Kaoru échangea un regard silencieux avec son cadet, qui avait un étrange sourire maniaque aux lèvres. Youngsoo indiqua discrètement la poche de Tino du doigt, et leva deux pouces victorieux en l'air.

Son frère aîné cessa immédiatement d'essayer de comprendre et fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse. Parfois, l'esprit de son petit-frère fonctionnait d'une façon totalement incompréhensible.

Le coréen lui murmura alors quelques mots, et lui transmit l'illumination qu'il venait de vivre. Kaoru écarquilla les yeux, presque convaincu, mille petits indices terminant tout à coup un puzzle dans son esprit.

Les deux nordiques avaient porté le corps jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêtaient à l'ouvrir avec difficultés, quand le chinois agrippa la poignée et fit coulisser la tôle à leur place. Youngsoo pointa son lance-flamme vers l'extérieur, vérifia que la voie était libre, et ouvrit la marche d'un pas assuré.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers l'aîné des mafieux, surpris.

« Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour porter l'autre, non ? » sourit Kaoru en montrant Gilbert.

⁂

Yao plissa les yeux. Il était consterné. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui jouer des tours.

Il avait vu un zombie peint en rose rose flotter dans le ciel, un satyre blond sautiller en jetant des fleurs derrière lui et Ivan déguisé en tournesol, le tout en moins d'une heure.

Et voilà qu'il tombait sur le deuxième Vargas accompagné d'un inconnu à la peau cuivrée, courant plus vite que le vent pour échapper à un troll en sueur.

« J'ai du boire un thé pas frais hier soir, aru. » marmonna le chinois en laissant les deux hommes et la lourde créature s'éloigner.

« _TIL VALHALL_! hurla une voix inconnue au loin.

\- Aiyaah, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries…»

Yao leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le bord du trottoir. Il avait envoyé Youngsoo et Kaoru dans la direction du cri de guerre.

Mais qu'est-ce que le destin avait contre lui ?

Le chinois sans âge soupira, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas aller aider ses deux officiers il les avait déjà suffisamment protégés avec le sort placé discrètement sur la valise.

Il devait aller dans la zone industrielle au plus vite. Il avait un rendez-vous urgent.

Un rendez-vous avec un inconnu, qui avait pourtant obtenu son numéro privé. Un numéro qu'il n'avait donné qu'à quelques personnes au monde !

Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, ni l'accent rocailleux, mais cette personne savait très bien qui était réellement Yao, et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

Quelque chose se prépare, aru, se dit le mafieux. Peut-être devait-il prévenir Sadiq ? S'il disparaissait au fond d'un entrepôt sans que personne ne le sache, la situation actuelle risquait de s'envenimer, que disait-il, elle risquait de détruire le monde magique !

Et qui le sauverait, le monde, s'il n'était plus là ?

Le chinois hocha la tête, et sortit son téléphone.

⁂

Le fleuriste de la rue Napoléon entra dans la grande salle dans un tourbillon grandiose, qui se termina sur une courbure servile devant le couple royal. Il se redressa ensuite avec un sourire scintillant et allait ouvrir la bouche pour saluer ses maîtres, quand il remarqua une paire de sourcils broussailleux et froncés.

Feliks perdit immédiatement son air joyeux.

« Eeeh, pourquoi il est là lui ?

\- J'ai été débanni, sombre crétin fleuri.

\- Débanni c'est même pas un vrai mot d'abord, stupide fée sans cervelle. » répliqua Feliks du tac au tac.

L'homme au masque blanc se pinça l'arrête du nez, et serra les dents. Ne pas s'énerver.

« Et ta mère la chèvre, c'est un vrai mot ?

\- Et la corne de ton frère, tu l'astiques bien tous les soirs ? »

Le petit magicien britannique se jeta sur son adversaire en grondant férocement et entreprit de l'étrangler avec soin.

Ne pas s'énerver, se répéta l'homme.

Il inspira calmement et releva la tête vers son compagnon.

« Fais quelque chose.

\- Non. Ta créature l'a bien cherché. »

Le roi masqué émit un bruit de bouilloire et serra plus fort les poings sur son siège rouge.

« Héraclès, je vais m'énerver.

\- Fais-donc. » marmonna son voisin sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il fixait de ses paresseux yeux verts l'écran géant devant lequel ils étaient installés.

« Héraclèèès…. siffla l'homme basané. C'est pas le _moment_ de se faire la gueule, je te rappelle qu'on a un petit souci dehors…

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème Sadiq. Je te rappelle que tes stupides fées n'ont pas réussi à sauver Kiku.

\- C'est la TIENNE qui a perdu du temps avec l'albinos !

\- Elle avait de bonnes raisons. » répliqua le deuxième homme.

Sadiq s'énerva.

Il sauta hors de son siège dans un bond qui fit frémir le sol de la salle et souleva son compagnon par le col.

Héraclès lui montra les dents en une grimace bestiale.

« Ah, nan, là c'était pas moi, fit Arthur, qui avait relâché Feliks quand le sol avait tremblé.

\- _Kurwa_ , Art'… vite, bêla le fleuriste, montrant d'un doigt tremblant le couple royal sur le point de détruire le monde.

\- _Holy-Mother-of-God_ , votre Majesté NON ! »

Le magicien se précipita sur Héraclès et l'éloigna tant bien que mal de son adversaire, pendant que Feliks éventait Sadiq et lui murmurait des éloges rassurants.

Le couple royal se calma rapidement et se rassit, mais avec quelques sièges d'écart cette fois ci.

« Bon, avant que l'autre raté ne m'interrompe… »

Arthur gronda, mais la main que le roi grec posa sur son épaule le retint de se jeter sur son blond rival.

« Je voulais juste prévenir vos majestés que la situation a, genre, _légèrement_ dégénéré. »

Sadiq fronça les sourcils sous son masque. Il observa Héraclès se redresser avec appréhension sur son siège et lui jeter un regard vaguement inquiet.

Il se sentait donc quand même concerné, pensa le roi en cachant un sourire victorieux sous sa main.  
Peut-être qu'ils allaient se réconcilier.

« Il y a des zombies qui sont, genre, entrés dans l'histoire, j'ai pas tout compris. En plus ils avaient l'air de viser des cibles particulières, c'est pas du tout raccord avec ceux qu'on imagine habituellement et puis ils n'ont, genre, rien à faire dans cette histoire. » termina le fleuriste en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

Sadiq glapit.

Il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient.

« Des ZOMBIES ? s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers Arthur, qui se recroquevilla derrière le siège d'Héraclès.

\- C'est ridicule ! V-vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas les capacités nécessaires pour invoquer des zombies – encore moins pour les contrôler !

\- Moi j'pense que t'en es tout à fait capable. C'est, genre, de famille de foutre la merde après tout, ricana Feliks en tirant la langue au buveur de thé.

\- Je suis le SEUL mage de ma famille, crétin à cornes !

\- Dans ce cas, qui était la personne dans ton laboratoire qui a créé le portail vers le monde parallèle des zombies ? le questionna durement Sadiq.

\- M-m-mais votre majesté, il n'y avait personne dans mon laboratoire ! J'étais en ville quand la barrière a été détruite, et j'avais juste l-laissé, euh, Scott, mais Scott est une licorne vous voyez ? » bégaya Arthur en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Héraclès écarquilla les yeux. Il venait peut-être de comprendre quelque chose, mais la sonnerie d'un portable retentit avant qu'il ne puisse apporter une idée nouvelle au débat.

Le roi masqué leva un doigt pour demander le silence au reste du groupe, et décrocha.

« Oui ? Ah, Yao, justement tu tombes bien. Si tu pouvais venir au cinéma, qu'on règle cette histoire de brèche magique tous ensemb… Ah ? Mais… Très bien. Si tu pouvais essayer de contacter le Grand-Vizir pour le prévenir… Oui, il me fait la gueule, oui. C'est ça, à plus tard. »

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : AAAH Je suis pieds et poings liés je ne peux rien dire de plus ! À part merci infiniment de continuer à suivre la fic, tes reviews me donnent toujours une patate d'enfer !_

 _NdA chap 9 : Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais_ tutto va bene _, je ne me suis pas trompée de genre pour cette fic rassurez vous._

 _Nombre de jurons : 6_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Feliks – 1, Youngsoo – 1, Kaoru – 4._

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : La revanche des péripéties.**

Plus d'électricité. Et la nuit à midi. C'était une terrible catastrophe. En plus, le chat avait disparu au moment du tremblement de terre. Quel horrible retournement de scénario pour une petite vie bien rangée. Eh quoi, on ne peut même plus jouer du piano tranquillement maintenant ?

Le jeune musicien souleva un coin de rideau et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il devait manifestement être le seul à être dérangé par cet étrange événement, puisqu'il ne voyait aucun voisin ni lumière aux fenêtres ou dans la rue. Même les voitures avaient disparu.

Roderich n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais le lourd silence l'oppressait.

C'était trop calme. Il n'aimait pas trop beaucoup ça. Il aurait au final préféré une ambiance un peu trop plus moins calme.

Il se recroquevilla derrière son rideau, apeuré, quand soudain une forme de vie amicale passa en courant devant sa fenêtre. Le musicien n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de sortir de chez lui pour interpeller cet étrange homme vêtu d'une tunique de soie, et le regarda disparaître au bout de la rue.  
Bien, enfin un riverain qui avait saisi l'étrangeté de la situation et cherchait manifestement la police ou les pompiers.

Même si Roderich n'avait jamais vu d'asiatiques dans son quartier… C'était sans doute un voisin éloigné.

Bizarre, bizarre… quel drôle de drame.

Mais, puisque ce n'était pas la fin du monde, le musicien était suffisamment rassuré pour s'éloigner enfin de la fenêtre. Il allait même en profiter pour se préparer une petite collation à base de délicates saucisses sur un lit de savoureuse purée.

Il décida de vérifier les recoins préférés d'Eliz pendant que son repas cuisait, trop tourmenté par sa disparition soudaine pour jouer ses soucis au piano.

Elle aimait particulièrement la fenêtre du deuxième étage, sur laquelle Roderich avait installé un coussin tentateur, ou encore le pied de son lit, sa chaise de bureau, l'étagère des conserves et le tapis du salon.

Introuvable. Quelque chose avait du la faire s'enfuir par la chatière.

Roderich s'installa en silence devant son assiette, les yeux fixés sur le journal d'hier sans vraiment le lire. Il commença par faire une montagne avec sa purée, et y planta fièrement ses saucisses, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas de chatière.

Le jeune compositeur sans amis se précipita à la fenêtre sans même finir son repas. Il devait absolument sortir chercher son chat. Quelque chose de terrible lui était sans doute arrivé.

Mais tout était si sombre et silencieux dehors !

Peut-être aurait-il du accepter de prendre karaté à la place de ses cours de flute, étant enfant. Surtout pour ce qu'il en faisait maintenant, de cet instrument ! Alors qu'avec une formation de combat au corps à corps, il se serait senti moins vulnérable et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à s'élancer hors de sa maison pour retrouver Eliz mais il pouvait toujours s'armer de sa flute, après tout. Un coup bien placé au niveau de la gorge – il avait vu trop de films de kung-fu – pouvait très bien tuer son adversaire !

… _Gott_ , tuer quelqu'un ? Mais à quoi penses-tu, Roderich Edelstein ?

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, deux ombres se rencontrèrent soudain juste devant sa maison, venant chacune d'un côté de la rue et apparemment de sexe féminin. Le musicien plissa les yeux. L'une d'entre elles était sans doute une voisine éloignée, comme l'homme qu'il avait vu passer plus tôt, tandis que l'autre… l'autre… sortit un couteau et se précipita sur la jeune asiatique.

Le jeune homme cria d'effroi et se précipita vers le vestibule, non sans saisir sa flute au passage. Il la fourra hâtivement dans la poche intérieure de son plus beau manteau et enfila une paire de gants – il sentait l'air glacial s'infiltrer par tous les trous de sa maison, il était hors de question d'attraper des engelures.

« Mesdemoiselles ! s'écria-il, courant hors de sa maison vers les deux inconnues. Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie ! C'est un quartier respectable ici, veuillez ranger vos armes et vos… vos pieds et mains, s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? grogna la jeune femme au couteau en direction de son adversaire, qui s'était poliment écartée mais fixait Roderich comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Alors là… aucune idée.

\- On le tue ?

\- Pardon ? » glapit l'intéressé. Il s'agrippa à la jolie palissade blanche et tenta de reculer jusque dans son jardin. Il avait peut-être surestimé sa capacité à survivre à l'extérieur.

« Braginski, un peu de sérieux s'il te plait. »

La terrifiante jeune femme ainsi nommée foudroya l'asiatique du regard, semant le doute et la confusion dans l'esprit de Roderich.

« T'es un civil ? » lui demanda alors doucement la belle chinoise – pas que le musicien ose deviner son origine, évidemment, mais les deux caractères imprimés sur le devant de sa tunique étaient typiquement mandarins et sans vouloir se vanter dans sa tête, Roderich avait une certaine culture.  
Mais il avait également une question à laquelle répondre.

« P-pardon ? bégaya-t'il.

\- _Yeeeebat_. » s'exclama la russe – ça, Roderich le savait sans avoir à le deviner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit au bord du trottoir, tournant ostensiblement le dos à sa camarade et au gentleman musicien.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa fièrement :

« Mademoiselle Braginskaïa, il se trouve que j'entretiens une excellente relation avec votre frère. Il serait infiniment chagriné d'apprendre que de tels mots grossiers se trouvent parfois dans votre bouche. »

La jeune femme se retourna subitement.

« La ferme Wang ! aboya-t'elle sur la jeune chinoise hilare. Et toi, pauvre imbécile… » Son ton et son visage sévères s'adoucirent. « Tu connais vraiment Vanya ? »

Roderich déglutit et hocha doucement la tête. S'il avait essayé de confirmer autrement, nul doute que sa voix aurait déraillé. Mademoiselle Braginskaïa se releva et se mordit la lèvre en échangeant un regard avec mademoiselle Wang – un nom qu'il avait déjà entendu… ou lu quelque part.

Elles finirent par soupirer de concert, comme si elles venaient d'abandonner quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Roderich ne le saurait pas aujourd'hui.

« Bon, Monsieur … ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé là ? demanda la jeune asiatique.

\- Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein. Eh bien, je voulais juste retrouver mon chat.

\- Son CHAT ? Elle se fout de notre gueule la mère Michelle ?

\- Braginski… »

La jeune russe leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de mademoiselle Wang pour lui chuchoter furieusement quelque chose à l'oreille.

Et Roderich se souvint brusquement. Il avait vu ce nom, Wang, sur un dossier énorme. Dans le bureau de son vieil ami suisse.

Il sentit ses joues se vider de leurs couleurs. C'était très mauvais signe ça. Vash avait des relations extrêmement louches, pour ne pas dire inquiétantes.

Il avait cru l'espace de quelques minutes que seule la russe pouvait être dangereuse, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait en réalité confronté à DEUX mafieuses.

« Alors _Gospodin_ Trucstein, tu vas nous suivre gentiment, _da_ ? reprit la-dite russe en se tournant vers le véritable héros de cette histoire.

\- E-euh… c'est à dire que…

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? » grogna mademoiselle Braginskaïa en indiquant de la pointe de son couteau une ombre immense qui se profilait au bout de la rue.

 _Gott sei Dank_ , Roderich connaissait Ivan Braginski. Il s'enfuit à la suite des deux mafieuses sans protester.

⁂

« V-vous avez… un peu changé depuis hier, m-monsieur Kirkland…

\- C'est vrai ? J'me souviens pas t'avoir croisé pourtant.

\- S-si, v-vous preniez votre courrier dans le hall, couina le jeune garçon.

\- Hm, peut-être. »

Mais vous étiez plus poli et moins roux, se dit le pauvre étudiant en serrant fort son pull autour de lui.

Il avait été réveillé brutalement par cet inconnu, qui l'avait sorti de son lit sans lui laisser le temps de poser de questions. Il avait vaguement parlé d'un incident qui mettait en danger l'immeuble, et l'avait emmené avec lui dehors. L'étudiant n'avait pas compris comment l'homme avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque et se mette à hurler.

Et puis il avait attrapé son téléphone et avait vu le message.

« _Suis au Bastardo, j'attends Carriedo. Ne sors surtout pas, ok ?_ »

Il faisait froid et nuit.

Matthew avait peur.

« E-excusez moi, bégaya-t'il à son étrange compagnon, v-vous êtes sûr… que l'immeuble était en d-danger ?

\- _Aye_.

\- Mais… c'est que m-mon frère m'a dit de…

\- _Yer brotha'_ eh ? L'abruti à lunettes, c'est ça ? marmonna monsieur Kirkland.

\- E-euh, dites, c'est pas très gentil ça… » s'offusqua Matthew en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, les mains sur les hanches.

L'homme éclata de rire, et se retourna vers le jeune étudiant avec un sourire malfaisant.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser tout à l'heure, crois moi _lad_ , c'est un crétin. Heureusement, il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il saisit le poignet du jeune homme avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester et reprit sa marche rapide.

Matthew préféra se taire et se laissa traîner.

Il cachait son téléphone au fond de sa poche. Il était glacé de peur, mais il réfléchissait étrangement plus vite et plus clairement.

Il ne fallait pas que cet homme, qui se faisait passer pour monsieur Kirkland, apprenne où se trouvait Alfred – parce qu'il était vivant, Matthew le sentait au fond de ses tripes. On ne lui ferait jamais croire que son jumeau, le plus grand des héros, était mort sans qu'il ne ressente au moins un petit trouble, une sensation désagréable, une impression de manque.

Alfred allait très bien, et était en sécurité.

Ce qui n'est apparement pas mon cas, songea le jeune homme qui trottinait péniblement, le poignet prisonnier d'une poigne de fer.

Mais il avait une arme très utile. De quoi relayer des informations et sa position.

« V-vous m'emmenez où ? se força à bégayer le canadien.

\- Dans un entrepôt. Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous.

\- Avec la mort ? glapit Matthew.

\- Si tu y tiens, ricana monsieur Kirkland.

\- M-mais je… je ne vous ai rien fait ! »

L'homme grogna et s'engagea dans une rue étroite.

« Mais je vais pas te tuer, _ye_ _dunderheed_. » répliqua-t'il en secouant la tête.

Matthew ignorait la signification de ce mot, mais dans le doute, il décida que c'était péjoratif.

« Je vais te mettre en sécurité, insista le grand roux. En échange de quelques boules, évidemment.

\- Une rançon ? Mais je…

\- Mais non, des boules, des trucs ronds qui roulent quoi. _Now shut yer geggy_. » le coupa l'homme en se plaquant contre le mur et bloquant la bouche de Mattie de sa main libre.

Le canadien allait se débattre quand son ventre se glaça.

Une énorme créature grisâtre dépassa la petite ruelle obscure sans remarquer les deux humains.

 _Saint-sacrament_ , Matthew sentit littéralement ses intestins se liquéfier.

Sa première réaction fut de retenir sa respiration et bloquer toute pensée le temps que la chose soit suffisamment éloignée.

Monsieur Kirkland retira lentement sa main.

Un réflexe animal s'empara alors de la bouche de Matthew sous l'effet de ce mouvement, et le rouquin glapit de douleur en poussant brutalement l'étudiant loin de lui.

« _Ya bawheid_ ! Ne refais jamais ça, par Merlin !

\- J'm'en _contre crisse_ ! _Doux Jérusalem_ , qu'est-ce que c'était que cette CHOSE ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils refusent d'obéir aux mages du royaume. » grogna l'homme. Il essuya soigneusement sa main sur son pantalon avant de souffler dessus. Le jeune étudiant avait presque pitié de lui.

Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir mordu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande rue, à quelques mètres à peine de là où Kirkland l'avait poussé, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Le rouquin posa cependant à nouveau les yeux sur lui et les plissa légèrement.

Matthew déglutit péniblement. Son kidnappeur n'était pas un idiot. Il fallait le distraire.

« Un…Un royaume ? Quel royaume ? » s'intéressa alors le canadien.

Kirkland leva les yeux au ciel.

« … _Bugger_. Écoute _lad_ , ça ne te regarde pas. Moins tu en sais, plus tu as de chances de survivre à ce qui se passe. »

Le roux se rapprocha de sa proie, l'agrippant par les épaules pour le faire pivoter.

« Mais… »

Matthew se tut soudain, coupé dans son élan par une nouvelle apparition cauchemardesque.  
Il était très grand, massif et solide sur ses appuis, tout droit sorti d'un mauvais rêve capitaliste. Long manteau beige et écharpe blanche flottant au vent le canadien sentit son kidnappeur se raidir devant le nouvel arrivant.

Mais le plus terrifiant était sans doute ce visage juvénile, engoncé dans un tournesol de tissu géant.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux et les salua en souriant doucement.

« Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t'il à un bureau ? »

Matthew hésita pendant une seconde et demie à s'évanouir, mais il se rappela à temps à qui appartenait la main posée au milieu de son dos

« Vous n'imitez pas très bien le chapelier fou. » marmonna-t'il avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. _Ostie_ Mattie, un peu plus de couardise, ça sauve des vies !

« _Da_ , après tout je ne suis ni chapelier, ni fou. » répondit l'inconnu. L'angoissant sourire s'agrandit de plus belle alors qu'il continuait d'avancer tranquillement. Il se stoppa devant Matthew et monsieur Kirkland, les mains croisées dans le dos.

« _Gospodin_ Kirkland je suppose ? »

Le rouquin sembla hésiter, mais finit par relâcher la pression dans le dos de Matthew pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu.

« Non… Enfin ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien, connaissant les talents d'Artour, je suppose que vous êtes capable de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air décidé à retirer son air méfiant, l'imposant russe à l'accent roulant soupira.

« Je suis poursuivi par ma… par une démone. Et je cherche un satyre, _da_ ? »

L'étudiant perdu au milieu de ce désordre magique écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes. _Ostie_ , mais dans quelle histoire avait-il été jeté ?

« Il a kidnappé un de mes hommes, _gospodin_ Kirkland. » insista l'inconnu.

Le rouquin éclata soudain de rire.

« Aaaaah, s'exclama-t'il les larmes aux yeux. Un vieil ami de la famille ce crétin à cornes, _aye aye_. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

\- Vous avez les sourcils de votre frère, répondit le russe d'un air angélique.

\- Très romantique comme phrase d'accroche. » murmura Matthew. Il réprima un petit rire quand Kirkland lui envoya son coude dans les côtes. Mais il remarqua en effet, au bout d'une heure passée en la compagnie du roux, que ses sourcils épais ressemblaient à ceux du gentleman britannique de l'étage du dessous. Bravo Matthew Jones-Williams, ton sens de l'observation est très aiguisé.

« Mais, tant qu'on y est, ce démon là, vous auriez pas entendu parler d'un deuxième ? reprit le rouquin en ignorant la remarque précédente de l'homme-tournesol. Un truc petit je crois, vaguement mignon ?

\- _Niet_ camarade Kirkland, à moins que tu ne parles de Raivis ? Il correspondrait à ta description.

\- Hm… hésita le kidnappeur de canadiens fragiles. Mes sources m'ont parlé d'un groupe de blonds avec lui.

\- Ah. Un groupe de blonds, _da_ ?

\- Un groupe de blonds, _ye_. »

Matthew se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Il allait devoir rester courageux et abandonner l'idée de s'enfuir.

Cette description vague lui avait mis la boule au ventre ; le portable caché au fond de sa poche pouvait lui permettre de changer le cours des choses : il devait informer ses amis de sa situation et leur transmettre tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre.

Il se sentait soudainement indispensable à la survie de ses amis.

⁂

« J'ai pas de réseau. » geignit le jeune garçon, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Il était seul, évidemment, mais commenter à voix haute ses soucis l'aidait à ne pas paniquer.  
Il était caché sous les caisses du bâtiment, coincé entre un distributeur de billets et une petite poubelle plastique. Son dos et son cou commençaient à le lancer de plus en plus – en même temps, il était planqué là depuis vingt minutes au moins.

« Mais je suis en vie, crétin de message envoie toi ! »

Rien à faire, l'absence de réseau mettait en échec toutes ses tentatives. Son ami allait le croire décédé, trépassé, éteint.

À la limite, se dit le jeune garçon, ça, ça va. Mais Kaoru aussi va me croire mort !

« Il va… tu crois qu'il va déprimer ? Hm, j'espère. Pas que ça me touche ! C'est j-juste que…

\- Eh petit, t'es au courant que tu parles à une poubelle depuis vingt minutes ?

\- Sans blague, merci de me le faire remarquer. » grogna Emil en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se décala légèrement pour décoincer son cou et reprit :

« Bon, puisqu'en réalité je suis vivant, c'est pas plus mal que Kaoru pense que je suis mort, non ? Je pourrai savoir s'il tient à moi. Et-et à quel point.

\- C'est pas très gentil.

\- Mais… je sais, geignit l'étudiant. Mais peut-être que quand on se reverra, il sera tellement heureux que… que…

\- Qu'il t'embrassera, oooh, je veux être là pour voir ça ! C'est si romantique, l'amour qui fleurit au milieu des cadavres vivants ! »

Le jeune garçon se tut brusquement. Il se faisait des discussions avec lui même depuis une dizaine d'année et se connaissait par cœur. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi étranges remontées de romantisme.

Quelque chose clochait.

« Mais attends… j-je parle à qui là ? »

Emil tourna lentement la tête et posa les yeux sur un gros chat brun, tranquillement assis à sa droite.

« Ah, non, mais tu me faisais un peu pitié, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te parler. Chalut. »  
Le premier choc ressenti par la découverte d'un chat parlant fut complètement douché par ce jeu de mot ridicule. Emil fronça les sourcils, déçu.

« T'es quoi au juste ? soupira-t'il.

\- Une fée. On s'est croisés tout à l'heure sur la place. »

Le félin planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'humain complètement déconcerté.

« Mais si, tu sais bien, quand j'ai assommé cet imbécile d'albinos. »

Le jeune garçon plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

« Vous l'avez tué !

\- Non, crois moi, il a le crâne solide cet _idióta_.

\- Mais si, les zombies l'ont…

\- Ah j'oubliais, je dois te présenter à leurs majestés ! » s'écria la bête en s'étirant. Elle planta alors ses griffes dans le manteau du jeune étudiant et commença à hérisser son poil.

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le pelage ne s'hérissait pas. Il était parcouru de vagues et gonflait à vue d'oeil.

Emil fut soudain aveuglé par une lumière dorée et hurla quand il sentit son estomac faire des cabrioles.

Il sentit rapidement ses fesses se poser sur un siège moelleux et rouvrit les yeux.

La respiration sifflante alors qu'il tentait de se calmer et repérait où il avait atterri, il songea un instant à faire semblant d'être évanoui tant il hallucinait de plus en plus.

Le chat doué de parole – une fée ? – avait disparu.

Juste à côté de lui, confortablement installés au premier rang, deux inconnus étrangement vêtus soupiraient en silence. Emil s'attarda particulièrement sur le masque blanc qui recouvrait la moitié du visage de son voisin le plus proche.

Mais le plus perturbant était sans doute le combat qui se déroulait sur la scène devant l'écran géant.  
L'un des deux protagonistes avait… eh bien il n'avait pas de jambes, mais des pattes de chèvre. Emil les fixait s'agiter avec horreur, son esprit vidé de toute pensée cohérente.

Il se tourna vers ses deux voisins au bout de quelques longues secondes, étirées par le scénario burlesque qu'il contemplait.

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

L'homme au masque se pinça l'arrête du nez, manifestement très agacé par la situation.

« Mon écuyer préféré, Feliks, s'est fait insulter par l'autre idiot au service de ce qui me sert de femme.

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme, Sadiq ! » gronda l'autre homme en se relevant d'un bond.

Emil constata la voix grave et l'absence évidente d'attributs féminins d'un seul coup d'oeil ainsi qu'une étrange façon de s'habiller – pas très 2014, les tuniques grecques.

« Je confirme, sans vouloir vous vexer il a pas vraiment l'air d'une femme. » marmonna-t'il alors. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de prendre parti, mais ce personnage masqué avait effectivement tort les jambes musclées et poilues de l'autre criaient la virilité dans toute sa splendeur hellénique.

Le dénommé Sadiq fit alors craquer ses doigts et siffla :

« Eh bien, puisque c'est ça, petit humain sans cervelle qui croit tout savoir, tu seras sans doute capable d'aider cette fée débile pour résoudre cette histoire. »

Emil écarquilla tant les yeux qu'il sentit l'air effleurer l'intérieur de son orbite. Il était un peu abasourdi.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme chèvre et son adversaire mal coiffé et déglutit péniblement.

« Laquelle ? couina-t'il.

\- Celle qui est sur la scène voyons. Ma femme n'est pas débile.

\- Sadiq, je ne suis PAS une femme ! » hurla l'homme en arrachant Sadiq de son siège pour le jeter au sol. Emil s'extirpa précipitamment du sien et recula de quelques pas.

Il n'avait pas tout compris.

Et l'homme masqué non plus, apparement. Ou alors l'homme chèvre n'était pas considéré comme une fée ? Mais l'autre blond colérique n'avait pas d'ailes de papillon. Et lui en était une, de fée ?

Le jeune étudiant se frappa le crâne, réalisant sa bêtise. Des pattes de chèvre, mais bien sûr !

Le sol frissonna alors sous ses pieds et le fit trébucher en arrière.

Encore un tremblement de terre ? gémit-il intérieurement. Le dernier n'avait pas eu de conséquences très heureuses.

« Vos majestés ! » hurla le satyre – car c'en était un. Lui et la fée cessèrent immédiatement de se battre et se précipitèrent sur leurs deux maîtres, qui tentaient de s'étrangler mutuellement, pour les séparer.

Un projecteur s'écrasa soudain au sol à quelques centimètres de l'étudiant, qui poussa un glapissement aigu et se terra, tout tremblant, sous un siège.

Il y resta jusqu'à ce que la moquette cesse de faire des vagues, et vérifia dans quel état était la situation en passant timidement la tête hors de sa cachette.

Le petit blond à qui Emil avait apparemment été assigné lui jetait de petit coups d'oeil circonspects pendant qu'il apaisait le royal grec. Il avait du entendre ce qu'avait ordonné Sadiq.

Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Ces horribles sourcils abusivement pileux n'enchantaient pas Emil non plus, à vrai dire. Le jeune garçon se releva et s'épousseta en soupirant, constatant que tout était redevenu normal – aussi normal que possible, disons. Il alla même jusqu'à sortir son téléphone pour vérifier l'état du réseau, toujours inexistant entre les murs du cinéma.

« C'est pas la peine, ces deux là brouillent tout ce qui est technologique, l'informa la fée avec un fort accent britannique.

\- _Helvíti_.

\- Enchanté jeune homme, s'inclina la fée. Vous pouvez m'appeler _sir_ Kirkland. »

Emil fronça les sourcils, et se dit que décidément, le monde magique et ses habitants avaient du mal à saisir certaines choses.

Il soupira et se réinstalla dans un des sièges rouges, observant le couple royal se disputer une dernière fois avant de se faire convaincre de quitter la salle. Feliks, l'homme-chèvre, ou satyre – Emil hésitait encore entre les deux termes – accompagna le roi masqué jusqu'à la sortie opposée de celle choisie par le grec, tandis que ce dernier sortait seul, sans un regard en arrière.

Kirkland tira la langue une dernière fois au satyre disparaissant derrière les lourdes portes, et se tourna ensuite vers le jeune étudiant.

« Bien. Jeune homme, il semblerait que nous soyons dans le même bateau désormais. »

Emil grimaça et évita le regard de la fée.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour traverser la vi…

\- Ça va pas la tête ? Y'a des zombies et des trolls dehors ! Je refuse de bouger d'ici. » s'exclama l'étudiant en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

La fée fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais hésita pendant quelques instants.  
« C'est à dire que… Kirkland indiqua le téléphone d'Emil du menton. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation. Vous et moi avons des gens à retrouver, expliqua-t'il ensuite quand le blondinet lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu.

\- Aah… ah oui. »

Avec cette redoutable absence de réseau, Emil n'avait pas pu prendre de nouvelles de ses colocataires. Il avait réussi à ne pas y penser du tout, et s'était concentré sur Youngsoo et Kaoru – eux au moins, ils étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute en vie.

Lukas et les autres… c'était une autre histoire.

Le jeune garçon soupira. Non vraiment, il ne devait pas y penser. S'il y réfléchissait, il commencerait sans aucun doute à paniquer.

« Donc vous… euh, vous avez des amis ? » tenta-t'il maladroitement de diriger le sujet vers la fée. Celle-ci s'empourpra.

« B-bien sûr que j'ai des amis ! J'ai même- j'ai même un-euh, paniqua Kirkland. Une-une grenouille. J'ai une grenouille, oui, insista-t'il avec plus d'assurance quand Emil écarquilla les yeux.

\- Atypique. » déclara l'étudiant en reprenant son expression neutre. Remarquant la gêne apparente de la fée et son mutisme soudain, Emil s'éclaircit la gorge et décida d'encourager le papotage après tout, il était en présence d'une créature magique qui pourrait lui sauver la vie dehors, tout à l'heure. Autant s'en faire une amie.

« Nous aussi on a un animal de compagnie bizarre.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa poliment Kirkland, soulagé qu'on ne s'attarde pas plus sur son bafouillage.  
\- Hm. Un, euh, un grand danois, acquiesça l'étudiant. Bien crétin. »

La fée pouffa derrière sa main. Emil était très doué pour se faire des amis.

Franchement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Tino et les autres pensaient le contraire.

⁂

La question suspicieuse du norvégien avait provoqué un puissant sentiment de panique chez Kaoru. Il sentait la chaleur envahir ses oreilles et sa bouche s'assécher.

Il s'était juste inquiété à voix haute de l'absence d'Emil, et voilà qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir insulté madame Bondevik sur trois générations. Il devait vite trouver une réponse qui satisferait le norvégien inquisiteur.

Les autres survivants réunis au Bastardo se taisaient religieusement – eh, pour une fois que leur boss n'était pas là pour gueuler. Le jeune asiatique implora Mathias du regard, mais le danois l'ignorait, fixant Lukas d'un air profondément blessé.

« Euh… Euuuh… c'est mon petit copain ? » tenta alors Kaoru. Peut-être que cette réponse pleine d'amour apaiserait la tension ?

Le jeune mafieux se retint de se mordre la lèvre quand le visage impassible en face de lui s'assombrit.

Ça n'allait pas apaiser la tension.

« Pardon ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète Lulu, il exagère légèrement les faits là. » intervint enfin Youngsoo. Il plaça un coude sur l'épaule de son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça _din rævtryne_ , on ne se connait pas, siffla Lukas en serrant les poings.

\- C'est dingue comme Emil t'a vachement bien décrit quand même. » ironisa le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le norvégien serra les dents, mais remarqua enfin le regard de Mathias et choisit de laisser tomber.  
Pour l'instant.

Son petit frère cachotier allait devoir trouver une bonne explication, ceci dit.

En attendant, Lukas avait de l'ordre à mettre dans ses propres pensées avant d'adresser la parole à son ami revenu en vie.

Bien sûr, il avait eu largement le temps de le faire depuis qu'il avait enfin vu les messages de Mathias mais il y avait une différence nette entre un soulagement immense face à un sms, et la vague de bien-être qui l'avait submergé quand le grand blond était entré en titubant sous le poids du corps de Berwald.

Il avait besoin de retrouver son légendaire calme intérieur avant de pouvoir s'approcher du danois sans pleurer.

Alors il soupira et se pencha au dessus du corps auquel Tino s'accrochait, hésitant au passage à poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ludwig, accroupi à côté d'un troisième cadavre. Les cheveux blancs étaient restés intacts au milieu de la bouillie sanglante.

Kaoru s'autorisa enfin à respirer quand Lukas détourna son attention vers son camarade décédé. Son petit frère en profita immédiatement et l'attira dans un coin du bar pour lui susurrer des citations philosophiques.

« Emil aurait pu nous prévenir que son frère était un vrai démon.

\- C'est pas… Il est pas… oh et puis merde.

\- C'est beau c'que tu m'dis là Kaoru. »

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait se mettre à la place de Lukas en tant que grand frère poule, évidemment qu'il voulait surveiller les relations de son cadet. Et Kaoru avait intérêt à être d'accord s'il voulait mettre le norvégien dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux blonds.

Un plan pour obtenir l'approbation de Lukas se formait doucement… mais c'était quand même un grand groupe de blonds dis donc. Kaoru voulut faire part de son étonnement à son petit frère, mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé sans un bruit.

Faites que ce crétin ne tombe pas sur le boss Vargas en allant aux toilettes, pria l'officier de la Triade.

Kaoru fixait Francis et fronçait les sourcils en passant d'un blond à un autre. Emil leur avait assuré que sa colocation était complètement étrangère au monde la pègre jusqu'à fin août, alors pourquoi le chinois avait-il l'impression d'être face à un gang ? Même le cadavre à lunettes et avec un trou au milieu du front avait l'air féroce d'un malfrat. Et Mathias… Ah non, Mathias était juste crétin. Kaoru se détendit. Il était sur les nerfs, c'était impensable que les cinq blonds soient dangereux. Enfin, les quatre plutôt. Ah, mais Emil… Trois, donc.

Le chinois secoua la tête, attristé. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas espérer retrouver Emil en sécurité au bar, mais il avait quand même été déçu et avait failli paniquer pour de bon. Si Lukas ne l'avait pas refroidi avec sa réaction… typiquement Bondevik, Kaoru se serait probablement mit à briser des chaises sur le comptoir.

Pas sur que monsieur Vargas aurait apprécié. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Le jeune officier de la Triade se décala encore un peu plus dans un coin sombre du bar. Le boss de la Famiglia n'avait pas la réputation d'être accueillant. Certes ses hommes n'avaient fait aucun geste pour les mettre dehors lui et son petit frère mais c'était peut-être parce que le grand blond baraqué était occupé à retenir ses larmes au dessus du corps de Beilschmidt, et que le photographe tentait maladroitement de le consoler.

Kaoru soupira et croisa les doigts pour que les Vargas les laissent se cacher au bar malgré les tensions entre leurs deux familles mafieuses. Il chercha autour de lui une place à laquelle s'assoir en attendant et sursauta.

Sur une table non loin de lui, un troisième corps était allongé. Quelqu'un que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt, avec un terrible pincement au cœur.

Lovino s'extirpa tout seul de la cave, mais avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que d'habitude. Évidemment, sans l'aide de Gilbert, c'était plus dur.

Il entendait Alfred discuter plus calmement que d'habitude avec Francis, dont la voix était tremblante. Eh quoi, il partait cinq minutes et le photographe se cassait un ongle ?

L'italien s'assit au bord de la trappe pour reprendre son souffle il remarqua alors dans le calme ambiant que quelqu'un reniflait tristement. Son estomac se glaça.

Il était peut-être parti depuis plus de cinq minutes, après réflexion.

Lovino déglutit et se prépara soigneusement un visage impassible avant de se relever.

Il surgit si rapidement de sous le comptoir qu'il fit sursauter le policier et le blond ahuri hors de leurs chaises hautes.

Le ricanement arrogant du boss devant cette scène cocasse mourut cependant au fond de sa gorge au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

Le blond _ahuri_ ?

« Mathias ? s'exclama l'italien en se précipitant hors du comptoir.

\- Woah, eh, il connait mon prénom, t'as vu Lukas ? »

Lovino aperçut l'interpellé lever les yeux au ciel, derrière, et se raidit brusquement en posant les yeux sur les deux nouveaux cadavres aux pieds du norvégien.

 _Cazzo_. Il se mordit la lèvre. De toute sa vie de mafieux sans scrupules, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable.

Mais, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses Mathias était présent et en parfaite forme, le norvégien fou allait donc retrouver un comportement normal.

 _Molto positivo_ , ça.

Le boss hésita quelques secondes de plus au milieu du bar, mais décida finalement d'aller poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ludwig. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

Et puis il avait un nouveau liquide vaisselle pour peaux sensibles à tester, goût pamplemousse. Gilbert avait insisté pendant des heures et il -

Il est mort, soupira l'italien.

« Sans blague. » le railla en retour Lukas alors que Ludwig tressaillait comme s'il avait été piqué.

Lovino rougit brusquement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'exprime à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Chi-chigiii… » balbutia le boss en battant en retraite vers le fond du bar.

Heureusement qu'il était le chef ici personne n'oserait lui reprocher son indélicatesse. À part Lukas évidemment, mais ce dernier avait autre chose à faire – éviter le regard insistant de son prince charmant, par exemple.

Lovino trottina jusqu'à une confortable zone d'ombre depuis laquelle il pouvait observer l'ensemble de son établissement. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua le premier nuisible.

Le jeune asiatique était penché au dessus du cadavre de Kiku, l'air étrangement plus en colère qu'attristé. Le petit boss le reconnut vaguement c'était un officier des chinois d'en face, celui qui s'était ridiculisé devant Francis et Gilbert quelques jours auparavant. Les _bastardi_ s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie avec les photos.

Il avait l'air plus vieux, à jeun. Plus sérieux, plus dangereux. Du genre apte à mener un assaut frontal sur la Famiglia.

Lovino se surprit à froncer abusivement les sourcils et soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça pour l'instant, il avait devant lui un allié important, un ancien ami de Kiku – un survivant accablé qui éveillait sincèrement la pitié de l'italien, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Le deuxième nuisible lui fit cependant beaucoup moins de peine.

Un _cretino_ aussi grand que le danois jaillit brusquement hors des toilettes, une arme de destruction massive à la main et un air dément au visage.

Le boss se tapit dans l'obscurité et chercha des yeux de quoi assommer cet idiot de chinois avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un avec la valise noire qu'il agitait furieusement.

Youngsoo avait une idée _géniale_ à tester – toutes ses idées étaient géniales évidemment Son regard s'attarda sur le corps sans vie de l'albinos. Une étrange impression de déjà-entendu lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue.

Peu importe, se dit-il, si tout se passe comme prévu, le gars mort, là, ne le restera pas une heure de plus et tout ça grâce au légendaire et infaillible flair du coréen.

Il avait laissé quelques minutes de répit aux personnes en deuil avant de mettre son plan en marche il avait besoin de faire monter la tension dramatique.

Le jeune mafieux se pencha à côté de Tino pour lui demander à voix basse le dernier élément nécessaire à son plan.

« P-pour quoi faire ? » renifla le petit blond en sortant tout de même la boule de sa poche.

Le coréen s'en empara vivement et se contenta d'un clin d'oeil indécent pour toute réponse. Le nom d'Im Youngsoo allait rester gravé à jamais dans l'histoire !

Bousculant au passage le policier stupide, notre héros déposa brutalement la valise héritée de son boss sur une table – avec vue sur la rue.

Francis, Mathias et l'inconnu s'approchèrent de lui alors qu'il ouvrait triomphalement la mallette pour enfin déposer la septième boule à sa place.

« Eh mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? « lui demanda l'agaçant gardien de la paix.

Une ombre remua dans un coin de la vision du coréen. C'était vaguement petit et clairement armé d'un balai-brosse.

« Tout va bien se passer, j'ai lu plein de mangas ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, daze ! » s'écria alors le génial inventeur fou avec tant de conviction que Tino se releva pour observer ce qui allait se passer. Même Lukas cessa de fixer obstinément le cadavre de son colocataire et tourna son attention vers Youngsoo.

Ce dernier jeta un œil à son public intrigué et ricana intérieurement. Il allait résoudre cette histoire en un chapitre, lui !

Le coréen prit une pose dramatique et leva les bras au ciel :

« Oooh puissant Shenron, maître des boules ! Euh… » hésita-t'il au milieu de sa tirade, soudain pris de doutes sur la suite des mots à employer. « Apparais, dragon sacré, et exauce nos vœux ? »

Un net sentiment de malaise s'installa autour de Youngsoo tandis que le silence répondait à son génial appel.

L'ombre se rapprocha tant qu'il parvint à distinguer clairement les traits d'un italien en colère, son balai prêt à l'assaut le policier à lunettes gloussa en se cachant derrière sa casquette. Même Tino leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, geste qui vexa grandement le pauvre coréen. Eh quoi, si même le plus mignon des colocataires blonds cessait de le respecter, il allait devoir se mettre à vendre des clés usb dans la rue !

Le silence continua de peser sur les épaules de Youngsoo encore quelques micro-secondes, jusqu'à ce que le service des effets spéciaux se réveille.

Un craquement d'orage fit soudain sursauter toute l'assemblée des survivants, et une terrible voix gronda au dessus de leurs têtes :

« Aiyaaaah, j'ai autre chose à foutre là ! Tu pouvais pas me téléphoner, non ? »

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : Eh oui, et pourtant il reste encore 6 chapitres de péripéties ! Hé hé, le pire c'est que je suis sûre que Feliks serait capable d'essayer … Merci beaucoup pour ta_ _review !_

 _(on notera que Matthew dépasse encore une fois la vulgarité de Lovino avec brio)_

 _Nda chap 10 : J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre à peu près à la même époque où mon chat a perdu sa virilité – ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie._

 _Nombre de jurons : 16_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino – 3, Lukas – 1, Emil – 1, Matthew – 5, Natalya – 1, Kirkland ? – 4, le chat – 1._

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Péripéties, un nouvel espoir.**

« On a perdu la mère Michelle.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a fait exprès, non ? »

La jeune russe haussa les épaules, occupée à surveiller la rue depuis leur cachette provisoire.

« Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Si ça se trouve, il pensait qu'on allait l'attendre… Je me sens un peu coupable. »

Mei commença à se mordiller la lèvre. Si le musicien s'était involontairement éloigné d'elles, il devait actuellement être mort de panique.

« Eh, il avait qu'à courir plus vite.

\- Braginski, parfois je me demande si tu es capable d'empathie, soupira sa voisine.

\- _Ja ne govorju Anglijskij jazyk_ 1, grogna Natalya.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, sujet clos. »

La chinoise préféra ne pas insister. Si Braginski se mettait à ne même plus lui parler anglais, la journée allait être longue. Ou était-ce la nuit ? Pour son téléphone, on était au milieu de l'après midi, mais c'était difficile à croire.

« C'est quand même plus qu'étrange ce qui se passe, tu trouves pas Braginski ? »

Natalya se tourna vers sa compagne d'infortune, qui plissa les yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse sèche et garnie d'insultes.

« Ouais… Il s'est passé des choses dans notre QG, juste après le tremblement de terre… Il faut que je retrouve Vanya.

\- Ivan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

La russe fronça les sourcils.

« Toris a été enlevé par une créature poilue. J'ai peur que ça soit un piège pour attirer mon frère.

\- Une… créature poilue ? répéta Mei, incrédule.

\- Je sais pas, dans le noir j'ai cru reconnaître un… un satyre ouais. Sauf que… »

La chinoise patienta le temps que Natalya se décide à parler de ce qui la perturbait :

« Il ressemblait au fleuriste de la rue Napoléon. »

Mei écarquilla les yeux et sentit son pouls accélérer. Une idée folle lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs années, qu'elle avait toujours repoussé – c'était trop absurde.

« Tu sais, c'est peut-être juste le vrai fleuriste… sauf qu'il cachait sa véritable nature.

\- Complètement débile, répliqua immédiatement Natalya en secouant la tête. Feliks est un crétin fini. S'il était une créature magique depuis le début, tu penses bien que-qu'on l'aurait remarqué quand même. Toris passe ses journées avec lui ! s'exclama-t'elle.

\- Oui mais… écoute, je devrais pas t'en parler, mais je crois que Yao a un lien avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, murmura le plus vite possible la jeune chinoise.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le satyre et Feliks ?

\- Je crois que… que Yao est pas humain, lui non plus. Il… »

La jeune femme ne parvint qu'à terminer sa phrase par des gestes d'incompréhension.

« Oh. Et bah moi je suis un lutin de Noël, répliqua Natalya en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai ? couina sa voisine.

\- Mais non, crétine. »

Mei se détendit et reprit la parole.

« Non je te jure, il est bizarre. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le satyre et ton Feliks soient la même personne. »

Natalya ne répondit pas immédiatement cette fois. Elle fronça les sourcils et repensa à certains comportements étranges qu'avait eu le fleuriste, parfois. Feliks avait toujours été… décalé. Et Vanya avait vaguement parlé d'un stupide message énigmatique sur une soit-disant invasion, peu avant les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Ça valait la peine de faire quelques recherches.

« Bon, soupira la russe. Dans ce cas, on a qu'à aller fouiller sa boutique.

\- Tu commences à y croire toi aussi ? murmura Mei.

\- Je commence surtout à croire que si c'est bien Feliks le satyre, ce crétin de Toris est sans doute en sécurité. » répliqua Natalya en se relevant.

La rue vide n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce pendant leur discussion. Voitures, passants et lumières étaient toujours absents.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent d'accord sur un chemin rapide et évitant les grandes avenues pour rejoindre la rue Napoléon. Elles devaient à tout prix rester discrètes et tapies dans l'ombre.  
La situation était trouble amis ou ennemis pouvaient en réalité se révéler être de « l'autre côté », comme disait Mei. Si elles croisaient quelqu'un, rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'il était bien ce qu'il paraissait être.

La méfiance était de mise.

Entre deux buissons, la jeune chinoise relança la conversation à voix basse.

« Mais ton frère ? Il a donné une raison au fleuriste de lui tendre un piège ?

\- Aucune idée. Feliks est pas du genre à avoir besoin d'une « raison » pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah. J'en ai un comme ça à la maison, compatit sa compagne de voyage, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un satyre ?

\- Non, un coréen. »

Natalya s'autorisa un petit rire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mei pendant qu'elles traversaient le dixième jardin de la journée.

Quand elle avait rencontré la chinoise pour la première fois, elle l'avait détestée. Elle était une menace, l'ombre du chef de la Triade et pourtant, à peine quelques jours plus tard, voilà que la russe se surprenait à réviser son premier jugement.

Elle ne changeait pourtant pas souvent d'avis, Natalya.

« À ton avis, il est humain ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement à sa nouvelle alliée.

\- Youngsoo ? Je le connais depuis qu'il est bébé. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit autre chose qu'Homo Sapiens, pouffa Mei derrière sa main, un souvenir manifestement hilarant en tête.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien alors, marmonna Natalya le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis : il est avec Kaoru. À eux deux, ils sont capables de faire sauter la ville. »

La russe écarquilla les yeux, consternée.

« Euh…

\- Ah non, mais ils ne le feront pas ! » la rassura aussitôt Mei.

Ou alors ils sont déjà en train de le faire, songea avec inquiétude leur grande sœur.

⁂

L'apparition avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée. Après tout, c'était quand même inattendu.

« Waaah _hyung_ , tu nous avais jamais dit que t'étais un pokémon !

\- Un poké… _Báichī_! Je suis un DRAGON, aru !

\- On dirait pas, rétorqua Lukas.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le chinois outré en posant une main choquée sur son torse.

\- Nan mais il a raison, là on dirait juste un vendeur de nouilles ambulant, y'a de quoi être déçu. » soupira Francis alors qu'il enregistrait quelques clichés de la scène.

Apparence décevante ou pas, au milieu du plafond se trouvait quand même un chinois translucide. C'était suffisamment étrange pour faire taire Alfred et faire abandonner son balai à Lovino et peu de choses faisaient cet effet au boss, le photographe savait de quoi il parlait.

Pendant que le vendeur de nouilles et son jeune officier continuaient leur joute verbale en une autre langue, le mafieux baissa son appareil photo et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses voisins, inhabituellement silencieux – surtout pour certains danois et policier. Son instinct carnassier avait reniflé une autre photo à faire dans les environs.

Mathias était toujours ébahi par l'apparition magique, apparemment. Il observait le plafond, bouche ouverte – ce qui en soi n'aurait jamais choqué le paparazzi plus que ça, s'il n'avait surpris le regard de Lukas, occupé à dévorer son colocataire ahuri.

Francis ricana tout bas en immortalisant la scène. Il voyait déjà les impressions grandeur nature qu'il allait faire afficher dans toute la ville dès que la situation retournerait à la normale. Avec un tel plan machiavélique, il connaissait un certain couple qui serait enfin forcé de se déclarer.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Gilbert – ce qu'il en restait.

Avec l'apparition magique du chef de la Triade, un étau s'était desserré dans les entrailles du photographe son génial meilleur ami n'allait sûrement pas rester mort plus longtemps. Même Ludwig semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs.

« Eh, au lieu de raconter de la merde en chinois là, tu veux pas te rendre utile ? fit alors Lovino, agitant son balais brosse sous le « dragon » flottant.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ouais, ressuscite les trois crétins par exemple. »

Le translucide chinois flottant hésita quelques instants avant de répondre à contrecœur :

« Bon, je vous le fait pour un seul vœu, mais c'est bien parce qu'il y a Kiku dans le tas, aru.

\- Tu vois, quand j'te disais que tu faisais plus vendeur de nouilles, je parlais de ça. » ricana Francis.  
Yao fit la moue mais se concentra quand-même sur sa mission divine.

Ludwig s'était détourné du corps de son frère et se tenait juste derrière le plus petit des blondinets, son visage sévère se décrispant lentement alors que de la lumière commençait à émaner du chinois.  
Alfred leva soudain les bras au ciel dans une exclamation excitée et se mit à exécuter une danse vaudoue autour des tables – il n'y eut qu'une seule personne suffisamment imperméable au ridicule pour le rejoindre en caquetant, et à la surprise générale, ce n'était pas Mathias.

Lovino se tourna vers Lukas, qui n'avait quitté son danois des yeux que pour froncer les sourcils en direction du chef de la Triade – mais ça, l'italien ne l'avait pas remarqué, et il se contenta donc de lui demander :

« Besoin de quelque chose pour le rébus ? Il nous reste encore des vœux hein ? ajouta-t'il en direction du chinois scintillant, qui hocha brièvement la tête.

\- J'ai laissé mon dictionnaire troll dans ma chambre. » déclara platement Lukas.

Yao claqua immédiatement des doigts et un bruit sourd retentit juste avant que Mathias ne s'écroule au sol, assommé. Alfred et Youngsoo cessèrent immédiatement de danser, pris de court par la soudaine chute de leur camarade blond. Les autres occupants du bar se jetèrent des coups d'oeil inquiets, sans remarquer le chef de la Triade qui se mordait les lèvres au dessus d'eux.

Les lèvres de Lukas tremblèrent en un semblant de sourire réprimé alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le coupable de cet écroulement inattendu, un lourd ouvrage à la couverture élimée. Il avait vu du coin de l'oeil Francis et le danois se décaler de quelques centimètres vers la baie vitrée – c'était tout à fait honorable de la part de Yao de vouloir assommer ce bavard paparazzi, après tout.

« Ah _duìbuqǐ_ , j'ai mal calculé la distance. » fit le chinois depuis son plafond, ses yeux plissés en direction du photographe. Lukas haussa les épaules – son ami avait la tête solide, et revenait déjà à lui en se tenant l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait qu'à pas se décaler.

Lovino, qui avait sursauté à cause de la chute du danois, s'éclaircit la gorge et s'accrocha à son balais pour réfléchir un instant au troisième vœu. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu tressaillir – surtout Francis, en fait. Son appareil photo était presque plus dangereux qu'un flingue.

L'italien remarqua du coin de l'oeil que l'officier chinois le moins stupide s'était rapproché de leur petite assemblée, et fronça les sourcils. Il allait quand-même pas réclamer le dernier souhait ? Ou peut-être allait-il enfin s'occuper du grand crétin tartiné d'eye-liner… non, il était tout entier fixé sur Yao – _mamma mia_ , il allait chiper le dernier vœu _quel bastardo2_ ! Hors de question que ce chinois lui vole l'opportunité de sauver Feli et l'autre _stupido spagnolo_ ;

« Il ne vous reste qu'un seul vœu – et si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, je suis pressé aru.

\- EMIL ! s'écrièrent alors à l'unisson Kaoru et Lukas.

\- Quoi Emil ?

\- Bah fais le revenir, téléportation, tout ça quoi, expliqua l'aîné des officiers asiatiques.

\- Ah non, il est très bien là où il est.

\- Pardon ? grogna Lukas.

\- Oui, bon, j'ai la flemme aru, soupira Yao sans montrer le moindre remord. Avec les deux crétins qui brouillent le signal magique autour d'eux, c'est vraiment chiant de viser. Il devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre de toute façon, vous voulez pas attendre un peu ? »

Lovino se redressa, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Place aux choses sérieuses, il avait deux _adorabili3_ imbéciles à sauver.

« Mais… commença à protester Kaoru.

\- J'veux m'poêle.

\- Dernier vœu accordé, ARU ! »

Il y eut un court moment de flottement durant lequel les survivants se regardèrent tous un par un, les yeux écarquillés.

Une ombre immense surgit alors derrière Tino et l'agrippa fermement par les épaules.

« HIYAAAAAH ! hurla la frêle créature finlandaise avant de s'évanouir.

\- Non mais ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE REVENIR À LA VIE COMME ÇA ? s'égosilla Mathias, manifestement partagé entre un besoin pressant de frapper Berwald et l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU RESTES MORT SI C'EST POUR GÂCHER NOTRE DERNIER VOEU ! hurla le petit italien colérique de son côté. On aurait pu RALLUMER LE SOLEIL ou faire disparaitre les MONSTRES, _CRETINO ALLÉ PELO BIONDO_ !

\- … _nani_ ? » couina une petite voix venue du fond du bar.

De Youngsoo s'éleva alors un long cri plaintif, et le grand jeune homme se précipita vers Kiku pour l'étreindre maladroitement. Lovino, lui, cessa subitement de vociférer quand il réalisa ce qui se passait – l'homme qu'il avait tué une heure plus tôt était revenu d'entre les morts.

Bon, il avait gâché leur précieux dernier vœu, mais il était vivant. Agrippé à son petit ami évanoui comme une moule à son rocher, aussi silencieux qu'un mur, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le monde des vivants.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Les regards du reste de l'assemblée se portèrent bientôt sur le sol, d'où aucun bruit, aucune interjection géniale ne s'étaient fait entendre.

Et pour cause : des bras musclés de Ludwig ne dépassait qu'une touffe de cheveux albinos, alors que Gilbert agitait vainement les bras et essayait de se libérer de l'étau mortel – mais affectueux.

« _Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem Luddie_ ?! Je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a moins d'une heure ! réussit-il à brailler d'une voix cassée quand son petit-frère décida de le laisser respirer.

\- Oui, mais entre-temps tu as trouvé le moyen de mourir, _cretino. »_ marmonna son adorable boss, qui, malgré la rudesse de ses paroles, s'assit à côté des deux allemands et posa une main sur l'épaule de son officier ressuscité. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et chercha autour de lui un regard trahissant la mauvaise blague4 qu'on lui faisait, mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il avait raté quelques chapitres.

D'abord son boss engageait volontairement un contact physique, ensuite au milieu du plafond flottait le chef des chinois d'en face, et puis on avait Francis qui cachait ses yeux humides du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais surtout…

« Y'A UN CHINOIS AU PLAFOND ! s'égosilla le redoutable assassin en agrippant son boss.

\- Aiyaaaa, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? De toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai des boules à récupérer moi.

\- Ça va pas te prendre, genre, des mois ? » s'étonna Kaoru.

Son petit-frère adoptif hocha vigoureusement la tête, toujours collé à Kiku au fond du bar.

« Oh pas du tout ! C'est précisé dans mon contrat, elles se dispersent juste à côté de moi après l'invocation et-

\- Et tu es où exactement ? le coupa Lovino, qui tentait de se libérer de la poigne de son officier albinos sous le choc.

\- Je suis près de la zone industrielle aru ! D'ailleurs, en voilà une- AAAAAH !»

L'image du chinois se troubla à la façon d'un vieux téléviseur, et sa voix devint grésillante. Deux mains squelettiques empoignèrent son cou et la communication fut subitement coupée.

« Yao-ge ! s'exclama Kaoru.

\- Les zombies ! Ils sont attirés par les boules ! s'affola Youngsoo.

\- À ne pas sortir de son contexte. » ricana quelqu'un dans l'anonymat blond.

Gilbert pouffa, beaucoup plus serein depuis que le chef des chinois d'en face avait disparu. Eh quoi, ça se fait pas d'apparaître par magie dans le bar de la concurrence. Il allait concocter un plan génial pour se venger, c'est sûr.

Le pauvre mafieux perdu observa silencieusement l'assemblée de survivants paniquer et piailler dans toutes les langues, pendant que lui et son frère restaient sagement au sol.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? finit par demander Gilbert en allemand au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Tu es mort – ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont c'est arrivé – et Mathias a ramené ton corps et celui du grand blond à lunettes. Ah et Kiku aussi était mort, écrasé par un troll… d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, un énorme machin de cinq mètres de haut j'appelle pas ça un « truc chelou » ! marmonna Ludwig – il s'était promis d'en toucher deux mots à son frère, mort ou ressuscité.

\- EH, t'appelle ça comment alors ! protesta l'albinos.

\- Un énorme machin de cinq mètres de haut. »

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel mais le plus grand poursuivit :

« Et après le grand chinois a mis une boule dans une valise pleine de boules et Yao est apparu et il t'a ressuscité. » fit Ludwig d'une seule traite.

Son frère voulut exprimer son doute, quand ses yeux remarquèrent enfin le sang qui maculait son t-shirt et sa veste troués – c'était quand même pas des marques de dents… si ? Il se sentit pâlir alors que Ludwig posait une main rassurante sur son épaule, et déglutit.

« Ah.

\- Tout va bien. On est en sécurité ici – pas de zombies ou de trolls à l'horizon, le rassura doucement son petit-frère.

\- En sécurité… ? Dois-je te rappeler que notre boss a un balais entre les mains ? » s'inquiéta-t'il sarcastiquement. Son petit frère lui sourit d'un air las.

« Et pourtant, c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'en servir contre nous.

\- Contre toi, tu veux dire ! Je suis son officier pré-fé-ré – après Feli bien s… » La voix de Gilbert s'éteignit. Il observa à nouveau le bar et ses occupants, mais ce n'était pas lui qui n'avait pas fait attention : deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

« Luddie ?

\- Ah, euh, on a aucune nouvelle… et le dernier vœu est parti en poêle.

\- Crétin de blond. » marmonna Gilbert. Son frère porta la main à ses propres cheveux, faussement choqué et déçu – tandis que juste à côté, Francis foudroyait son ami du regard. Lukas et Mathias allèrent jusqu'à se retourner pour froncer les sourcils en direction du mafieux au sol.

« C'était pas adressé à quelqu'un en particulier, on se calme ! Et depuis quand vous parlez allemand vous deux là ? s'étonna Gilbert.

\- Oh, ça c'est une histoire rigolote, figure toi que Lukas a fait LV1 Allemand et que Mathias a changé de langue en cours d'année juste pour avoir les mêmes voyages scolaires et s'assoir à côté de lui dans le-

\- MERCI Tino, on se passera de ton moment Père Castor finlandais. » gronda Mathias, l'air inhabituellement menaçant – Lukas l'aurait presque trouvé inquiétant s'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis plus de dix ans : cet air là, les vrais amis de Mathias savaient qu'il le prenait quand il ne fallait pas jouer avec ses legos.

Autant dire qu'y repenser provoqua soudain chez le norvégien impassible une crise de rire, le forçant à s'agripper à une table pour ne pas tomber – pendant que le reste de l'assemblée se posait de sérieuses questions. Un danois de type blond, par exemple, se demanda si le mot « Père Castor » était la cause d'un tel déferlement de larmes de rire, tandis que Francis voulait très sérieusement en savoir plus sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces voyages scolaires pour que l'un refuse d'en parler et que l'autre en explose de rire à la simple mention.

Il y avait certainement matière à écrire un article juteux sur son blog – il parviendrait bien à faire parler le danois ou le Père Castor.

« Eh, y'a pas de mal à faire certaines choses par amour tu sais – j'en connais un qui prend des cours particulier d'espagnol en ce mom- » Gilbert fut coupé par l'atterrissage violent d'un manche de balai sur son front, ce qui, en plus de lui laisser une marque sexy pendant plusieurs heures, l'envoya se cogner contre le pied d'une table – dure soirée pour le crâne de cet albinos.

Lovino en profita pour se passer une main dans les cheveux, et pendant le court moment de silence qui suivit l'attaque, se tourna vers Berwald – qui n'avait pas lâché le Père Castor.

« Euh… sans rancune ? marmonna-t'il, les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

\- …Sans ranc'ne. »

L'imposante armoire à glace suédoise lui tendit une main plus large qu'une notice Ikea, mais se révéla pourtant remarquablement délicat avec sa poignée de main.

L'italien soupira de soulagement, il pouvait au moins retirer ça de sa conscience – un discret coup d'oeil à Lukas lui confirma que ça aussi, il pouvait s'en sentir libéré. Délivré, le petit mafieux se glissa derrière le comptoir et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelques bouteilles.

⁂

Arthur Kirkland, probablement magicien au chômage, avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Après tout, il aurait du s'en douter : si quelque chose dans sa vie pouvait mal se passer, cela se passerait toujours mal. Il était maudit, condamné à vie – et par Merlin, voilà qu'il avait entraîné dans cette histoire toute la ville de Neue-Yerk.

Pour l'instant Héraclès et Sadiq avaient d'autres affaires à régler, mais quand viendrait son tour… Ah, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau de fée.

En attendant, il allait devoir faire semblant d'essayer de résoudre la situation, le temps que le roi et la reine des fées trouvent la solution au problème de faille-magique-entre-les-mondes.

Peut-être qu'Héraclès parviendrait à distraire Sadiq suffisamment longtemps pour laisser à Arthur le temps de s'enfuir ? C'était fort peu probable…

Le britannique gentleman extirpa fièrement un chapeau pointu de la malle. Héraclès, dans sa grande bonté, l'avait téléportée par magie au centre de la scène. Le message était clair : au moins il finirait sa vie correctement vêtu.

Il sortit un deuxième couvre-chef, d'une couleur moins agressive que le sien, et le jeta en direction du frêle humain qui se retrouvait à son service par un hasard de scénario.

« Euh… Je suis censé en faire quoi ?

\- Le mettre sur votre crâne, évidemment. » lui répondit Kirkland, enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans la malle.  
Emil jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect au chapeau pointu qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Hors de question qu'il porte ça. Il n'était pas magicien, déjà, et puis ça lui donnerait l'air d'un nain de jardin.  
L'étudiant hésita pourtant.

« Parfait ! Me voilà correctement vêtu. » s'enthousiasma alors la fée en s'approchant de son acolyte involontaire.

Il s'était emmitouflé dans une pèlerine de feutre sombre, dont seuls sa tête et ses pieds dépassaient. Et quelle tête ! Emil se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait devant lui le nain de jardin le plus mal coiffé qu'il ait jamais vu, tant à cause du ridicule chapeau pointu que de la touffe incontrôlable de cheveux blonds qui en émergeait ça et là.

« Tout ira bien Helviti, je suis mage de première classe ! » fit le britannique d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Le jeune étudiant explosa intérieurement de rire. Il avait oublié de corriger Kirkland un peu plus tôt, mais se faire appeler « _Helvíti_ » était au final assez comique. Peut-être allait-il oublier quelques heures de plus.

« Euh… je vous fait confiance _sir_ Kirkland, pas de soucis. »

Arthur déglutit. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'on lui adressait ces mots. Et ça n'aidait pas du tout à gérer la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ah, Merlin, dans quelle galère s'était-il donc fourré ?

Tout ça à cause d'un philtre d'amour stupide… qu'il avait réussi à renverser sur la mauvaise personne, en plus !

« J'ai-euh… deux amis à retrouver de toute urgence, annonça le gentleman à son assistant, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je sais où sont les miens, donc autant commencer par les vôtres. »

Emil emboîta le pas au magicien, impatient d'enfin retrouver du réseau. Il allait pouvoir reprendre contact avec ses amis et sa famille – s'ils étaient encore vivants.

Mais s'ils vivaient encore, il les retrouverait sûrement au Bastardo c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous, et le jeune blond était certain que Lukas ferait tout son possible pour y attendre son petit frère adoré.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

À peine furent-ils sortis du cinéma qu'une sonnerie stridente retentit depuis le pantalon du gentleman britannique.

« Allô, monsieur Jones ? Oui, mais… PARDON ?! M-m-mais… non, je n'ai pas remis les pieds chez moi depuis ce midi. Vous voulez dire que… Oh-mon-dieu c'est terrible. »

Kirkland avait tourné au vert et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Quelles que soient les nouvelles, elles n'étaient pas agréables à apprendre. Emil préféra même attendre avant de se jeter sur skype, et observa son compagnon d'un autre monde se décomposer de plus en plus.

« Je-je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Alfred. Dites lui de garder son calme, que les secours arrivent. Oui, c'est évidemment moi les secours. Ne bougez SURTOUT PAS de là où vous êtes, stupide tête de noix ! Mais-… non, dans ce cas laissez moi au moins vous rejoindre, et nous irons ensemble chercher votre frère. Bien. Oui, je vois où c'est. Ouiiiii monsieur Jones, j'arrive le plus vite possible, détendez vous. À tout de suite. » raccrocha le magicien dans un soupir épuisé. Il adressa une question silencieuse au ciel étoilé, puis se tourna vers son compagnon peu loquace.

« Quelque chose d'affreux est arrivé. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un dans un-

\- Alfred ? Il va bien ? » le coupa soudain l'étudiant. Devant l'air stupéfait de Kirkland, il expliqua :

« Alfred Jones. Je suis un ami de son jumeau. »

La fée plaqua une main catastrophée sur sa bouche.

« Cela concerne justement Matthew… le pauvre garçon a été kidnappé par celui qui est derrière toute cette-ce dérèglement magique, avoua Arthur à voix basse. On nous attend au bar Bastardo – les deux idiots que je devais retrouver devront attendre quelques heures de plus malheureusement. »

Emil serra les dents. Un terrible froid venait d'envahir sa poitrine – déjà trop familier. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas pensé en danger, c'était Matthew. Comment le frêle canadien s'était-il retrouvé mêlé à toute cette histoire ?! Il allait en faire des cauchemars, c'était sûr.

Et Gilbert… oh, ça allait être une nouvelle difficile à annoncer. Emil scruta la place obscure, mais aucun corps n'était resté sur place, évidemment. Gilbert devait joyeusement gambader avec ses camarades zombies maintenant.

« Alors, vous savez qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda l'étudiant à son compagnon qui déjà s'éloignait du cinéma.

\- Oh, c'est-euh, c'est une vieille connaissance. » marmonna Arthur en pressant le pas.

S'il pouvait éviter d'en parler, il allait le faire.

⁂

La journée n'avait vraiment pas bien commencé. Ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, une telle suite de petits malheurs : son micro-onde avait grillé, il avait glissé dans sa baignoire, Eliz avait uriné dans ses chaussons… Non vraiment, le ciel lui avait envoyé des signes.

Mais pas de bol, Roderich avait choisi d'ignorer ces divins indices.

Et il était donc là, perdu dans une ville sombre et hantée de terribles créatures.

Seul.

Armé d'une flûte.

Dire qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il se demandait encore si avoir perdu de vue les deux mafieuses allait être bénéfique ou non pour la suite des évènements…

Il venait de croiser une des créatures grisâtres, occupée à aplatir un groupe de morts-vivants.

Tapi derrière une poubelle, le musicien tentait vainement de garder un souffle calme.

La question était close : il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'éloigner des deux jeunes filles aussi dangereuses qu'elles puissent être, au moins elles étaient humaines !

Eh, il pouvait toujours essayer de charmer les monstres en leur jouant une petite berceuse à la flute après tout.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus sa cachette. Le troll s'éloignait en direction du centre-ville, exactement ce qu'il fallait au pianiste : rentrer se cacher chez lui, chercher Eliz le lendemain matin, à la lueur du jour et après l'arrivée de l'armée. Car l'armée allait bien évidemment venir, Roderich l'avait vu dans les films Eauliwoudiens ! Quelques obus et missiles nucléaires et on ne parlerait plus de ces créatures de pierres.

Le jeune homme soupira, et se mit à courir vers sa maison en longeant les murs. Il s'était malheureusement beaucoup éloigné, et dans le noir total qui régnait, avait perdu ses repères. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que derrière lui, le cinéma brillait sur la colline. Cela ne lui donnait qu'une vague idée de la direction qu'il devait suivre, et pour l'instant rien ne lui semblait familier autour de lui – il aurait du suivre les conseils de son cousin Vash et apprendre vaguement le plan de la ville.

Il aurait aussi du choisir les cours de karaté à la place de la flute, mais bon.

Parfois son imagination lui jouait des tours et lui faisait croire que des trolls se cachaient derrière chaque maison, mais par deux fois, sa paranoïa lui sauva la vie. Les créatures de pierre variaient en taille, et la plupart ne dépassaient pas les habitations à deux ou trois étages qui l'entouraient – il fallait se fier à son ouïe et guetter leur pas lourd. Sauf quand on voyait dans le coin de sa vision une cheminée bouger et grossir, dans ce cas c'était évidemment un des rares monstres dont la taille était exceptionnelle.

D'ailleurs, alors que le musicien devait traverser une rue plus large que les autres, il tendit l'oreille et détecta un troll en approche. Difficile de déterminer d'où il venait, mais le jeune homme commençait enfin à reconnaître les lieux : il devait traverser cette avenue coûte que coûte. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui, diantre ! Il était capable de rester suffisamment discret en courant et de passer inaperçu – à priori.

Il s'élança vers le coin de la rue, cœur battant et flute à la main.

Et alors que la journée ne pouvait pas empirer, Roderich tomba nez-à-nez avec une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir – accompagnée d'un inconnu. Derrière les individus inattendus, une des gigantesques créatures de pierre tendait les bras, à deux doigts d'attraper ses proies.

Le musicien hurla, constata qu'on l'agrippait fermement de deux côtés, et brailla de plus belle alors qu'il se sentit s'envoler.

⁂

« Eeeeeh, _signor_ Carriedo, c'était pas très gentil ça…

\- _No importa5_ , c'était juste Roderich.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez policier…

\- _Lo soy_ ! Mais Feli, il fallait bien qu'on se débarrasse de ce monstre ! » protesta le brave représentant des forces de l'ordre.

Il semblait avoir complètement retrouvé ses esprits depuis le petit incident de ce midi – la course effrénée à travers toute la ville pour sauver leurs peaux avait du lui remettre les idées en place. Mais Feliciano doutait encore, et comme il n'avait plus aucune arme sur lui, il préférait garder une distance respectable entre eux. Surtout que si Lovi apprenait un jour ce qui s'était passé, il en ferait une crise cardiaque, c'était sûr.

Mais Antonio n'avait sans doute pas envie que Lovi l'apprenne, n'est-ce pas ?

Feliciano se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait : il disposait du moyen de pression ultime sur Antonio.

Même si, après réflexion, ça n'allait sans doute pas lui servir – à moins que le policier ne dispose d'informations croustillantes sur Francis ou Gilbert.

« Eeeeh… tu crois qu'il a souffert ?

\- _Signor_ Carriedo, je croyais que ce n'était que Roderich ? s'étonna le petit mafieux d'un air innocent.

\- _Dios_ , Feli, j'ai tué un homme ! s'écria le policer, soudain rattrapé par la réalité de son acte.

\- Je l'ai poussé plus que vous ! » tenta de le rassurer Feliciano.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques rues pendant que le troll et le dommage collatéral faisaient connaissance et se cachaient actuellement sous un abri bus. Après tout, ces monstres avaient l'air d'avoir de sacrés petits yeux, peut-être seraient-ils incapables de voir à travers une vitre ?

« _Signor_ Carriedo, maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassés du truc, ça vous dirait pas qu'on se dirige par là ? demanda Feliciano, le doigt posé sur la carte de la ville et des bus.

\- Le bar ? Tu crois que Lovi y sera ?

\- Ve ~ C'est sûr ! » gazouilla l'italien, tout sourire. _Bene_ , Antonio avait bel et bien retrouvé la raison.  
Maintenant, il fallait arriver en vie au Bastardo – et si possible sans avoir un monstre à leurs trousses. Feliciano était certain d'y trouver son _fratellone_ ; et sans doute le reste de la famiglia au passage, vu que la cave du bar abritait d'utiles trésors en cas de guerre des mondes.

« Vous êtes au courant que y'a pas de bus aujourd'hui, rassurez moi ? »

Le policier et l'italien se retournèrent vivement, prêts à défendre leurs vies, mais Feliciano se détendit à la vue des deux visages familiers.

« Non parce que là, on dirait vraiment que vous en attendez un – je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Veee ! Emil !

\- Emil ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- Emil. » soupira le concerné.

Le magicien ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« _Helvíti_ , c'est un juron islandais.

\- Ah ! Ça veut dire que vous vous êtes moqué de moi ?

\- Non pas du tout, non, c'est pas ça que j'ai dit, se défendit Emil sans conviction.

\- Bah, un peu quand même. » insista le magicien.

Antonio jeta un coup d'oeil à Feliciano, et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Il toussa et brisa le court moment de silence gênant pour ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins étrange, tandis que les nouveaux venus entraient dans la cachette transparente.

« On allait retrouver Lovino au bar ! fit l'espagnol en indiquant avec enthousiasme le lieu béni sur la carte. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Ah, au moins le philtre d'amour a cessé de fonctionner. » constata le britannique en rajustant son chapeau pointu, qui avait heurté le toit de l'abribus en entrant.

Le policier fronça les sourcils, avant de se souvenir vaguement qu'il avait couru derrière Feliciano avec la même passion que s'il avait été Lovino, un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

 _« ¿ Por qué_ tu avais ça sur toi Arturo ? demanda-t'il donc, curieux.

\- … Je voulais m'en servir sur Francis parce que ce crétin me tape sur les nerfs mais évidemment ça a capoté et maintenant je vais devoir en refaire un autre et vous vous rendez pas compte du temps que- » débita le magicien d'une seule traite, avant d'être rattrapé par son souffle.

Antonio fut subitement pris d'un fou rire devant l'hilarité de la _situación_. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, tant l'attaque avait été soudaine.

« Y'a rien de drôle, grogna le pauvre anglais pris de court.

\- Oh si c'est rigolo un _pequeño_ quiproquo comme celui-là ! continua de glousser l'espagnol. E-eh, quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? »

Arthur leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Pour rien. » soupira-t'il.

Emil se rapprocha alors du petit italien pendant qu'Antonio se mettait à expliquer au britannique gentleman qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de philtre pour séduire sa proie.

« Heureux les simples d'esprits, murmura le blondinet, les yeux fixés sur le dos du policier.

\- Veee, caqueta le mafieux. C'est mieux comme ça ~ »

Emil fit la moue. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Matthew, Gilbert et Francis étaient soi-disant amis avec le policier. Mais à quel prix ?

L'étudiant se retourna vers Feliciano.

« Pourquoi Gilbert et Francis continuent de lui mentir ? Ça vous serait pas utile, un indic' dans la police ? »

Le petit italien ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ah. C'est que, mon _fratellone_ a spécifiquement interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit à Toni.

\- Eh … ? » s'étonna Emil.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le boss Vargas. Cette brute n'avait pas l'air de tenir à grand chose, et pourtant, vouloir garder le policier hors du secret, c'était un peu le protéger.  
Et si Emil en tirait les bonnes conclusions… Lovino n'avait pas l'air doué pour manifester son affection.

« Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec le mien, de _fratellone_. » marmonna-t'il.

Feliciano s'esclaffa et lui tapota amicalement le dos de son bras valide.

* * *

1 Je ne parle pas anglais.

2 Cet enfoiré.

3 Adorables.

4 Prank – on lui fé croir kil es mor, sa tourne mal (gone sexual)

5 C'est pas grave.

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : Ooooh, t'inquiète pas que Lovino a de l'avance en matière de jurons héhé ! Mais j'aime un peu trop faire jurer Matthew, j'avoue…_

 _Nda chap 11 : Le point sur les stats, et à dans deux jours (bisous) :_

 _Nombre de jurons : 7_

 _Nombre de jurons par personne : Lovino – 4, Emil – 2, Yao – 1._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : La péripétie contre-attaque.**

Mathias avait retrouvé un Lukas encore plus distant que d'habitude : impossible de lui parler en privé ou de croiser son regard. Son ami faisait tout pour éviter la confrontation, et semblait être dans un état d'instabilité mentale – en tous cas, c'est ce que son récent accès d'hilarité laissait penser.

Alors quand Lovino avait demandé de l'aide pour fouiller la cave et que le norvégien avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'éclipser, Mathias avait immédiatement concocté un plan machiavélique. Un plan de prince charmant, attention ! Rien de maléfique à l'horizon.

Il se pencha au dessus de la trappe et jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Le sol avait l'air vachement loin quand même…

« Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse survivre à une chute d'ici, marmonna le danois peu rassuré.

\- Ben alors, on se dégonfle ? ricana Gilbert en descendant l'échelle. Tu peux rester en haut si tu veux, on ne force personne !

\- Je me dégonfle pas ! Jamais ! » Hors de question que Berwald entende ce stupide albinos se moquer de Mathias : il allait se taper une réputation de mauviette à vie.

 _Faites que je ne tombe pas_ , pria-t'il cependant intérieurement avant de poser le pied sur le premier barreau.

En fait de cave, c'était plutôt un hangar – et un sacrément fourni. On pouvait voir trois portes blindées sur les côtés, ce qui signifiait que le Bastardo disposait en réalité d'un véritable complexe souterrain. Mathias se demanda si la ville toute entière était trouée de tunnels italiens, et si elle l'était, pourquoi les mafieux n'en profitaient pas pour cambrioler le musée, ou une bijouterie.

Il rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Lovino, devant une des grandes portes de métal. Sans doute celle dont la clef avait été égarée – fallait quand-même être sacrément pas doué.  
Le photographe en fit d'ailleurs la remarque au moment ou Mathias se plaçait discrètement à côté de sa cible.

« Oui, bon, j'étais bourré, je l'ai jetée, ça arrive à tout le monde, protesta Lovino.

\- C'est assez rare d'être bourré dans un hangar privé rempli de cartons suspects… soupira Lukas.

\- Ils sont pas suspects du tout mes cartons !

\- Un peu quand-même boss, insista l'albinos avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est des meubles en kit, _voi idioti_ ! »

Berwald s'illumina.

« J'peux v'z'aider à les m'nter, boss. »

Lovino devint si rouge que de la fumée sembla s'échapper de ses oreilles.

« CHERCHEZ MOI _QUELLE CAZZO DI_ CLÉS AU LIEU DE RACONTER DE LA MERDE !

\- On dit _merda_ , intervint à nouveau Gilbert, goguenard.

\- _CAZZATE_ ! » vociféra son boss, attrapant la première chose à sa portée pour la balancer sur ce _cretino_ qui lui servait d'officier. L'attroupement se dispersa plus vite que l'éclair pour s'éloigner de la fureur de l'italien et de la pluie d'objets en tout genre qu'elle engendrait.

Lovino regrettait déjà l'époque où ce crétin de Gilbert était mort mais en même temps, vivant, il faisait une meilleure cible. C'était un excellent moyen de se détendre – en plus Ludwig était présent, ce qui permettait à l'italien de lui lancer quelques tournevis et autres rouleaux de scotch au passage, en faisant passer ça pour des erreurs de visée. Ah, comme le monde était plus simple avec deux allemands sous la main. Mais le parrain finit par se lasser, ses sous-fifres s'étant soigneusement planqués derrière les hautes rangées de cartons.

Il fallait se mettre à chercher les clés en espérant que les neutrons libres qu'étaient les deux chinois allaient gentiment continuer de jouer le jeu.

Ainsi que les idiots scandinaves : après tout, leur statut était bien le plus flou de toutes les personnes présentes – surtout que Gilbert n'avait jamais terminé son enquête sur leurs antécédents.

Alors que Lovino était plongé dans ses pensées et cherchait négligemment les précieuses clés, un individu suspect s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Dites, vous trouvez pas ça marrant que tout le monde vous appelle boss ? Ça fait un peu mafia non ? » remarqua nonchalamment Alfred, qui s'était étrangement fait oublier depuis sa crise de panique et son coup de téléphone à "Artie".

Le chef de la Famiglia déglutit et chercha des yeux de quoi changer de sujet, quand une aide inattendue vint à lui.

« Lovino-sama aime beaucoup faire semblant d'être un mafieux, alors pour lui faire plaisir on joue le jeu, expliqua Kiku avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Trop génial ! Je peux être un de vos ennemis ?

\- Hm, laisse moi réfléchir… et si tu jouais le rôle d'un policier ? » proposa ironiquement le petit italien, si consterné par la bêtise du secrétaire d'Antonio qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver.

Deux hyènes se mirent à hurler à quelques étagères de là, manifestement hilares. Lovino se promit de frapper ses deux officiers dès qu'il aurait de nouveau un balais sous la main.

En attendant, il était coincé avec un policier deux fois plus obtus que son supérieur espagnol – non franchement, il battait des records ce gamin. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'à la vingtaine.

« Trop bien ! Pew pew ! s'enthousiasma le-dit jeune homme en imitant un pistolet avec ses mains.  
\- Aaah, Alfred-san vous m'avez eu… » Kiku fit semblant d'être blessé et s'éloigna pour attirer le crétin loin du boss. Ce dernier resta raidement planté là, à se demander pourquoi les deux seuls policiers présents dans sa vie étaient si idiots. Qu'avait-il donc fait dans une existence précédente pour mériter un tel supplice ?

« Je suis sûr que tu étais policier, soupira une voix sur sa droite sur un ton faussement dramatique.

\- Oh oui, forcé de combattre les voleurs de patates jour et nuit ! ricana une autre voix.

\- _State zitti, stupidi iene_. » marmonna Lovino pour toute réponse, les joues rougies par la honte. Pour une fois qu'il avait pensé à voix haute dans sa langue natale, il fallait que ça tombe dans l'oreille des seuls crétins capables de la comprendre.

« Le hangar est pas assez grand ? Faut que vous veniez me faire chier sinon votre journée est ratée, c'est ça ?

\- Faudrait arrêter de penser tout haut boss, ça va finir par te jouer des tours un jour, soupira l'albinos en contournant une étagère.

\- Ça c'est vrai, appuya Francis juste derrière lui. Mais on avait besoin de te parler en privé, en fait. »  
Le photographe s'adossa à un escabeau qui traînait là pendant que Gilbert se tordait les doigts devant le boss.

Lovino sentit que le sujet était sérieux et préféra ne faire aucune remarque pendant que son officier cherchait ses mots. À vrai dire, il avait déjà une petite idée de la question qui allait être abordée – une qu'il avait un peu trop longtemps repoussé.

« Voilà, avec Francis ça fait quelques temps qu'on se dit qu'il faudrait mettre Toni dans la confidence – quitte à l'aider à démissionner si besoin est.

\- Qu'il démissionne ?! Et pour quoi faire, tabasser des russes à ta place peut-être ? objecta immédiatement l'italien.

\- Attends attends attends… tu ne protestes même pas pour le côté "tout avouer à Toni" ? » s'étonna le photographe. Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec son collègue, lequel avait l'air tout aussi surpris, et remarqua que le boss gardait la tête baissée.

« Lovino ? Il s'est… rien passé de nouveau entre toi et Toni, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Francis. Il se rapprocha de l'italien, tout en indiquant à Gilbert de se taire.

« Chigi ! Il ne se passe rien entre cet idiot au crâne vide et moi !

\- Sans blague. » railla l'officier albinos. Son ami lui signifia à l'aide d'une claque sur la nuque qu'il avait ouvert la bouche une fois de trop. Mais Lovino n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser – c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il releva la tête et soupira, la mine boudeuse :

« C'est juste que… il me tape sur les nerfs à ne rien comprendre, alors je me disais, autant lui avouer une bonne fois pour toutes…

\- Que tu l'aimes ? proposa Francis, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de Gilbert.

\- CHIGI ! » couina le pauvre petit mafieux écarlate. Il chercha des yeux des munitions, mais se rabattit suffisamment vite sur ses poings pour prendre par surprise le français. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, à la recherche de son souffle. À côté de lui, l'albinos leva les mains en l'air :

« Eh, moi j'ai rien dit boss.

\- _Sta' zitto_ – je vous paye pas pour vous parler de mes états d'âme ! Alors maintenant vous la fermez au sujet d'Antonio, _capisce_ ? »

Francis marmonna un vague « Oui chef » depuis le sol, tandis que son collègue écarquillait les yeux, ébloui par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« _Mein Gott_ Lovi', c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler par son prénom et sans l'insulter !

\- T'y habitue pas trop vite. » sourit le boss en se retournant pour poursuivre la recherche des clés.

Gilbert dut faire usage de toute sa volonté pour se retenir de sauter de joie – Lovino venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il allait enfin faire bouger les choses entre lui et Antonio.

« Bon, maintenant y'a plus qu'à tout expliquer à Toni !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Francis. Il va nous en vouloir à mort. »

L'allemand se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie là du plan, mais ça paraissait en effet évident. Leur amitié allait en prendre un coup.

« Eeeh, _alles wird gut, keine Sorge1_. » répondit pourtant Gilbert, préférant mettre ses inquiétudes de côté pour l'instant.

⁂

De l'autre côté du hangar, un héros se battait pour sauver sa vie, aux prises avec un immense monstre de métal.

« À l'aide !

\- Mathias, arrête de faire le singe et descend de là.

\- J'ai le vertige !

\- Pourquoi tu as grimpé là-haut alors ?

\- Je te cherchais ! »

Lukas ignora le petit bond que fit son estomac, et se contenta de soupirer avec fatigue. Devant lui, son ami de toujours s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à une longue échelle à roulettes qui n'avait pas l'air très stable. Le norvégien songea un instant à la pousser d'un coup sec, histoire de rigoler un peu, mais décida que c'était trop dangereux – Mathias était capable d'en vomir.

Le danois poussa un long hurlement pendant que les étagères défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse folle.

« LUKAS ! »

L'interpellé ricana depuis le sol, sa figure angélique tournée vers le pauvre blond sans défense, perché en haut du terrible monstre à roulettes.

« Je le referai plus. Allez, descend.

\- _Dit røvhul._ » marmonna Mathias. Mais barreau après barreau, il finit par retrouver le plancher des vaches – et sa princesse.

Ah, elle était belle, mais elle lui donnait mal au crâne à force. Impossible de trouver les mots pour lui parler ou de deviner à quoi elle pensait derrière son masque. Si elle pouvait se contenter de dormir pour qu'il la réveille d'un baiser, les choses seraient bien plus simples.

Mathias s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors… euh… t'es pas revenu dans ma chambre ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? » répondit son ami. Il plissa les yeux, sa suspicion manifestement éveillée. Zut.

« Oh pour rien, pour rien… » Le prince danois déglutit. Son plan machiavélique tombait évidemment à l'eau si Lukas n'y mettait pas du sien. Mathias s'aplatit brusquement au sol pour regarder sous les étagères le temps que ses joues reprennent une couleur normale. Les clés, bien sûr, il était là pour chercher des clés, pas pour déclarer sa flamme – surtout pas. Il avait un plan, il allait s'y tenir. Et tout finirait bien par aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Eh Math'…

\- Gnn ? » grogna l'interpellé, le nez coincé sur un mouton de poussière. Il ne vit pas l'embarras évident de Lukas, qui cherchait ses mots – et regrettait déjà d'avoir pris la parole. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il se remettait encore des sentiments violents qui l'avaient ébranlés un peu plus tôt, et ce n'était certainement pas à Mathias qu'il avait envie d'en parler.

« Euh… pour la pièce de théâtre d'Emil et Tino, je me disais que ça serait sympa de faire quelques décors en legos. » improvisa l'étudiant à la hâte. Il se retint de se frapper le front, l'autre imbécile avait l'oreille fine et risquait de se poser des questions. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre à la place, mais reforma son masque de calme olympien avant que Mathias n'ait fini de se relever.

« Trop bien ! Je croyais que ça te faisait chier cette histoire !

\- Ah, mais ça m'emmerde toujours, te fais pas d'illusions, grogna Lukas.

\- Mais c'est trop chouette pourtant ! En plus tu joues le rôle du lion, c'est la classe. Moi je dois me taper Berwald en robe et perruque.

\- Eh, c'est ça de toujours vouloir jouer le héros. »

Mathias se retint de protester qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lukas choisisse le rôle du lion sans laisser le choix au reste de la colocation.

« D'un autre côté je vais avoir une cape et une épée ! » s'enthousiasma-t'il à la place. Il mima des gestes grandiloquents, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

 _Mais il s'arrête jamais d'être heureux ou quoi ?_ songea son ami.

Une voix insistante à l'arrière de ses pensées lui rappela que si, il arrivait à Mathias d'être malheureux : quand Lukas le blessait. Alors il se retint de donner son avis sur l'air stupide que le costume allait donner à son ami, et préféra une réponse plus douce.

« Eh, un prince comme toi, en collants sur scène, tu vas faire des ravages dans le public.

\- J'espère bien ! » répondit Mathias en bombant fièrement le torse. Par miracle, il n'avait pas rougi : Odin était avec lui. Mais le commentaire de Lukas avait eu son petit effet – il s'était senti s'envoler, l'espace d'un instant. L'expression « se sentir pousser des ailes » n'avait jamais été aussi vraie, et il se promit de l'inclure dans son prochain conte.

« Oh, dis, j'y pense ! Je cherche encore le titre de ma prochaine œuvre – et comme tu ne t'es pas gêné pour lire mes brouillons, je voulais te demander de l'aide. »

Ah. Les incursions illégales dans sa chambre. Lukas avait espéré éviter le sujet jusqu'à ce que Mathias oublie, mais il avait la dent dure l'idiot. Même si, à en juger par son expression pleine d'attente, il avait l'air de s'en être remis.

« Euh, je sais pas moi… _Gang de crétins_ ?

\- T'as de sacrées références pour un artiste dis donc, se moqua le danois en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas ma faute, j'ai un ami qui passe son temps devant ce genre de films. » rétorqua Lukas, la mine boudeuse. C'était pas très gentil de s'attaquer à sa culture artistique.

« Eh ! Je t'ai forcé qu'une fois à faire une soirée dessins animés d'abord ! Les fois d'après j'ai même pas eu besoin de demander !

\- C'est parce que tu utilisais Emil comme appât !

\- Si tu le collais un peu moins, cette technique ne serait peut-être pas aussi efficace. » rétorqua Mathias en s'éloignant vers la rangée d'étagères suivante. Son ami le suivit à grand pas, l'air choqué.

« Tu viens d'avouer que tu le faisais exprès !

\- Héhé. »

Lukas le frappa – certes pas très fort, mais ça le soulagea quand-même. Le danois protesta d'une voix geignarde, mais son immense sourire scintillant montrait qu'il n'en pensait rien. Il était même contagieux, et le norvégien se surprit à commencer à rire.

« Tu as… passé un an à regarder les dessins animés préférés d'Emil juste pour ça, s'esclaffa-t'il en se tenant le ventre.

\- Eh, quoi, ça valait le coup !

\- _Trolls au clair de lune_.

\- Oooh, c'est pas mal ça. »

Derrière eux, un grand blond qui avait été témoin de toute la scène se retenait de hurler « _So Süß_ ! », parce qu'en plus de lui donner l'air d'un espion, les scandinaves parlant allemand couramment le prendraient pour un pervers. C'était évident que ces deux étudiants n'étaient que de très bons amis après tout – une amitié mignonne à vous faire pourrir les dents, c'est vrai – et ils risquaient de mal prendre un tel commentaire, tout aussi bien intentionné qu'il soit.

Et puis, Ludwig tenait à cacher son amour des choses adorables, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait à tout prix garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait de cette "amitié". Si quelqu'un avait vent de cette faiblesse – autre que Feliciano – il risquait gros. D'ailleurs, malgré la mort de Kiku, son premier réflexe en entrant dans le bar avait été de cacher le sac à dos compromettant Alfred n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, occupé à traîner le décédé jusqu'à une table.

Le patron du casino italien se demanda pour la cinquième fois en une heure si Feliciano allait bien. Son frère avait été ramené à la vie, certes, mais il s'était éclipsé dès qu'il avait pu – en vue de faire des bêtises avec Francis, c'était certain – et Ludwig n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler plus en détail de ses inquiétudes.

Alors il errait entre les étagères de meubles en kit. Non, sérieusement, Lovino aurait pu trouver un meilleur mensonge : si Alfred ouvrait le mauvais carton, c'était direction la prison pour toute la famiglia, relation avec Toni ou pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Kiku l'en empêcherait jusqu'à ce que la clé du garage soit retrouvée.

Ensuite, il faudrait trouver un nouveau mensonge pour expliquer le contenu du-dit garage, mais Ludwig était confiant : Lovino saurait quoi dire. Le boss s'en sortait toujours – et pas grâce à Antonio, ça c'était sûr. Le policier était véritablement incapable de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant Dieu savait qu'ils étaient souvent passés à peu de choses de la catastrophe. L'univers tout entier semblait être à l'oeuvre pour l'empêcher de comprendre, quand ce n'était pas Lovino qui interdisait qu'on le mette dans la confidence.

La preuve, il avait appelé Antonio ce matin pour lui demander d'accompagner Feliciano jusqu'à chez lui, et avec la chance qu'il avait, il avait sûrement rencontré un troll en chemin et avait cru voir une fleur. Ludwig se dérida rien qu'en y pensant.

⁂

Des chaises raclèrent soudain le sol à l'étage : sûrement celles qui bloquaient la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le plafond avec inquiétude – si c'était des zombies, la situation allait devenir compliquée.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre, déambulant dans le bar de façon suspecte, jusqu'à ce que la trappe s'ouvre en grinçant.

« _Amigos míos_ ! _Estamos aquí 2_! »

Dans l'ouverture de la cave se détachait en contrejour une tête bouclée et stupidement enthousiaste qui fit frissonner Lovino – de joie ou de dégoût, lui-même l'ignorait sans doute volontairement.

En attendant, son petit frère et son espagnol étaient vivants, et il se précipita à leur rencontre au bas de l'échelle.

« _¡ Vaya,_ Lovino, _qué grande es aquí3_!

\- _Me lo dicono tutte_ 4\. »

Feliciano éclata de rire – il était bien le seul dans l'entrepôt à avoir compris la blague de son frère, qui souriait d'un air narquois. Ignorant Antonio, ils s'étreignirent furtivement et s'écartèrent pour discuter en privé derrière une pile de cartons.

Le policier lui, bouche bée et occupé à observer la hauteur du plafond, resta planté là pendant que deux autres personnes descendaient l'échelle.

Ce fut le hurlement de Mathias qui força Lukas à jeter un œil par dessus les cartons, et son rôle en tant que grand frère protecteur qui le fit se précipiter sur les nouveaux venus.

Emil couina et manqua de tomber, surpris par l'approche douce et calme de cette créature blonde à moitié en colère et à moitié ravie.

« Ça va pas la tête de disparaître comme ça ? commença l'aîné en norvégien. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de petit ami ? »

Emil se sentit virer au vert alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là. Le pire s'était apparement produit : Kaoru et son frère s'étaient rencontrés.

« Euh… je me suis caché. Et, euh, j'ai pas de petite amie, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya faiblement le petit blond.

\- Un petit brun, yeux bridés, ça te dit rien ? »

Le cadet tenta de secouer négativement la tête devant la menace. _Helvíti_ , qu'est-ce que ce satané chinois avait été raconter à Lukas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Emil allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Kaoru observait poliment les retrouvailles des frères Bondevik, tapi dans l'ombre d'une étagère – il aurait tout le temps de coller Emil plus tard, quand le norvégien aurait les yeux ailleurs. Surtout que, à en juger par la couleur de son futur petit ami, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le moment d'apparaître. Le petit blond donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Son frère finit cependant par lever les bras au ciel et s'éloigna d'un air modérément furieux en marmonnant dans une langue incompréhensible. Si dans les minutes suivantes Kaoru entendait un danois hurler de douleur, cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

En attendant, la voie était libre.

⁂

Antonio avait heureusement fini par être kidnappé par ses amis, et ils farfouillaient maintenant dans des cartons remplis de choses étranges – du matériel de pêche, par exemple. Arthur avait disparu dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol, et l'espagnol avait comme l'impression que c'était à cause d'un de ses compagnons.

« Francis, du nouveau avec Arturo ? tenta-t'il innocemment.

\- _Nein_ , comment veux tu qu'il fasse avancer les choses : il ne lui a même pas proposé de rendez-vous la dernière fois qu'il l'a-

\- Ferme là Gilbert. Tu étais mort, mais Alfred a dit quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure : il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement d'Arthur. »

Avec un de ses meilleurs amis mort et l'autre en cavale dans la ville, Francis n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ses inquiétudes à qui que ce soit, et cette informations alarmante l'obsédait. Surtout que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, Alfred avait appris aux occupants du bar que son frère jumeau avait été kidnappé par un inconnu roux et malpoli. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des sms depuis sa poche et sans éveiller l'attention de son ravisseur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser en danger.

D'où la recherche des clés de Lovino, qui avait étonnamment immédiatement proposé son aide au jeune policier – d'étranges choses se passaient aujourd'hui, Francis était perdu.

« Ah, Arturo ne nous en a pas parlé pourtant. Alfredo est ici ?

\- Il t'a attendu sagement pendant tout ce temps, ronronna le photographe en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où il est passé.

\- Il doit encore être avec Kiku. » fit Gilbert, sa voix étouffée par le carton dans lequel il cherchait. Il en émergea avec une trouvaille merveilleuse : un ensemble de rideaux et de tringles métalliques qui avait dû appartenir à Lovino, à en juger par les traces de sang au bas d'un des tissus.

« Eeeh, Alfredo et Kiku ?! s'exclama Antonio.

\- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, l'informa Francis en saisissant un coussin qui dépassait du carton de Gilbert.

\- Ay, en parlant de bien s'entendre, il faut que j'aille parler à Lovi.

\- Pas comme ça pauvre fou ! » s'écria dramatiquement l'albinos. Il prit le coussin des mains du français et le plaqua contre le torse de Toni. Armé d'un sourire digne d'un enfant le matin de Noël, il saisit ensuite une bobine de fil de pêche qu'il avait mit de côté un peu plus tôt et l'agita devant ses amis, qui comprirent vite où il voulait en venir.

« Oooh, Gil', _es una buena idea_ , s'enthousiasma le policier.

- _Richtig_ eh ? » caqueta l'allemand en faisant du coussin un plastron protecteur à l'aide du-dit fil de pêche. Francis gloussa, approuvant tout à fait l'idée, et se souvint d'un carton qu'il avait lui-même descendu dans le hangar quelques semaines plus tôt il s'éclipsa le temps de retrouver l'étagère dans laquelle il avait été rangé, pendant que ses deux amis retombaient en enfance et se préparaient pour la guerre.

Drapé du rideau écarlate et armé d'une tringle de cuivre, Gilbert beugla :

« CITOYENS, QUEL EST VOTRE MÉTIER ? »

Tout le hangar l'entendit.

« Moi je tue des gens. Et Francis il fait des photos de cul, veee !

\- Feli... tu n'as pas saisi la référence, soupira le-dit photographe dans sa barbe, son carton en vue.

\- Moi aussi je tue des gens ! Même que je suis payé pour ! gazouilla un adorable petit blond, perché en haut d'une étagère non loin des deux mafieux et leur ami policier.

\- … J'fais d'meubl', grogna le terrifiant suédois en passant sa tête dans la rangée des deux idiots costumés.

\- ATTENDS, TINO, QUOI ? s'écria Mathias au loin – Gilbert avait reconnu sa façon de parler.

\- Ahou ? » lui répondit la petite voix innocente.

Francis traîna son butin jusqu'à ses deux amis, qui avaient eu le temps d'entourer un des mollets d'Antonio avec un autre coussin et essayaient de faire de même avec sa deuxième jambe.

« _¿ Qué es_ ?

\- Des fournitures de cuisine du casino dont on ne se servait plus. » expliqua le français. Il illustra ses propos en se coiffant d'un magnifique saladier vert légèrement cabossé – par une colère italienne. Il prit ensuite une pose digne d'un magazine de mode qui fit éclater de rire ses deux comparses.

« _Das ist toll_ ! Les zombies n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! » Gilbert s'empara d'une casserole au manche cassé et parada aux côtés de son ami photographe, sa tenue désormais presque complète.

Mais alors que le troisième s'apprêtait à trouver son bonheur dans le carton de Francis, à quelques étagères d'eux, une voix s'écria soudain :

« M'sieur Carriedo vous êtes là ?

\- _Sí_ Alfredo ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Antonio se retourna vers ses amis d'un air surpris, mais haussa rapidement les épaules et se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix sans plus attendre.

Et c'est en l'observant s'éloigner que le regard de Gilbert fut attiré par un faible reflet métallique en haut d'un carton posé de travers.

⁂

« 'Sont marrants tes colocs, s'amusa Kaoru à voix basse.

\- Euh... je sais pas.

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Ouais, mais je sais pas quand-même. » répondit sèchement Emil, les yeux fixés sur son colocataire surplombant le hangar depuis son perchoir, un chien en origami dans les mains. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il grimpé jusque là ? À la force de ses petits bras ? Impossible. Berwald avait du construire une catapulte et l'avait envoyé en orbite de cette façon, Emil ne voyait aucune autre possibilité.

Et cet imbécile de chinois là, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher… si le regard de Lukas tombait sur eux, il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de se sortir des questions embarrassantes.

Il essaya de s'éloigner en faisant semblant de chercher – c'était apparement ce que faisait tout le monde, même s'il ignorait ce qu'il devait trouver – mais rien n'y fit, le chinois resta collé.

« Je savais pas que tu aimais les peluches.

\- Bah tu connais mon skype mais tu connais pas ma vie. »

Kaoru porta la main à sa poitrine et mima un piètre arrêt cardiaque.

« Arrête de faire l'andouille – je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais pas qu'on se revoie.

\- Eh, y'a des monstres dehors je te rappelle. Et c'est pas ton bar.

\- C'est mon espace vital. » rétorqua Emil en poussant le mafieux. Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais n'essaya pas de se rapprocher. Ah il voulait jouer à ça ? Kaoru avait un petit frère bien plus chiant, il avait développé une patience sans failles au fil des années passées à s'en occuper.

⁂

Heureusement, le grand frère d'Emil était trop loin d'eux pour les épier – et il avait surtout autre chose en tête. Il se sentait fiévreux, s'agitait de façon fébrile et passait le plus clair de son temps à vérifier que Mathias était près de lui. Évidemment, c'était invisible depuis l'extérieur, et le danois n'y voyait que du feu mais depuis que la situation était redevenue calme et que Lukas avait le temps de s'attarder sur certaines questions existentielles, il n'arrivait plus à les écarter de son esprit. La panique lui avait fait mettre de côté certaines pensées, et il se surprenait soudain à se rappeler de moments passés avec Mathias au collège, puis au lycée – quand ce crétin avait refusé d'aller à l'université parce qu'il ne voulait pas déménager seul dans une grande ville, et qu'il avait passé trois ans à travailler à mi-temps tout en étudiant par correspondance. Il avait continué à accompagner Lukas et son petit frère tous les matins jusqu'au lycée.

Le norvégien se retourna et observa longuement le dos de Mathias, qui cherchait à atteindre un carton plus haut que les autres. Il n'avait pas eu de conversation aussi longue avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient fait les courses ensemble, une dizaine de jours plus tôt. L'avoir cru mort alors que leur relation s'était détériorée à ce point, et par sa faute, avait profondément bouleversé Lukas. Il se surprenait à couver son ami du regard, à choisir ses mots et à retenir ses coups.

Quelque chose remuait dans ses entrailles et lui coupait quasiment le souffle impossible de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

En réalité le norvégien avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête dans la cohue des zombies, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il délirait depuis. Après tout, il avait cru son meilleur ami mort dans d'atroces souffrances. N'importe qui aurait subi un choc émotionnel. Rien de plus naturel.

Une occasion de de se changer les idées se présenta bientôt à lui : il aperçut à quelques étagères de là Kiku et son ami invocateur de dragon. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil à Mathias, qui lui tournait le dos, et décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Peut-être que si l'objet de ses pensées ne se trouvait plus à moins d'un mètre de lui, il n'y penserait plus.

Il changea de rangée silencieusement et garda la tête baissée pour ne pas se faire repérer, et finit par se retrouver juste derrière les deux mafieux bruns. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus une pile de cartons, et remarqua l'invocateur sortir quelque chose d'un carton en sautillant sur place.

Lukas s'approcha des asiatiques à découvert, intrigué par cet accès de joie. Le plus grand des deux tenait une carte brillante qui faisait penser à Pokémon, de loin.

« C'est une collector Kiku, t'as vu !

\- _Hai_ , je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. »

Vue de plus près, elle n'appartenait de toute évidence pas à la célèbre licence des monstres de poche – le norvégien reconnut le logo d'un obscur jeu auquel il avait joué étant plus jeune.

« Je connaissais pas cette carte, s'étonna Lukas en s'introduisant dans la conversation avec habileté.

\- Elle était dans le supplément _Héros de l'Olympe_! l'informa immédiatement le grand brun.

\- Ah.

\- Lukas-san, vous avez joué à Mythomagic ?

\- Un peu. Emil a dû récupérer toutes mes cartes quand je suis entré au lycée.

\- Oh, Emil aussi ?! Je savais depuis le début qu'il était digne de confiance ! » s'exclama le plus débile des deux asiatiques – Lukas n'avait pas réussi à saisir son prénom. Il avait donc décidé de l'appeler « Mathias brun ».

D'ailleurs, la version blonde l'avait retrouvé et se rapprochait d'un air curieux. La conversation n'eut cependant pas l'air de l'intéresser, puisqu'il tira sur la manche de Lukas au bout de quelques instants.

« Eh dis Lukas, il faut que je te parle. »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils mais se laissa entraîner à l'écart, intrigué. Ils finirent par se retrouver non loin des portes en métal, dont celle que Lovino tenait à ouvrir pour sauver Matthew. Le boss attendait d'ailleurs devant, juché sur un carton, les pieds ballants. On pouvait également voir le plus grand des deux allemands tâter l'épaule de Feliciano, et à en juger par les ombres projetées sur le reste du mur, son frère n'était pas loin.

Tout ce beau monde était cependant trop éloigné pour voir ou entendre leur conversation.

Mathias ouvrit alors plusieurs fois la bouche, ce qui fit sourire Lukas.

« Me déconcentre pas !

\- Eh quoi, tu veux me faire un exposé ? le nargua le norvégien.

\- C'est compliqué ! » couina Mathias. Il ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut, mais perdit le fil de ses pensées en les rouvrant. Il fit se baisser Lukas derrière une palette et lui montra du doigt une des portes – qui était actuellement en train de s'ouvrir.

En sortit alors une étrange personne. Étrange, parce qu'on se demandait bien d'où elle venait, et ce qu'elle voulait faire ici – son apparence était très ordinaire. Les deux nordiques n'avaient encore jamais vu ce petit blond, mais il n'avait pas l'air très net. Il marchait à grands pas, sourcils froncés et poings serrés, et se dirigeait tout droit vers la porte de Lovino.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise. Le nouveau venu n'était manifestement pas attendu, mais se posta sévèrement devant le boss italien – aucun son ne parvenait aux deux blonds de là où ils se trouvaient.

Mathias indiqua alors d'un signe de tête à Lukas qu'il voulait espionner la conversation, et s'éloigna sans attendre. Après un long soupir fatigué, son ami le suivit.

Les deux scandinaves se rapprochèrent en catimini, slalomant entre les cartons de façon à ne pas être repérés, jusqu'à atteindre un meilleur poste d'observation.

Les deux hommes semblaient maintenant être en pleine dispute à propos d'un sujet très sérieux.

« Tu serais incapable de t'en servir correctement – c'est moi le spécialiste des armes ici, oui ou non ?

\- T'es banquier, crétin !

\- Tu vas voir si j'suis banquier ! s'écria le petit blond en sortant un pistolet de sa veste.

\- C'est MON TANK, c'est MOI qui conduit, _porca puttana_ ! » répondit Lovino sans se démonter. Il se contenta d'écraser son poing sur la mâchoire du suisse véreux, qui tituba. Francis se précipita entre les deux hommes pour calmer les tensions, et retira calmement le pistolet des mains du banquier.

« Eh cousin, calme toi, on t'en achètera un pour Noël de tank, t'inquiète pas…

\- Mais je veux pas de tank – où veux-tu que je le mette, dans ma piscine peut-être ?!

\- Eh, oh, Vash, tu commences à nous les briser menu. » intervint Gilbert, flanqué de son impressionnant petit frère. Les deux allemands se postèrent de part et d'autre de leur boss, bras croisés et airs menaçants – l'aîné était particulièrement effrayant, affublé d'un atypique casque casserole. Le petit suisse marmonna donc quelques malédictions dans sa barbe mais préféra ne pas insister.

Par contre, il se fit un plaisir de tirer les cheveux de son cousin pour récupérer son pistolet. Après tout, Francis et son saladier en guise de couvre-chef restaient moins inquiétants que l'autre imbécile d'albinos.

« Le mec, il s'appelle vache, j'ai pas rêvé ? chuchota Mathias, accroupi non loin du groupe de mafieux.

\- Mathias… » gronda sa princesse. Pourquoi elle avait accompagné l'autre idiot dans sa quête, elle l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre, ce nouveau venu sorti de nulle part était au moins aussi agressif que Lovino, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer, au risque de se prendre des coups.

« En plus c'est le cousin de Francis, t'as entendu ? C'est din-

\- Mais ferme-là ! » marmonna Lukas en lui enfonçant le coude dans les côtes.

* * *

1 Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

2 On est là !

3 La vache Lovino, qu'est-ce que c'est grand !

4 Elles me le disent toutes.

* * *

 _Nda chap 12 : Joyeux anniversaire VALTUS, GLADIATEUR DE L'EXTRÊME._

 _Nombre de jurons : 11_

 _Nombre de jurons par personne : Lovino – 8, Gilbert – 1, Mathias – 1, Emil – 1._

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le retour de la péripétie.**

La nuit était toujours aussi noire et silencieuse au dessus de Neue-Yerk, à peine troublée par de vagues mouvements dans l'ombre.

« À droite !

\- On passera jamais !

\- Tu vas voir si on va pas passer ! »

Lukas serra les dents alors que le véhicule blindé raclait un mur – le cinquième de la soirée. Les passagers furent encore une fois ballotés dans tous les sens pendant que Lovino escaladait une voiture innocente, et ce fut comme d'habitude Mathias qui rattrapa le norvégien avant qu'il ne heurte une paroi métallique.

« Je reste persuadé qu'on aurait été plus rapides à pieds, ronchonna Lukas en se redressant dignement.

\- Eeeh, on est bien là pourtant, protesta Antonio, installé sur un renfoncement de la tôle.

\- À pieds, on se serait surtout fait bouffer ! » fit la version brune de Mathias – d'après Emil il s'appelait Youngsoo, mais ce crétin avait appelé Lukas "Lulu" et il n'était pas près d'oublier ça. Il allait bien lui trouver un vrai surnom ridicule à force de le côtoyer. Déjà, il songeait à quelque chose comme « ingénieur de la bêtise » ou encore « mafieux débile » malheureusement la deuxième proposition pouvait s'appliquer à tant de personnes que la situation deviendrait vite confuse à force.

Le norvégien préféra rester sur sa première idée : avec son masque à gaz peint et son lance flamme du futur accroché dans le dos, ce surnom lui allait comme un gant. De toutes façons, qui d'autre qu'un crétin se baladerait avec un lance flamme dans son sac à dos ?

Le regard de Lukas tomba sur Lovino, qui dirigeait le véhicule, épaules crispées. Entre un lance flamme dans le sac à dos et le tank dans la cave, il avait une sacrée brochette de crétinerie ceci dit. Il pourrait écrire tout un livre dessus.

Des trolls et des zombies, d'accord. Un chinois génie des boules, passe encore. Mais ils étaient tous des créatures de l'autre monde, des bestioles magiques tout à fait normales. Lukas, lui, se trouvait en compagnie des mafieux les plus débiles et farfelus qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Et si Mathias venait à rejoindre officiellement leurs rangs un jour, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Ce n'était pas un livre qu'il allait écrire, mais une saga de trente tomes.

Et ce n'était pas comme si les policiers étaient mieux garnis en terme d'intelligence ! Lukas se retint de se pincer l'arrête du nez en y repensant. Mathias serait capable de lui demander à quoi il pensait, et s'il avouait tout haut que le cerveau vide d'Antonio lui donnait des envies de meurtres, il avait comme l'impression que sa réflexion ne lui attirerait pas que des regards compréhensifs.

Non, vraiment, ses seules lueurs d'espoir dans cette obscurité idiote étaient Arthur, Kiku et Ludwig. Certes mafieux – quoique, le rôle d'Arthur semblait très flou – ils étaient cependant doués de bon sens et d'esprits vifs. De quoi redonner à Lukas foi en l'humanité.

L'esprit vif de Kiku était actuellement occupé à surveiller Alfred, perché sur le flanc du tank. Il se penchait régulièrement pour s'extasier sur la tailles des chenilles et devait être retenu par le col de sa chemise. Le japonais avait l'impression d'avoir adopté un nouveau chien, sauf que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se cacher pendant des heures entre deux casseroles.

Après réflexion, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré que le policer réagisse ainsi. Devoir l'étrangler toute les deux minutes pour lui sauver la vie commençait à devenir pesant. Il se tourna vers ses collègues, installés sur la tourelle du tank, mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun secours de ce côté là : Ludwig était lui même affairé à maintenir son frère assis, afin d'éviter qu'il ne passe par dessus bord à la moindre secousse. Francis n'était d'aucune utilité à quiconque – il avait récupéré quelques pots de peinture dans la cave du bar, que le pauvre Arthur tentait de ne pas renverser, et s'amusait à redécorer le véhicule de guerre. Kiku n'était pas certain de la réaction du boss.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de voir la réaction du boss.

Un borborygme étouffé du côté du jeune policier le fit se retourner vers l'enfant qu'il baby-sittait. Alfred était blanchâtre et ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant Kiku avait lâché son col depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi – le hurlement d'Arthur lui fit soudain remarquer le terrible sort qui les attendait :

« TROLL ! TROLL DROIT DEVANT ! »

Ludwig lâcha aussitôt son frère pour transmettre calmement l'information à l'intérieur du tank.

⁂

Lovino plissa les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un bâtiment aussi haut à cet endroit.

« TROLL DROIT DEVANT ! aboya soudain Ludwig en passant la tête dans l'écoutille.

\- _Non sono sordo, santo cielo_! » couina l'italien en sursautant si fort qu'il sentit son cœur cesser de battre pendant un instant.

 _Dio_ , cet imbécile avait beaucoup trop de puissance dans la voix. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en servait pas pour se défendre, Lovi serait déjà sourd –

« _PORCA PUTTANA_ , UN TROLL ! »

Il était trop tard pour changer de trajectoire, et le tank se heurta à une énorme paire de jambes rocheuses, faisant trébucher l'ensemble des passagers. Lovino aperçut une ombre tomber du véhicule par sa petite fenêtre d'observation. Il voulut enclencher la marche arrière afin de se sortir de ce mauvais pas au plus vite – le troll qu'ils avaient abattu plus tôt était à peine plus grand qu'un lampadaire, ils n'étaient pas de taille à se battre contre celui ci, qui dépassait largement les bâtiments aux alentours – quand tout à coup, un tir de canon retentit dans l'habitacle, suivi d'une vibration intense de la tôle : la cible était trop proche ! Encore un coup comme ça, et ils allaient tous mourir ! Sans parler de la réaction du troll, qui n'allait pas se faire attendre.

« _CHI È L'IDIOTA QUE HA FATTO QUESTO_ ? vociféra t-il en se retournant vers ses passagers abasourdis.

\- _Vee, non sono io_ ! _È il biondo_!

\- _Cazzo Feli, CE NE SONO NOVE_ 1! »

Une terrifiante secousse le jeta à terre avant qu'il ait pu savoir lequel des crétins de blonds avait été assez _stupido_ pour tenter de tirer sur le monstre titanesque. Il tomba cependant nez-à-nez avec un Mathias écrasé au sol par son camarade norvégien, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule commence à se retourner et ne fasse rouler l'ensemble des passagers dans un chaos infâme de bras et de jambes douloureusement agglutinés au fond du tank.

Si ce n'était pas Mathias, sur qui allait s'abattre sa colère une fois que les aventuriers seraient sortis de cette boîte de conserve ?

Lovino se prit soudain un pied dans l'oeil et riposta en cognant tout ce qui l'entourait de toutes ses forces – s'il avait cassé quelques côtes et autres nez au passage, cela lui permit au moins de s'extirper de la masse informe et braillante pour tenter d'atteindre l'écoutille. Avec son environnement maintenant entièrement renversé, il dut utiliser tout son talent d'accrobranche pour rejoindre son but – et après avoir passé la tête à l'extérieur, il le regretta aussitôt.

« ON EST DANS LA MERDE !

\- Ah, vraiment, merci de ton intervention Gilbert, _COME SE NON ME NE FOSSI ACCORTA, TESTA DI CAZZO_ ! »

Le troll maintenait le tank plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, où les attendaient des zombies dont les rangs ne cessaient de grossir. Ils étaient très proches de la zone industrielle, le bruit avait du les attirer. Lovino pouvait même voir la silhouette des entrepôts, grâce à l'élévation inattendue de son véhicule.

Installé dans le renfoncement de la tourelle secondaire, l'albinos ne pouvait que viser le troll avec sa mitraillette – mais dieu merci il n'était pas assez bête pour tirer. Si l'énorme canon principal n'avait eu aucun effet, les pauvres petites balles ne seraient pas plus efficaces. Non, ce qu'il fallait, se dit Lovino, c'était trouver un moyen de les diriger sur les zombies, sans quitter la relative sécurité des airs.

Il chercha les autres officiers qui étaient censés être postés sur le dessus du tank, et constata avec effroi que deux d'entre eux étaient suspendus au dessus du vide, agrippés au long canon de la tourelle principale.

« Arthur, fais quelque chose bordel de merde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse imbécile, que je chie des fleurs peut-être ?

\- T'es vraiment un crétin ! Si on s'en sort vivants, je te jure que j'irais chier sur ton paillasson ! »

L'italien ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, instantanément rassuré. Eh quoi, le couple de petits vieux avait au moins l'air en parfaite santé. Le troll n'avait pas du les remarquer – il écrasait entre ses doigts l'avant du véhicule, à quelques centimètres seulement du canon et des deux blonds suspendus.

Non, le plus inquiétant était l'absence du chinois au sabre et de Ludwig – et peut-être du policier stupide, Lovino ne savait même plus s'il faisait partie du groupe extérieur. Le boss se hissa hors de l'écoutille à l'aide de Gilbert, et rampa jusqu'au flanc du véhicule retourné.

Oui en effet, oui, tout à fait, oui. D'accord.

« Ludwig ! Attrape ma main ! »

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il donnerait de sa personne volontairement pour sauver ce bouffeur de patates, il aurait éclaté de rire. Pourtant il était là, main tendue vers son officier qui ballotait au dessus du vide, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la tourelle pour le remonter. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le sol l'informa au passage que son chinois était dans la pire des postures – et apparemment encore pour sauver ce crétin d'Alfred, non mais vraiment Toni, un jour il faudra lui mettre une laisse c'est plus possible là !

« Ma, moi je voudrais bien, mais je suis pas sûr que mes collègues comprennent, résonna la réponse de l'espagnol depuis l'écoutille.

\- Très tendance en soirée bondage la laisse boss – je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien ! gloussa l'allemand installé aux manettes de la mitraillette.

\- Chigiii ! _Smettila di rompermi i coglioni_ , et fais quelque chose pour les deux crétins sur le canon au lieu de glander ! On a besoin du magicien pour mettre un terme à ces conneries !

\- Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir, je vois qu'on tient à moi pour les bonnes raisons, railla Arthur à bout de souffle.

\- Et moi alors ? On m'oublie, on m'abandonne, on me renie ! s'insurgea son voisin immédiat.

\- Oh ça va ! Vous voulez un câlin et un café peut-être ?

\- Moi je suis pas contre ! » gazouilla Antonio depuis les entrailles de métal.

Lovino sursauta.

« MAIS FERME LÀ STUPIDE IDIOT BÊTE, JE TE PARLAIS PAS À TOI !

\- Une maîtrise exceptionnelle du français boss, impressionnant – vous avez essayé l'Académie ? »

L'italien retira sa chaussure d'un geste souple et la balança avec précision sur le crâne de Gilbert, dont le couvre-chef de métal était tombé lors de la collision. Il aurait bien jeté la deuxième au passage, mais Ludwig le bouscula et le fit tomber dans l'écoutille – droit dans l'estomac de quelqu'un qui ne couina même pas sous le choc.

« _ASPETTA CHE RISALGO_ LUDWIG, JE VAIS VOUS TOUS VOUS ÉTRANGLER, JE- »

Le tank effectua une nouvelle cabriole dans les airs, qui envoya les passagers à moitié conscients se cogner contre les parois à la façon de billes de flipper – ne manquaient plus que les effets sonores et ils étaient sûrs de gagner un oscar.

Ludwig avait du voir que le troll s'apprêtait à les secouer, réalisa Lovino. Ça lui avait parut étrange aussi, qu'il veuille protéger son frère d'une pauvre chaussure innocente. L'italien était donc rassuré : la situation de crise n'avait pas donné des ailes à la volonté inexistante de Ludwig à se défendre contre la colère divine de son boss. Parfait.

Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher d'étrangler tous ces crétins dès que le monde arrêterait d'être secoué de haut en bas. Tous.

Il les étranglerait tous. Et il en ferait des tourtes à la viande.

Le chef de la mafia italienne avait l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser. Mathias n'avait encore jamais vu un être humain dans cet état. Même Lukas n'en était pas encore arrivé là… ceci dit, si cette histoire ne trouvait pas bientôt un terme, le norvégien n'allait pas garder son calme très longtemps.  
Ludwig l'avait pris à l'écart un peu plus tôt pour lui en parler, pendant qu'Arthur lançait un sort d'agrandissement sur le tank. Mathias avait froncé les sourcils – le chef du casino n'avait jamais amorcé de manœuvre de rapprochement avec les nordiques, alors que lui valait cet entretien mystérieux ?

« Si tu pouvais éviter de le perdre de vue, je pense que tout le monde t'en serait reconnaissant, commença Ludwig en indiquant le norvégien d'un discret signe de tête.

\- Eh ? Lukas ?

\- Il a bien failli dévorer Lovino tout à l'heure – certes, le boss l'avait mérité… ne lui répète jamais ça ! » paniqua l'allemand à voix basse il donnait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit, et jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à Lovino, qui discutait de son côté avec son petit frère. Mathias pouffa.

« Je veux bien croire que Lovino possède ce qu'il faut pour mettre Lukas hors de lui, mais de là à le dévorer ? C'est une expression allemande traduite littéralement ? s'amusa-t'il.

\- _Nein, nein_ , il était en train de le mordre – s'il ne m'avait pas l'air tout à fait vivant actuellement, j'aurais juré que c'était un zombie. »

Le danois écarquilla les yeux et chercha un signe sur le visage sévère de son interlocuteur qui trahirait une mauvaise blague, mais non. Il était tout à fait sérieux. L'instabilité mentale de Lukas n'était donc pas juste une impression de sa part : le reste du groupe avait l'air de penser la même chose.

« Aaaah Lukas, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous couves ? » marmonna-t'il tout bas. Berwald, qui avait usé de ses talents de discrétion pour espionner leur conversation, lui frappa l'omoplate – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le danois – et forma des signes obscurs avec ses mains.

« Mais Berwald, on comprend déjà pas quand tu parles ! s'emporta Mathias.

\- Moi j'sais c'qu'il couv' mais j'te l'dirais pas parc'qu't'es trop bête.

\- Tu vas te prendre une torgnole un de ces quatre, faudra pas demander d'où ça vient. » répliqua le danois. Son ami haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard froidement malicieux par dessus ses lunettes.

Mathias était donc agrippé à Lukas de toutes ses forces dans ce tank sens dessus dessous, bien décidé à ne laisser que la mort les séparer. Surtout ne le perdez pas Mathias Køhler lui avait-on dit, alors il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil Berwald protéger de la même façon le petit blond maladroit qui lui servait de rocher. Le suédois remarqua alors la position de ses deux vieux amis et adressa un sourire entendu à Mathias.

« BERWALD ! JE T'INTERDIS DE- »

La diatribe enflammée du danois fut brusquement coupée par un coup de coude de Lukas, qui visa encore une fois son estomac avec une précision sans failles, mais apparement plus par réflexe que par réelle volonté de le blesser. Le norvégien tordit en effet sa tête vers Mathias et le regarda chercher son souffle, l'air catastrophé.

« Je suis désolé, j'essayais juste de me relever ! » s'excusa-t'il aussitôt. Diantre princesse, je devrais plus souvent vous emmener dans de telles aventures, au vu de votre amélioration en matière de politesse, faillit s'exclamer le conteur.

« Aaah, souffla Mathias. Je vais t'emmener plus souvent faire des tours de tank au clair de lune, si ça te rend si aima-

\- _Din jævla idiot_. _Jeg tok feil, du fortjente det_ , marmonna Lukas en s'accrochant à une jambe non identifiée pour s'extirper des bras de son prince charmant.

\- Eeeh, c'est pas… très gentil ! » haleta Mathias. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait appris à comprendre l'accent norvégien de son ami – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Antonio avait évité de justesse le projectile italien que Ludwig avait balancé depuis l'extérieur, et s'était mordu la lèvre en pensant avec compassion aux bleus qu'aurait le pauvre coréen qui se l'était pris. Il n'avait émit aucun son, manifestement assommé par les premières cabrioles du véhicule – il ne le connaissait pas, mais en avait vu et entendu suffisamment pour deviner que le jeune asiatique aurait exprimé sa douleur et son mécontentement de toute la force de son gosier s'il avait pu. Le pauvre espagnol ne pouvait qu'essayer de protéger la tête inconsciente de dommages plus graves en attendant, alors que le tank s'élevait encore une fois haut dans le ciel, mettant en l'air les tentatives des occupants pour se relever. Le troll allait finir par faire de la bouillie des pauvres passagers – ils n'auraient pas survécu à l'apocalypse plus de cinq épisodes.

Mais, contre toute attente, le tank ne fut pas secoué de nouveau. Antonio entendit Gilbert hurler juste au dessus de lui, et la gravité cessa soudain d'exister. Autour de lui, ses compagnons flottèrent quelques instants entre le sol et le plafond, l'air hébétés et trop surpris pour prononcer un mot.

La chute fut terrible.

Le monstre de métal s'écrasa au sol dans un concert de tôle hurlante et de cris de douleur. L'habitacle était entièrement déformé et tordu par la violence du choc.

« ATTENTION ! » hurla Ludwig. À qui il destinait son avertissement, Antonio l'ignorait.

Les jambes de Francis refusaient de fonctionner. Il avait heureusement pu rester sur le tank jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, mais avait glissé juste après : ses jambes avaient perdu la motivation de marcher. Il attrapa la main tendue d'Arthur sans protester et se releva en tremblant de tout son corps, collé de son mieux au tank – les zombies s'étaient respectueusement écartés de la zone d'atterrissage, mais si le troll ne les attaquait pas, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se jeter sur la joyeuse troupe d'aventuriers.

C'est à ce moment que la créature de pierre tendit les mains vers son jouet miniature, et commença à essayer d'en déchirer la tôle.

Au dessus des deux blonds, Ludwig hurla « ATTENTION » aux occupants du tank, qui allaient bientôt voir le ciel – accompagné d'une paire d'yeux malveillants et d'une armée de morts-vivants. Francis aida Gilbert à descendre du tank sans se casser une cheville, et ils contemplèrent impuissants la boîte de conserve révéler son trésor de sardines entassées. Leur boss tenait son petit-frère derrière lui, le protégeant de son corps et les yeux fixés sur leur gigantesque adversaire – le plus grand troll qu'ils avaient jamais vu. À côté de lui, mafieux et étudiants de tous horizons se redressaient péniblement Antonio tenait la tête de l'un des chinois, qui avait l'air évanoui, et l'autre asiatique était coincé sous l'un des blonds.

Le troll allait les cueillir aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été des fraises, réalisa Francis. Le groupe d'assaut composé à la va-vite pour aller sauver Matthew était sonné et tremblant.

Dans un éclair d'instinct bestial, le photographe agrippa son britannique par le poignet et se mit à courir vers le trottoir, là où les zombies n'avaient pas encore posé le pied. Arthur ne protesta même pas. En réalité, il était soulagé de s'écarter du problème : cela lui permettrait de se calmer à l'abri d'un garage et de réfléchir le plus vite possible à un éventuel sort pour sortir les autres de ce mauvais pas.

Gilbert remarqua vaguement la fuite de ses camarades du coin de l'oeil, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son petit frère était toujours perché sur la carcasse, prêt à sauter sur la main du troll si elle s'approchait trop – toujours volontaire pour donner sa vie quand Feliciano était en danger.

La créature de pierre se pencha et tendit la main. Derrière elle, la troupe de zombie commença à prendre confiance, et les morts-vivants se mirent à avancer vers leurs proies. De là où il était, Gilbert n'entendait ni ne voyait Kiku et Alfred, tombés un peu plus tôt dans la masse de cadavres. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'en soient sortis – leur seule consolation était qu'au moins, les morsures de zombies ne vous transformaient pas, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Heureusement, parce qu'un mort-vivant armé d'un sabre, personne n'aurait trop su comment y survivre.

« _CAZZO,_ Lukas fais quelque chose ! » cria le boss en se tournant vers le blond. Ludwig se raidit, fixé sur les doigts boudinés qui avançaient vers eux. Mais le norvégien avait peut-être une solution miracle ? Gilbert se hissa sur ce qui restait de la chenille immense pour se mettre hors de portée des morts-vivants, le regard tourné avec espoir vers les nordiques.

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE, QUE JE LUI DEMANDE OÙ SONT LES TOILETTES ?

\- LUKAS, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE PAS POUVOIR LE CONTRÔLER ! » paniqua Mathias en secouant son ami par le bras. Le souvenir de la randonnée dans les fjords était encore tout frais. Il savait que le norvégien pouvait le faire.

« MAIS ÇA MARCHE PAS CRÉTIN, TU CROIS PAS QUE JE L'AURAIS PAS DÉJÀ FAIT SINON ! » répondit Lukas avec la même puissance vocale. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et serrait la main d'Emil dans la sienne. Encore une fois, Mathias ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé. Il avait abandonné son habituel sang-froid, et de son autre main, tenait fermement celle du danois. Derrière les restes de carcasses du tank, tous pouvaient voir les zombies avancer – Kiku jaillit soudain de la masse en décapitant deux ennemis au passage. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de ce qui semblait être du sang, mais il était en vie, et rejoignit le véhicule déchiré en deux au pas de course. Un glapissement allemand ramena l'attention du groupe sur ce qui restait du toit. Feliciano se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et grimpa hors d'atteinte, alors que dans la main du troll, Gilbert se débattait pour respirer.

Une seconde. Il avait suffit d'une petite seconde d'inattention pour que la bestiole immense le prenne par surprise. Mais il avait vu Kiku voler au dessus des cadavres ébahis, tel un génial héros de dessin animé ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas le regarder ?

Gilbert sentit ses côtes se tordre sous la pression. Des points noirs envahissaient les côtés de sa vision, ne lui laissant que juste assez de place pour voir son frère sauter de toutes ses forces et… la créature titanesque tituba. Elle ouvrit la main, déséquilibrée par une nuée de pigeons qui lui picoraient les yeux, ce qui permit à Ludwig de saisir son frère et de sauter le plus vite possible vers le tank.

« _Vai, vai_! On se casse ! » ordonna Lovino dès que les deux frères eurent atterri. L'occasion était trop belle, et les zombies n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la carcasse. L'italien agrippa les deux premières personnes qui passèrent à sa portée et les tira avec lui hors de l'habitacle. Juste en face, à une fenêtre du troisième étage, Arthur et Francis leur faisaient de grands signes de bras : la porte de l'immeuble était grande ouverte, l'interphone éventré. Lovino lâcha Emil et Tino et les poussa en direction du bâtiment salvateur, puis se retourna vers le tank. Il vit quelques silhouettes s'en extraire et disparaître de l'autre côté – des crétins qu'on ne reverrait jamais – et se précipita pour aider Antonio à faire passer le coréen évanoui par dessus la tôle déchirée. Ils le trainèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée et le laissèrent tomber devant l'ascenseur.

« Il est mort ? fut la première réaction du petit finlandais paniqué.

\- Mais non il est pas mort. Allez cassez vous, ramenez le vers les imbéciles là haut ! » Lovino fit signe à Antonio d'accompagner les deux jeunes étudiants, et se dirigea encore une fois vers la sortie. « Je vais chercher Feli. Barricadez vous dans un appartement, ne nous attendez pas. »

À l'extérieur, le troll s'était débarrassé des oiseaux, et essayait d'attraper les silhouettes vagues qui couraient dans tous les sens autour du tank. Il poussait parfois un hurlement de frustration, son petit cerveau incapable de fonctionner aussi rapidement que celui des humains.

« Ah bah bravo pour l'utilité du magicien, c'est un record, hurla Gilbert par dessus les cris de la créature.

\- _BLOODY WANKER_ , RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI AU LIEU DE RÂLER ! »

Lovino se dirigea vers la voix de Gilbert du mieux qu'il put – les lumières du tank avaient été brisées, sans doute par des zombies d'après les nombreuses silhouettes maigres qui grouillaient sur la carcasse.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout le monde en était sorti avant l'arrivée des morts-vivants.

« Gilbert ! siffla le boss en saisissant fermement le bras de son officier. Où est Feli ? »

L'allemand se retourna et lui adressa un regard peiné.

« Aucune idée boss… Il est parti de l'autre côté je crois.

\- Et Ludwig ? » Si ce mangeur de patates avait suivi le petit italien, Lovino pourrait au moins se sentir rassuré.

« Aucune idée, je l'ai perdu de vue quand il a glissé du tank… Il a du partir de l'autre côté lui aussi. »

L'italien hocha la tête, et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous un bout de tôle qui avait volé loin du véhicule, que les zombies ignoraient royalement. Ça, c'était positif.

Ce qui fit se mordre les lèvres à Lovino, c'était plutôt la masse de corps en décomposition qui se pressait dans l'entrée de l'immeuble d'où il venait. Leur retour était bloqué. Gilbert devait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi, puisqu'il scrutait les rues environnantes, cherchant manifestement l'endroit le plus sûr vers lequel courir.

« Il faut qu'on se casse boss. On trouvera un moyen de retrouver les autres plus tard. »

⁂

La place du cinéma était déserte. Seule une tâche de sang, invisible dans l'obscurité, témoignait des terribles évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Les lumières étaient depuis longtemps éteintes dans le grand bâtiment, mais deux ombres avaient malgré tout réussi à trouver leur chemin dans le dédale du centre-ville.

« J'ai envie de thé.

\- Ah... moi j'aimerais boire un verre de vodka.

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

\- _Da_ ? »

Ivan sourit chaleureusement à son compagnon d'infortune. L'asiatique sortit un petit tissu de sa poche et nettoya ses lunettes soigneusement.

« Je dois retourner au casino, vérifier que tout va bien. Le bar vous est évidemment gracieusement ouvert. Yao-ge n'y verra aucune objection.

\- _Da_ , après tout nous sommes alliés n'est-ce pas ? » Le russe agrandit son sourire, mais le mafieux chinois ne se départit pas un seul instant de son apparence calme et maîtrisée. C'était un spécialiste en matière de sang-froid, Ivan l'avait déjà remarqué lorsque les deux familles s'étaient rencontrées. Et s'il n'avait pas été choqué plus que ça par les évènements de la journée, le russe allait devoir utiliser plus puissant que son sourire menaçant.

Il avait un doute sur les véritables intentions de Yao, et son second ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour lui révéler leurs plans.

Certes, il avait croisé des zombies et des trolls de pierre sur le chemin, mais les affaires avant la magie ! Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter de tout ça plus tard – quand Kirkland aurait retrouvé ce crétin de Feliks, par exemple.

Minh n'avait plus de batterie, et plus aucun moyen de contacter Yao-ge. Il devait absolument rentrer au casino et récupérer la valise secrète – c'était le seul moyen de mettre fin à tout ça.

Et dire qu'il n'avait pas cru son boss quand celui-ci l'avait mis dans la confidence de sa condition non-humaine. Difficile de ne plus y croire quand on venait de croiser une patrouille de zombies coursant un groupe de chats au poil lumineux.

Non vraiment, il n'avait plus le choix : Yao lui avait bien dit la vérité. Après tout, ça n'avait jamais été son genre les plaisanteries loufoques comme ça. Mais Minh s'était dit que c'était peut-être un stratagème pour gagner le respect des enfants qu'il venait d'adopter – cela remontait à quelques années déjà – et qu'il avait besoin que le grand-frère soit au courant. Même si Yao n'en avait par la suite jamais parlé aux enfants.

Minh soupira. Il lui restait un léger problème : Yao avait tempêté pendant des heures, quelques temps plus tôt, à propos de la disparition d'une de ses boules. Pressé par la situation, son second n'était pas certain de rencontrer plus de succès que le dragon pour la retrouver dans l'immense casino. Un coup d'oeil au tournesol à sa droite lui confirma qu'il ne pouvait se risquer à chercher de l'aide de ce côté. Ivan était quelqu'un de trop intelligent, et avait déjà l'air de suspecter un retournement de veste de la Triade. Il était sur ses gardes, et lui demander de chercher une boule n'allait certainement pas le mettre en confiance.

Minh pouvait l'enfermer dans un placard le temps de régler cette histoire, et pourrait toujours s'excuser après coup… il pouvait aussi le tuer, et tant pis pour les manigances exagérément compliquées de Yao : une attaque frontale sur la Bratva, et on en parlait plus. Les italiens se calmeraient aussitôt.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de se tirer de ce pétrin, le chinois remarqua d'étranges mouvements dans l'obscurité du hall en face d'eux. Le cinéma était plongé dans le noir depuis longtemps, puisqu'il avait perdu son point de repère sur la colline depuis quelques heures déjà, et pourtant…

Un satyre.

Il avait acheté des fleurs à un satyre.

Mais pourquoi ce crétin n'était-il pas devenu fromager, il aurait au moins pu se procurer des crottins de chèvre toutes les semaines ! Ça se mange pas les fleurs !

« Monsieur Ivan ?

\- Hm ? » répondit-il en relevant la tête vers le chinois. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur les vitres du cinéma.

« On dirait qu'il y a de la fumée à l'intérieur. » fit simplement Minh.

⁂

« M-mais Berwald s'est fait mordre avant de mourir, et-et il s'est pourtant pas transformé ?! balbutia Tino.

\- On sait pas, peut-être qu'il fait semblant… tenta vainement Antonio pour défendre son collègue.

\- Attends, tu l'as bien regardé ? On parle bien d'Alfred ? Utiliser la ruse ? Nan nan, ce crétin est du genre à vénérer Crom, il est mort, point barre. » répliqua Emil, l'air prêt à perdre son calme.

Arthur haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris. Certes, il savait déjà que lui et le petit blond étaient bien partis pour s'entendre, mais savoir qu'ils pensaient tous deux la même chose d'Alfred était un bonus de sociabilité non négligeable.

« On s'en fout de votre Alfred ! On est coincés ici, le hall et la rue sont pleins de zombies !

\- Youngsoo-kun, la situation d'Alfred est au contraire très préoccupante. Si les morsures de zombies peuvent maintenant nous transformer… » Kiku baissa les yeux, son sabre couvert de sang posé sur ses genoux.

Le coréen leva les bras au ciel.

« Eh ben tant pis, on se décapitera les uns les autres s'il le faut, et Yao ressuscitera tout le monde ! C'est pas le plus important, je vous rappelle que le responsable de toute cette merde nous attend dans la zone industrielle ! »

Arthur pâlit, et détourna le regard. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de rendre muet l'autre con avant qu'il ne révèle la vérité devant tout le monde, quand ils auraient atteint son repaire.

Debout devant la fenêtre, le suédois observait la rue en silence, ne jetant que quelques coups d'œils vers Tino de temps à autre. C'était avec Kiku le seul qui les avait rejoints après que Lovino ait disparu dans l'obscurité.

« J'ai une solution ! Pour rebondir sur ce que vos hypothèses sur Alfred suggéraient, on a qu'à se déguiser en zombie et à marcher au milieu d'eux pour passer inaperçus ! s'exclama Francis.

\- C'est débile, les zombies vont très bien sentir qu'on est vivants. Ce que vous proposez Bonnefoy, comme d'habitude, c'est de la poudre de perlimpinpin !

\- Artie mon chéri, ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé un philtre d'amour destiné à mon cher et tendre. »

Le dangereux paparazzi gloussa devant la réaction du magicien : rouge jusqu'à la pointe de son chapeau, il ouvrait et fermait spasmodiquement la bouche sans trouver de réplique cinglante, son doigt levé pourtant prêt à faire la leçon.

Ce que le français avait cependant omit de préciser, c'est que lui avait acheté un charme d'amour… et qu'il le portait encore. Eh, le britannique était censé renifler ces choses là, s'il n'avait pas fait de commentaires, il devait approuver secrètement.

Arthur se retourna vers le policier, ayant finalement retrouvé la parole :

« Cela devait rester entre nous !

\- Eh quoi, j'ai pas signé de pacte de sang ! » se défendit Antonio dans un grand sourire, ce qui laissa une fois de plus le magicien sans voix quelques instants.

« Trahison ! ne put s'empêcher de chantonner Tino, devant l'air outragé du gentleman.

\- Disgrâââce, enchaîna immédiatement Youngsoo.

\- L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face ! » déclama tragiquement Francis, la main posée sur le cœur dans une parodie de pose théâtrale.

Les trois chanteurs se mirent alors à tourner autour d'Arthur en continuant le reste du morceau culte.

« Mais bande d'imbéciles, C'EST AUTOUR DE LUI QU'IL FAUT CHANTER ! s'emporta la fée en les frappant de son chapeau. Et toi ! siffla-t'il en direction de Francis. Pas un mot de plus sur cette histoire, compris ?! »

Le photographe s'éloigna vers une autre pièce de l'appartement en gloussant. Quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il en connaissait un qui allait devoir accepter un rendez-vous en bonne et due forme. Pas question de chercher des excuses, monsieur Kirkland, après avoir voulu m'ensorceler ! Les témoins avaient parlé, et jamais Francis ne remettrait en question la véracité des dires d'Antonio – c'était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était un peu trop _gentil_ pour mentir.

Le photographe trouva l'interrupteur de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfui, et remarqua avec surprise que l'électricité marchait toujours. Ils étaient entrés par effraction dans un appartement privé, occupé par un couple et un jeune enfant, d'après les dessins maladroits affichés sur le frigo.

« On a vérifié dans toutes les pièces, il n'y a vraiment personne, fit Emil en entrant à sa suite.

\- Hm… la ville est vide depuis que la nuit est tombée à midi. » confirma Francis. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un œil en contrebas. Une dizaine d'ombres erraient encore dans la rue, clopin-clopant.

« On va peut-être pouvoir sortir sans difficultés. Regarde, les zombies sont presque tous partis. »

L'étudiant se rapprocha, sourcils froncés.

« C'est pas normal, non ? Je veux dire, ils savent qu'on est là, ils nous sentent, alors pourquoi…

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont repéré une proie plus facile un peu plus loin… »

Le petit blond ne répondit rien, mais Francis le sentit se tendre. Il scrutait l'extérieur comme si la vérité se cachait dans l'ombre. Le français hésita avant de lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule.  
« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

\- Ils ? Qui ça, ils ? marmonna le jeune étudiant, un peu vexé d'être si facilement lisible.

\- Ton frère, Mathias… ton chinois… » suggéra doucement le photographe.

Emil se renfrogna, et semblait sur le point de nier toute inquiétude pour Kaoru – et sans doute pour le danois aussi – mais se ravisa et se radoucit en jetant un petit regard à Francis.

« Eh… je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y en a un sur les trois qui a déjà trouvé le moyen de mourir, mais oui, je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront. » soupira-t'il simplement. Le français avait déjà prouvé son tact à chaque fois que Mathias se présentait au bar avec l'intention de boire jusqu'à en oublier son prénom. Emil pouvait lui faire confiance – cet homme avait l'habitude des relations difficiles.

Gilbert aussi, contre toute attente, s'était révélé plein de tact lorsqu'il était tombé sur la photo de Kaoru en regardant au dessus de l'épaule d'Emil, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. À première vue, l'albinos avait pourtant l'air du genre à se moquer en gloussant, et il avait eu peur qu'il lui prenne son téléphone pour l'exhiber à tout le groupe.

Ah, les mafieux se révélaient chaque jour pleins de nouvelles surprises.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le ton montait entre Youngsoo et Arthur à propos de la magie et de son utilité. À quoi servait-elle si elle ne pouvait même pas rendre invisibles huit personnes ?

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! s'exclama la fée. Il faut faire une potion, avoir sa baguette sur soi ! »

Avant que le coréen ne puisse répliquer, Francis revint calmer le jeu. Encore quelques minutes et la rue serait vide, ils pourraient alors se diriger vers la zone industrielle et le point de rencontre – qui avait heureusement été décidé à l'avance et donné à tous les survivants du bar, mais encore fallait-il savoir s'y rendre.

Youngsoo fit la moue, mais hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kiku pour l'entraîner à l'écart du groupe.  
Francis sauta sur l'occasion de faire de même, puisque les trois nordiques discutaient à voix basse dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'Antonio surveillait la rue en silence à la place de Berwald.

« De quoi tu parlais avec Vash au fait, avant qu'il s'en aille de son côté ? demanda-t'il donc en se rapprochant à pas feutrés de son grand amour.

\- Mais ça te regarde pas ! » Arthur le tint écarté de son espace vital d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il réajustait son chapeau pointu sur son crâne.

« Mais c'est mon cousin !

\- Eh ben c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander alors, pas à m-TON COUSIN ? » Le magicien l'observa, bouche-bée. Ce _crétin_ était…

« Oui bien sûr, sinon comment Lovino aurait-il obtenu les services du meilleur blanchisseur d'argent d'Europe ? » Francis agita ses sourcils de façon suggestive, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le meilleur blanchisseur d'argent d'Europe… un suisse véreux surtout. » railla-t'il.

* * *

1 Bordel Feli, IL Y EN A NEUF !

* * *

 _Nombre de jurons : 9_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino – 7, Lukas – 1, Arthur – 1._

 _La suite dans deux jours pour un chapitre beaucoup plus long, bisous._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Le réveil de la péripétie.**

« _Widerlich_ … de la bave de zombie. »

Lovino haussa les épaules et continua d'essuyer la boule de cristal du bout de sa chemise.

Il avait laissé sa veste et son écharpe à l'intérieur du tank, et avait, dans sa grande fierté, refusé que Gilbert lui prête la sienne un peu plus tôt. _Dio_ , s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas dit non. La température atteignait des sommets polaires, loin du chauffage.

Et ce _cretino_ là, qui se baladait avec une casserole sur la tête, des coussins sur tout le corps, et une tringle en guise d'épée. L'italien avait ordonné aux deux imbéciles qui refusaient de retirer leur accoutrement de s'installer sur le tank, là où il ne pouvait pas les voir, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait quand-même à devoir en supporter la vue !

Heureusement que l'albinos maniait habilement son arme stupide. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser les armes à feu pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas faire de bruit qui révélerait leur position à l'ennemi – hors de question d'attirer une armée de zombies et de trolls gigantesques.

Et puis, les coussins avaient eux-aussi su prouver leur utilité, même si Lovino ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Lorsque Gilbert avait trébuché, il avait réussi à garder la vie sauve grâce à son idée stupide de s'enrouler de fil de pêche et d'oreillers. Qui aurait cru qu'un déguisement aussi débile pouvait se révéler fonctionnel ?

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'autre _idiota_ d'espagnol s'en sortirait de la même façon s'il venait à tomber sur une embuscade zombie.

Lovino renifla et passa la boule à son officier – il avait des poches, lui.

La collision avec le troll remontait déjà à plus d'une heure, pendant laquelle ils avaient cherché à éviter les zombies qui avaient envahi la zone industrielle. Le doute n'était plus permis, ils étaient forcément contrôlés par le responsable de cette situation magique de merde. Et ce sombre personnage était à la recherche de ce qui dormait dans les poches de Gilbert. Ils l'avaient découverts à leurs dépens.

Ils s'étaient enfuis vers une rue vide alors que les zombies s'amassaient devant l'immeuble dans lequel Francis et le reste des _idioti_ s'étaient réfugiés, et avaient couru sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à atteindre le premier entrepôt de la zone.

« Lud' et… Feli, haleta l'albinos, savent où… ils doivent nous retrouver… Je propose qu'on-

\- Qu'on fasse un détour. » le coupa Lovino. Il bouscula son officier et le plaqua contre le mur en lui faisant signe de se taire.

À quelques mètres d'eux, deux morts-vivants reniflaient le sol à quatre pattes, poussant parfois quelques grognements sourds. Des silhouettes se déplaçaient de la même façon un peu plus loin dans la rue désaffectée – la voie était close, et les morts la gardaient.

Aucune vapeur ne sortait de leurs bouches pourries, leurs corps couverts de haillons insensibles au froid intense. Lovino frissonna.

S'ils tiraient le moindre coup de feu, tous les monstres aux alentours se jetteraient sur eux. Ils devaient tâtonner à l'aveugle jusqu'à trouver un autre chemin moins dangereux.

« Boss, chuchota alors Gilbert. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ?

\- _Ce ne frega_ , qu'ils cherchent tant qu'ils veulent, on a autre chose à faire ! » siffla l'italien. Il voulu tirer son officier et l'entraîner vers un terrain vague entouré de palissades blanches qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là, caché derrière un petit hangar. Mais Gilbert résista et n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser son supérieur. Avant que ce dernier n'exprime sa rage, il tendit le bras et lui montra un reflet terne au sol.

« Une boule ! C'est une boule ! s'excita-t'il à mi-voix.

\- Je vois bien que c'est une boule, _cazzone_ ! _Chi se ne frega, cazzo_ !

\- Mais c'est une des boules du chinois magique Lovi ! » insista l'allemand sans faiblir sous les insultes. La pile électrique de colère qui s'agitait dans ses bras se calma instantanément.

Gilbert pouvait presque sentir les rouages s'enclencher dans l'esprit de son boss, à la recherche du meilleur plan d'attaque pour pouvoir récupérer le trésor et en sortir vivants. En attendant, l'albinos dégaina sa tringle et se tint prêt à sauter sur les deux cadavres qui rampaient devant eux.

« Gil, attends. Si on attaque frontalement ces deux là, les autres vont rappliquer et on va crever. » Le boss avait tendu une main devant son officier pour l'empêcher de trop avancer. Gilbert hocha la tête et se plaqua de nouveau au mur. Lovino ramassa un caillou, et se tourna vers son compagnon :

« Dès qu'ils s'éloignent, on court, on choppe la boule, et on re-court vers le terrain vague. _Capisce_ ?

\- _Verstanden_. » acquiesça Gilbert.

L'italien envoya la petite pierre ricocher à l'entrée de la rue d'en face. Les deux créatures se figèrent et tournèrent la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se mettre à clopiner vers le leurre, ce qui laissa le champ libre aux deux mafieux pour se précipiter sur la boule.

Lovino la saisit au vol et ils s'élancèrent vers la palissade blanche sans laisser aux deux zombies le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Des grondements gutturaux résonnaient dans leurs dos, mais le salut n'était qu'à une petite centaine de mètres – _i fottuti zombi_ attendraient un autre jour avant de goûter de l'italien. Et par pitié, faites que Feliciano ne fasse pas mentir son grand-frère cette fois-ci.

La course eut au moins le mérite de réchauffer un peu Lovino, qui sentait le froid glacial lui engourdir peu à peu les oreilles et le bout du nez. _Cazzo_ , il avait laissé ses affaires dans le tank.

Ils atteignirent en un rien de temps leur but, et Gilbert s'accroupit devant la clôture de bois pour faciliter l'escalade de son boss, avant de le rejoindre de l'autre côté sans trop de difficultés de son côté.

« Eh, boss, avoue que si j'avais pas été là, tu aurais été obligé de prendre le passage de la Moria !

\- C'est pas le moment de raconter de la merde, _cazzo_ Gilbert. Concentre toi un peu, tu es fatiguant. » râla le petit italien en s'installant sur l'énorme tuyau qui servait de banc à leurs réunions secrètes depuis de longues années. Il tint la boule devant lui et l'examina d'un air suspicieux.

« Elle ne brille pas.

\- Chigi ! Je vois bien qu'elle ne brille pas, _idiota_ ! »

Gilbert fit la moue, et se détourna de son compagnon pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ils n'avaient même pas vérifié que le terrain était vide d'ennemis, pressés d'échapper à ceux qu'ils avaient dérangé.

Pas un nuage ne cachait la lune, seule source de lumière dont ils disposaient. Tout n'était que silence de mort et ombres inquiétantes. L'albinos tendit l'oreille. Le son portait loin dans la zone industrielle. Si jamais des membres de leur groupe se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture, le boss et lui avaient une chance de les entendre. Il allait devoir rester attentif – comme l'avait demandé Lovino.

« On fait quoi maintenant, boss ? » L'albinos avait enfilé un masque calme et déterminé : il allait tuer des choses cette nuit.

Lovino lui jeta la boule et sauta au bas du tuyau.

« Eh ben, on avance. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?

\- On pourrait chercher les boules, proposa Gilbert en rangeant la leur dans sa poche. Les zombies ont l'air d'être à leur recherche, il suffit de chercher les zombies. »

L'italien haussa les sourcils, à moitié impressionné. Il avait peu l'habitude de faire des missions sérieuses avec son officier – ce dernier y allait en général seul, et s'en sortait toujours très bien. Voir l'allemand réfléchir sérieusement à leur problème depuis la première fois de la journée le prit donc quelque peu par surprise. Le contraste avec sa tenue ridicule était ahurissant. Presque effrayant.

« C'est pas bête, acquiesça-t'il. On a qu'à faire ça, ça nous permettra de ressusciter les crétins qui auront trouvé le moyen de mourir entre temps. »

Gilbert hocha sombrement la tête et glissa la boule dans sa poche.

« Ah, et, Gil' ? » Lovino hésita, voulant éviter les mots maladroits. « C'est pas non plus la fin du monde, hein ? Je veux dire… c'est bien quand tu racontes des conneries, ok, ne répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire ! » déclara-t'il dans un seul souffle. Il leva le bras, prêt à frapper son compagnon s'il se moquait de lui.

« Eeeeh, faudrait savoir boss… se dérida Gilbert. Antonio, c'est bien personne pour toi nan ? »

Il évita souplement le coup de l'italien et courut en caquetant vers l'autre côté du terrain vague. Lovino le couvrit d'injures tout en le poursuivant, bien décidé à abattre sur ce crétin la colère divine.

L'allemand parvint cependant à y échapper, en escaladant agilement la palissade. Son rire se stoppa brusquement dès que Lovino le perdit de vue.

« Gilbert ? Gilbert fais pas le con, je sais que t'es là-

\- Chhhhhh, boss… » lui répondit l'allemand à voix basse. En jetant un œil par un interstice entre deux planches, le petit mafieux retint son souffle. La rue prenait un virage serré juste devant eux, encadrée de hauts murs de hangar.

La situation était catastrophique depuis ce midi – pour Lovino elle l'était depuis l'attaque des russes, mais passons – et pourtant, alors que le froid ambiant commençait sérieusement à ronger la peau des survivants, un nouveau problème de taille venait de s'ajouter à la liste. Un problème couvert de plaques éparses de poils ras et à moitié en décomposition. Un problème armé de mâchoires puissantes et de dents redoutables.

« _Cazzo_ ! jura l'italien tout bas.

\- Je fais quoi boss ? » lui demanda Gilbert d'une voix suppliante.

Lovino lui aurait bien dit de remonter sans faire de bruit, mais la créature avait les oreilles dressées dans leur direction. Si son odorat et son ouïe n'avaient peut-être pas survécus à la mort, sa vue, elle, devait fonctionner parfaitement, comme le reste de ses camarades zombies. Au moindre mouvement suspect de Gilbert, qui était pour l'instant caché dans l'ombre, elle se jetterait sur lui pour le déchiqueter.

L'italien devait réagir vite. Déjà la bête avançait doucement vers eux. Ils avaient fait trop de bruit.  
Lovino sauta sur la palissade et parvint du bout des doigts à se hisser au dessus, les pieds ballants dans le vide. La créature se mit à grogner, et accéléra. Avant que le petit mafieux n'ait pu passer de l'autre côté, Gilbert dégaina sa tringle. L'ennemi sauta.

D'un mouvement sec et professionnel, l'allemand frappa le mort-vivant de toutes ses forces, et l'envoya se cogner contre le mur dans un craquement sourd. Le chien ne donna aucun signe de douleur, mais ne se releva pas pour autant.

Lovino se laissa tomber à côté de son officier, les entrailles glacées par la peur. Ils avaient évité le pire.

« Eh, je comprends mieux Ivan tout à coup. C'est sympa ce truc. » fit Gilbert, alors qu'il s'amusait à jongler avec son arme. Un des bouts était tâché de sang. Le boss soupira et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Les rues suivantes allaient sans doute leur réserver les mêmes surprises – ou pire, d'autres types de créatures zombies.

« Genre, des lapins-zombies ? ricana Gilbert. On pourrait se faire des civets-zombies ducoup ! »

Lovino n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver. Il se frotta le visage, se donna quelques claques et se releva.

Ils marchèrent dans l'ombre, plaqués contre les murs des hangars désaffectés. Beaucoup de zombies erraient sans but, en petits groupes de deux ou trois; ceux-là, ils les évitaient, quitte à rebrousser chemin et à faire un grand détour. Les morts-vivants qui les intéressaient avançaient lentement, courbés au dessus du sol. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autre chien, mais Lovino guettait avec appréhension le moindre mouvement autour de lui. Celui qui avait invoqué ces créatures diaboliques n'avait certainement pas envoyé qu'un seul chien dans la zone.

Et s'il l'avait vraiment fait, cela voulait dire que Matthew était dans le pire des dangers : sûrement gardé par le reste des canidés décomposés.

Lovino préférait ne pas en parler à Gilbert. Déjà parce que les affaires de son officier, ça ne le regardait pas, et ensuite parce qu'il avait besoin de l'allemand concentré sur leur mission, sur l'instant présent. Si ce _cretino_ se mettait à s'inquiéter pour son, son… son Matthew, il risquait d'être moins réactif lors d'un combat. Et l'italien ne voulait pas avoir à se servir de son pistolet.

Gilbert l'arrêta soudain et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Au tournant de leur rue les attendaient un groupe de zombies, qui fouillaient le sol à quatre pattes. _Bene_ , une des boules de Yao devait se trouver dans le coin. _Meno bene_ , comme le redoutait à moitié Lovino, les morts-vivants étaient accompagnés d'un grand chien au poitrail solide, et au crâne partiellement recouvert de peau. La chair de ses joues était visible d'ici.

« Il va nous falloir un plan, murmura l'italien à son comparse.

\- _Ja_. Je fonce et je défonce le chien.

\- Mais _stupido cretino_ , tu va te faire dévorer par les trois clodos en un clin d'oeil si tu fonces dans le tas ! »

Gilbert fit la moue. Il était protégé par des oreillers moelleux. Il arriverait bien à tenir quelques minutes, le temps que le boss s'empare de la boule.

« On va faire comme la première fois, on va attirer leur attention aill- »

L'albinos ne laissa pas à Lovino le temps de finir sa phrase, et jaillit hors de l'obscurité. Il faucha le chien d'un coup violent de sa tringle, et avant que la bête ne puisse se relever, il sauta à pieds joints sur son crâne.

Les trois zombies le regardèrent bouche-bée sans bouger, leurs cerveaux absents incapables de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Eh bah le voilà le plan boss, simple, effica- » L'allemand s'était légèrement tourné vers son compagnon pour le narguer, le temps que les ennemis réalisent qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il fut coupé et jeté au sol par une bête grondante. Lovino hurla et se précipita dans la mêlée. Ils n'avaient pas bien observé leur environnement.

Un autre chien s'était caché derrière le grillage de la vieille usine devant eux.

Les zombies avaient repris leurs esprits et s'étaient relevés pour assaillir ces deux morceaux de viande fraîche. Dans quelques instants ils seraient sur eux, et Lovino devait au plus vite aider Gilbert à se débarrasser de la bête. Il la couvrit de coups de pieds, mais sa mâchoire terrible restait verrouillée sur l'armure de pacotille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le mafieux en dessous était intact.

Gilbert finit par retrouver son souffle, et se retrouva avec un énorme chien en décomposition bavant sur ses oreillers. Il saisit son arme de cuivre, qui était tombée juste à côté, et l'enfonça tout simplement dans l'orbite droite de la créature puante, aussi loin qu'il put. La mâchoire se desserra juste assez pour qu'il puisse se relever et écarter le chien d'un coup de pied.

« La boule Lovi, vite ! Je m'occupe des trois dégueux ! » Gilbert poussa son boss derrière lui et asséna un dernier coup au crâne du deuxième chien juste avant qu'il se redresse.

Ils devaient éviter à tout prix de se faire mordre. L'un des crétins qu'ils avaient l'intention de ressusciter avait justement rejoint l'ennemi à cause de ça.

Mais cette fois-ci l'attention des zombies n'avait pas été déviée par un leurre.

Lovino cherchait des yeux le moindre petit reflet pouvant indiquer la présence de la boule, sa respiration rendue saccadée par la peur. Gilbert repoussa le mort-vivant qui l'atteignit en premier, mais ne fit que lui arracher la partie inférieure de la mâchoire. La créature tituba à peine, et fut bientôt rattrapée par ses deux compagnons, bras tendus et yeux fixés sur leurs proies.

L'allemand assena un autre coup sur le même zombie, ce qui cette fois le fit tomber, un de ses yeux entièrement sorti de son orbite et la moitié de ses dents étalées au sol. Mais Gilbert ne put éviter l'assaut d'un autre, qui se jeta à son cou et tenta de trouver de la chair à mordre derrière le coussin qui lui protégeait le torse. Il grogna de dégoût devant l'odeur putride qui émanait de la créature et aperçut du coin de l'oeil Lovino reculer, choisi pour cible par le troisième. Le pied du boss glissa soudain sur quelque chose de sphérique, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber.

Gilbert ne put pas voir la suite, obligé de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes. Il tituba et glissa ses mains entre les dents de son zombie pour le détacher – ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié. L'albinos fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur de l'entrepôt voisin pour pousser du pied le parasite, qui arracha au passage un bout d'oreiller. Enfin libéré de ce poids mort, Gilbert inspira une bouffée d'air frais et abattit immédiatement sa tringle sur les côtes de la créature. Elle trébucha, le thorax défoncé, mais ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à sa proie. Déjà, elle tendait de nouveau les bras devant elle pour saisir ceux de l'allemand, qui recula le plus possible pour préparer son coup final.  
Il visa avec précision le crâne du zombie et le frappa au niveau de l'oreille. Le métal se tordit sous le choc, mais la tête du mort-vivant vola en éclats : une bonne chose de faite.

Gilbert se tourna aussitôt vers son boss, prêt à se précipiter à son secours, mais Lovino avait l'air de s'en sortir à sa façon.

Il avait trouvé la boule, et l'avait enfoncée dans la bouche de son zombie, lequel, jambes brisées par de multiples et puissants coups de pieds, tendait vainement les mains vers l'italien.

« Ehh, il me ferait presque de la peine, soupira théâtralement Gilbert en s'approchant de la scène.

\- Éclate lui la tête, _cazzo_ , on a pas que ça à faire ! »

⁂

Francis était inquiet pour Gilbert. Avec sa chance habituelle, sa blessure allait se rouvrir et il allait encore une fois se faire dévorer par des zombies après s'être évanoui. Il était sans doute seul, perdu au milieu de la campagne, à des kilomètres du point de rencontre.

Il en était capable, Francis le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir.

Lovino, lui, était capable d'avoir atomisé la moitié de la zone industrielle sur son passage tant il débordait de rage.

Le français ne savait pas pour lequel des deux il devait le plus s'inquiéter.

Feliciano était sans doute caché en haut d'un arbre, en train d'abattre un par un les zombies en dessous de lui, et si Ludwig ne l'avait pas retrouvé en suivant les cadavres à la trace, il était probablement celui des membres disparus de leur groupe qui s'en était le mieux sorti. L'allemand réfléchissait vite et agissait toujours pour le mieux, même dans le feu de l'action. Il avait sans doute trouvé le chef des zombies et négociait déjà la libération de Matthew.

Ah, Francis avait toujours trouvé que rêvasser pouvait considérablement détendre le cerveau. Et il avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose.

« Bon. Sans compter Alfred, maintenant on est huit… se désola-t'il en direction de ses compagnons.  
\- COMME LES SNSD ! » hurla Youngsoo. Kiku se figea et lui lança un regard sombre.

Le photographe avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre le mafieux asiatique. Il aurait bien aimé que l'autre officier des chinois d'en face soit là, puisqu'il avait l'air d'avoir une certaine autorité sur le coréen. Kiku avait plus de mal – après tout, c'était un traître, et Youngsoo n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler entre deux câlins.

Décidant donc d'ignorer l'intervention stupide du coréen, Francis se tourna vers le plus petit du groupe. Le blondinet se tenait à l'écart, son garde du corps suédois obligé de le surveiller de loin.

« On en fait quoi ? On va pas l'emmener avec nous quand-même ? fit le français à Tino.

\- Eh, on ne va pas le laisser ici non plus ? protesta Antonio. Regarde le, le pauvre, il va se sentir seul et abandonné ! Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience ?

\- Ma conscience se portera très bien avec cette chose le plus loin possible de moi, grogna Emil dans une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est trop dangereux, et je ne suis pas capable de le contrôler ou de l'entraver, si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, acquiesça Arthur, qui se tenait presque collé à Francis.

\- Lovino _-sama_ serait sans doute d'avis de le décapiter.

\- On se passera des tes conseils, merci Kiku, répondit le français. Non, la meilleure solution est donc de le laisser ici. Tino, on te laisse t'en occuper.

\- Vous êtes d'horribles sans cœur. » marmonna l'espagnol en croisant les bras. Il détourna dramatiquement la tête, et se mit à bouder dans le coin du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Au bout de sa laisse improvisée, Alfred bava et tendit les bras vers le reste du groupe. Tino l'empêchait d'avancer d'une main de fer, une étrange protection empêchant le zombie de le repérer.  
Un animal de compagnie atypique.

Mais sans broncher, le petit finlandais tira le policier mort-vivant jusqu'au mur et accrocha le bout de la laisse à un solide piton de métal.

Les minutes suivantes furent chaotiques. Occupés à débattre du sort d'Alfred, les survivants n'avaient pas tendu l'oreille une seule fois, et n'avaient pas remarqué les portes tremblantes du hangar.

Elles se tordirent soudain sous la pression d'une armée de zombies dans un grincement titanesque, et ce fut l'apocalypse. Tino s'écarta vivement du mur et tira ses compagnons choqués en arrière. Kiku dégaina son sabre et transperça les plus rapides des morts-vivants. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et leur ordonna de s'échapper, et fut submergé par la vague de cadavres avant de pouvoir se défendre. Quelqu'un cria, et Berwald défonça d'un coup de pied la deuxième sortie pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Antonio resta avec lui à l'arrière afin de bloquer les portes et permettre à leurs amis de mettre de la distance entre eux et les zombies.

Le suédois s'empara d'une épaisse barre de métal qui traînait par terre et essaya de bloquer les poignées avec, alors que deux morts-vivants avaient réussi à sortir et s'étaient jetés sur le policier.  
Antonio parvint à tenir bon le temps qu'enfin la porte soit bloquée et que Francis abatte les monstres à bout portant.

L'espagnol était livide et recouvert de son propre sang. Youngsoo passa son bras par dessus son épaule et l'aida à se relever.

Derrière eux, les abominations de la nature s'acharnaient contre le métal.

« Kiku est perdu. On ne peut pas retourner le chercher, au risque de tous y passer. Faites au moins en sorte que son sacrifice et celui de Toni soient utiles et restez en vie. » déclara sombrement Francis. Son ami avait le cou et l'abdomen déchiquetés, et déjà ses yeux étaient devenus ternes.

⁂

Le prince et héro de ce récit était prisonnier de la sorcière. Une sorcière qui ne parlait pas, ou très peu, et se contentait d'avancer vers le point de rencontre. Le prince était gêné par le silence.  
Il n'aimait pas le silence. Ça lui rappelait que le moindre bruit pouvait provenir d'une créature assoiffée de sang.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire à son compagnon. S'il était tombé sur le dragon lors de sa pioche, il aurait au moins pu lui poser des questions sur la princesse et leur étrange amitié, mais non.

Il devait se taper l'autre italien, qui avait soudain moins l'air insouciant et heureux.

Mathias s'éclaircit la gorge, et son compagnon quitta la rue des yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

« Euh… alors comme ça, euh, toi et Ludwig… ? »

Feliciano cligna lentement des yeux devant le danois qui avait l'air de vouloir se tirer une balle dans le crâne, et hésita avant de répondre. Il avait essayé de l'appeler après être sorti du tank, mais dans la panique générale, seul Mathias avait du l'entendre.

« Eeeh, et toi et Lukas alors ? » répliqua-t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le danois remercia tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient. Son compagnon était peut-être de meilleure humeur qu'il croyait, et Odin soit loué, il avait changé de sujet.

Son téléphone vibra au même moment – encore une pub de son fournisseur à tous les coups. Mathias vérifierait plus tard.

« Oh, j'ai un plan – il faudrait juste qu'on rentre à la maison en vie pour ça. » répondit-il d'un air gêné. Feliciano gloussa et se retourna complètement vers son interlocuteur. Ils étaient cachés derrière une haie épaisse, dans le jardin d'un petit immeuble, et n'avaient encore croisé aucun ennemi – ni ami. L'italien, le regard soudain pétillant, se pencha vers Mathias :

« Alors, dis, c'est quoi ton plan ? Tu lui a fabriqué un cœur en legos ?

\- Eeeh, ma vie entière ne tourne pas autour des legos !

\- Non, elle tourne autour de Lukas. » s'esclaffa le petit italien.

Le prince charmant leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit en souriant :

« Si je te le dis, tu promets d'en parler à personne ok ?

\- _Sì, sì, a nessuno_! » Feliciano hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Mathias entreprit de lui raconter dans les moindres détails comment il avait prévu de déclarer sa flamme à sa princesse, et comment il prévoyait sa réaction.

Il fallait s'y attendre, son confident éclata de rire et dut essuyer quelques larmes au passage. C'était une idée de génie, comme dirait Gilbert ! Mathias était peut-être moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air !

« Eh ! s'exclama le pauvre blond vexé. C'est pas gentil ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde le pensait débile ? Il n'avait jamais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite une telle réputation après tout. S'il y'en avait un qui, lui, avait tout d'un débile, c'était bien Berwald. Mais non, monsieur ne parlait pas assez pour qu'on remarque son cerveau vide, alors monsieur passait pour un intellectuel.

Mathias cessa de froncer les sourcils et regarda soudain Feliciano sous une nouvelle lumière. L'italien était peut-être dans le même cas que lui. Considéré comme un gentil idiot par la moitié de la ville, et pourtant tout à fait capable d'assassiner des innocents de sang-froid.

Leur brève discussion permit au moins au prince charmant de se détendre. La sorcière avait ses côtés positifs, lorsqu'on l'éclairait sous un certain angle. Le reste de leur course vers le château maléfique se passa dans un silence beaucoup plus confortable.

Lors de leur fuite, ils s'étaient beaucoup trop éloignés de leur but et avaient du rebrousser un long chemin. Ils n'avaient jusque là croisé aucun monstre, et avaient fini par avancer de façon plus décontractée.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise horrifiée lorsqu'à l'entrée de la zone industrielle, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de zombies bloquant le passage !

Feliciano eut le réflexe d'attraper Mathias au dernier moment pour le plaquer contre le mur avant que les morts-vivants ne les repèrent. Le chemin était bloqué de ce côté là.

Mais l'italien connaissait la zone comme sa poche. Il fit signe à Mathias de rester silencieux, et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment dans l'ombre duquel ils se cachaient.

« On va avancer de hangars en hangars. » lui expliqua-t'il en saisissant une pierre de son bras valide. La chaîne rouillée céda au bout de quelques coups, et l'entrée fut libérée. Des grognements rauques retentirent derrière eux.

« _Cazzo_ , ils ont du nous entendre… » jura tout bas le petit mafieux. Mathias regretta immédiatement d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en arrière.

Les zombies les avaient entendus.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans même vérifier ce qui les attendait, et refermèrent la porte dans un claquement sec. Le danois s'appuya dessus de toutes ses forces, et indiqua à son compagnon les palettes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

« Bloque la porte avec ça !

\- Comment veux tu que je porte ces trucs jusque là ? protesta Feliciano, une main posée sur son épaule blessée.

\- Le chariot porte-palette ! » s'exclama Mathias dans un éclair de génie. Le petit véhicule dépassait d'une rangée non loin, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Déjà les zombies commençaient à gratter le métal derrière lui, la pression augmentant peu à peu dans son dos. Feliciano se hissa aux commandes d'une main, et chercha comment le mettre en route.

Heureusement le chariot fonctionnait encore, bien que recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. L'italien le dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, son champ de vision entièrement bloqué par la palette de cartons qu'il transportait. Il espéra que son compagnon s'était écarté, et fonça sur la porte.

Les grondements de l'autre côté continuaient, mais les coups portés par les monstres sur la porte rencontraient désormais une résistance aussi solide qu'un roc.

Tout allait pour de mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Feliciano poussa alors un faible cri, et traversa le hangar pour aller s'écraser sur un tas de cartons. Mathias leva les yeux avec horreur. Les portes de l'autre côté étaient arrachées de leurs gonds.

Dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt, un troll massif s'était caché.

La palette juste au dessus du petit italien s'écroula sur lui, et la créature de pierre s'avança vers sa cible sans défense. Feliciano était coincé – Mathias n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore vivant.  
La sortie lui tendait les bras, et le troll ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

 _Forhelvede_ , il était le plus courageux des princes charmants oui ou merde ? Comment pouvait-il espérer conquérir le cœur de sa dame s'il était incapable d'accomplir un minuscule exploit ?  
Il devait absolument empêcher le monstre d'écraser Feliciano.

Son regard tomba sur les larges poutres de métal qui traversaient le plafond. Certains amas de cartons montaient jusque là… il pouvait grimper là-haut et se jeter sur le troll. Ce qu'il ferait une fois sur ce crâne rocheux et vide, Mathias l'ignorait, mais au moins il aurait certainement réussi à détourner l'attention de l'ennemi suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à l'italien de s'enfuir.

⁂

« Mais quelle idée de prendre un bain ici en même temps !

\- On était censés être seuls je te rappelle.

\- Excusez nous de vous avoir interrompus… » murmura encore une fois le pauvre Minh, accablé de honte. À côté de lui, le russe frétillait de joie dans son costume de tournesol.

En fait de fumée, le hall du cinéma était rempli de vapeur – les deux créatures devant eux ayant jugé le moment adéquat pour faire apparaître un sauna au milieu de la pièce. Minh ignorait qui elles étaient, et restait sur ses gardes, prêt à fuir par les grandes portes au besoin.

Contre toute attente, Ivan, lui, avait l'air d'en connaître une. Il s'était rapproché de l'homme en tunique grecque, l'air tout à fait à l'aise au milieu de cette situation improbable.

« Alors comme ça, caissier, ça ne paye pas si bien ?

\- Oh non, le pire ce sont les horaires, lui répondit l'inconnu fraîchement vêtu. Je pense me diriger vers autre chose quand tout sera redevenu normal.

\- Ouais, il va se diriger vers ma chambre. » ricana l'homme masqué.

Héraclès frappa de son viril poing l'abdomen de son conjoint – qui se tordit sous le choc et en resta sans souffle. Les deux humains entamèrent un léger mouvement de recul, celui qui était vêtu d'une tunique verte ayant déjà la main sur la poignée.

Le roi-reine des fées cachait depuis leur arrivée sa perplexité. Que faisaient ces deux humains ici ? _Combien_ d'humains avaient passé la brèche, d'ailleurs ? Et bon dieu, qu'avait fait Arthur dans son laboratoire pour qu'on en arrive là ?

S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de résoudre ce gigantesque problème tout seul, Héraclès serait obligé de laisser la fée britannique aux mains de Sadiq – et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Heureusement, Yao était sur le coup. Il avait, pour une raison inconnue, décidé de se ranger du côté des humains et d'agir en leur faveur. Héraclès et Sadiq n'avaient plus qu'à trouver un moyen de refermer la faille, et Arthur se chargerait du reste.

« Vous aussi vous vous cachez des trolls ? » demanda timidement le chinois.

Les deux rois se regardèrent, l'air circonspects.

« Pardon ? répondit Héraclès. Comment ça des trolls ?

\- Eux aussi ils ont passé la faille magique ? ajouta Sadiq.

\- Comment ça ils ont passé la faille magique ? » s'étonna Ivan.

Héraclès leur expliqua alors en détails ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi des trolls de ce côté-ci de la faille étaient aussi inattendus que des zombies.

« Ils viennent d'un autre royaume, en fait.

\- Ouais, des immigrés clandestins quoi. » Le grec asséna encore une fois un coup de poing à son conjoint – c'est qu'il y prenait goût ! Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à cesser ses interventions stupides.

« En gros… vous ne savez pas d'où viennent les zombies, mais les trolls… oui ? résuma Minh du mieux qu'il put.

\- C'est ça, et ils ne sont pas sous notre juridiction.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur eux ? demanda Ivan.

\- Eh… » Héraclès hésita. Derrière son masque, son mari fronçait les sourcils. Pire que de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur eux, le royaume des trolls était leur ennemi. Lors de leur arrivée sur le continent américain, les créatures avaient été placées sous une surveillance intensive, la menace d'une invasion toujours capable de se réaliser.

« Eh bien, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il est fort probable qu'ils soient là pour nous tuer, expliqua le grec.

\- Ah, _da_ , d'où le fait que vous vous cachiez ici ! » s'exclama Ivan, tout content d'avoir compris de travers.

⁂

Les dieux du monde entier s'étaient donnés le mot pour pourrir l'existence de Lukas. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il perdait Mathias de vue, _fy fæn_!

Mais le pire, c'était peut-être les compagnons de route qu'il se tapait depuis la collision avec le troll. Non vraiment, de tous les membres de leur groupe hétéroclite, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve avec ces deux là ?

Ludwig encore, ça allait. L'allemand leur servait de guide, était sérieux et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il devait aussi savoir se battre c'était quand même un mafieux d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux épaules larges et solides. Non vraiment, après réflexion, Lukas était plutôt rassuré d'être sous sa protection.

Le furoncle qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres, lui, n'était bon à rien. Il avait décidé de l'appeler « Caca ». C'était puéril, mais ça faisait du bien, le temps qu'il trouve plus insultant.

Il traînait à l'arrière, sourcils froncés et pistolet au poing, comme s'il voulait faire semblant de participer à la sécurisation de leur avancée. Assurément, ce _rasshøl_ était en train de penser à Emil.  
Ah, si Lukas pouvait lui arracher les yeux… Mais il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Ludwig. Le mafieux risquait de mal le prendre – et on ne saurait lui en vouloir, après tout un assassinat n'est jamais bienvenu.

Ils avaient contourné l'entrée de la zone industrielle pour attirer le troll loin de leurs amis – Lukas lui avait lancé quelques insultes avec succès. Il aurait pu lui dire de tuer le chinois, mais des problèmes plus urgents avaient demandé son entière attention. Éviter de se faire attraper et réduire en bouillie, par exemple.

Maintenant que l'immense monstre avait été semé dans les rues étroites du quartier, Lukas regrettait de ne plus l'avoir sous la main pour lui offrir Kaoru en sacrifice. Le seul point positif que leur fuite leur avait apporté, c'est qu'il s'étaient considérablement rapprochés de la colocation des nordiques.  
En fait ils se trouvaient à deux immeubles de là.

Fallait-il proposer à ses compagnons de s'y réfugier, au moins le temps de trouver un moyen de contacter quelqu'un ? Le norvégien n'avait reçu aucun message, mais il se doutait qu'entre ceux qui couraient pour échapper aux zombies, et ceux qui couraient pour s'échapper tout court, il ne risquait pas de recevoir beaucoup de nouvelles. Et puis Mathias avait du tomber à court de batterie – Lukas ne lui avait rien envoyé, évidemment, mais s'était attendu à ce que le danois le fasse le plus vite possible.

Eh, peut-être qu'il aurait du faire le premier pas pour une fois.

Il se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion. Ludwig n'avait apparement plus de batterie, à en juger par son soupir las la dernière fois qu'il avait sorti son téléphone. Lukas pouvait proposer de le recharger à l'appartement… Et ensuite, quoi ? Il allait prendre gants, bonnets et écharpes pour tout le monde, et peut-être préparer quelques paniers pique-nique tant qu'il y était ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé, c'était un paquet de chips au bar – qui, ne faisant pas restaurant, n'avait rien d'autre en stock que des choses à grignoter. Son estomac gargouilla instantanément à la pensée d'un petit panier pique-nique.

Kaoru se tourna vers lui. Ils étaient cachés dans le jardin d'une résidence, et Ludwig vérifiait les alentours, accroupis devant la grille d'entrée.

« Aaah, j'aurais bien aimé que le chef des zombies s'installe un peu plus près des casinos. On aurait pu s'y arrêter pour manger.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? On aurait dormi après avoir pris un bon bain ? On est dans la merde, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Eh, mais vous habitez pas très loin, non ? On pourrait-

\- J'ai pas mes clés. » mentit Lukas en le foudroyant du regard. Le chinois déglutit et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne monte pas avec vous. Je peux rester en bas et vous avertir via l'interphone s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. » proposa-t'il tout à fait diplomatiquement.

Lukas devait avouer que le chinois avait eu l'air de faire des efforts pour se faire bien voir. Une démarche honorable.

« T'as pas besoin de mon accord pour sortir avec Emil tu sais. Il est majeur, je suis pas sa mère non plus. »

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma momentanément un petit « o » de surprise.

« Oui, mais…, il chercha ses mots de façon à éviter de froisser Lukas. Je préférerais avoir ta "bénédiction" quand-même. Histoire de faire les choses proprement. Et j'apprécierais aussi que tu perdes l'envie de me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, ajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai jamais eu envie de de tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. » grogna Lukas, les yeux rivés sur les graviers. Kaoru émit un petit bruit narquois qui lui fit relever la tête. « Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être _souhaité_ ta mort dans des circonstances aggravantes, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. » se corrigea finalement le norvégien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire – ce chinois était peut-être bien un des mafieux les moins bêtes qu'il connaisse, après réflexion.

Kaoru s'esclaffa de bon cœur. Les frères Bondevik avaient presque la même façon de penser sauf que l'aîné était un poil plus dangereux. Mais, après de longues heures à l'étudier, il était enfin parvenu à l'apaiser. Le norvégien avait l'air un peu plus à l'aise à côté de lui.

Qui sait, encore quelques heures à éviter les zombies et ils deviendraient peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde !

Ludwig revint vers eux pour leur faire un compte-rendu de la situation. Le point de rendez-vous était au cœur de la zone industrielle, à au moins une demi-heure de marche rapide, s'ils ne rencontraient pas d'obstacles en chemin.

« Le problème est là : quand ils ne jaillissent pas du sol, les zombies viennent clairement de la zone industrielle. La demi-heure risque de se transformer en une heure, sinon plus. »

Devant l'air préoccupé de l'allemand, Lukas décida d'agir.

« J'habite à deux pas d'ici. On peut s'y arrêter le temps de recharger ton téléphone et d'attraper quelques vêtements chauds.

\- _Ja_ , c'est vrai que certains ont laissé leurs vestes dans le tank. »

Lukas leva les yeux au ciel. Le seul à avoir retiré sa veste était Lovino, et Ludwig le savait.  
Mais le boss faisait partie des rares mafieux supportables de cette ville, il lui trouverait bien une veste taille enfant dans le placard de Tino.

« Parfait, et moi je monterai la garde en bas. Il y a un interphone, au cas où j'aurais besoin de vous prévenir, déclara Kaoru comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous accompagner plutôt ? proposa le grand blond d'un air inquiet. J'ai vu deux chiens courir en direction des hangars, et ils avaient pas l'air entièrement recouverts de peau… »

L'officier de la Triade déglutit, et jeta un coup d'oeil involontaire à Lukas, lequel leva les yeux au ciel, acculé.

« Très bien, grogna-t'il en faisant durer les voyelles, le chinois peut monter, voilà, vous êtes contents ?

\- Tu t'entendrais bien avec Lovino tu sais, répondit Ludwig après un court silence.

\- Oh, on s'entend déjà à merveille. » railla Lukas.

L'allemand haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

« La première fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, tu as essayé de le mordre.

\- Je vais rester éloigné d'Emil, couina tout à coup Kaoru, le teint pâle.

\- Roh ça va, j'avais mes raisons, et puis il le méritait ! » se défendit le norvégien. Ludwig grogna, l'air circonspect, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

La rue était libre et l'appartement intouché – ne manquaient que le dictionnaire troll et la poêle de Berwald. D'ailleurs, pendant que Ludwig branchait son téléphone dans le salon et restait sur place, gêné, Lukas en profita pour sortir le petit papier qu'il devait traduire.

Entre Alfred qui avait fait paniquer tout le monde avec ses terribles nouvelles, Lovino qui leur avait fait chercher ses clés dans sa stupide cave, et Mathias qui avait passé son temps à donner des coups de pieds dans ses pensées, Lukas n'avait pas eu un seul moment de répit pour traduire le message codé.

Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps avant. Si Lovino avait su ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce stupide bout de papier, il aurait explosé tel un ballon de baudruche trop gonflé. Qui était l'idiot bête qui avait eu la brillante idée de donner une liste de course à un troll ? Et une vieille liste de _Berwald_ en plus ! Comment elle était arrivée dans les mains de la créature, dieu seul le savait.  
Le jour où Lukas et Mathias avaient été ensemble au supermarché, ils avaient oublié les œufs et le lait, et le suédois s'était plaint de ne pas avoir pu faire de gâteau pour Tino. Enfin, se plaindre était un bien grand mot pour un si peu loquace suédois. Non, il avait « oublié » de faire la vaisselle pendant quelques jours, « oublié » de nettoyer la salle de bain, « oublié » de réparer la Bjursta, « oublié » de faire la lessive de la semaine, et le reste de la colocation s'était rendu compte que Berwald avait trop de responsabilités au sein de leur société miniature.

Le suédois aurait-il été capable de donner la liste mal complétée à un troll dans le simple but de se venger avec un plat vraiment, vraiment très froid ?

Berwald _était-il_ un troll ?

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kaoru, assis à côté de Ludwig sur le canapé.

\- C'est une prophétie ? ajouta l'allemand, alarmé par la réaction du norvégien.

\- Non, non… c'est du troll.

\- Euh… oui, on savait ça. Mais ça dit quoi ? insista Ludwig.

\- C'est un troll avec préméditation aggravante. » répondit sombrement Lukas.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu perdus, mais leur hôte soupira et rangea le bout de papier bruni dans la poche de sa veste. Quoi qu'il ait lu sur ce mystérieux message, cela semblait être plus exaspérant que menaçant. Pas de prophétie, donc. _Gut_. Parce que des fois les prophéties, ça parle de détruire le monde. _Nicht so gut_.

Même si le monde avait déjà l'air bien détruit par ces conneries.

Lukas les quitta pendant quelques minutes, et on l'entendit râler à voix basse dans la pièce d'à côté.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il tendit un sac à dos élimé à Ludwig.

« C'est de la bouffe. Plus ou moins. » indiqua-t'il. L'allemand le saisit du bout des doigts, peu rassuré. Qu'est-ce que ça mange un nordique déjà ? Des larmes de moine ?

Le norvégien plia ensuite tout ce qui se trouvait sur le portemanteau – vestes, gants, écharpes et bonnets aux couleurs de leurs pays froids – et rangea le tout dans plusieurs sacs.

Il se tourna vers Kaoru, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

« Je te laisse porter les vêtements pour les autres ? Tu seras un _amour_. »

Ludwig pouvait entendre les dents du mafieux asiatique grincer d'ici mais il ne ronchonna qu'à mi-voix, et en chinois, et enfila méthodiquement les sacs sur son dos. Vouloir garder ses mains libres était un excellent choix, songea l'allemand, mais cela lui donnait en contrepartie l'air puissamment ridicule.

Eh, après tout, les zombies n'avaient pas l'air très portés sur la mode.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement après avoir récupéré de quoi se défendre en chemin – les pistolets, c'est bien, mais ça fait du bruit. Et le bruit, ça attire les monstres.

Lukas tapota un message sur son téléphone avant de se mettre en route. Ludwig devina qu'il s'agissait de Mathias – et apprit par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air constipé en pensant à l'être aimé. C'était un important pas de plus pour la science ne restait plus qu'à examiner Gilbert et Emil pour déterminer une éventuelle origine génétique.

« D'après Francis, Gilbert, Lovino, Mathias et Feliciano manquent à l'appel. Si ton ami pouvait te répondre et nous dire avec qui il est… il faut qu'on se réunisse avant d'aller chercher Matthew. »

Lukas se mordit la lèvre, le regard inquiet, mais acquiesça. S'il avait peur de ne pas recevoir de réponse, il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ludwig ne pouvait qu'imaginer la torture qu'il vivrait si Feliciano avait possédé un portable.

Lui au moins pouvait avancer l'esprit tranquille : quoi qu'il arrive à son italien, eh, il ne pouvait ni le savoir ni y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il passa sous silence le reste des nouvelles venant de Francis – elles étaient mauvaises, mais s'ils retrouvaient Yao entre temps, tout pourrait s'arranger.

« Emil te fais des bisous, fit Kaoru, penché sur son propre téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis lui que je l'emmerde. » répondit Lukas.

Et sur ces mots d'une cordialité excessive, ils se mirent enfin en marche vers le point de rendez-vous.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils tombèrent sur quelques zombies sur leur chemin. Après tout, leur invocateur était caché dans le coin.

Non, ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était les chiens. D'énormes molosses aux babines dégoulinantes de bave et de sang, et à la chair tout aussi pourrissante que leurs collègues à deux pattes. La première réaction de Ludwig fut de s'accroupir en tendant la main, et il ne fut sauvé que par le réflexe de Lukas.

« _Din jævla idiot_! _Hva pokker driver du med_ ?! Depuis quand on apprivoise les bouffeurs de cerveaux ?! »

Kaoru repoussa les deux bêtes en les menaçant d'un coup de poêle, juste assez pour permettre à l'allemand d'adresser un regard contrit à Lukas et de sortir sa propre arme de substitution.

« J'aime beaucoup les chiens. » soupira Ludwig en faisant craquer le crâne de l'un d'entre eux à l'aide de sa barre de métal – Emil allait retrouver son bureau démonté au milieu du salon, mais il avait bien fallu trouver de quoi se défendre en silence.

« Oui, eh bien garde ta passion pour les chiens pour un autre moment. » Lukas était armé de la deuxième barre de métal retirée du bureau d'Emil, mais se contenta de la tenir fermement devant lui. Les deux mafieux surentraînés se débarrassèrent des chiens plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru – apparement le crâne était leur point faible. Faites qu'il n'ait jamais à le vérifier lui-même. La violence sur les animaux, même morts-vivants, n'avait jamais fait partie de ses hobbies. Il aurait préféré courir, mais les chiens les auraient probablement rattrapés et déchiquetés au passage.

« Eh, les portes de ce hangar sont vachement grandes ouvertes, fit alors remarquer Kaoru.

\- Sans doute un troll. » supposa Lukas.

Ludwig, prit d'un soudain élan de curiosité, insista pour y jeter un coup d'oeil – la créature n'avait pas défoncé les portes pour rien.

Ils la remarquèrent au premier coup d'oeil, penchée au dessus d'un amas désordonné de cartons. Le troll semblait chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Lukas leva les yeux vers le plafond, attiré par un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, et dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

Accroupie sur une des poutres de métal soutenant le toit, une personne beaucoup trop reconnaissable avançait vers le troll du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Il va quand-même pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire ? marmonna un Ludwig partagé entre l'admiration et l'angoisse.

\- Les cons, ça ose tout. C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît, lui répondit Lukas, se forçant à afficher un air blasé.

\- Mon oncle Fernand aussi disait ça, tiens. » ajouta le mafieux asiatique sur un ton détaché. Si Lukas n'avait pas l'air inquiet, quelle raison aurait-il de l'être ? Le jeune homme sur la poutre devait probablement faire ça tous les matins.

Mathias n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, en équilibre au dessus du vide. Son ami norvégien voulait réfléchir à un plan pour détourner sans danger l'attention du troll vers eux, et ainsi épargner à ce crétin blond le supplice du vertige, mais il retenait son souffle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du danois. Ludwig et Kaoru discutaient à voix basse à côté de lui, peut-être d'un moyen de tuer le troll, Lukas ne distinguait pas leurs paroles.

Mathias choisit ce moment pour hurler :

« La mort vient du ciel ! »

Et il chuta vers la mort.

Le troll le sentit s'écraser sur son crâne rocheux, et le saisit du bout des doigts.

Le grand blond agita vainement ses poings devant lui, son visage déformé par une grimace bestiale, mais la créature le secoua violemment comme s'il n'était qu'un stylo presque à bout d'encre, et finit le jeter à l'autre bout du hangar.

Le danois disparut sans un bruit.

« Il est mort ? s'inquiéta Ludwig, qui avait sorti son pistolet.

\- MAIS OUI IL EST MORT CE CON, BIEN SÛR QU'IL EST MORT, IL S'APPELLE MATHIAS KØHLER ! » s'emporta Lukas.

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, mais se fit immédiatement foudroyer du regard, alors que l'allemand tirait dans les yeux du troll – suite à l'éclat de colère du norvégien, la créature s'était tournée vers eux. À la façon du premier qu'ils avaient rencontré au tout début de l'après midi, le monstre mugit de douleur et agita vainement les bras autour de lui, avant de s'écrouler, complètement aveugle.

Ludwig s'était déjà élancé vers la créature, et lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle toucha le sol, sa barre de métal levée au dessus de lui. Lukas devait reconnaître que l'allemand était courageux _et_ intelligent, contrairement à certains, puisqu'il se servit de son arme pour achever le troll via son minuscule point faible : il enfonça la barre le plus profond possible dans l'un des yeux du monstre, qui s'agita de plus belle et se mit à hurler plus fort – mais bientôt les mouvements violents devinrent de faibles soubresauts.

Bien, que Ludwig s'occupe du troll, Lukas avait autre chose à faire de son côté. Mathias avait atterri hors de leur vue, et même en explorant les rangées aux alentours en courant, il n'était visible nulle part. Kaoru suivait à petits pas derrière lui, et lui suggéra d'essayer d'appeler.

« Ça nous permettra de situer son corps au son. »

Le norvégien grogna, sourcils résolument froncés, mais décida de suivre le conseil du mafieux malgré tout – il avait parlé de _corps_ , un peu de respect pour Mathias quand-même !

Dans le silence pesant du hangar, une sonnerie ridicule résonna alors. Lukas sentit ses oreilles rougir, et espéra que ni Ludwig ni Kaoru n'en parleraient à qui que ce soit.

« _What does the fox say ? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding !_

\- Même mort il trouve le moyen de me faire chier… incroyable, marmonna Lukas.

\- C'est un don du ciel, fit le chinois, sincèrement impressionné.

\- Oh toi, la ramène pas. » siffla le norvégien. La boule au ventre, il se dirigea vers la source de cette chanson ridicule. Mathias avait traversé plus de la moitié du hangar. L'atterrissage l'avait certainement tué, Lukas ne devait pas se faire d'illusions.

Il allait devoir passer quelques heures avec un cadavre de plus en plus froid, le temps que les boules soient de nouveau réunies – sa seule lueur d'espoir.

Le danois était étalé en haut d'une palette de cartons, ses membres positionnés d'une façon grotesque, manifestement brisés.

La respiration de Lukas s'accéléra pour tenter de le garder en vie alors que sa gorge se serrait et que son cerveau rendait les armes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il avait déjà cru son meilleur ami mort une première fois, mais le constater de ses propres yeux lui provoqua des hauts le cœur intenses, que même Kaoru sembla remarquer.

Le chinois lui fit la courte échelle pour l'aider à grimper en haut de la palette, et le spectacle était peut-être pire vu de près Lukas n'osa pas toucher le corps sans vie. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait secoué par les épaules en l'insultant de tous les noms, mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être le bon jour pour réagir de cette façon. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, sans plus prêter attention à Kaoru qui avait escaladé les cartons, et se mordit la lèvre devant la scène.

De l'autre côté du hangar, Ludwig avait eu raison du troll à force de fourrager à l'intérieur de son crâne, et essuya la barre de métal souillée avec le bas de son écharpe. Quand ils étaient entrés dans le hangar, la créature était penchée au dessus d'une palette renversée, qui attira l'attention de l'allemand : quelque chose bougeait faiblement sous les cartons.

« _Aiuto_ ! » fit une petite voix étouffée. Ludwig sursauta. _Verdammt_. Si son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tours, il connaissait cette voix.

Il plongea les bras dans l'amas de cartons jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de vivant au bout de ses doigts. L'allemand agrippa alors Feliciano par le col de sa veste et l'extirpa de l'éboulis. Le petit brun cligna des yeux et grimaça de douleur, mais changea aussitôt d'attitude en remarquant qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

Eh, il était blond, mais lui il aplatissait ses cheveux avec soin au lieu de les envoyer conquérir l'espace. Ludwig se laissa enlacer, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule encore valide du petit italien.

« Mathias ! J'étais avec Mathias ! » s'exclama Feliciano une fois l'excitation à la vue de son cher allemand passée. Ludwig se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

« Il a essayé de te sauver, mais le troll… le troll l'a sans doute tué, soupira-t'il. Lukas est parti chercher son corps. » ajouta-t'il.

L'italien plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. _Mamma mia_ , et le pauvre Lukas qui devait subir ça !

Le torse du cadavre se souleva soudain, une fois, deux fois, la couleur revenant à ses joues comme des fleurs d'aquarelle rampant sur le papier de sa peau. Lukas se précipita à son chevet avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, trébuchant au passage sur le plastique et manquant d'atterrir en plein dans l'estomac du ressuscité.

Il avait passé les dix dernières minutes à paniquer. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Comment vivrait-il le reste de sa vie, seul dans un océan d'ennui déprimant ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Comment aurait-il pu accepter qu'une partie de lui reste vide et morte ? Le danois cligna des yeux, et chercha quelque chose de familier autour de lui, l'air aussi perdu qu'un adorable chiot venant de naître.

Et s'il n'était pas revenu, Lukas aurait regretté jusqu'à son dernier souffle de n'avoir pas fait le premier pas.

Il saisit le visage de Mathias entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ce fut sans surprise que son ami répondit favorablement au baiser. Ce à quoi Lukas ne s'était en revanche pas attendu, ce fut sa propre réaction. Son cœur s'était emballé sans raison et il dut s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, une étrange sensation chaleureuse lui envahissant le ventre.

« Ouah… rappelez moi de mourir plus souvent ! s'esclaffa le grand blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- La ferme, c'est la fin du monde, crétin. » répondit Lukas.

Il ne parvint pas à maintenir un air boudeur sous le regard pétillant de Mathias – ses joues étaient devenues un phare dans la nuit, accompagné de la chaleur inhabituelle qui allait avec.

Les dieux du monde entier s'étaient donnés le mot pour pourrir l'existence de Lukas. Mais leur but était honorable – pour ne pas dire profondément bienveillant.

⁂

L'obtention de la troisième boule fut la plus périlleuse de toutes. La tringle tordue de Gilbert devint un cintre sous les coups répétés, et Lovino se fit mordre au mollet par un clébard _del cazzo_ – ça piquait un peu, et il allait devoir recommander un pantalon neuf chez son tailleur parce que celui-ci était en piteux état.

 _Giornata del cazzo. Sfere del drago del cazzo. Drago del cazzo_.

« Gilbert _del cazzo_ , _zombie del cazzo, patate del cazzo_ , la liste est longue ! railla l'albinos qui marchait à côté de lui.

\- CHIGIIII ! _V_ _i ucciderò tutti_!

\- Je n'en doute pas boss, mais avant faudrait déjà survivre à cette apocalypse.

\- L'apocalypse ! Deux trois zombies et un troll et ça y est, le mec croit que c'est la fin du monde. Non mais allô quoi. » grogna l'italien en y mettant le plus de mauvaise foi possible.

Il avançait à cloche-pied, soutenu par Gilbert. Sa blessure le brûlait. Il y aurait bien jeté un œil, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Sa jambe était peut-être devenue noire. On allait devoir la lui couper, à tous les coups. Une fin parfaite pour cette belle journée de merde.

Son seul espoir était Yao – l'ironie de cette phrase. Il pouvait l'invoquer, demander une nouvelle jambe, une nouvelle tringle pour Gil' et la résurrection des crétins décédés. Et éventuellement la fin de l'apocalypse, mais le vendeur de nouilles du casino d'en face n'avait peut-être pas les pouvoirs nécessaires. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il s'était quand-même fait attaquer par un zombie et avait perdu la connexion avec le bar.

À tous les coups, cet idiot était encore moins utile qu'Arthur, qui déjà ne dépassait pas beaucoup le seuil – c'était à se demander comment il avait pu tuer l'ancien rival de Lovino.

Juste avant de trouver la troisième boule, ils avaient jeté un coup d'oeil dans un hangar dont les portes étaient défoncées. Lovino devait avouer qu'il n'était pas le seul à passer une journée de merde : c'était déjà la deuxième fois que Kiku mourrait depuis midi. Il allait peut-être devoir songer à l'augmenter – même s'il ne l'aimait pas, le japonais méritait un petit dédommagement.

Et dire que Lovino n'aurait jamais cru possible de regretter la paperasse. Il n'attendait que ça, être de retour à son bureau et signer, tamponner, hurler sur Ludwig toute la journée.

La douce monotonie de son quotidien de parrain lui manquait.

En tous cas Kiku avait l'air de s'être bien défendu : il était entouré de cadavres, renvoyés chez les morts grâce à son sabre. Mais surtout, il ne s'était pas relevé. Lovino avait décidé de le laisser sur place – pas la peine de le trimballer pendant des heures s'ils devaient le laisser tomber au premier obstacle rencontré.

Il ne leur manquait plus que quatre boules, et tous les idiots seraient ressuscités, dont l'imbécile qui avait voulu jouer au héro au milieu d'un hangar vide. Lovino avait comme l'impression que le sang de beaucoup d'idiots allait couler cette nuit.

Contre toute attente, ils tombèrent au détour d'un virage sur la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient alors à trouver – un dragon.

Plus précisément, Yao, sa robe de soie déchirée et recouverte de sang, qui trottinait vers eux, quatre boules trônant au milieu de ses bras.

« Ah, vous voilà, aru ! J'avais peur que ça soit un ennemi qui ait pris mes boules, mais vu le carnage que vous laissez derrière vous… » Il se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il remarqua dans quel état son rival italien était.

« Aiyaaah, j'en connais un qui va avoir besoin de m'invoquer.

\- Ferme-là et pose toi là, j'ai deux trois questions à te poser. » gronda Lovino d'un air menaçant. Gilbert le déposa avec précaution sur le bord du trottoir et déposa leurs trois boules sur ses genoux.  
Le visage du chinois était peu visible, à contre-jour de la lune, mais il s'assit à côté du mafieux sans protester.

Ils couraient dans tous les sens depuis ce midi, poursuivis par toujours plus de créatures sorties d'un cauchemar, et tout ce qu'Arthur avait été capable de leur dire, c'était que son laboratoire avait explosé et provoqué un dérèglement magique.

« Pas de soucis, aru. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous mais je peux vous expliquer ce que j'ai compris.

\- Pourquoi la ville est vide ? demanda Gilbert avant son boss.

\- Actuellement, on est dans l'entre-monde – les gens sont là, mais dans votre monde à vous, vous ne pouvez pas les voir.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi NOUS on est là, ça n'a aucun sens cette histoire ! » s'exclama Lovino.

Yao s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ont passé la faille tous ceux qui portaient des traces de magie sur eux, et tous ceux qui les accompagnaient aru, commença-t'il à expliquer. Francis avait un de mes charmes sur lui, Kiku un sort de protection, l'espagnol s'était fait asperger de philtre d'amour… »

L'italien grinça des dents. Son petit frère n'avait omis aucun détail – ne jamais rien se cacher l'un l'autre était une de leurs règles, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait été enfreinte, cinq blonds avaient été engagés pour passer la serpillière au casino. Imaginer Antonio rempli d'amour pour Feliciano n'avait pas fait particulièrement plaisir à Lovino, et il préféra tout simplement ignorer les sentiments que Yao venait de forcer à refaire surface.

« Et les blonds alors ? Et Alfred ? Elle est bancale ton explication, protesta Gilbert.

\- Aiyaah, je dois avouer que vos nordiques là, y'a un truc qui cloche. Pour le policier et son jumeau par contre, je pense que leur proximité avec Arthur a du les imprégner petit à petit – juste une hypothèse.

\- Non, mais Alfred est devenu un zombie et pas nous ! » siffla l'italien entre ses dents. Le chef de la Triade pâlit.

« _Shénme_?! Oooooh ça sent pas bon ça, y'a des éléments de l'histoire qui nous manquent, aru.

\- Sans blague. » railla l'albinos en levant les yeux au ciel. Lovino fronça les sourcils. Une petite idée venait de germer au fond de son esprit.

Il allait devoir se poser dans un endroit calme et sécurisé avant de pouvoir se pencher plus profondément dessus.

« Et pourquoi t'étais dans la zone industrielle au fait ? » demanda alors Gilbert. C'est vrai que le chinois n'avait rien à faire là, réalisa Lovino.

« J'ai un rendez-vous aru. D'ailleurs je suis en retard. Prenez mes boules et faites vos vœux, vite ! »

Il s'éloigna en courant sans laisser aux deux mafieux le temps de lui poser plus de questions – notamment sur sa présence étrange en plein cœur du royaume ennemi.

* * *

 _Nombre de jurons : 28_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino – 18, Feliciano – 1, Gilbert – 3, Ludwig – 1, Lukas – 4, Mathias – 1._

 _La suite dans deux jours, bisous._


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Péripétie épisode VIII.**

O _stie_. Matthew aimait bien les chiens. On ne les appelait pas les meilleurs amis de l'Homme pour rien, après tout. Il avait toujours aimé les chiens. De braves animaux, intelligents et fidèles.

Peut-être allait-il passer du côté chat de la Force en rentrant à la maison, ceci-dit.

S'il rentrait un jour chez lui ! Et ce n'était pas gagné, vu la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé – sans raison. M. Kirkland ne lui avait donné aucun indice sur la raison de son enlèvement la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était l'autre Kirkland, le blond. Peut-être le roux pensait-il que Matthew possédait des informations, ou un objet de valeur ? En tous cas il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Non, il avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment un otage, mais plutôt un paiement. Matthew Jones-Williams, chèque humain de père en fils.

Il se rapprocha des murs alors qu'un monstre longeait les barreaux de sa cage. Dans les orbites creuses de la bêtes rougeoyaient des braises peu naturelles.

Les zombies, en soi, étaient de base peu naturels, se corrigea Matthew. Il aurait bien tenté de passer sa main de l'autre côté des barreaux, mais la réaction des chiens qui le gardaient était imprévisible. Tant qu'à faire, autant garder ses doigts, on va pas se mentir. Peut-être qu'un jour, le magicien roux penserait enfin à nourrir son prisonnier, qui pourrait alors tenter une approche plus sûre sur les bêtes. Elles étaient peut-être mortes – et dans un état de décomposition déjà bien avancé pour certaines – mais elles avaient peut-être gardé une partie de leur gourmandise.

Encore fallait-il que Matthew soit nourri un jour. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et avait vomi la moitié de ses tripes une heure auparavant. Il était affaibli, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir courir le moment venu.

Evidemment il s'était concentré sur les détails du plafond après avoir vomi les repas de la journée précédente. Hors de question d'admettre ce qu'il venait de ressentir au fond de lui. Oh, un chien sans peau sur le crâne. Merveilleux.

La bête lui jeta un coup d'oeil désintéressé et se dirigea vers le reste de ses compagnons. Une dizaine de chiens morts-vivants étaient assis devant une pile de conteneurs multicolores, un peu à droite de la cage de Matthew – qui était elle-même un conteneur aménagé et disposant d'un confort basique. Alfred aurait adoré – sauf le côté « barreaux » de la boîte. Quand Mattie lui raconterait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, son jumeau allait être jaloux. Nul doute qu'un certain drapeau canadien allait mystérieusement disparaître de l'appartement pendant quelques semaines. Il pouvait déjà imaginer sa réaction : « _Des ZOMBIES ? Mais c'est trop génial !_ »

Évidemment, c'était sans envisager la minuscule possibilité qu'Alfred ait déjà rencontré des morts-vivants avant que son jumeau ne puisse le narguer. Une très, très faible possibilité, liée à une toute aussi faible chance que le jeune policier se soit même battu contre les abominations. Et qu'il en soit mort.  
Non vraiment, aucun risque que ça n'arrive – ou que ça se soit déjà passé.

Matthew agrippa les barreaux et se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le haut des conteneurs devant lui. Le magicien roux méditait en fumant sa pipe, perché hors de portée.

Le jeune étudiant avait renoncé à lui parler, préférant s'enfermer dans un mutisme de circonstance. Après tout, il était kidnappé et placé sous la surveillance d'une armée de zombies. Rester le plus silencieux possible permettait de faire croire qu'il était apeuré et incapable d'aligner deux mots sous le coup de la panique. Il ne devait pas faire douter Kirkland, au risque de se faire confisquer son arme secrète, ou pire, se faire malmener.

Au fond de la poche de son sweat-shirt, son téléphone vibra, mais les chiens comme le mage étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

Au fond du conteneur, une salle de bain miniature avait été installée derrière un rideau – le strict nécéssaire, pas de luxe pour Matthew. Mais c'était suffisant pour y lire ses messages en toute discrétion. Surtout qu'il n'en recevait pas souvent – le dernier était de Gilbert et lui disait de tenir bon et d'économiser sa batterie au maximum. Plusieurs heures auparavant.

Non, Matthew n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et l'attente de son sauvetage courageux n'en finissait pas. Il se sentait comme la princesse d'un jeu vidéo avec des plombiers italiens, coincée au fond du château bourré de pièges sur lesquels le joueur perdait toutes ses vies jusqu'à devoir carrément respawn au début. Une belle métaphore.

« _On avance du mieux qu'on peut. Des indices sur ta position exacte ? C'est pas que la zone est entièrement constituée d'entrepôts, mais presque._ »

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le message de Gilbert. Ils n'avaient pas perdu toutes leurs vies.

« _Côté mer, hangar rempli de conteneurs + chiens zombies (ce n'est pas une blague)_ »

« _Merci (je me doute bien que c'est pas une blague). À dans pas longtemps j'espère. Küsse._ »

Enfin, au moins un plombier était en chemin – allemand et pas italien, certes, mais ça restait un bon début. Déjà Matthew respirait mieux, et se redressa en souriant. Un poids au creux de son estomac venait de disparaître.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain minuscule, quand son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

« _suis perdu, help, zombies_ »

C'était Alfred.

La première réaction de Matthew fut de lever les bras au ciel. Son frère n'était pas mort comme il l'avait cru – l'eau du robinet était sans doute pleine de saletés qui lui avaient flingué l'estomac, rien de plus.

Sa seconde réaction, évidemment, fut de désespérer. Al' était en très mauvaise posture et risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.

Mais, contrairement aux joueurs, Matthew avait accès au maître des zombies. Ceux qu'il avait croisé jusque là semblaient être contrôlés par un lien mental, le mage roux agissant un peu comme une reine des abeilles.

S'il le perturbait et brisait sa concentration, peut-être que les zombies se mettraient à agir de façon différente… Peut-être qu'il glitcheraient dans les murs, qui sait ?

Le canadien écarta le rideau d'un geste décidé. Il allait _gosser_ ce roux Kirkland jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme prévues. En dehors de sa cage, le magicien avait cessé de méditer, et les chiens étaient tous dressés, crocs à découvert.

Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer le hangar. C'était une ombre pour Matthew, qui avançait tranquillement, les mains dans le dos. Kirkland sauta au bas de son perchoir et fit s'assoir sa meute des enfers d'un simple geste de la main. Le prisonnier avait comme un pressentiment que le nouveau venu n'était pas là pour le sauver.

Son portable vibra de nouveau, et avec l'attention de ses geôliers tournée vers l'inconnu de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, Matthew se permit d'y jeter un discret coup d'oeil.

« _ai encore été mordu, bye_ »

Alfred. Le sang du canadien se glaça et il fut soudain prit d'un violent haut-le-coeur. Il ne parvint à garder la tête relevée que le temps d'apercevoir de plus près l'ombre – ou plutôt, le bas de sa tunique de soie rouge.

⁂

Arthur Kirkland, mage de bataille apprenti, avait toujours eu du mal avec les interactions sociales. Le fait que la moitié de ses sortilèges soient ratés, et que l'autre soit inutile en temps de guerre n'aidait sans doute pas.

Le seul du groupe qui ne s'était pas moqué ouvertement de sa magie était Francis. Pas encore. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le policier espagnol s'était réveillé quelques temps auparavant – revenu d'entre les morts – et ils avaient presque atteint l'entrepôt de rendez-vous.

Un léger problème leur barrait la route, et Arthur sentait évidemment le poids des regards de ses camarades dans son dos.

« Je vous le répète depuis deux heures : je ne connais pas de sorts concernant les zombies ! siffla la fée.

\- Tu peux pas en inventer ? Non parce que là on ne peut pas les éviter… » fit Francis.

Leur petit groupe se cachait derrière un muret recouvert de tags, l'entrée du hangar visé bloquée par un groupe de quatre humanoïdes et deux chiens zombies.

Arthur allait répondre sèchement que si, il pourrait en inventer, une fois au calme dans son laboratoire magique, quand un bruit métallique les fit se redresser. Les morts-vivants ne produisaient pas ce genre de son – quand leurs cordes vocales étaient encore en état de marche.

Gilbert avait obtenu du dragon des vœux une tringle à rideau neuve, mais dans un matériau plus solide, et décorée de diodes lumineuses. Hors de question de laisser passer une si belle occasion de l'étrenner Lovino leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, son officier se précipitant comme d'habitude sur les ennemis sans aucun plan.

L'albinos parvint à prendre par surprise un des chiens, il allait devenir un véritable professionnel à ce rythme, et lui brisa le crâne d'un coup sec. Il se prépara à se défendre contre l'assaut du reste des morts-vivants, quand une aide inattendue apparut dans le coin de sa vision.

« LOVI !

\- Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir Toni, surtout ne fais pas attention à moi. » grogna Gilbert. Il repoussa le deuxième chien d'un autre coup de tringle, et se fit attraper le bras par le zombie le plus proche.  
Mais les ennemis étaient soudain en sous-nombre, et alors que l'espagnol se jetait sur Lovino, le reste des morts-vivants ne fit pas long feu sous les coups de Berwald, Youngsoo et Francis. L'allemand n'eut même pas à lever le petit doigt – il n'haussa qu'un sourcil devant l'arme improvisée du suédois, la fameuse poêle qu'il avait réclamé à son réveil. Contre toute attente, elle était solide et mortelle, mais elle lui rappelait un peu trop le choc étrange qui l'avait envoyé dans les vapes devant le cinéma.

Le groupe enfin quasiment reformé prit possession du hangar de rendez-vous. Lovino fit bloquer la deuxième sortie et installa au dessus de la première une tour de guet : des échelles s'élevaient jusqu'aux fenêtres sales, et Youngsoo y montait la garde. Francis et ses deux amis traînaient autour des palettes de cageots, intrigués par leur contenu, et le reste des survivant avait dégagé un large espace libre au centre de l'entrepôt – Arthur avait même créé une boule de lumière pour éclairer la grande pièce.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient les derniers arrivants, Lovino fit un résumé de la situation à ses camarades : les boules s'étaient de nouveau dispersées, mais il suffisait de suivre les zombies pour les retrouver. Lui et Gilbert en avaient déjà récupéré une, qu'il déposa au centre du cercle de discussion, sur un baril retourné en guise de table.

« On n'a qu'à les réunir une dernière fois et demander à Yao de nous renvoyer dans notre monde, grogna Emil.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple… C'est apparemment hors de ses pouvoirs, même via un vœu, soupira Lovino. Celui qui a ouvert la faille est le seul à pouvoir la refermer, même le roi et la reine _del cazzo_ n'y peuvent rien.

\- C'est quoi comme pays, Delcazzo ? » gazouilla Tino.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, et décida d'ignorer la concentration bêtise humaine qui l'entourait.

« Mais celui qui a ouvert la faille ne l'a toujours pas refermée : il faut donc lui défoncer la gueule le plus vite possible, continua Lovino.

\- Et sauver Mattie ! ajouta Gilbert depuis l'autre bout du hangar.

\- Oui, alors, à propos de lui défoncer la gueule… commença Arthur. Si vous pouviez vous contenter de sortir Matthew de là et me laisser m'occuper de S-de cet ennemi… »

Le chef de la mafia italienne fronça les sourcils. Kirkland n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le niveau pour battre l'invocateur des zombies. Mais d'un autre côté, lequel d'entre eux avait le niveau contre un mage capable de contrôler les morts et d'ouvrir une faille entre les mondes ? Même Yao était impuissant – relativement. Quoi que le chinois en dise, être capable de ressusciter les morts était à la fois utile et impressionnant : après tout, les aventuriers pouvaient toujours essayer d'avoir l'ennemi à l'usure. Certains d'entre eux pourraient d'ailleurs largement contribuer à cette usure à l'aide de leur incompréhensible don de connerie.

« Entendu. Mais si j'ai l'occasion de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, je te préviens Kirkland, je la laisserai pas passer. » répondit Lovino.

Le magicien hocha gravement la tête, et s'écarta légèrement du groupe, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

La dernière partie des survivants arriva alors, signalée par un long cri de joie de Youngsoo.  
Il se laissa glisser au bas de son échelle et se précipita sur la porte pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants. Tous, à l'exception d'Alfred, avaient fini par retrouver le chemin du lieu de rendez-vous – ils étaient cependant accompagnés d'un individu inattendu.

« Eeeh mais c'est notre ami Dédé ! s'exclama Gilbert.

\- Fusososo, tu tombes vachement bien !

\- Je dirais même plus, tu tombes à pic ! renchérit Francis.

\- C'est qui Dédé ? » s'étonna Tino en tendant le cou vers l'entrée.

Il ne prêta cependant aucune attention à la réponse, son regard tombant sur les deux derniers colocataires manquants. Le finlandais agrippa Emil au passage et se précipita vers ses amis pour leur faire un énorme câlin.

À côté de la réunion de blonds, un jeune homme à lunettes se débattait, tiré par des mains hostiles vers un coin du hangar.

« Beilschmidt ! Je ne m'appelle PAS Dédé ! Et vous, Bonnefoy et Carriedo, ôtez vos sales pattes de là ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'outrager de la sorte ! J'suis pas venu ici pour souffrir okay ? »

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois, et se dirigea vers Ludwig, qui transportait Feliciano sur son dos. Il adressa un signe de tête impressionné à Mathias, son petit frère babillant à toute vitesse en italien pour lui raconter ses mésaventures. Eh, le courage aveugle, même crétin, méritait récompense. Si le danois cherchait encore du travail après toute cette histoire… Lovino le voyait bien faire équipe avec Gilbert deux _cretini_ pour le double de dégâts chez les ennemis.

En tous cas il avait voulu sauver son petit frère alors qu'il aurait pu fuir, et le boss s'en souviendrait.  
Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Lukas attirer l'armoire à glace suédoise à l'écart. D'après Ludwig, il avait trouvé le temps de traduire le message troll, et ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

⁂

Lukas discutait frénétiquement avec Berwald depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand il appela Arthur pour l'inclure dans la conversation. Ça devait être important.

Mathias fit la moue. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux – d'ailleurs il ne l'était pas, il avait simplement envie de rester collé à Lukas. La longue conversation qu'il devait avoir avec lui attendrait leur retour dans le monde normal.

En attendant il se dirigea vers les trois hommes drapés de rideaux. Ils avaient lâché le pianiste près d'Emil, et en passant Mathias l'entendit dire :

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre frère. »

Le danois ricana devant la réaction de son jeune colocataire, qui frappa le musicien en plein estomac. Il était bien éduqué, le petit frère de Lukas. Roderich leur avait cassé les pieds tout le long du trajet, et Mathias avait à plusieurs reprises lancé des regards suppliants vers Ludwig pour balancer le poids mort vers un groupe de zombies et se barrer en courant.

Malheureusement l'allemand tenait à ses principes et avait enduré le calvaire sans prononcer un seul mot plus haut que l'autre.

Le danois lança donc un clin d'oeil à Emil, et rejoignit les deux mafieux et leur ami policier, qui tentaient d'ouvrir un cageot sans doute rempli de nourriture. Lukas avait bien emmené quelques paquets de chips et de gâteaux, mais Mathias ne dirait pas non à quelque chose de plus sain ou nourrissant. Ou les deux, puisque lorsque Gilbert parvint à enfin détacher une planche, on put apercevoir des dizaines de cagettes de raisin.

Antonio en saisit une grappe, et tout le hangar put entendre la réflexion peu discrète de Lovino :

« Wah, j'ai grave envie de bouffer sauvagement son raisin. »

Francis et son ami albinos éclatèrent de rire – le boss avait encore pensé à voix haute, et le policier s'était évanoui sous le choc. Mathias lui-même ne put se retenir de glousser.

« CHIGIIII ! J'ai juste très faim, bande d'attardés ! » se justifia le petit italien rouge pivoine. Il se réfugia derrière Ludwig, qui avait l'air immensément mal à l'aise, et le reste des survivants décida de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

À l'exception bien sûr des deux mafieux hilares – Mathias avait comme l'impression qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'en reparler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La conversation secrète entre Berwald, Lukas et Arthur prit fin quelques instants plus tard, et ils s'avancèrent au centre du hangar. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé un plan parfait, ou découvert un moyen de rendre à Lukas son contrôle des trolls. Mathias s'accouda à une palette et tendit l'oreille.  
« On va cuisiner une tarte aux myrtilles, annonça alors d'un air sérieux le norvégien.

\- _CHE CAZZO_ ?

\- Une tarte aux myrtilles géante. » précisa le gentleman britannique à sa droite.

Le coréen hurla de rire et manqua de tomber de son échelle, tandis que diverses exclamations plus ou moins vulgaires se faisaient entendre de tous côtés – le groupe n'était pas convaincu par ce plan.  
Mathias haussa les sourcils, mais les trois personnages devant lui n'étaient pas du genre à faire des blagues stupides. Il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence : ils allaient devoir faire de la cuisine pour sauver le monde.

Le premier moment d'incompréhension passé, Lovino fit revenir le silence à coups d'insultes, et se contenta de demander aux trois cachotiers si leur plan allait être utile. Devant une réponse positive et unanime, l'italien leva les bras au ciel et partit râler dans un coin sombre. Quand le monde entier se liguait contre vous pour vous inonder de connerie, c'était une cause perdue. Il ne prêta même pas attention à son officier photographe qui avait pris la parole – une histoire de recette à suivre. _Cazzo_ , pourquoi ne fonçaient-ils pas juste dans le tas ? Ils avaient le nombre, les armes et l'expérience meurtrière pour eux. Même les chiens zombies _del cazzo_ ne faisaient pas le poids !

Non vraiment, leur ennemi était tout proche et ne s'attendait certainement pas à une attaque bête et frontale. C'était donc la meilleure solution.

Malheureusement le boss n'eut pas le temps de préparer son discours galvanisant. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que leur ennemi pouvait lui aussi choisir l'attaque bête et frontale – et qu'il aurait toujours pour lui l'effet de la surprise.

Youngsoo avait détourné la tête l'espace d'un instant. Kaoru lui faisait des grimaces et secouait son échelle de manière à le faire paniquer. Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain sur un flot de zombies – ça commençait à devenir répétitif à force.

« Aaaaah doux Odin ! » s'écria Mathias. Les autres personnes présentes semblèrent le prendre pour un attardé l'espace d'une microseconde. Puis tout le monde se souvint que c'était Mathias Køhler, et qu'il fallait se défendre. Le danois se jeta vers son arme, une solide planche de bois qui ferait largement l'affaire.

« Tuez les tous, Loki reconnaîtra les siens ! renchérit alors Tino en riant malgré la situation.

\- Sainte Freja mère de Thor, protégez mon cerveau de ces idioties. » grogna Lukas en levant les yeux au ciel, mais participant de son plein gré à ce gag idiot.

Dans la cohue qui suivit, Kiku parvint à décapiter de nombreux ennemis avant de glisser sur un raisin et de se faire submerger Lovino s'en donna à cœur joie et réduisit en miettes plusieurs morts-vivants à l'aide de sa propre planche, empêchant le moindre monstre d'atteindre son pauvre petit frère incapable de se défendre Lukas resta proche de Mathias, au cas où ce crétin se ferait attaquer par derrière quelques innocents grimpèrent en haut d'un amoncellement de palettes et passèrent le reste du combat à jeter sur les zombies tout ce qui passait sous leurs mains – Francis préféra prendre des photos.

Les portes furent refermées au bout de quelques minutes, empêchant le reste de l'armée d'entrer, mais personne ne fit attention à qui s'était sacrifié pour le faire. Des gens furent mordus, Kiku décéda, et une sévère odeur de corps pourris envahit l'entrepôt.

La bataille avait été courte, les zombies étant des ennemis faibles, relativement lents, et surtout bêtes, et aucun chien n'avait pointé le bout de son museau pour renverser la balance.

On empila les corps dans un coin avant de faire l'inventaire des blessures et disparus – il fallait désinfecter l'endroit le plus vite possible.

« Si vous m'dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé, j'me barre, menaça Lovino devant la pile de cadavres.

\- Non, non, mais je peux faire du feu hein. Je suis peut-être nul, mais pas à ce point non plus. » grogna Arthur. Il ajouta que les occupants du hangar allaient devoir sortir le temps qu'il réduise en cendres les zombies.

« C'est ça, et qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver dehors ? Des zombies ! » râla Lukas en se dirigeant néanmoins vers les portes. Ludwig était agenouillé au dessus du corps de Kiku et secouait la tête. Impossible de dire s'il était accablé de tristesse ou d'incrédulité devant le destin de ce pauvre japonais malmené.

La scène qui les attendait dehors était cependant inattendue. Aucun zombie ne leur sauta dessus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient tous morts – mais pour de bon cette fois.  
Tino se tordait fébrilement les mains à côté de la porte.

« Moï ! Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ici, murmura-t'il.

\- T'es pas le seul, répliqua Emil d'un air suspicieux.

\- Trop énorme ! On dirait qu'ils se sont pris une bombe, mais on a rien entendu daze !

\- En même temps, on était trop occupés à se disputer sur la recette pour entendre quoi que ce soit. » railla Francis.

Un éclair embrasa le hangar derrière eux.

« Ah, ça c'est le barbecue de ce soir ! » ricana Gilbert. Il jonglait nonchalamment avec sa belle tringle maculée de sang tout en observant ses compagnons. Leur confiance à tous allait beaucoup mieux depuis leur entrée dans la zone industrielle. Les trolls étaient pour l'instant absents, et les zombies étaient beaucoup moins dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissaient, une fois qu'on était correctement armé et accompagné. Surtout que la mort dans ce monde n'était pas punitive pour un sous – une aubaine quand on s'appelle Kiku Honda.

Youngsoo semblait avoir suivi le même fil de pensée que Gilbert, puisqu'il s'exclama soudain :

« On pourrait chercher les boules en attendant que la tarte soit faite. Et puis ça permettrait de chercher Alfred au passage.

\- C'est pas bête ce qu'il dit, approuva Lovino. Surtout que Monsieur-j'invoque-des-zombies a l'air de vouloir s'en emparer lui aussi. Ça lui ferait les pieds. »

D'un commun accord, il fut alors décidé que les aventuriers devaient se séparer pour mieux régner.

⁂

Lukas avait refusé que Kaoru fasse équipe avec Emil. Emil avait refusé de faire équipe avec Lukas. Par conséquent, Youngsoo s'était porté volontaire pour éviter une dispute et avait entraîné le petit blond avec lui avant que qui que ce soit puisse protester.

Emil l'avait vu de loin lors de l'excursion au casino, puis encore une fois dans la cave du Bastardo, mais le coréen n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui – entre Kaoru et son frère, Emil avait suffisamment de boulets à traîner de toute façon.

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans aucun clavier entre eux, la conversation battait de l'aile : le mafieux parla successivement du temps qu'il faisait, de l'inutilité des zombies, et du temps qu'il faisait.

« Tu l'as déjà dit, qu'il faisait froid, marmonna Emil.

\- Eh, c'était pour te faire parler. »

Le jeune étudiant leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Ils marchaient en direction de l'ouest depuis une dizaine de minutes sans avoir rencontré le moindre signe de vie – ou de mort.

« Ça fait bizarre, avoua Youngsoo. De te parler en vrai.

\- Ouais… confirma son compagnon à mi-voix.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'en te rencontrant irl j'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de vouloir te défoncer, mais en fait ça va. »

Emil se retourna, abasourdi.

« Euh… d'accord ? C'est rassurant, railla-t'il.

\- Nan mais, l'incident du casino, mon frère, tout ça, c'est pas si grave.

\- Oh ben merci votre majesté, siffla Emil avec une révérence moqueuse. C'est pas comme si c'était pas ma faute toutes ces conneries, et qu'on en avait déjà parlé !

\- Oui, bon, admettons, marmonna Youngsoo, l'air contrit. Mais tu pourrais quand-même laisser mon frère te pécho.

\- Mais tête de cul, ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit que C'ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE PAS LE MOMENT ? » s'écria l'islandais excédé. Il ajouta à ses paroles un acte d'une violence inouïe, et écrasa le pied du coréen. Et si cet idiot lui sortait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, il n'hésiterait pas à frapper plus haut et plus fort. Fallait pas exagérer.

Le mafieux couina et sautilla jusqu'à un muret pour se frotter le pied en jurant dans sa barbe – il avait sans doute maudit Emil sur cinq générations. Et peut-être même Lukas au passage.

Emil en profita pour avancer un peu, histoire de vérifier les alentours le temps que Youngsoo se calme et le rejoigne.

Le jeune étudiant se retourna au bout de la rue, seul. Le coréen ne l'avait pas suivi – et avait disparu du muret sans un bruit. Il avait soit été attaqué, soit, plus probablement, s'était caché dans l'ombre pour faire peur à son compagnon. Emil soupira, exaspéré, mais revint sur ses pas. Il avait bien l'intention de retrouver ce crétin et de lui faire passer le goût de la farce.

Un bruit attira alors son attention – des voix en pleine dispute, provenant de l'entrepôt devant lequel Youngsoo avait disparu. Peut-être un autre groupe. L'islandais en doutait cependant : ils l'auraient attendu dans la rue.

Il sortit le pistolet que Ludwig lui avait fourni, et approcha à pas de loups des portes entrouvertes de façon suspecte.

Ce n'était pas un autre groupe.

Youngsoo se débattait de toutes ses forces, maintenu au sol par… Youngsoo. Derrière eux, trois autres coréens tentaient de s'étrangler mutuellement, tandis qu'une dizaine de plus se martelaient de coups de poings dans le reste du hangar.

Des clones.

Emil recula, prit de vertiges. Où qu'il pose les yeux, il ne voyait aucune différence, aucun indice qui pourrait lui permettre de reconnaître son ami parmi ses doublures. Personne ne lui avait parlé de tels monstres dans le bestiaire de leur ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre des clones.

Il doutait d'être capable de se battre tout court. La fuite était toujours la meilleure des solutions.  
Mais il était responsable du sort de son ami.

Il était face à deux choix : il partait chercher de l'aide, au risque de laisser le vrai Youngsoo se faire tuer entretemps, ou alors il essayait de le sauver tout seul, au risque de choisir un clone à la place du vrai. Si Kaoru avait été là, il aurait su quelle question poser pour démêler le vrai du faux – ils étaient frères !

Ils ne pouvaient pas compter indéfiniment sur les résurrections de Yao : le moindre faux pas donnerait les pleins pouvoir à leur adversaire, et les condamnerait à de vraies morts.

Les clones continuaient de se battre devant lui. La fuite semblait être la meilleure des solutions.

Emil inspira calmement, et entra dans le hangar.

« Daebak415 ? »

Tous les Youngsoo se tournèrent vers lui et cessèrent momentanément d'essayer de se tuer pour confirmer qu'ils étaient le vrai – de tous côtés, Emil ne recevait que des réponses positives à son appel. Sauf une.

« Pourquoi vous raccourcissez tout le temps mon pseudo, _aishhh_ … » marmonna le Youngsoo le plus proche de lui, les mains d'un clone fermement serrées autour de son cou.

Emil n'avait encore jamais tiré avec une vraie arme à feu. Le premier coup le déstabilisa, mais la cible était heureusement trop proche pour qu'il la rate. Les autres mirent trop de temps à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait pour éviter les balles suivantes – le coréen avait sorti sa propre arme dès que le poids sur sa poitrine avait été abattu, et épargna au petit blond la douloureuse expérience de devoir tirer sur plus de visages humains.

Les clones n'étaient pas armés, et se transformaient en poussière une fois abattus. L'illusion avait pris fin.

Youngsoo se laissa tomber au sol, les bras en croix et les yeux écarquillés. Se faire étrangler par soi-même en aurait choqué plus d'un – Emil devait admettre que lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage de se défendre et de frapper son propre visage.

Mais ils devaient rentrer au plus vite au point de rendez-vous pour informer les autres de l'apparition d'un nouveau type de monstres. Aussi choquante que la scène ait pu être, pour le bien des autres groupes, Youngsoo ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps bloqué dessus.

C'était le devoir d'Emil de le tirer de sa léthargie apparente.

Le blondinet prit l'air le plus suspicieux possible et interpella son compagnon.

« Comment je sais que c'est toi ? »

Le coréen se redressa sur ses coudes, profondément vexé.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Il faut que je te récite l'entièreté de nos conversations pour te convaincre ?

\- Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Youngsoo leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un grognement irrité.

« Ça va, ça va… je sais que c'est toi. Daebak415, ricana Emil.

\- Un peu de respect pour mon pseudo, merde. » ronchonna le coréen, la mine boudeuse. Mais il rangea son pistolet et se releva sans trop de protestations – le plan d'Emil, encore une fois, avait fonctionné. Il aurait bien eu envie de dire « comme d'habitude », mais certains de ses plans ne se passaient pas toujours comme prévu – notamment ne pas tomber amoureux de Kaoru, ça, c'était un beau ratage en règle qui marquerait à jamais l'histoire des plans ratés.

Sur le chemin du retour cependant, Youngsoo fut frappé d'une révélation en voyant deux zombies clopiner au loin. Il voulait bien se battre avec un bout de métal quand il était nécéssaire d'économiser leur faible réserve de balles, mais il méritait quand-même mieux.

« J'ai laissé mon lance-flamme dans le tank…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors on va le chercher.

\- Ça va nous prendre une plombe, protesta Emil.

\- Oui, ben, tu râleras moins quand j'atomiserais les zombies et toutes les merdes du genre avec. »

Le blondinet fit mine d'étrangler Youngsoo alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, mais dut se résoudre à le suivre – il ne se voyait pas rentrer tout seul à leur « base », de un à cause des zombies, et de deux parce qu'il ne savait même pas comment y retourner.

Personne ne risquait de tomber sur d'autres clones le temps qu'ils fassent l'aller-retour jusqu'à la carcasse du tank, après tout. Le risque était minime. Quasi nul.

Emil était bien obligé d'accompagner le coréen, mais adressa une prière silencieuse au vent pour qu'aucun autre de leurs amis survivants ne fasse la même expérience qu'eux.

⁂

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient d'assommer ? paniqua Kaoru.

\- Aucune idée. C'est poilu en tous cas. » marmonna son compagnon en tirant la créature dans les ombres. Le policier avait vu assez de choses pour aujourd'hui. Celle qu'ils venaient de mettre à terre n'en était qu'une de plus.

Antonio avait refusé de laisser partir le jeune asiatique seul, après la petite dispute entre les frères blonds, et malgré toutes les protestations de Kaoru, il était resté avec lui. C'était son devoir en tant que dernier policier en vie dans ce monde de protéger les innocents citoyens de Neue-Yerk. Le chinois était peut-être armé – Antonio refusa de penser à la provenance de ce pistolet – mais le laisser partir seul était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Et en effet, si le policier n'avait pas été là, Kaoru aurait sans doute eu quelques soucis. Ils avaient à peine marché quelques dizaines de minutes vers le sud-ouest qu'ils étaient tombés sur un croisement férocement gardé. Enfin, férocement fouillé plutôt.

Quatre zombies tâtaient le sol à la recherche d'un trésor, surveillés par deux chiens des enfers. Antonio n'en avait pour l'instant pas vu un seul renifler le sol pour aider à chercher.

Un rayon de lumière lunaire qui éclairait l'une des bêtes lui révéla ses orbites vides, habitées par un feu magique – l'oeuvre d'un démon, assurément. Les autres l'appelaient « l'invocateur », Arthur parlait de magicien, mais Antonio savait à qui ils avaient affaire.

On ne fait pas sortir les morts du sol avec le même type de magie qui fait sortir des pigeons de son caleçon. Assurément, c'était la magie d'un démon.

Heureusement, un bon coup de barre métallique dans le crâne et on en parlait plus. Le policier fit signe à son adjoint temporaire de faire le tour pour prendre les morts-vivants à revers. Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour se jeter dans la mêlée sans réfléchir.

Mais se jeter dans la mêlée de deux côtés différents changeait tout.

Kaoru se débrouillait très bien avec sa barre, suffisamment pour qu'Antonio puisse se concentrer sur son propre combat l'esprit tranquille. Il gardait un souvenir glacial de sa dernière mort, et s'en donna à cœur joie – il aurait presque eu pitié des zombies.

Pour combler le tout, ils trouvèrent la boule que leur ennemi cherchait dans le coin. Les yeux aveugles et l'absence d'intelligence des zombies les avaient empêché de mettre la main dessus plus tôt – ainsi qu'un sort d'annulation magique, d'après Arthur. Soit disant qu'elles étaient censées briller et produire de la chaleur. Antonio n'y avait pas prêté attention – trop de discours alambiqués pour dire peu de choses au final.

Mais Arthur devait avoir raison : on aurait dit que la boule qu'ils venaient de trouver était éteinte. Kaoru, qui avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion d'en voir, confirma que ce n'était pas leur état habituel.

« Ça veut dire que les zombies sont attirés par la magie. » en déduisit Antonio.

Le chinois lui lança un regard presque admiratif.

« Pas bête. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. » fit-il.

Le policier glissa la boule dans la pochette qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture de son uniforme, et reprit la route avec un grand sourire. Eh quoi, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas bête.

À part les chiens, les petits groupes de morts-vivants ne représentaient aucune difficulté pour les deux compagnons. Des attaques massives comme celle qu'ils avaient subi plus tôt, ou celle qui les avait dispersés au pied du tank, étaient plus dangereuses mais le fait de se séparer avait le mérite de rendre leur détection plus difficile pour l'ennemi, et l'empêchait de mener de pareils assauts à nouveau.

Non, le plus effrayant dans la nuit silencieuse, c'était les chiens. Ils pouvaient jaillir de n'importe où, sans le moindre aboiement préventif, et leurs morsures étaient terribles. Lovino avait tenté de cacher la sienne à Antonio un peu plus tôt, mais la souffrance se lisait clairement sur son visage quand il marchait.

Il fallait retrouver toutes les boules le plus vite possible. Si Yao pouvait ressusciter, il devait pouvoir guérir également.

Les chiens, donc, causèrent quelques soucis à Kaoru et Antonio. Ils avaient récupéré avec succès une des sept boules, mais décidèrent d'un commun accord de continuer à chercher les autres. Dans les deux heures qui suivirent cependant, ils ne tombèrent que sur des molosses surgissant de l'ombre. Presque à chaque coin de rue, souvent deux, parfois trois. Comme si l'ennemi les visait.

Quand ils aperçurent les restes d'un combat devant eux, Kaoru pensa donc à un piège. Aucun autre groupe n'était parti dans cette direction, et grâce à ses chiens, l'ennemi savait parfaitement où ils étaient.

« On devrait faire demi-tour, chuchota le mafieux, accroupi derrière une benne à ordures.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un piège ? répliqua le policier. Personne n'a dit qu'il n'y avait que nous et l'ennemi dans ce monde. On ne sait pas où est parti Vash, après tout. »

Kaoru plissa les yeux. On aurait dit qu'une boule se trouvait juste à côté du crâne brisé d'un des zombies. Antonio semblait l'avoir remarquée lui aussi, puisqu'il se releva et s'en approcha à pas de loups. Le mafieux fut contraint de le suivre, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'ombre, un personnage non-identifié apparut dans le virage. Sous l'effet de la panique à force de subir les attaques soudaines des chiens, Antonio dégaina son arme et l'abattit au niveau de l'abdomen de l'inconnu, qui se plia en deux. Kaoru acheva de l'assommer en visant le crâne, mais retint son souffle avec horreur quand leur victime s'effondra dans la lumière – il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait assommé Vash.

Mais un deuxième coup d'oeil leur révéla qu'ils n'étaient pas en présence d'un humain : la créature était dotée de deux pattes poilues à la place des jambes.

⁂

Ah, ils avaient l'air fin, à avancer en clopinant à peine plus vite que des zombies. Heureusement que les deux allemands les suivaient – Lovino n'aurait jamais laissé son frère s'éloigner de la base dans son état si Ludwig ne s'était pas automatiquement proposé pour le protéger. Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec Feliciano, et Gilbert s'était exclamé qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère avec le boss et Lovino s'était retrouvé accompagné de deux allemands en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _cazzo_.

Il aurait du demander à Yao de le guérir – mais sur le coup, il était assis au moment de l'invoquer, et la douleur ne paraissait pas si terrible : réclamer la réparation de son tank lui avait semblé plus utile. Ils pourraient aller le chercher, qu'il s'était dit. Ils pourraient rouler sur l'ennemi comme prévu au départ, qu'il s'était dit.

 _Cazzo_ , et pas un seul instant il ne s'était dit qu'il allait devoir patienter encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir marcher normalement.

Feliciano était dans un état pire encore. Il devait déjà faire attention à son épaule depuis lundi matin, mais voilà qu'il boitait à cause d'un troll. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Lovino regrettait qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Il serait certes ensuite revenu à la vie, mais Lovino en était venu à _souhaiter la mort de son petit frère_. Dans quel monde vivait-il pour en être arrivé là ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ludwig, qui soutenait Feli et le couvait du regard. Peut-être que l'allemand avait eu la même idée. On pouvait s'en sortir sans trop de difficultés avec une épaule blessée, mais avec une cheville foulée ? Face aux zombies, la fuite était hors de question.

Cela lui rappela soudain quelque chose à propos de Gilbert, qui avançait à côté de lui. Il faisait mine de ne pas remarquer son boss qui s'aidait d'une barre de métal comme d'une béquille, mais Lovino le voyait très bien le surveiller du coin de l'oeil. S'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, son officier prendrait le relais pour l'aider à marcher.

L'italien jeta un coup d'oeil au ventre de son officier.

« Tu t'étais pas pris un coup de couteau toi, lundi matin ? T'as l'air bien en forme.

\- _Ja_ , Francis a tout recousu comme un pro. Désolé de ne pas avancer courbé de douleur boss, mais _mir geht's gut_.

\- _Cazzo_. » marmonna l'italien.

Gilbert ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dès que toute cette histoire serait résolue – dans très peu de temps, donc – Lovino lui ferait faire l'inventaire de la cave. Ça lui prendrait bien une semaine, et ça lui ferait les pieds.

Ah, Lovino pouvait toujours compter sur lui-même pour avoir les meilleures idées.

Ils étaient déjà en possession d'une boule, qu'ils avaient trouvé tout à fait par hasard d'ailleurs. Elle avait atterri on ne sait comment sur le seul zombie du coin, et l'avait évidemment tué au passage – son crâne et tout ce qu'il contenait étaient éparpillés autour de la zone d'impact. Un charmant spectacle, qui en aurait fait vomir plus d'un. Mais Lovino était entouré des meilleurs mafieux Gilbert se contenta de ramasser la boule en ricanant, et ils avaient repris la route sans un regard en arrière. Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, et on allait pas s'en plaindre non plus.  
Ils cherchaient donc une deuxième boule avant de rentrer.

Si chaque groupe en ramenait deux, ils en auraient dix, et ça ne serait pas normal parce que Yao n'en avait que sept.

« T'es vraiment nul en maths boss. C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour ne pas faire faillite, railla Gilbert.

\- C'est moi qui tiens les comptes. » répliqua Ludwig, et Lovino aurait juré avoir entendu une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Comme il ne pouvait pas hurler, l'italien se contenta de faire un croche-patte à l'albinos – un demi succès, mais qui eut au moins le mérite de le détendre. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se détendre en ce moment.

Ah, la cave du bar lui manquait. Elle regorgeait d'objets en tout genre, mais surtout de nombreux et parfaits projectiles. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre heureux, en somme.

Ils arrivaient à un croisement. Très dangereux, ce genre d'endroits. Les zombies aimaient attendre leurs proies dans l'ombre des carrefours. Leur vue à gauche comme à droite était bloquée par les grands entrepôts – c'était incroyable la quantité de _merda_ qu'une métropole pouvait accumuler aux alentours du port de commerce.

C'est pourquoi Gilbert décida de son plein gré de faire l'éclaireur.

« Tu y vas et tu fais pas chier ! siffla Lovino en le poussant du bout de sa béquille de métal.

\- _Wichser_ … » marmonna son sous-fifre. Le boss n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, mais il avait quelques doutes. Gilbert savait que son supérieur était capable de reconnaître quelques insultes allemandes, et était lui-même capable d'en utiliser des plus obscures et moins fréquentes pour l'embrouiller.

« _Piccolo scemo_. »

L'albinos se retourna, sourcils froncés. Bien. Il parlait peut-être correctement italien, mais…

« C'est pas gentil boss, ricana-t'il en lui adressant un dernier doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

\- CHIGII ! » Lovino s'emporta, mais à voix basse. Son petit frère s'esclaffa, accroché au bras de Ludwig – l'air partagé entre la culpabilité et l'hilarité du grand blond confirma à Lovino que Gilbert s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, ce salaud. Ah il allait voir. Tous les deux, d'ailleurs, il allaient bien voir ce qu'il leur réservait. Il allait apprendre à parler allemand comme un natif pour mieux les insulter. _Un piano perfetto_ 1\. Digne des plus grands cracheurs de jurons de l'histoire – d'ailleurs on devrait en faire un métier. Être créatif tout en étant énervé demandait beaucoup d'années de pratique, après tout. Lovino devrait se faire forger sa propre médaille. Il le méritait.

Quelques instants seulement s'étaient écoulés quand ils entendirent le cri de douleur de Gilbert.

Évidemment. Comme d'habitude.

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel mais se dirigea vers la source avec ses deux compagnons.

Ah, il aurait bien voulu que ça soit vraiment comme d'habitude, en fait. Deux trois zombies, quelques chiens, une apocalypse des plus banales pour clôturer la soirée. Le boss recula d'un pas.  
La rue était remplie de Gilberts en train d'essayer de se tuer. Un spectacle divertissant, qui aurait même été agréable, si la peur ne tâchait pas autant le fond des pensées de Lovino. Des clones.

Des clones _del cazzo_.

Qui était l'enfoiré responsable du choix des monstres dans ce putain de pays ?

« Ils veulent pas nous envoyer des dragons tant qu'ils y sont ? ronchonna Lovino.

\- _Sì_ , avec des jolies blondes dessus ! s'enthousiasma le _fratellino_.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut, on a que ça autour de nous, des _bionde_. » Le boss indiqua le grand allemand à sa droite et la direction de la base. Depuis le début de l'année, leurs effectifs avaient été augmentés de cinq. Cinq ! Et Feliciano en réclamait encore !

Un des Gilberts devant lui devenait lentement bleu, les doigts d'un de ses clones serrés autour de sa gorge. Non vraiment, Lovino avait beau essayer, il n'y trouvait aucun divertissement.

Il devait trouver le vrai et tuer les autres le plus vite possible. Ludwig et Feliciano attendaient ses ordres – le grand blond n'attendait pas vraiment, il était juste figé par le choc.

Lovino avait de très bonnes idées, la plupart du temps. On pourrait même être tenté de dire qu'elles étaient géniales. Et celle-ci ne manquait pas à la règle.

Il avait frappé les deux premiers clones au niveau du ventre. Pas très fort. Pas assez pour leur faire mal. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas cillé et avaient simplement protesté d'une voix geignarde que le boss les traitait toujours comme des chiens. Les suivants non plus n'avaient pas eu mal, et Lovino avait continué d'avancer.

Son plan marcha à la perfection.

Gilbert, maintenu au sol par un de ses clones, se débattit juste assez pour hurler :

« BOSS, JE SAIS QUE ÇA TE FAIT PLAISIR DE ME FRAPPER À L'INFINI MAIS JE SUIS LÀ ! »

Lovino avait toujours d'excellentes idées. Il avait retrouvé son sous-fifre adoré, et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors que le reste des clones se précipitaient sur lui.

« _Cazzo_! Quelle idée de merde ! »

Il fit signe à son petit frère et à Ludwig de sortir les pistolets – ils s'en iraient bien assez vite, tant pis pour le bruit – et commença à tirer sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, tuer Gilbert en boucle ne procurait aucun plaisir relaxant.

Les clones s'effritaient comme des statues de cendres, et à trois pistolets, ils en virent rapidement à bout – peut-être pas assez. Le vrai Gilbert s'était littéralement fait déchiqueter par ses clones, et gisait sans vie au milieu de la chaussée.

« Mais quel crétin. Il peut toujours rêver pour que je l'augmente – à ce rythme de morts par heure je vais faire faillite moi ! »

Lovino aperçut du coin de l'oeil Ludwig s'autoriser un petit sourire.

⁂

Ils avaient tacitement décidé de ne pas parler de leur baiser devant les autres – loués soient les dieux, Kaoru avait su tenir sa langue, même si Lukas craignait qu'il ne les fasse chanter plus tard. Mais même si c'était le cas, le norvégien trouverait bien quelque chose pour contre-attaquer. Des menaces de mort, par exemple. C'était toujours utile. Ça avait bien éloigné quelques blondes idiotes de Mathias, quand ils habitaient encore au nord de l'Europe.

Eh, il avait vraiment f ait ça ? Et à aucun moment il ne s'était dit que c'était peut-être par jalousie ?  
Lukas se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne devait pas y repenser. D'ailleurs, il ne devait repenser à rien qui concerne Mathias, ou ses sentiments.

Le silence entre eux s'épaississait de minute en minute, comme un mur qui, couche après couche, se voyait repeint de gêne.

Quelle couleur ça avait, la gêne ? Ou le malaise, comme dirait Matthew – et c'était ce crétin qu'ils allaient tenter de sauver !

Lukas n'en revenait toujours pas : il était encore pétri de jalousie au simple souvenir de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Mathias avait eu l'air de bien aimer le canadien.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire échouer la mission de sauvetage de façon discrète. Histoire d'éliminer un potentiel concurrent.

Lukas avait grandit avec lui, mais il avait peur du monstre aux yeux verts. Un simple coup d'oeil à Mathias suffisait à lui confirmer qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, et pourtant, la bête rampait dans l'ombre.

Elle rampait d'autant plus depuis que Lukas avait été violemment heurté par la réalité de ses sentiments.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Le silence n'était pas gêné. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et Lukas savait qu'il arrivait parfois à Mathias de se taire. Rien de plus normal, après tout même les idiots doivent régénérer leur salive de temps à autre.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis leur baiser. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Il voulait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour briser le silence.

« Crétin.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. » répliqua le danois en lui décochant son sourire le plus angélique. Lukas se sentit partir en combustion spontanée et couina, qui eut pour effet de faire s'esclaffer le crétin. Il lui en fallait peu. Le norvégien se renfrogna dès qu'il retrouva le contrôle de ses joues, mais glissa sa main dans celle de Mathias au passage, l'air de rien.

« C'est pas ce que j'imaginais comme premier rendez-vous, mais ça aurait pu être pire. » rit le danois à mi-voix. Il avait l'air très heureux. En fait, c'était la première fois que Lukas le voyait aussi heureux depuis quelques mois.

⁂

Arthur Kirkland, apprenti pâtissier, observait avec fascination la concentration sur les traits de Francis. Il ne regardait pas l'homme, attention. Juste la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils pendant qu'il alignait avec soin les myrtilles au creux de l'immense tarte.

Aidés de Berwald, ils avaient préparé une pâte aussi large qu'un lit quatre places, et l'avaient étalée sur une table improvisée à la hâte faite de palettes entourées de scotch. Deux ou trois conteneurs auraient été les bienvenus, mais ils n'étaient pas tombés sur le bon hangar.

Enfin, techniquement, ils étaient en réalité tombés sur le meilleur des hangars possibles : il était rempli de fruits qui auraient du être acheminés en centre-ville tôt le lendemain pour l'ouverture du marché du dimanche.

Très pratique, quand on a besoin de faire une tarte aux myrtilles géantes au milieu de nulle part – le hasard faisait quand même bien les choses.

La-dite tarte était presque prête. Ne manquait plus que la cuisson, et ils devraient ensuite trouver un moyen de la transporter, évidemment. Yao pouvait peut-être leur rendre le tank ?

Tino s'était absenté à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt, prétextant une envie pressante. Arthur avait fixé son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes. Le grand blond baraqué à côté de lui avait eu l'air de vouloir le suivre, mais Francis l'en avait dissuadé. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un sachant se battre correctement, au cas où une autre attaque de zombie ait lieu.

En attendant, le petit blond ne revenait toujours pas, et Arthur se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait que dans une heure ou deux, avec le reste des groupes d'exploration. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait rentrer avec une boule.

Son envie de s'éloigner était tout à fait compréhensible d'ailleurs. Entre faire la cuisine et tabasser des monstres, le choix était tout fait : Arthur avait toujours eu un don pour la cuisine. Et pour les assassinats à l'empoisonnement.

⁂

Lukas pestait à voix basse depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le poids mort au bout de ses bras était de plus en plus difficile à tirer, et la base n'était pas toute proche.

Il allait le tuer. Il allait vraiment le faire. Ce crétin était incapable de rester en vie plus de deux minutes on a pas idée d'être aussi con et suicidaire à la fois.

On devrait te décerner une médaille pauvre crétin, faudra pas se plaindre quand ça sera un Darwin Award.

« Non mais je vous jure. Quel genre de crimes j'ai commis dans une autre vie pour devoir me taper un _jævla dansker_. Je mérite pas ça. »

Tout ça pour une boule ? Eh, quel héros de merde. Il allait avoir du boulot pour embellir la vérité dans son conte.

Mais qui irait lire une histoire de chasse aux boules, franchement ?

Le pauvre norvégien accablé d'une tristesse évidente parvint cependant à atteindre la base sans rencontrer de problèmes – à l'exception des courbatures qu'il aurait le lendemain. C'est qu'il pesait son poids, le Mathias.

Ils étaient les derniers arrivés, et les porteurs de la dernière boule – un titre impressionnant et ridicule qui ne manquerait pas de plaire immédiatement à Mathias quand ce crétin se réveillerait. Ils avaient été devancés par le tank de Lovino, remis à neuf depuis sa collision involontaire avec le troll. Quelqu'un avait peint des fleurs à l'avant – et un lapin ailé vert pastel.

Berwald et Ludwig vinrent à sa rescousse pour transporter son ami sur les derniers mètres, et Lukas put enfin lever les yeux du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il dirait la même chose. » ricana Lovino. Il était assis à côté de son petit-frère, adossés à une pile de cartons.

Au milieu du hangar trônait un immense four. Avec un minuteur et des plaques de cuisson, flambant neuf.

« C'est pour la tarte… » soupira lourdement Arthur. Il avait du répéter ces mots au moins une dizaine de fois, vu son air désespéré et ses épaules abattues. Lukas secoua la tête, consterné, mais n'insista pas. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter à propos d'un énième truc stupide.

Comme chercher les autres boules du regard pour y déposer la sienne, par exemple, histoire de ressusciter Mathias – et bon dieu, d'autres crétins avaient encore trouvé le moyen de mourir.

« Ils en ratent pas une ceux-là, c'est incroyable, soupira le norvégien.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. On devrait peut-être les envoyer travailler pour l'ennemi, ça le détruirait de l'intérieur, ricana Lovino.

\- Surtout pas ! s'exclama Francis. Ils seraient capables de mourir en chemin. »

L'ambiance était quasi festive dans le hangar, malgré les cadavres alignés à côté des portes. On s'habituait à tout, supposa Lukas. Même aux pires événements.

Le coréen et son ami Kaoru discutaient avec Emil un peu plus loin. Le norvégien n'avait plus la force de s'énerver contre quoi que ce soit d'autre que Mathias, et détourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Tino discuter à voix basse avec un nouveau venu – il était blond, mais ce n'était pas Vash. Aux dernières nouvelles, Vash n'était pas un satyre.

Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Tino ne connaissait pas de satyre. Lukas fronça les sourcils, et hésita. Il voulait s'approcher, poser des questions. Son colocataire avait l'air en parfaite forme mais il était couvert de sang – ou de jus de fruits rouges. Et Berwald aussi semblait avide de réponses. Le suédois se tenait à l'écart, raide et stoïque, mais les yeux plissés en direction de son petit ami.

Lukas préféra s'assoir à côté des cadavres frais Tino s'expliquerait le moment venu. D'abord, il fallait convoquer le chinois et réfléchir aux vœux.

Yao mit du temps à arriver. Comme s'il était occupé ailleurs – ou retenu contre son gré. Quand il apparut enfin, il leur chuchota de se dépêcher.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas exaucer trois vœux cette fois, je suis pre-

\- Bon, eh bien commence par te taire et ressuscite les morts, le coupa Lovino. Ensuite guéris les blessés. »

L'italien se tourna vers le reste du groupe, sourcils froncés.

« Besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t'il à Ludwig.

\- Des talkies-walkies peut-être ? proposa l'allemand.

\- C'est fait, c'est fait, aru. Maintenant lâchez moi la grappe et arrêtez de mourir ! » siffla une dernière fois le vendeur de nouilles, avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Le norvégien sentit la main de Mathias bouger dans la sienne. Le grand blond cligna des yeux avec difficulté, et Lukas serra les dents, pris d'une soudaine envie de l'étrangler.

Ce crétin, non, cet absurde idiot avait dépassé le seuil de tolérance de Lukas – deux fois ! Il était mort deux fois dans la même soirée !

Une fois, passe encore, et puis son réveil avait été romantique.

Mais deux fois !

« JE T'AIME MAIS Y'A DES LIMITES. »

* * *

1 Un beau piano. Mais oui, tout à fait, je me fous de votre gueule oui.

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : Hehehehe esfjhe désoléééee ! Si ça peut te consoler, dis toi que je l'ai écoutée en boucle pour être sûre de pas me rater sur les paroles (et pour un autre détail du chapitre 17) et que les conséquences ont été… terribles. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 _Nda chap 15 : Le but ultime de cette fan fiction c'était les jeux de mots sur les boules._

 _Nombre de jurons : 16_

 _Nombre de juron par personne : Lovino – 12, Gilbert – 1, Lukas – 1, Matthew – 1, Youngsoo – 1._

 _La suite méga longue dans deux jours, bisous._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Ne nous fâchons pas.**

Le tank de Lovino, orné de superbes peintures de guerres pastels et d'une tarte géante, avait tout pour répandre l'effroi dans les rangs ennemis. Ou l'hilarité. Ou les deux, peu importait – ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il allait provoquer des réactions. Peut-être que l'invocateur allait décéder d'une subite crise cardiaque à force de rire, tout était bon à prendre, et après tout le ridicule ne tuait pas. Mathias en était la preuve vivante.

Perdre sa capacité à s'énerver, c'était perdre la volonté de vivre. L'irascibilité légendaire de Lovino était engourdie.

Mais il en avait trop vu, gros. La bave des cons n'arrivait plus à atteindre l'italienne colombe.

Il avait constaté l'état de son tank avec ennui, sans même prendre la peine de frapper Gilbert – oui, Francis était le peintre responsable, mais il faisait trop de bruit quand il avait mal. Un allemand en revanche, c'est toujours plus pratique car plus robuste.

Quand la tarte géante avait été déposée pile sur l'écoutille et avait commencé à dégouliner de jus sur toute la carrosserie, Lovino avait à peine soupiré. Non, vraiment, il était arrivé à un stade de calme presque inquiétant. Encore quelques heures et il était presque sûr qu'il allait se mettre à méditer sous un arbre pendant quelques années.

Peut-être que rouler sur des morts-vivants lui redonnerait la pêche.

Berwald ne cessait de fixer Mathias avec un petit sourire en coin par dessus ses lunettes – ce qui était presque mieux que les clins d'œils suggestifs et les petits gloussements de Francis et Feliciano. Oui. Feliciano.

La sorcière _gloussait_ à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le norvégien ou son ami. Même le dragon y était allé de son petit commentaire en italien – quelque chose du genre « _Era ora1_. », sûrement un sort maléfique.

Oui, bon, Lukas avait déclaré sa flamme sans aucune gêne au milieu de tout le monde, mais c'était pas une raison pour les taquiner. Mathias avait bégayé pendant dix minutes, le visage en feu, et les regards du reste des survivants n'aidaient pas à le détendre – à côté de lui, le norvégien soit ne les entendait pas, soit avait décidé de n'y prêter aucune attention et était passé maître dans l'art de s'en battre les couilles.

L'élaboration d'un plan de bataille eut au moins le mérite de diriger l'attention de tout le monde sur autre chose.

Leur plan était parfait. Le simple fait d'en avoir un était déjà extraordinaire, mais il avait de grandes chances de marcher – ça changeait de d'habitude. En plus, Lovino n'avait pas une seule fois haussé le ton, ce qui avait grandement aidé à l'élaboration de stratégies infaillibles.

« Bon, je récapitule, grogna le boss au terme de leur discussion. On fonce en ligne droite avec le tank recouvert de myrtilles pendant que vous faites le tour en passant de hangar à hangar.

\- C'est plutôt clair, acquiesça Ludwig.

\- Moi je vais avec Lovi ~

\- Mais bien sûr que tu viens avec moi _idiota,_ hors de question de te laisser avec l'autre albinos et son pote.

\- C'est encore possible de changer de groupe ? Non, parce que le mien pue la merde quand même, ronchonna Emil.

\- Je te laisse pas tout seul dans un tank avec ce chinois.

\- Mais on va tous crever ! Y'a que Gilbert qui sait se battre avec nous, et il meurt tous les trois mètres !

\- Eh, c'est pas gentil Mimil ! protesta Mathias d'un air blessé. Je me débrouille très bien, moi.

\- Si je te vois courir en direction de quoi que ce soit d'agressif, je te tords le cou. » le menaça Lukas en se détournant de son petit frère. Mathias déglutit, soudain écrasé par les regards perçants de l'ensemble du cercle.

« Je me débrouille pas bien, pas bien du tout, couina-t'il virilement.

\- Je meurs pas tous les trois mètres, marmonna l'albinos vexé.

\- Mais fermez là… Tous les blonds d'un côté et le reste avec moi, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! siffla Lovino.

\- _Anooo_ , boss… Ludwig-san est blond et pourtant-

\- Mais Ludwig ça compte pas, _cazzo_ !

\- Je suis pas blond ! » s'écria Gilbert, grandement choqué.

Cet allemand avait vraiment un pouvoir divin. Lovino écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents, une étincelle de rage retrouvée rougeoyant au fond de sa gorge.

« _STATE ZITTI VOI IDIOTI_! ON ARRÊTE DE SE PLAINDRE ET ON SE SORT LES DOIGTS DU CUL ! ET QUE J'EN VOIE PAS UN CHANGER DE GROUPE, _CAPISCE_? »

Le cercle se brisa précipitamment, et chacun rejoignit son poste au pas de course en se protégeant le crâne – le boss avait de nombreux projectiles fruitiers à portée de main, et semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vigueur.

Kaoru profita de la mêlée pour attraper Emil au vol et l'entraîner derrière une palette, pendant que Lukas regardait ailleurs.

« Je compte sur toi pour rester en vie, hein ? »

Le petit blond leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa le mafieux un peu trop proche.

« Je suis pas con à ce point, merci.

\- C'est pas une question d'intelligence – Youngsoo a bien failli y passer avec les clones, de ce qu'il m'a dit, et il est-

\- Très con, et je l'ai sorti de la merde, et tout ira bien, le coupa Emil. Ça sera fini dans deux heures Kaoru, arrête de paniquer. »

Le mafieux hocha silencieusement la tête et laissa le petit blond s'éloigner – ah, son prénom sonnait vraiment bien dans la bouche d'Emil.

L'essayer c'est l'adopter ! Emil était donc déjà à moitié dans ses bras ! C'était un petit pas pour Kaoru, mais un grand pas pour l'histoire de sa vie.

Heureusement, il était groupé avec Youngsoo. Il allait pouvoir passer le trajet à lui en parler jusqu'à l'assommer.

Arthur Kirkland… Arthur Kirkland voyait son avenir s'assombrir au fil des minutes, et n'avait pas osé émettre la moindre critique lors de la préparation du plan. Une grande partie reposait sur lui, et il n'avait pas voulu doucher les espoirs des survivants.

Il était pourtant incapable de faire ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Oh, assurément, en se présentant devant Scott il pourrait toujours essayer de lui demander d'arrêter, mais ça ne marcherait sans doute pas. Il avait discuté avec Feliks, avant que cet idiot poilu ne disparaisse, et ils s'étaient vaguement fait une idée des buts de Scott.

En tous cas, ils savaient pourquoi il cherchait à obtenir les boules. Le reste… eh bien, connaissant son frère, Arthur avait un mauvais pressentiment à tous les coups il allait lui faire prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ce midi. Et le faire bannir plus sévèrement, peut-être même exécuter. Et Scott récupérerait tout l'héritage Kirkland – une poignée de châteaux et de terres, rien d'extraordinaire. Surtout qu'il pleuvait tout le temps là bas. Le rouquin était bien le seul des frères Kirkland à aimer leurs landes natales.

Arthur devait trouver un plan. Un qu'il puisse exécuter, si possible. Du genre, subtiliser un pistolet à un de ses compagnons – Ludwig n'en avait pas eu assez pour tout le monde – et loger une petite balle amicale entre les deux yeux de Scott. Ça c'était un bon plan. Simple, mais diablement efficace.

Le reste de l'unité de sauvetage se regroupa à l'extérieur du hangar. La température avait encore chuté de quelques degrés dieu merci, Lukas avait ramené de chez lui de quoi couvrir ses compagnons. Mais l'unité d'assaut, elle, allait profiter du chauffage à l'intérieur du tank – la vie avait toujours été injuste avec Arthur.

La fée britannique gardait les yeux froncés depuis tout à l'heure, comme si quelque chose lui était resté coincé en travers de la gorge lors de la préparation du plan. C'était en tous cas l'impression que son attitude donnait à Francis.

Heureusement, il faisait lui aussi partie du groupe de sauvetage – l'équipe des blonds, comme disait le boss. Il trouverait bien un moyen de remonter le moral à Arthur en cours de route, entre deux traversées d'entrepôt et autres attaques de zombies.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent tous dans les vêtements que l'un des nordiques avait pensé à ramener de chez lui – le petit mignon un peu ronchon qui restait tout le temps collé au grand mignon. Apparemment il s'entendait très bien avec Lovino – ce que Francis n'avait aucun mal à imaginer : Lukas semblait tout à fait entrer dans les critères d'appréciation du boss.

Il l'observa enrouler une écharpe autour du cou de son petit ami aux joues roses – plus question de nier qu'ils étaient en couple, il l'avait hurlé tout à l'heure. Une superbe déclaration d'amour, vraiment. Et il l'avait immortalisée !

Francis, en voyant le norvégien s'assoir à côté du cadavre de Mathias, avait senti le potentiel esthétique de la scène et avait discrètement dégainé son appareil – bien lui en prit, puisque quelques instants plus tard il voyait se dérouler derrière son objectif un retour à la vie des plus romantiques.  
Si les nordiques choisissaient de rester dans la famiglia, Francis ferait imprimer ces photos et les encadrerait au dessus de la cheminée de la villa de Lovino, à côté des autres photos attendrissantes des officiers devant lesquelles le grand repas de noël avait lieu.

Et ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas vouloir rester surtout que Lovino devait certainement avoir changé d'avis sur les blonds, maintenant. Certes, l'un d'entre eux semblait plus enclin à mourir, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était parce que son courage frisait la bêtise. C'était loin d'être un point négatif : ils avaient déjà un officier de ce genre, et il était le chef tout désigné de l'équipe de sauvetage. Comme quoi, les idiots n'étaient pas refusés dans la mafia – Francis aurait même ajouté « loin de là », pensant à Antonio, mais ni lui ni Gilbert n'avaient trouvé le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Rapport au fait qu'ils lui mentaient depuis des années sur leurs situations professionnelles. Et sur des tas d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

Donc, il ne faisait pas encore officiellement partie de la famiglia et n'entrait de ce fait pas dans les statistiques.

Gilbert fit un dernier signe à son frère, dont la tête dépassait encore de l'écoutille, puis se tourna vers la rue noire.

« Bon. La mer c'est par là ! s'exclama-t'il en indiquant l'est. On a un petit canadien à sauver. _Los geht's_! »

Un des blonds trottina jusqu'à lui alors que le groupe se mettait en marche.

« Il est pas si petit que ça Matthew, remarqua t'il, ses yeux à moitié recouverts par un bonnet de laine.

\- _Ja, ich weiß_. C'était une façon de parler.

\- Mais ducoup tu le connais bien ? J'veux dire… euh…, hésita Emil.

\- Bah en tous cas j'ai bien l'intention de le sauver pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

\- Il veut apprendre à le connaître _intimement_ ! » caqueta Francis à l'arrière. Gilbert fit volte-face et lui montra les dents en une grimace bestiale.

« Ça va, ça va… mais tout le monde a compris que tu ne voulais pas le sauver pour les beaux yeux d'Alfred hein, ricana le photographe, caché préventivement derrière le grand suédois.

\- _Spar dir deine Puste und hör auf, mich zu nerven2._ » marmonna Gilbert en reprenant la marche, les épaules raides. À côté de lui, Emil restait caché sous son bonnet.

Si ce crétin de Francis donnait de mauvaises idées au petit blond sur les intentions de Gilbert à propos de Matthew, il allait l'étrangler. Eh, il était capable de tout faire capoter avec ses conneries ! Mattie était un mignon petit poussin et Gilbert était à sa recherche pour le couver, rien de plus. L'inviter au restaurant, aussi. Et au cinéma, et à la patinoire, et à la maison aussi – Ludwig faisait de merveilleuses patates au four et Feliciano s'entendrait certainement très bien avec le canadien.

Ah. Le petit frère du boss.

Gilbert soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux rivés sur le goudron. Les portes métalliques du premier hangar qu'ils devaient emprunter étaient juste devant eux.

Mais Feliciano et Luddie n'allaient pas se mettre ensemble, si ? Si jamais Luddie acceptait enfin ses sentiments, Lovino, lui, ne laisserait jamais ça passer. Et son petit-frère ne pourrait jamais lui cacher – ils passaient leur temps ensemble à se demander comment le boss faisait pour ne pas remarquer la détresse de Feli, d'ailleurs. Francis se le demandait souvent, quand il parlait des visites intempestives du cadet des italiens.

Mais Francis n'avait pas de petit frère, lui. Gilbert avait déjà plus d'expérience pour comprendre l'apparente indifférence du boss.

Toujours était-il que les patates de Luddie étaient les plus géniales du monde. Et ce cadenas était décidément un peu trop neuf.

L'albinos essaya de le briser d'abord à coups de pieds, puis à coups de tringle, mais même la chaîne qui entourait les poignées était rutilante. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte sans l'aide de la rouille.

« Matthew sera très content de se faire sauver par toi, fit soudain Emil, sortant l'albinos de ses pensées.

\- Eh ? Oui ? »

Le petit blond hocha la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le reste du groupe les ayant rejoints devant la porte.

De son côté, Francis s'était concentré de nouveau sur Arthur – c'était bien amusant de taquiner Gilbert, mais il avait quand même des sujets plus urgents à aborder avec le britannique. Et quel meilleur moment et endroit pour en parler qu'une rue déserte en pleine zone industrielle bourrée de zombies, au milieu d'une mission de sauvetage d'otage ?

« Artie mon chéri, vu que ta porte a apparemment été remise en place par la magie du scénario, il faudra songer à me donner un double des clés. » susurra Francis dans le dos de la fée, qui se retourna en sursautant. Le reste du groupe ne leur prêta pas attention et poursuivit sa route derrière le guide touristique albinos.

« … Pardon ?

\- Eh quoi, je vais pas entrer par la fenêtre non plus, t'as vu à quel étage tu habites ?!

\- M-m-mais il est hors de question que tu entres chez moi comme dans un moulin, sombre crétin ! siffla Arthur.

\- Mais mon chéri, chez moi c'est chez toi et chez toi c'est chez moi voyons ! » gloussa le photographe. Il se reprit ensuite et se redressa pour ajouter :

« Plus sérieusement, je pense qu'entre ton philtre d'amour et mes propres… tentatives pour te séduire, il faudrait arrêter de tourner autour du pot, non ?

\- … On va d'abord commencer par sortir ensemble, on verra après pour le double des clés. » marmonna Arthur en se renfrognant sous son chapeau pointu, les joues soudainement rosies.

Francis se rapprocha de lui en sautillant et l'étreignit avec passion – ce qui lui valut un petit glapissement gêné de la part de son cher et tendre.

Si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur échange, personne ne fit de remarque Gilbert ne s'en serait pas privé, mais il s'acharnait actuellement sur le cadenas du hangar. Le français allait devoir ronger son frein et patienter avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait réussi à faire avancer son histoire d'amour pur et éternel avec Arthur ! Et même plus que la faire avancer, il l'avait mise en route à la vitesse supérieure – ah, le nombre d'oeufs au bacon qu'il avait l'intention de cuisiner chaque matin pendant les années à suivre défilait déjà devant ses yeux.

⁂

La tarte remplissait étonnamment bien son office – qui aurait cru qu'une idée aussi stupide puisse se révéler en réalité aussi utile ? D'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que les gigantesques trolls étaient allergiques aux myrtilles ? La grand-mère de Lukas était-elle un troll ? Lukas était-il lui même un troll ? Après tout, il n'avait pas approché la tarte dans un rayon de dix mètres et avait été à l'origine de ce plan douteux. Lovino se posait de sérieuses questions tout en écrasant les zombies qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à Lukas. Il était vivant, donc il était de leur côté, et même s'il lui semblait avoir vaguement entendu Mathias lui suggérer de contrôler le troll qui avait écrasé le tank, il avait peut-être mal entendu : le norvégien n'avait manifestement aucun pouvoir sur les monstres de pierre.

« _A la derecha_.

\- J'parle pas paella. » grogna Lovino à son GPS. Son petit frère éclata de rire depuis le fond du char d'assaut.

 _« No hablo pizza. »_ répliqua Antonio sans lever les yeux de sa carte. Le boss se retourna vivement, mais constata avec soulagement que _l'idiota_ avait le sourire aux lèvres. Eh, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que son espagnol s'était vexé. Dieu merci, il était trop bête pour ça.

Malgré une furieuse envie de faire semblant de n'avoir pas compris les indications, Lovino tourna quand même à droite. Ils se dirigeaient directement vers le port de pêche, de façon à faire croire à l'ennemi qu'ils étaient tous dans le tank pour mener un assaut frontal. Et ça marchait ! Ils avaient rencontré quelques zombies dès les premiers mètres, mais leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter plus ils se rapprochaient du port – qui n'était d'ailleurs plus très loin. Ça voulait bien dire que l'invocateur avait mordu à l'hameçon, et que la route serait libre de tout danger du côté de l'équipe d'infiltration. Un plan ingénieux. Comme quoi, même les idiots pouvaient avoir de bonnes idées, s'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour s'annuler.

Ludwig passa la tête dans l'écoutille et fit signe à son boss de s'arrêter.

« Il y a une chose sur le lampadaire droit devant.

\- C'est pas indiqué sur la _mapa_.

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est pas indiqué, _cazzone_ ! » siffla Lovino. Il poussa la tête de son allemand de service et grimpa à l'échelle de l'écoutille. Derrière lui, Kiku quitta son poste de canonnier pour jeter lui aussi un œil au mystérieux lampadaire.

La surface du tank était couverte d' _idioti_. Il avait bien fallu emmener les deux chinois qui bossaient pour le vendeur de nouilles translucide, mais Lovino avait insisté pour les placer de part et d'autre de la mitraillette occupée par Ludwig – une façon comme une autre de ne pas les avoir constamment sous le nez. En plus le grand avait un lance-flammes, ce qui était à la fois amusant et pratique, mais surtout plus efficace à l'extérieur. Après tout, ils avaient déjà du chauffage en bas.  
Un zombie en feu s'enfuyait d'ailleurs dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la leur, laissant derrière lui quelques bouts de chairs encore enflammés.

Mais ce qui intéressait le boss pour l'instant, c'était la fameuse « chose » sur le lampadaire. Il plissa les yeux, mais les phares du tank étaient braqués sur le sol, et on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une forme sombre enroulée autour du réverbère.

« Ça grimpe, les zombies ? grogna-t'il.

\- Je crois pas non. » répondit le lanceur de flammes. Son collègue hocha la tête à côté de lui et marmonna quelque chose en chinois – Lovino l'aurait bien insulté, mais un vague sentiment d'inquiétude enflait dans son ventre. L'invocateur les avait déjà surpris avec de nouvelles créatures.  
Il était tout à fait capable de le faire de nouveau. Et d'avoir cette fois ci en stock des monstres anti-tank.

L'italien s'écarta pour permettre à son sous-fifre sabreur de s'extirper de l'habitacle tant bien que mal – Ludwig avait détourné son attention de l'écoutille, et avait dégainé son pistolet. Sourcils froncés, il se tenait prêt à faire feu sur l'ombre. Eh, Lovino avait au moins le mérite de bien choisir ses officiers, crétins ou pas.

Kiku se releva enfin, à bout de souffle, et s'appuya contre le bord de la tourelle pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil au mystérieux lampadaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Lovino et le reste des mafieux s'étaient préparés au pire, le japonais finit par lever un doigt et se retourna vers son supérieur.

« Si je puis me permettre, boss, ce n'est pas un zombie… c'est Alfred-kun.

\- Oh. On a retrouvé le pire. » soupira Lovino. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ordonna à Ludwig d'aller décrocher _il re dei cretini_ , avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'échelle pour informer le reste de l'équipe.

« C'est rien, c'est qu'un con qui s'est pris pour un koala.

\- Vee ~ On le tue ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais l'autre crétin là risque de m'en vouloir, grogna Lovino en montrant l'espagnol du menton.

\- Lovi, ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir tuer mes collègues.

\- M'appelle pas Lovi toi ! » siffla le mafieux dépourvu d'inspiration pour riposter. Antonio se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, ce qui crispa encore plus Lovino. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui enfoncer les dents au fond de la gorge ou de lui faire manger sa carte de la ville.

Evidemment, sans dents, il risquait d'avoir du mal à la mâcher. D'abord la carte donc.

« Boss, vous auriez pas une écharpe en rab pour le flic ? Il a les poils du nez gelés. »

Interrompu alors qu'il avait déjà à moitié enfoncé la carte dans la bouche de l'espagnol, Lovino se retourna vers l'écoutille en montrant les dents pour hurler à cet énergumène qu'il avait autre chose à foutre.

« … Mais je suis pas ton boss, à toi. » réalisa-t'il cependant. Feliciano profita de ce bref moment de déstabilisation pour saisir sa veste et son écharpe et les tendit au chinois – qui était peut-être coréen, d'après le chinois qui était peut-être japonais.

« Ouais je sais, mais en même temps je vais pas t'appeler « Lovi » ou « Monsieur Vargas » non plus. En plus t'es chouette comme boss, diablement plus marrant que Yao, _daze_ ! » s'exclama Youngsoo avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Lovino, sans desserrer les mains du col de son espagnol, se retourna vers lui et son frère.

« Je vous préviens… si je l'engage, ce sera pour foutre le feu à cette ville de cons. »

⁂

Chaque entrepôt était un véritable keendar surprise – sauf qu'ici les petits jouets étaient des monstres qui essayaient de tuer les humains encore vivants dans cette dimension. Le premier hangar, par exemple, avait été rempli de zombies suspendus la tête en bas qui avaient pris par surprise l'équipe de sauvetage.

Évidemment, si on éclaire pas le plafond en entrant, on va pas s'en sortir.

Lukas avait toujours adoré les keendar surprise. Mathias en avait souvent sur lui à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus, et avait pris l'habitude de partager avec son ami – bien sûr à l'époque les choses étaient plus simples, et Lukas n'avait pas encore perdu le respect teinté d'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le grand blond. Il lui avait fallu quelques années avant de se rendre compte que cet idiot était un crétin. C'était pas forcément évident au premier coup d'oeil, attention. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son air confiant – le danois ne réfléchissait jamais plus loin que ses pieds, et était incapable de mettre en place des plans efficaces. Son dernier essai lui avait coûté la vie (oui, bravo Mathias, merveilleuse idée que de ramper sur une poutre à dix mètres du sol pour sauter sur un troll), et celui d'avant n'en parlons pas : il avait entraîné toute la colocation du Nord dans le monde de la mafia américaine ! Excellente façon de commencer l'année, n'est-ce pas.

Bref, les zombies surprise, c'était pas vraiment une agréable découverte, mais ça avait au moins donné à Lukas une bonne raison pour glisser discrètement sa main dans celle de Mathias – hors de question de laisser ce crétin s'éloigner, il était capable de se prendre un cadavre sur le crâne pendant que le norvégien regardait ailleurs. Et d'en mourir, sinon c'était pas drôle.

L'attaque avait cependant été repoussée sans trop de difficultés. Berwald et le danois avaient étrenné leurs redoutables haches, faites de bouts de verre tranchants, Arthur avait protégé Emil sous sa pèlerine pendant que Francis inondait la scène de lumière à coups de flashs, et en prime ils avaient retrouvé une première boule.

Lukas devait reconnaître que ses deux colocataires n'étaient pas en reste à côté de Gilbert l'albinos avait peut-être l'habitude de tuer, mais les grands blonds avaient un instinct de viking et décapitaient à cœur joie les zombies descendant des poutres.

La seule chose qui avait retenu l'attention du norvégien, et dont il ne se souvenait que maintenant, plusieurs hangars plus tard, était la sorte de bulle de protection dans laquelle Tino s'était trouvé. On aurait dit que les zombies l'ignoraient. Et entre deux flashs de paparazzi, Lukas avait bien cru voir une petite luciole flotter au dessus de son jeune colocataire. Comme celle qui avait assommé Gilbert en début d'après-midi.

Mais ce n'était sans doute que son imagination – sa rétine avait été mise à rude épreuve avec ce crétin de français – puisque dans les hangars suivants, Berwald avait été obligé de protéger le petit finlandais de son corps, et aucune luciole n'avait montré le bout de son nez.

D'ailleurs dans les hangars suivants, Mathias avait trouvé le moyen d'attirer son ami à l'écart, derrière une rangée de hautes palettes, pour l'aider à remettre son écharpe. En toute amitié.

Les joues de Lukas étaient encore brûlantes.

Mais eh, plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait libéré et tranquillisé. Comme débarrassé d'un immense poids qui étouffait sa poitrine. Le fait d'avoir avoué ses sentiments devant tous les survivants avait peut-être aidé – et les morts à répétition de Mathias avaient également rappelé à Lukas de qui il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'éprouver de la gêne.

N'empêche que son estomac était continuellement en zéro-g et qu'il se sentait réchauffé de l'intérieur mieux que s'il avait englouti trois bouteilles de whisky. L'épaule de Mathias cognait parfois la sienne, et leurs regards se croisaient silencieusement. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer les traits du visage ou la couleur des yeux du danois, mais il était à côté de lui, et Lukas profita quelquefois de l'obscurité pour l'embrasser sans que personne ne les remarque. En toute amitié.

Emil ignorait s'il devait être dégoûté ou soulagé. D'un côté, voir son frère et Mathias s'embrasser langoureusement avait de quoi lui donner envie de vomir, mais de l'autre côté ça voulait dire qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, la tension entre les deux amoureux n'aurait plus aucune raison de rendre la colocation invivable.

Non, vraiment, il avait surtout envie de gerber. Dieu merci, Berwald et Tino ne faisaient jamais ça, eux. Leurs petites marques d'affection étaient discrètes, et aucune bave n'était échangée publiquement. Même si ce qui le gênait le plus en réalité, c'était le fait que Lukas soit son grand frère, et que, eh bien, Mathias aussi, un peu. Emil avait l'impression d'assister à un inceste, et pourtant il s'y attendait depuis des mois !

Peut-être qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Ou qu'il demanderait aux deux tourtereaux de garder leurs danses nuptiales pour leur chambre – oooh, d'ailleurs, en parlant de chambre, il préférait ne pas y penser. Non. Certainement pas. Il ne voulait rien imaginer. _Helvíti_.

Emil allait devoir se laver le cerveau à la javel pour effacer ces images de son esprit. En plus son imbécile de frère continuait de roucouler dans les bras de l'autre grand débile et c'était vraiment bizarre à voir quand on connaissait Lukas. Heureusement qu'il pouvait regarder Arthur avancer dignement, ça avait au moins le mérite de rester pegi-18.

⁂

Kiku observait du coin de l'oeil le jeune policier miraculé, emmitouflé dans la veste de Feliciano. Youngsoo lui frottait le dos vigoureusement, peut-être un peu trop, tout en l'abreuvant de discours inutiles comme lui seul savait les faire. Alfred était livide, et serrait son téléphone de toutes ses forces. Même les paroles rassurantes rassurante du coréen ne parvinrent pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Le japonais pouvait voir l'air sincèrement inquiet de Ludwig, de nouveau installé aux commandes de la mitraillette. Il avait presque l'air constipé.

« Alfredo, _mi amigo_ ! » s'écria soudain l'autre policier en jaillissant hors de l'écoutille. Ses joues étaient rouges et un bout de carte était bizarrement coincé dans le col de sa chemise.

« Ca-Carriedo ! begaya le blond à lunettes. J'ai plus de batterie !

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? » s'exclama Youngsoo. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et se pencha au dessus du jeune policier, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. « Pas la peine de nous faire toute une scène pour ça !

\- Mais… Mattie ! protesta Alfred d'un ton larmoyant.

\- _¡_ _No te preocupes_! On est en chemin pour le sauver, tu vois ? » fit Antonio en montrant le tank de ses bras, qui se remit au même moment en marche, la tôle parcourue de vibrations. Kiku eut le réflexe de se retenir à la tourelle alors que le boss mettait le pied au plancher, mais constata avec horreur qu'il avait été le seul à réagir. À l'exception de Ludwig, tous les autres perdirent l'équilibre – attendez.

« Où est Kaoru ? » s'exclama Kiku. Dans la panique, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Alfred avait trébuché sur le coréen et ils roulaient dangereusement vers les chenilles. L'officier allemand jaillit hors de sa tourelle pour agripper les deux jeunes hommes par le col de leurs vestes, tandis qu'Antonio retombait tête la première à l'intérieur du tank – il atterrit bruyamment et douloureusement, d'après les bruits que perçut Kiku. Alfred et Youngsoo étaient donc tirés d'affaire, mais Kaoru était toujours invisible.

« Kaoru a disparu, indiqua donc le japonais à ses camarades, qui reprenaient leur souffle accrochés à la tourelle.

\- _Was_ ?! » Ludwig se retourna et scruta la surface du tank, alors que le coréen poussait un glapissement inquiet. Derrière eux, l'obscurité compacte était vide de mouvements.

Feliciano tâta l'épaule de l'espagnol. Elle était bien déboîtée. La remettre en place allait être douloureux – mais nécessaire.

« Il m'a appelé « boss » ! insista Lovino, les mains crispées sur le volant.

\- Il est un peu con, oui. » soupira son interlocuteur. Antonio couina, et Feliciano se répandit en excuses, affolé. Il pouvait voir quelques larmes de douleur perler au coin des yeux du policier.

« _Stai bene_ ? s'inquiéta le boss en se retournant vers les deux autres occupants du char.

\- Tout va bien, Lovi, grogna Antonio. Regarde la route plutôt.

\- Je te regarde toi si je veux ! » siffla le petit italien. Il rougit subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et reporta brusquement son attention sur la route, le dos raide et la nuque empourprée. Feliciano s'autorisa un petit gloussement – les mots dérapaient très souvent dans la bouche de son grand frère, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus révélateur que d'habitude. D'ailleurs Antonio l'avait bien remarqué, toute trace de souffrance effacée de son visage, le teint plus rosé qu'un instant auparavant. Il n'osa cependant pas relancer l'italien, et préféra fixer son dos en silence.  
Lovino avait autorisé Gilbert et Francis à le mettre dans la confidence à propos de la mafia, mais les deux officiers n'avaient pas trouvé le temps, ou le courage, pour le faire. Feliciano se demandait donc à quoi pouvait penser le policier, avec tout ce qui se racontait et se faisait ouvertement autour de lui depuis – des histoires de boss, de camps, et une parfaite maîtrise des armes à feu et autres sabres du côté des officiers de la famiglia. Peut-être qu'il se posait de sérieuses questions. Peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes. Peut-être qu'il allait choisir la loi avant l'amour… Ou peut-être pas. L'espagnol gardait un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, tourné vers l'objet de son attention depuis quelques années déjà.

« Si jamais il veut changer de camp et rejoindre Kiku, tu l'engagerais ? reprit Kaoru, ce qui permit à Lovino de se détendre légèrement, la conversation relancée sur un terrain moins glissant.

\- Je sais pas… Est-ce qu'il m'est pas plus utile chez vous, à vous faire chier ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a un certain don pour pousser Yao-ge à bout. Mais Yao-ge est beaucoup trop pacifique à son goût… continua le chinois, l'air songeur. Et puis, bon, je dis qu'il est con surtout pour le faire chier… faudrait pas croire que c'était anodin, sa façon de te parler.

\- Il sort avec mon chinois ? » lâcha Lovino sans réfléchir. Kaoru haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le plafond, là où on pouvait entendre des gens marcher sur la tôle.

« Ben… je crois pas, non.

\- Je sais pas, ça aurait pu être une bonne raison pour changer de camp.

\- Ah non, mais Youngsoo a juste besoin d'un boss qui lui laisse foutre le feu à la ville pour changer de camp. »

Le boss italien éclata de rire.

« Ah ben t'es là ! Ça te dérangerait de répondre quand on t'appelle ? » ronchonna alors le sujet de leur conversation, la tête dans l'écoutille. Kaoru lui lança un vague sourire désolé et grimpa rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Feliciano se retrouvait donc seul avec son frère et l'espagnol de son frère.

« J'ai plus de carte, se lamenta Antonio en dépliant le bout qui était resté dans son col.

\- Pas besoin, on est arrivés. »

L'espagnol et Feliciano s'approchèrent de la petite fenêtre qui servait de pare-brise au conducteur et pâlirent de concert devant le spectacle. Le char d'assaut se stoppa doucement.

Kiku dégaina préventivement son sabre et échangea un bref coup d'oeil avec Ludwig, lui aussi prêt à faire feu avec la mitraillette. Le boss s'était arrêté, cependant. Peut-être cherchait-il un moyen de contourner le barrage sur la carte d'Antonio – ce qu'il en restait.

« Eh c'est quoi ça, minecraft ? Y'a pas d'araignées, remboursez ! s'écria Youngsoo.

\- Tu rigoles ?! C'est grave chiant les araignées ! Surtout les venimeuses, donne pas de mauvaises idées à l'ennemi comme ça, crétin ! » le rabroua son frère adoptif, qui venait de remonter sur le toit du tank.

Ils venaient d'arriver à un croisement. La mer, et accessoirement la base ennemie, était juste devant eux. Derrière une sympathique ligne de défense.

Le bestiaire de l'invocateur avait encore été augmenté d'une nouvelle créature, et comme l'avait si bien dit Youngsoo, on l'aurait crue sortie d'un jeu vidéo : sur les voitures et camions renversés qui formaient le barrage trônaient une dizaine d'archers squelettes, accompagnés de leurs fidèles chiens zombies. Un flot de morts-vivants – partiellement recouverts de chair et dépourvus d'arcs – comblait les trous entre les véhicules, le tout formant une masse grouillante entrecoupée de reflets métalliques grâce aux phares du tank.

Foncer dans le tas était toujours une bonne solution. Regardez, la dernière fois que Lovino l'avait fait, il s'était retrouvé deux jours plus tard à apprendre à tricoter dans la chambre d'un norvégien.

Cependant, le but de son équipe n'était pas d'arriver en trombe chez l'invocateur pour lui faire avaler ses dents. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. Ils devaient d'abord détourner son attention le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui excluait donc la solution de foncer sur le barrage – ils allaient devoir simuler une panne et tenir bon jusqu'à avoir des nouvelles du groupe de sauvetage.

L'italien se retourna vers son frère et l'autre crétin de policier et leur fit rapidement part de ses pensées. Il grimpa ensuite rejoindre le reste des hommes et prit Ludwig à part. À part quelques brefs mouvements ça et là de zombies qui glissaient lamentablement de leur perchoir, l'armée ennemie restait sagement sur ses positions.

« Bon, le plan c'est de faire semblant d'être en panne, et d'affaiblir les forces ennemies ici.

\- _Ja_ , acquiesça l'allemand, ça j'avais compris. Pourquoi… pourquoi il fallait me le redire ?

\- Parce que je veux que tu descende pour ouvrir le capot, et non, ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de toi, ajouta aussitôt le boss. Kiku ira avec toi pour couvrir tes arrières pendant que tu fais semblant de bidouiller – je vous fais confiance pour rester en vie, d'accord ? » Lovino tenta de cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils le plus qu'il put. Certes, les morts n'étaient pas définitives dans ce monde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas douloureuses, physiquement comme mentalement. Et c'était triste à dire, mais il était obligé de faire attention à Ludwig, parce que son frère tenait à lui. Et, bon, peut-être que Lovino trouvait qu'il faisait un bon officier, quand il ne cuisinait pas de patates à la saucisse.

Le grand blond hocha solennellement la tête, manifestement convaincu par l'explication de son supérieur, et fit signe à Kiku de le suivre. Les deux chinois et le policier les observèrent se laisser glisser au sol l'air confus.

« Mais… Ils font quoi là ? s'inquiéta Alfred.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, ils suivent les ordres, le rabroua Lovino.

\- Dites, c'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer aux mafieux. Ils vont se faire tuer, c'est pas drôle ! » insista le blond à lunettes. À côté de lui, les deux asiatiques firent soudain mine de regarder ailleurs, ce qui laissait l'italien seul face à l'adversité. Et bon sang, ce qu'il était coriace cet adversaire là.

« Je te dis que ça te regarde pas. Va te cacher à l'intérieur plutôt, tu vas déranger les adultes. » gronda le boss. Son frère émergea à ce moment des entrailles du char, et il l'aida à se hisser à la surface.

« Mais vous comprenez pas ! s'emporta Alfred, qui lâcha le manteau de Feliciano pour serrer les poings de colère. Ils vont devenir des zombies ! »

Ah. Le policier avait en effet raté beaucoup de choses depuis la sortie du bar. Et il s'était effectivement transformé en zombie. Lovino se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément.

« Alors. Comment te dire… y'a que toi, hein, que ça concerne, cette histoire de zombification mes couilles. »

Le jeune policier écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, puis se tourna vers Youngsoo, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête et dégaina son lance-flammes.

« Alfredo, Lovi a raison, tu ferais mieux de rester en bas pendant qu'on gère ça. »

Lovi a raison. Mais bien sûr qu'il avait raison ! Il avait toujours raison ! Même qu'il n'était pas du tout confortablement réchauffé par ces paroles positives, parce qu'il avait trop l'habitude d'en recevoir !

Alfred tenta de protester, mais Antonio se hissa rapidement à l'extérieur et saisit amicalement son collègue par les épaules pour le forcer à descendre – une bonne chose de faite, au moins celui là on l'entendrait plus geindre.

Lovino ouvrit le feu en premier. Installé aux commandes de la mitraillette, il avait une portée suffisante pour atteindre les rangs ennemis, contrairement au lance-flammes du chinois coréen. À côté de lui, le reste de l'équipe se tenait prêt Feliciano était lui aussi remonté, sa veste récupérée et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre : le flot de zombies se déversa par les trous du barrage et clopina jusqu'à eux sous les balles sans faire mine de faiblir.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir plus de mal que prévu à tenir leur position. Surtout que les archers étaient à une distance suffisante – Lovino les avait presque oubliés ceux là. C'est vrai qu'une flèche dans la cuisse, ça fait mal quand-même.

Les chiens atteignirent en premier le tank, mais une partie d'entre eux fut retenue par les sabres de Kiku ça faisait déjà ça de moins à l'assaut de la tôle, et le reste fut joyeusement grillé avant d'avoir pu grimper sur le char.

Lovino fit pivoter sa tourelle de façon à être protégé des flèches et se pencha sur sa blessure sanglante, les dents serrées. Ça restait moins douloureux que la morsure du chien zombie, mais il avait un bout de bois moisi qui lui sortait de la cuisse – ça faisait désordre.

Antonio sauta alors à côté de lui, déjà à bout de souffle à force d'éviter les tirs ennemis.

« Kaoru s'est pris une flèche dans le bide !

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe. » répondit sarcastiquement l'italien. Son ami baissa les yeux sur la flèche et posa une main horrifiée sur sa bouche, alors qu'un corps s'écroulait à côté d'eux. Ils constatèrent cependant avec soulagement que Feliciano avait simplement glissé sur un boulon qui dépassait lorsqu'il se mit à ramper vers eux. Le coréen s'en donnait apparement toujours à cœur joie à en juger par son rire maniaque, et Kiku et Ludwig semblaient bien s'en sortir pour l'instant : aucun zombie n'avait grimpé sur la tôle de leur côté.

Grâce à Yao, Feli avait récupéré l'entière liberté de mouvement de son épaule ça avait été un immense soulagement pour son grand frère, qui s'inquiétait depuis le début de la semaine.

« Lovi ! s'écria le jeune italien en rejoignant les deux hommes accroupis derrière la tourelle. Ta jambe !

\- Ça va, ça va, rien de dramatique. Reste là tiens, je vais aller voir si Ludwig a besoin d'aide. » Et aussi vérifier si le chinois était encore vivant – une flèche dans l'estomac, ça fait jamais du bien. Sans un regard en arrière, Lovino glissa précautionneusement sur la tôle jusqu'à atteindre le haut des chenilles. Les squelettes continuaient de tirer, trop loin pour être brûlés, et sans doute trop difficiles à toucher au pistolet.

La marée de cadavres avait atteint Kiku et son collègue, adossés aux imposantes chenilles sans espoir de retraite – en tous cas pas pour les deux. Lovino sortit son pistolet et tira sur quelques zombies tandis que le japonais découpait les ennemis. Ludwig releva la tête et adressa un bref remerciement silencieux à son boss, son propre pistolet manifestement déjà vide. Il allait falloir le couvrir le temps qu'il grimpe : il ne servait plus à rien en bas, et si les morsures de zombies n'avaient a priori aucun effet sur eux à part Alfred, ce n'était pas une raison pour se battre à mains nues comme le faisait l'allemand. Les morts-vivants étaient trop nombreux et eux trop exposés même dos à dos et collés aux chenilles, leur garde était dangereusement trouée. Ludwig avait d'ailleurs le flanc tâché de sang, souvenir qu'un zombie plus vif que les autres lui avait laissé.

L'allemand repoussa d'un coup de pied ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui et se hissa sur les chenilles le temps que les rangs se reforment – et n'enserrent définitivement Kiku. Le boss jeta vivement un paquet de munitions au grand blond, qui rechargea son arme le plus vite possible pour aider le sabreur. Kiku était cependant en très mauvaise posture au niveau du sol, et s'il ne remontait pas bientôt, il allait finir englouti par la marée montante. Ludwig voulut redescendre, mais son boss le retint en l'agrippant par le bras. Il explosa la cervelle d'un zombie, et indiqua la tourelle derrière lui à son officier, en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Malheureusement ce crétin, en plus d'être allemand, était plus obtus qu'un mur. Et encore, certains murs avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas manger de patates. Bref, Ludwig se contenta de froncer les sourcils sans bouger, tout en tirant le plus possible de balles dans la masse aveugle de bras tendus. Feliciano devrait donc attendre – et le chinois aussi, dont Ludwig aurait du aller vérifier l'état pendant que le boss faisait remonter Kiku.

Quand-même, une flèche dans le bide, ça devait pas faire du bien. Lovino jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et tenta d'apercevoir l'autre côté du tank, malheureusement caché dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, c'était Youngsoo – surtout ses flammes en fait.

Ludwig poussa alors un glapissement aigu tout à fait inattendu de sa part, qui fit se retourner vivement son supérieur.

« Rah putain mais c'est pas vrai, il est encore mort ce con ! » s'écria Lovino, ébahi malgré lui devant la capacité sans faille de son japonais à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – il n'osait même plus les compter, à force. _Running gag del cazzo._

⁂

Alors celui-là de hangar, il battait des records d'inattendu. Déjà, si c'était possible, la bouffée d'air qui en sortit lorsqu'ils brisèrent le cadenas était encore plus froide que l'extérieur. La température n'y était pas glaciale, mais littéralement _polaire_. Lukas, comme le reste de ses camarades d'origine nordique, possédait une résistance naturelle aux basses températures, mais il se mit pourtant à claquer des dents dès qu'il entra dans l'entrepôt.

Et pour cause ! Gilbert tâtonna quelques instants autour de la porte, jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur, et les néons aveuglants leur dévoilèrent l'intérieur du hangar réfrigéré.

Arthur, qui s'était avancé de quelques pas de plus que le reste du groupe, manqua soudain de se briser le coccyx en posant le pied sur une partie du sol recouverte de glace.

Ils étaient devant une patinoire gigantesque et garnies d'obstacles.

« Génial, on va attraper plein de Sorbébés ! » s'exclama Mathias. Francis aida la fée à se relever, et sourit au danois. Emil se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel de concert avec son frère.

« On dirait qu'au moins, il n'y a pas de bestiole qui nous attend… fit Tino d'un air circonspect, dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la porte d'en face.

\- _Achtung_ , ne crions pas victoire trop vite : ça peut nous sauter dessus de derrière chaque conteneur.  
\- C'est maintenant qu'on aurait bien eu besoin d'un lance-flammes. » soupira Emil. Il s'était accroupi pour poser une main sur le sol verglacé. « On arrivera pas de l'autre côté sans se casser quelque chose. » ajouta-t'il. Gilbert montra Arthur du doigt.

« Il peut pas nous faire un truc, la luciole ?

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire, monsieur Beilschmidt, siffla le britannique en redressant dignement son chapeau pointu.

\- Mais si ! s'écria Mathias. Liberéeeee, delivréeee … » commença-t'il. Il écarta les bras et tournoya devant Arthur, qui avait franchement l'air de se demander ce qui lui prenait. Lukas rit tout bas, bientôt rejoint par le reste du groupe lorsque Gilbert et Francis entonnèrent la suite de la chanson avec le danois tout en dansant avec lui.

La fée restait cependant plantée raide à la limite de la patinoire, l'air interdit.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air capable de chier des flocons ?

« C'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries oui, grogna Arthur. Regardez plutôt autour si y'a pas une boule qui traîne.

\- La dernière boule ! » caqueta joyeusement Mathias. Ils avaient en effet déjà trouvé six boules, qui s'étaient trouvées sur leur chemin par l'opération du saint esprit – diablement pratique, celui-là. Si seulement il avait pu se décider à les aider avant, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Mais Arthur digressait. Surtout que ces boules étrangement bien disposées sous leurs yeux l'avaient peut-être été par les commandos de fées du roi Héraclès. Il lui semblait bien en avoir vu une flotter derrière eux un peu plus tôt. Et ça, c'était à la fois positif et extrêmement inquiétant : d'un côté cela voulait dire que les deux rois avaient peut-être décidé d'agir, de l'autre cela voudrait donc dire qu'Arthur allait recevoir une sacrée punition. Il déglutit et s'accrocha à son précieux chapeau. Il avait perdu le droit d'en porter un avant d'être banni, et il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau cette humiliation. Un mage ! Sans chapeau ! Si ça n'avait pas été une sentence prononcée par les rois en personne, ça aurait été un crime. Tout le monde savait que le chapeau d'un magicien était essentiel au bon fonctionnement de sa magie.

Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit maîtrisée – ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas d'Arthur. Il avait commis trop de maladresses dans sa vie de magicien pour encore oser se voiler la face : il échouait tout le temps. Sauf quand il fallait faire apparaître un four géant. Ou agrandir un tank mafieux. Bref, il était inutile sauf quand il était pas utile. C'était sacrément encourageant pour la suite : bonjour Scott, veux tu des scones brûlés ? C'est pour te tuer, on sait jamais, je pourrais trébucher en te les apportant et t'empaler avec mon chapeau, puisque je rate tout ce que j'entreprends.

Arthur jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Francis. Celui-là, il avait interêt à ne pas le rater. C'était quand-même indirectement à cause de lui que toute cette histoire était arrivée – quelle idée de forcer la fée à devoir fabriquer un philtre d'amour ! Il pouvait pas faire sa déclaration plus tôt ce con ?

« Ça va Artie ? T'es tout rouge, gloussa Gilbert.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il pense à moi, ronronna Francis.

\- En effet je pensais à toi pauvre tâche, et c'était pas agréable ! » Arthur ne put s'empêcher de confirmer les dires du français. Il s'en mordit la lèvre à peine ses mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche – les moqueries allaient pleuvoir pendant tout le reste du trajet, lui qui avait pourtant fait tous les efforts possibles pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de l'albinos !

Devant les mines déconcertées et rougies des deux mafieux et de la fée, Tino éclata de rire – suffisamment bas pour ne pas se faire repérer, à l'exception de Berwald. Le finlandais s'accrochait au bras de son garde du corps, qui baissa un regard confus sur lui. Tino lui tapota doucement la main pour le rassurer et lui montra du menton les deux blonds et l'albinos qui bégayaient à tour de rôle à la limite du sol de glace. Berwald n'avait jamais été très loquace, aussi ce fut sans surprise qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le petit blond remarqua les coins de sa bouche tressaillir. Après tout, même presque muet, il était le meilleur ami de Mathias depuis l'enfance : ça déride.  
Tino chercha d'ailleurs le danois des yeux, mais il avait disparu derrière un conteneur sans doute pour chercher la septième boule avec Lukas. De façon très approfondie.

Emil regardait obstinément le plafond avec une grimace de dégout – son téléphone n'avait probablement plus assez de batterie pour le distraire des atrocités dont il était témoin. Tino soupira, mais son cas devrait attendre : d'abord il fallait traverser le hangar tout en cherchant la boule. Il tira légèrement sur la manche de son compagnon et s'engagea à petits pas sur la glace compacte. Qui avait eu cette idée de génie ? Et comment les employés arrivaient-ils à transporter les immenses conteneurs et les lourdes palettes sur ce sol stupide ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Mathias poussa un cri non loin. Ça aurait pu ne pas être inquiétant, juste un cri de douleur parce que Lukas l'avait frappé ou lui avait mordu la langue, mais c'était visiblement plus sérieux. Le norvégien glissa soudain sur le dos à toute vitesse et se cogna brutalement le dos à une palette à gauche de Tino, tandis qu'un cri de douleur retentissait dans le hangar. Berwald se raidit et agrippa Lukas par la capuche pour le relever sans ménagement – il était blême et voulut retourner vers son petit ami, mais les deux mafieux l'en empêchèrent. Gilbert avait dégainé sa tringle et Arthur avait disparu.

Quelque chose fit couiner Mathias, et bientôt, il apparut au bord du conteneur, le pas hésitant mais l'air indemne – un tibia à la main.

« Squelettes ! » hurla Lukas au reste du hangar. Tino cessa de respirer.

Ils jaillirent soudain des conteneurs par dizaine, et Lukas faillit perdre la tête. Berwald l'écarta juste à temps de la trajectoire d'une flèche, qui se planta en vibrant dans la palette derrière eux. Ça devait pas être agréable, de mourir avec ça dans le crâne.

Le norvégien n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, d'ailleurs. Il se releva en se tenant à Berwald, qui avait déjà sorti sa hache de sa ceinture et maintenait fermement Tino derrière lui. Le pauvre petit blond avait l'air fou – on l'aurait cru prêt à exploser de rire. La situation de plus en plus oppressante l'avait rendu instable.

Lukas vérifia qu'il ne risquait rien et traversa habilement la glace pour rejoindre Mathias. Les squelettes les plus loin se concentraient sur un de leurs alliés caché derrière un conteneur bleu – la touffe de cheveux platine laissait deviner qui s'y était retranché.

« Il faut sortir ! » hurla Francis. Comme d'habitude, il avait préféré prendre des photos pendant que son acolyte se chargeait du boulot d'un autre côté, ça leur donnerait l'occasion de se remémorer de chaleureux souvenirs une fois leur vie redevenue normale. C'est important les souvenirs, même avec des zombies et des squelettes.

Mathias avait éparpillé le sac d'os qui les avait pris par surprise, et semblait n'avoir reçu aucune blessure. Il fixait avec des yeux ronds un mort-vivant occupé à tirer, non loin d'eux, qui se fit soudain tuer pour de bon d'une balle entre ses deux orbites creuses. Lukas et son petit-ami tournèrent vivement la tête et aperçurent Emil, qui regardait son pistolet en fronçant les sourcils. Une précision apparemment inattendue.

Lukas reporta rapidement son attention sur l'autre côté du hangar il saisit Mathias par la manche et l'entraîna avec lui en avançant précautionneusement sur la glace – la moindre glissade, et c'était la fin. Ils ne s'en relèveraient pas sans aide. Et le reste du groupe avançait de l'autre côté de la rangée de conteneurs, hors de leur vue.

Heureusement, les squelettes tombaient facilement, et souvent d'une balle entre les deux orbites. Emil ne pouvait pas être le seul à tirer ! Peut-être que Francis avait enfin décidé de sortir une vraie arme ? En tous cas Lukas et Mathias atteignirent la porte avant les autres, et s'acharnèrent dessus avant même de jeter un regard en arrière. Le norvégien vérifia cependant que tout le monde était vivant, et se jeta sur Mathias pour lui faire éviter une volée de flèche – ils étaient sortis de la rangée de conteneurs et se trouvaient maintenant à portée des ennemis.

Berwald et Tino arrivèrent à ce moment là, et le suédois releva le danois pour l'aider à briser le cadenas qui entravait la porte, de l'extérieur. Il céda au bout de quelques coups de pieds, alors qu'Emil atteignait le bord de la glace en glissant sur le ventre tel un pingouin huilé.

Ne manquaient plus que les deux mafieux – et Arthur, qui était toujours invisible.

Quelques squelettes s'étaient aventurés sur la glace pour tenter d'attaquer les mafieux, et Gilbert était obligé de donner de grands coups de tringle à droite et à gauche qui le faisaient vaciller sur le sol glissant. Son collègue se couvrait la tête des mains et parvint à atteindre la porte grand ouverte pour se réfugier à l'extérieur – les flèches pleuvaient toujours, et semblaient de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que le nombre de cibles faiblissait.

Gilbert se retourna vers le reste du groupe retranché derrière les portes, une protestation silencieuse aux lèvres, et brisa encore deux squelettes d'un revers de tringle avant d'essayer de courir jusqu'à la sortie. Une terrible erreur.

Francis avait enfin sorti son pistolet, et aidait Emil à achever les derniers archers, mais cela ne suffit pas à sauver Gilbert. D'un autre côté, même s'ils n'avaient pas tué le reste des ennemis perchés sur les conteneurs, l'allemand aurait quand-même couru à sa perte. Littéralement.

Lukas le sentit venir et resta de marbre alors que le mafieux trébuchait lamentablement et atterrissait sur sa nuque dans un craquement qui ne laissait pas de place au doute – mais ses camarades n'eurent pas tous le réflexe de garder leur sang-froid. Le français, momentanément distrait, baissa son arme pour écarquiller ses yeux horrifiés, et ce crétin de danois se précipita de nouveau dans le hangar pour tenter de récupérer le cadavre de l'allemand.

Évidemment.

Il fallait qu'il soit le héros.

Lukas glapit d'horreur et tenta de l'agripper avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, mais fut maintenu à l'abri par la poigne solide de Berwald. Il ne put que constater la chute maladroite d'un dernier squelette, déséquilibré par une balle dans le tibia, la flèche toujours encochée alors qu'il heurtait le sol.

Lukas se pinça l'arrête du nez et respira calmement. Évidemment. L'arc s'était détendu d'un seul coup sous le choc, et le projectile s'était planté en plein dans le crâne de l'autre con. La pointe dépassait à l'arrière de ses cheveux, couverte de sang.

Quel héros, vraiment.

Arthur cligna lentement des yeux et porta une main à son front. Il allait avoir une sacrée bosse. Le squelette qui l'avait attaqué s'était évaporé. Les autres devaient déjà avoir neutralisé la menace et être sortis – le hangar était silencieux. Le britannique se releva, le dos douloureux et le front plissé sous la douleur de sa boss, et avança à petits pas jusqu'à quitter la rangée de conteneurs dans laquelle il s'était évanoui.

En effet, il était seul, mais une traînée de sang lui indiqua que le reste du groupe ne s'était pas éloigné tant que ça – c'est lourd, un cadavre.

« Incroyable. » s'exclama Arthur à la sortie du hangar. Lukas acquiesça et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il avait du faire en boucle depuis que son petit ami était mort. Le danois s'était pris une flèche entre les sourcils – ce qui expliquait les traces de sang.

Allongé à côté de lui, Gilbert avait l'air assommé, mais Francis secoua tristement la tête en direction de la fée.

« Quoi, il est mort ?!

\- Il a glissé. » marmonna Emil. Le photographe s'avança et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Arthur, qui lui tapota maladroitement le dos, son regard cherchant de l'aide avec panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation, rassurer Francis ? Lui faire un câlin ?

De la poitrine inerte de l'albinos s'éleva alors un grésillement sourd.

« Allô Poussins Jaunes, crachota une voix indistincte. On a Kiku qui vient de crever comme d'habitude. Pour l'instant on tient bon à sept, mais si vous avez les boules sous la main un coup de résurrection ne serait pas de refus, over. »

Lukas s'empara du talkie walkie sur le corps de Gilbert sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir.  
« Bien reçu Tomate Farcie, quelques pertes de notre côté aussi, cherchons boules, over. »

Devant ce manque ahurissant de respect envers le boss, le photographe lança par réflexe un regard ébahi à Gilbert, qui évidemment ne le lui rendit pas. Mais Francis savait de source sûre qu'il aurait hurler de rire à en perdre la voix – Lukas avait choisi un nom qui allait piquer l'ego de Lovino. Et le faire bouillir de rage.

 _Tomate Farcie_.

« … Tomate Farcie ? répéta Emil, sourcils haussés.

\- Eh, il nous a traité de Poussins Jaunes ! » répliqua son frère, la mine boudeuse.

Francis se racla la gorge et protesta faiblement :

« Non, je crois que ça s'adressait surtout à Gilbert… »

À côté de lui, Arthur n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main et continuait de lui tapoter le dos.

« Comment ça ? Il a rien d'un poussin… marmonna-t'il.

\- Mais non, Gilbert c'est la Maman Poule, et nous les poussins, expliqua Tino d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ouais ben, la maman poule en attendant elle est canée. » grogna Lukas.

⁂

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes du côté de Yao. Il avait apparemment obtenu le secret des invocations de Scott – un homme roux aux sourcils épais – mais à un prix terrible. Réunir les boules était désormais le seul moyen de le contacter, mais il avait été envoyé dans un autre monde, et était toujours dépouillé de ses pouvoirs – cette partie là de son discours avait fait froncer les sourcils au groupe de sauvetage, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui demander plus d'explications. L'image du chinois était trouble et avait du mal à ne pas disparaître, et la communication s'était soudain rompue avant même de pouvoir réclamer un autre vœu. Seules les résurrections avaient été obtenues – dieu merci, ils y avaient pensé en premier.

Mais la mine des Poussins Jaunes était sombre. Nul n'avait oublié ce qu'avait dit Yao plus tôt : les boules se dispersaient près de lui.

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les morts étaient donc définitives.

Et nom de dieu, quand on est un héros, c'est pas facile de rester en vie ! Mathias s'était excusé en bégayant auprès de Lukas, qui l'avait laissé revenir à la vie en le regardant les yeux plissés et les bras sévèrement croisés. Il avait eu droit à un sermon à moitié sifflé en fourchelangue, le reste en norvégien incompréhensible – c'était donc ça, la vie de couple ?

Raisonner Mathias tenait de l'impossible. Lukas avait bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait maintenant mourir pour de bon, mais l'information n'avait pas eu l'air de traverser le nuage de crétinerie dans lequel il vivait. « Si tu meurs, je te tue » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des façons de l'avertir, mais le norvégien avait été très inquiété par les révélations de Yao.

Et en plus, ses inquiétudes s'étaient bientôt révélées fondées, puisque lors de la traversée du dernier hangar, Scott avait invoqué sur leur chemin un nouvel ennemi – tout droit sorti des pires cauchemars du monde entier. Oui, car aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait rester calme face à des araignées géantes et bleues. Emil avait même précisé qu'elles étaient sans doute venimeuses : les zombies, ça allait. Les chiens aussi. Les squelettes, bon, passe encore, et puis ils ne visaient pas très bien. Mais des araignées géantes ?! Enfin géantes, c'est à dire grosses comme des chihuahuas alors certes, la comparaison était peut-être pas impressionnante, mais les créatures arachnides, elles, l'étaient suffisamment pour faire s'enfuir même le plus brave.

Après il y a être brave, et être con. Et quand on s'appelle Mathias Køhler, je vous fais pas de dessin, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les deux. Son premier réflexe fut donc de s'interposer entre le flot d'araignées bleues qui coulait du plafond et Lukas, qui l'agrippa sans plus réfléchir par la capuche et le traîna derrière lui pour le faire sortir de l'entrepôt. Ils venaient de le ressusciter, c'était pas pour le laisser crever comme le débile qu'il était juste après. Hors de question de risquer de le perdre définitivement. Si Lukas devait l'attacher à un poteau pour le garder en vie, il le ferait sans hésiter un seul instant.

D'ailleurs, il allait peut-être le faire. C'était une bonne idée.

L'équipe de sauvetage atteignit enfin son but, au milieu de la nuit glaciale. Le hangar juste devant eux était le seul éclairé, mais surtout il était au bord de l'eau et protégé par plusieurs patrouilles de zombies à deux et quatre pattes.

Après tout ce mal donné pour arriver par derrière discrètement, leur plan était mis à mal par la prudence de l'ennemi. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'attendait à leur venue.

« Dites donc, on a trouvé toutes les boules sur le chemin, ça voudrait pas dire que Yao était pas loin ? » demanda Francis à voix basse.

Ils s'étaient tous accroupis derrière un muret recouvert de tags, et Gilbert se chargeait de se relever de temps en temps pour observer le hangar. Il fallait trouver le moment opportun entre deux patrouilles pour s'approcher de la porte, l'ouvrir à coups de pieds et sauver Mattie.

« Comment ça on entre pas comme des barbares ?!

\- Gil', on est là pour être _discrets_ , tu te souviens ? Mission d'infiltration, le débrief, tout ça ? » lui expliqua lentement Francis, en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Un enfant turbulent et armé.

L'allemand fit la moue, mais se rassit sans plus protester.

« C'est bien gentil vos histoires, mais comment on sauve Mattie discrètement ? ronchonna Gilbert. Elle peut pas nous rendre invisibles je suppose, la luciole on le saurait.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! siffla Francis.

\- _Glühwürmchen_. »

Le photographe pinça le bras de son ami – suffisamment pour le faire couiner, et ce malgré les multiples couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

Arthur restait muet. S'il n'avait pas été si concentré sur son sombre futur, il aurait protesté face à ce surnom ridicule que lui donnait l'albinos. Et puis, en effet, il ne pouvait pas les rendre invisibles, alors autant se taire plutôt que l'avouer et passer pour un incapable. Cependant, alors que les deux mafieux se chamaillaient à voix basse dans une langue incompréhensible et que les nordiques tentaient apparemment de faire la morale à Mathias, Emil vint à la rescousse du britannique :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est là qu'est Matthew ? Il ne répond plus à nos messages. » Arthur sauta sur l'occasion.

« Eh bien, je peux lancer un sort de vision à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, ainsi nous serons fixés.

\- Eh, tu vois qu'il peut faire des choses mon Arthurounet ! lança Francis à l'albinos.

\- Ben qu'il le fasse, qu'on rigole ! » répliqua Gilbert, la mine toujours boudeuse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le britannique, qui se sentit pâlir. Il déglutit et tendit les mains devant lui pour commencer l'incantation – s'il se rappelait correctement des premiers mots. Il avait souvent tendance à rater les débuts de ses sorts. Ce qui faisait hurler de rire son frère évidemment – la détresse de l'un fait le bonheur de l'autre. La fée se racla la gorge et humecta ses lèvres asséchées, avant de commencer le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas se tromper. S'il se ratait sur ce coup là, Francis allait extrêmement déçu, lui qui prenait toujours sa défense. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le français occupe ses pensées ?!

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le regard d'Arthur se perdit un instant et les mots s'embrouillèrent au bout de sa langue. Et le reste du groupe éclata de rire. Même le norvégien impassible en avait les larmes aux yeux – Arthur en aurait pleuré de honte, s'il n'avait pas été lui aussi pris d'une hilarité soudaine.

⁂

C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être une princesse enfermée dans la plus haute tour du château hanté. En plus y'a pas grand chose à faire, à part compter les trous dans la peau des chiens zombies. Un passe-temps certes atypique, mais pas vraiment agréable. À vrai dire, Matthew préférait encore compter des pâquerettes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ça, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être moins effrayant – peu de fleurs étaient armées de crocs infernaux après tout.

Il poussa un long soupir et retourna s'allonger sur le lit de camp qu'on lui avait fourni. Si Kirkland avait l'intention de le faire dormir, ça voulait au moins dire qu'il devait rester en vie – c'était en tous cas ce qu'essayait de se dire le jeune canadien. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici. Savoir qu'il était pour l'instant plus utile au rouquin vivant que mort était donc rassurant.

Parce qu'il avait vu ce que le magicien réservait à ceux qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. L'homme en tunique rouge qui était venu tout à l'heure avait été aspiré par une fissure noire dans le sol, et il n'était pas réapparu depuis. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement à la cave. Mais cette fissure s'était résorbée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue – il était peu probable qu'elle mène au sous-sol.

En tous cas Matthew n'avait pas envie de le vérifier. Il restait silencieux quand Scott passait à côté de sa prison et se se faisait le plus petit possible : maintenant que son téléphone était éteint et qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rappeler sa présence à son kidnappeur. Celui-ci pouvait très bien l'avoir oublié, concentré comme il l'était sur ses troupes – il passait la plus grande partie de son temps à méditer en haut de la pile de conteneurs, et Matthew supposait qu'il contrôlait en réalité son armée zombie par la pensée. Ça faisait sens, après tout. Un grand méchant doit pouvoir diriger ses sbires à distance.

Il fixait le plafond de métal depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand un bruit étrange attira son attention. C'était humide – on aurait dit une éponge gorgée d'eau qui faisait des bonds au sol. Le conteneur était plongé dans l'obscurité, Matthew ayant préféré faire semblant de dormir, et la lumière du hangar qui pénétrait par les barreaux ne suffit pas à lui révéler la source de ce bruit.  
Un petit poids atterrit alors sur son ventre, et le canadien écarquilla les yeux. Pas de peur, cependant. Ce n'était qu'une bestiole égarée, qui cherchait sans doute le chemin de la mare – ou la mer ? Ça aime l'eau salée, les grenouilles ?

« Il faut que je vous embrasse ? » murmura l'étudiant. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.  
D'un autre côté, il s'y attendait quand-même.

« Eh, moi je dis pas non, mais j'ai un albinos derrière la porte qui risque de mal le prendre. » Matthew piqua un fard, et se cacha derrière ses mains. L'allusion à Gilbert le détourna momentanément de la réalité de sa situation.

« Vous voulez pas échanger avec lui, comme ça je peux embrasser une grenouille et être la princesse Peach ? demanda-t'il avec espoir.

\- Elle embrasse des grenouilles, Peach ?

\- C'est une princesse, elle embrassera forcément une grenouille un jour. » affirma le canadien.

La grenouille s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et se frotta pensivement le menton, l'air de sérieusement réfléchir à l'hypothèse de l'étudiant. Elle reprit ensuite, en se grattant le crâne :

« Il faudrait demander à Mathias, on raconte qu'il a un doctorat en princesse.

\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr que c'était pas en legos et en bière plutôt ? » s'étonna Matthew. Ça semblait logique – le grand danois avait certes eu l'air d'être un gentil rêveur, mais il devait quand-même être plus intéressé par l'alcool et les briques emboîtables. En tous cas, c'était l'impression qu'il avait donné au canadien, même si au cours de ses conversations avec Emil, il avait évidemment appris d'autres choses – qu'il devait taire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La grenouille secoua la tête et écarta les bras de son maigre torse pour montrer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

« Il vient d'obtenir une licence en Lukas, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Matthew couina.

« C'est vrai ? C'est enfin fini leur conneries ? jubila-t'il.

\- On dirait bien que oui. C'est presque dommage, les voir se tourner autour était assez hilarant. Heureusement, il nous reste Lovino et Antonio pour ça.

\- Ah, le fameux patron du bar qui est atteint d'une nouvelle variante de peste ? »

Francis coassa. « Euh… oui, c'est lui. » Il se racla la gorge et reprit : « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je retourne prévenir les autres que c'est le bon hangar.

\- Attends, tu me sauves pas ? »

Le photographe haussa les sourcils et se montra du doigt.

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ces petits bras ?

\- Tu pourrais distraire les chiens zombies, comme Timon et Pumba avec les hyènes, proposa l'étudiant en se redressant sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, moi je m'échappe !

\- Et tu t'échappes comment ? » contre-attaqua la petite créature gluante.

Matthew voulut répondre, mais perdit tout à coup son énergie et s'affala de nouveau sur son oreiller.

« D'accord, mais essayez de faire vite… » soupira-t'il. L'excitation avait été de courte durée : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, même si la grenouille avait coopéré, il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de son conteneur-prison sans la clé.

Francis sauta au bas du lit, mais se retourna une dernière fois juste avant de passer les barreaux :

« Tu sais où est la clé au fait ?

\- Kirkland l'a a sa ceinture. »

La grenouille ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un seul son en sorte, manifestement choquée par quelque chose, mais finit par s'éloigner en sautant – sans même dire au revoir.

Francis fit un bref récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait vu au reste de l'équipe, mais garda pour lui le terrible secret d'Arthur – le roux aux sourcils épais était son _frère_. Contre toute attente, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait plongé la ville et ses habitants dans le chaos.

De son côté, le groupe de sauvetage décida de suivre le plan que Matthew avait suggéré à Francis – le _Roi Lion_ était une référence capitale pour tout bon mafieux qui se respecte. Arthur enfonça son chapeau jusqu'à son nez et poussa un long soupir, mais finit par accepter son sort.

« Très bien, alors allons-y, marmonna-t'il. Et toi, tâche de ne pas te faire marcher dessus, ajouta-t'il en direction du sol.

\- Attends on sait jamais, vu que tu es petit et glissant, si le roux te marche dessus il pourrait tomber et se tuer.

\- Non Gilbert, ça, ça ne marche que pour toi. » répliqua Francis. Tino et Emil ne purent s'empêcher de glousser alors que Mathias éclatait franchement de rire devant l'air honteux de l'albinos – Lukas alla même jusqu'à mettre une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire narquois.

Gilbert se renfrogna, mais suivit quand même le reste du groupe au moment de lancer l'assaut – si la vie de Matthew n'avait pas été en jeu, Francis était persuadé que son ami serait resté bouder derrière le muret juste pour le faire chier.

Entre deux patrouilles zombies, ils coururent jusqu'aux portes métalliques, et Berwald se chargea de les ouvrir d'un coup de pied – pas de cadenas pour ce hangar là.

La pièce immense était baignée de lumière et remplie de conteneurs multicolores, certains empilés jusqu'au plafond. Au centre, les dominant de toute sa hauteur, un homme roux fit volte-face sur son perchoir. Comment ce crétin était-il arrivé là ? Et comment allait-il redescendre ? Arthur repéra une échelle qui courait sur le côté des conteneurs sur lesquels se tenait Scott. Intéressant. S'il parvenait à la décrocher, son frère ne pourrait pas descendre sans se casser une jambe – ou deux – ce qui était donc une stratégie très efficace.

Malheureusement Scott se laissa gracieusement glisser le long de l'échelle avant même qu'Arthur ait pu réfléchir à un moyen de la détruire. Il s'avança calmement vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres – le britannique serra les dents, mais indiqua au reste du groupe, d'un froncement de sourcil, de se taire pour l'instant. Gilbert fit la moue, ayant déjà repéré un conteneur collé au mur d'en face dont la paroi extérieure était faite de barreaux de prison. Et devant lequel un amas de chiens zombies patientait. Par Merlin, faites que cet imbécile d'allemand reste calme le temps que Francis récupère la clé.

Arrivé à quelques mètres des blonds restés muets – un exploit pour certains – Scott bomba le torse et entama son discours d'antagoniste principal.

« Je t'ai laissé venir à moi. J'ai joué avec toi… et tes amis. » ricana-t'il en jetant un regard mauvais à Gilbert et Mathias. Arthur pâlit, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un discret coup d'oeil à la petite forme verte qui approchait Scott par derrière.

« … D'accord, très bien, mais pour quoi faire ? demanda-t'il pour gagner du temps.

\- Je sais pas, c'était pour me donner l'air plus méchant pendant notre combat final. »

« AH, s'exclama Lukas. Et tu vas nous raconter ta vie maintenant, pour qu'on te tue par derrière pendant ton monologue ? »

Le norvégien tenta de rallonger l'histoire de quelques paragraphes – ça fonctionnait, habituellement.

« Nan, je suis pas con non plus.

\- Et puis sa vie est pas très interessante. » railla Arthur, souriant à son tour d'un air goguenard. Scott rougit brusquement et perdit son air assuré.

« _Ye… bastart_ ! bégaya-t'il. J-je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si j'ai eu une vie de merde ! Et que notre petit frère est mort ! ajouta-t'il soudainement.

\- Tu as tué ton petit frère ? » s'horrifia Gilbert. Le britannique leva un doigt majestueusement vulgaire en direction de son frère et serra les dents de plus belle – il allait finir par les broyer sous la pression.

« Mais non _bloody idiot_ , c'est juste mal formulé ! siffla-t'il en se retournant vers ses camarades.

\- Techniquement, si, tu l'as tué. » Scott en profita pour insister et enfoncer le clou il avait vu l'inquiétude et la méfiance se peindre soudain sur les visages des survivants. Il cherchait à les monter contre la fée, le salaud !

Arthur serra le poing3.

« J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Mais je suis pas mort ! » gazouilla une petite voix.

L'ensemble du hangar se tut, et se tourna lentement vers Tino.

Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Une petite luciole émergea alors de derrière son oreille et flotta jusqu'au nez d'Arthur.

« Je suis toujours vivant ! Même que je suis un meilleur magicien que toi !

\- Peter ?! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux frère Kirkland.

La situation aurait à ce moment pu magiquement s'arranger à l'aide du retour du petit frère perdu. La famille Kirkland, rabibochée, aurait quitté ce monde main dans la main pour aller vivre dans la prairie, et la vie serait retournée à la normale, sans morts-vivants ni araignées à chaque coin de rue.

Malheureusement, alors que les deux mages étaient bouche-bée devant la petite luciole frétillante, et que le reste du groupe de sauvetage regardait tout-à-tour le finlandais et sa lumière de compagnie, Tino décida de passer à l'action. Tout à coup redevenu sombrement sérieux, il sortit en un éclair un pistolet de son manteau et tira sans hésiter. La silhouette de Scott s'évapora alors en fumée et laissa apparaître la petite grenouille, qui avait été sur le point d'atteindre son but.

« Sale petit démon joufflu ! » résonna la voix magiquement amplifiée de Scott.

Avant même que quiconque puisse réagir et se tourner vers Tino, les portes en face d'eux s'ouvrirent soudain sous un flot d'ennemis. Les zombies se marchaient les uns sur les autres pour se jeter plus vite sur les survivants, et derrière eux d'autres arrivaient. Mathias et Berwald furent les plus rapides à comprendre ce qui se passait, et se jetèrent sur les autres portes pour les fermer avant de se faire prendre à revers. D'innombrables araignées dévalèrent les murs, et Emil sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il agrippa la manche de son frère, se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Gilbert hurla à ses compagnons de se mettre à couvert et s'arma de sa tringle. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les deux grands blonds se placer de part et d'autre de lui pour faire bloc face à l'armée de Scott, leur haches au clair – c'était le moment ou jamais de prouver que les vikings, c'est génial. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à un passage étroit entre deux conteneurs, qui donnait sur le mur. À moins de réussir à faire des trous dans la maçonnerie, ils n'avaient aucun espoir de retraite de ce côté là. Ils devaient tenir bon le temps que le reste de l'équipe ait fini de grimper sur les caissons métalliques ensuite, euh, Gilbert n'avait pas réfléchi jusque là.

« Attrape moi si tu peux ! » ricana la voix de Scott depuis l'autre bout du hangar. Arthur gronda et se retourna, piqué au vif par l'insolence de son frère. Devant lui, Gilbert et les deux scandinaves étaient aux prises avec l'avant garde zombie, tentant tant bien que mal de bloquer le passage entre les deux conteneurs. Lukas aidait Emil à rejoindre Tino sur le haut du caisson, pendant que le petit finlandais tirait sur les premières araignées qui commençaient à grimper vers eux. L'une d'entre elles se faufila jusqu'au trois gardiens des Thermopyles multicolores, mais Mathias fut heureusement assez vif pour lui enfoncer sa hache entre les yeux un zombie en profita pour se jeter sur sa jambe et commencer à le mordre. Gilbert se fit renverser par trois d'entre eux et essaya de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser, alors que leur barrage prenait déjà l'eau : un mort-vivant en guenilles sauta par dessus l'allemand et se précipita vers les femmes et les enfants. Arthur refusa la main tendue de Lukas et repoussa le monstre d'un coup de pied qui le fit culbuter. L'albinos et le sol autour de lui étaient recouverts de sang, Berwald et Mathias peinaient à rester debout, et d'autres ennemis passaient au travers de leur défense. Les araignées, les zombies, les archers squelettes.

C'était une catastrophe.

Le cœur d'Arthur chuta brutalement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de l'absence d'une petite créature verte. Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre ça un jour, mais il sentit littéralement tout son corps se glacer. Il serra les dents et siffla à ses camarades réfugiés en hauteur de sortir de là.

Il allait tuer Scott lui-même.

Un mur ? Ce n'était qu'un obstacle. Et Lovino, les obstacles, il les réduisait en cendres. Évidemment, c'était prévu. Il n'avait pas du tout raté son virage parce que son pare-brise était recouvert de cadavres. Le choc fit trembler la tôle – dieu merci les crétins étaient tous rentrés, sinon à tous les coups il y en aurait eu un qui se serait pris un bloc de maçonnerie sur le crâne.

Le tank déboula sur une scène d'apocalypse. Le flot de zombies qui leur avait tenu tête au barrage semblait avoir ressuscité, et même proliféré – à croire que les pestiférés poussaient sur les lampadaires dans le coin. Une spécialité locale que Lovino n'était pas près de recommander à ses amis.

D'ailleurs ils étaient tous présents et avaient l'air plutôt d'accord. Gilbert trouva même le moyen de faire signe au boss, toujours vivant – mais plus debout. Ludwig n'attendit même pas l'ordre de son supérieur, et se précipita sur l'échelle de l'écoutille, alors qu'Antonio jurait dans sa barbe à sa suite. Les deux crétins allaient risquer leurs peaux pour un troisième crétin.

« Kiku, au canon. Feli, aux commandes. » ordonna Lovino. Et sans un regard pour le reste de son équipe, il grimpa à la suite des deux premiers hommes. Eh, il allait quand-même pas laisser Gilbert gratter encore plus d'indemnités.

La situation déjà chaotique prit soudain un tour tout à fait inattendu quand un poney rose entra au galop dans le hangar, repoussant avec une facilité déconcertante les zombies. Peut-être étaient-ils allergiques – cela semblait tout à fait envisageable. Juché sur la créature du démon, le fleuriste de la rue Napoléon saupoudrait l'air de confettis.

« EH DUCON, RETOURNE PLANTER DES FLEURS AU LIEU DE NOUS CASSER LES COUILLES ! » hurla Lovino. Si le vendeur l'entendit, il ne le montra pas, et continua de distribuer de l'amour autour de lui.

Le plus étonnant était que ça marchait. Les morts-vivants tombaient comme des mouches, sans doute trop vulnérables au rose bonbon. Hors de question que Lovino accepte cette arme dans son catalogue ceci-dit. C'était tout à fait ridicule.

Il se jeta au bas du tank et fonça dans la mêlée à la suite de l'espagnol et du mafieux – il avait autre chose à faire que d'hurler sur l'autre satyre _del cazzo_. Sauver Gilbert par exemple, et aussi les deux nordiques par la même occasion. Le suédois et Mathias avaient tenu bon du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour empêcher d'autres monstres de sauter sur l'albinos déjà à terre. De bons gars. Ils avaient un grand avenir dans la pègre, Lovino le sentait.

Kaoru serra les dents alors que le véhicule tout entier tremblait sous la puissance du tir de Kiku. L'obus avait ouvert la mer morte en deux, et le chinois en profita pour ouvrir le feu sur les ennemis restants à sa portée. Il aperçut Youngsoo sauter souplement sur un conteneur à leur droite et commencer à brûler tout ce qui passait sous lui avec ce qui lui restait de carburant. Un cri aux paroles indiscernables dans la cacophonie ambiante fit se retourner Kaoru – Emil était vivant. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit signe de venir s'abriter dans le tank avec ses camarades avant que Feliciano ne commence à avancer dans l'entrepôt. Il n'était accompagné que de deux de ses colocataires Kaoru fit un rapide calcul – deux membres de l'équipe de sauvetage manquaient à l'appel. Le magicien et le paparazzi.

Les trois blonds coururent jusqu'au véhicule blindé et sautèrent à bord. Lukas se fendit d'un bref signe de tête en direction du jeune asiatique – un signe de reconnaissance !

« Ils sont où les deux autres ? demanda Kaoru aux nouveaux venus.

\- En bas, tu les vois pas là ? Les deux cons avec les haches. » marmonna Emil. Il se glissa dans la tourelle à côté du chinois sans même se faire prier et posa son front contre la paroi métallique.

Kaoru s'esclaffa mais secoua la tête :

« Non, je parle d'Arthur et Francis.

\- Le premier est parti je ne sais où, et le deuxième…

\- Le deuxième on risque pas de le retrouver tant qu'il fait trois centimètres de haut, répondit le norvégien.

\- Vous avez rapetissé Francis ?!

\- Pas exactement. » ricana Lukas. Il avait plissé les yeux mais n'avait heureusement pas fait de réflexion à son petit frère quand il s'était réfugié près de Kaoru. Il se tenait à une distance respectueuse du futur couple, sans doute plus inquiété par l'avenir du sien – Mathias avait l'air décidé à revenir couvert de son propre sang.

Ce fut l'attitude du troisième blond qui étonna le plus Kaoru : le finlandais avait sorti un fusil de précision de nulle part, et était allongé sur la tôle, un œil dans le viseur. Parfois, le crane d'un zombie volait en éclat sans explication – ça devait en réalité être l'oeuvre de Tino. Où et comment avait-il reçu une formation de tireur d'élite, Kaoru n'avait pas le temps de lui demander. Emil et Lukas n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Ils étaient peut-être au courant depuis longtemps.

Le jeune chinois lança un coup d'oeil discret à l'aîné Bondevik. Il n'était armé que d'un simple pistolet, mais ne tirait que rarement. Si les nordiques avaient été recrutés par Feliciano en personne, et coachés par Gilbert, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir une certaine importance. Peut-être Emil avait-il eu droit à une histoire différente pour le rassurer.

Le regard suspicieux de Kaoru s'attarda quelques instants de plus sur Tino, et se porta sur les deux grands blonds qui se battaient à la hache non loin du tank.

Non, après réflexion, seul Tino devait avoir un passé à expliquer. Mathias n'était certainement pas assez intelligent et manipulateur pour se faire passer pour un crétin innocent.

Alors que les rangs ennemis commençaient peu à peu à s'éclaircir, les terribles fissures sombres refirent leur apparition – l'invocateur n'allait pas se laisser vaincre si facilement.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'inattendu s'extirpa de la crevasse noire.

De nouveaux zombies commencèrent à ramper hors des trous, accompagnés de quelques squelettes – peut-être étaient-ils des zombies à la retraite. Et c'est juché sur l'un d'entre eux, les bras pleins de boules, que Yao refit surface. Il était décoiffé et blessé, ses vêtements étaient en loques, mais il arborait un grand sourire dément, les yeux écarquillés comme des billes. Son séjour dans l'autre monde n'avait pas eu l'air d'améliorer sa santé mentale.

Ce fut Kaoru qui le remarqua en premier, galopant à dos de squelette jusqu'au tank, méconnaissable au premier coup d'oeil. Kiku tira un nouvel obus dans la masse de morts-vivants fraîchement arrivés, et Yao se débarrassa de sa monture pour sauter d'un bond peu naturel jusqu'au tank. Il sourit aux quatre survivants qui s'y tenaient, et leur montra sa tunique repliée, de laquelle une douce lumière s'échappait.

« Il a les boules !

\- En même temps, après ce qui lui est arrivé, je peux comprendre. » ricana Youngsoo depuis le conteneur voisin. Le chef de la Triade ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'assit précipitamment près de l'écoutille. Il étala ses précieuses boules sur sa tunique et ses jambes tendues, et leva la main. Il allait se demander un vœu à lui-même ?

Feliciano passa la tête hors de l'écoutille :

« Je vais rouler dans le tas, dites aux autres de rentrer _presto_ ! »

Lukas hocha la tête et s'avança au bord du véhicule pour relayer l'information au reste des survivants. Lovino avait réussi à passer un bras sous l'épaule de son albinos pendant que les autres débarrassaient les environs de menace directe. Le front avait commencé à reculer, et les deux vikings, toute leur énergie retrouvée avec l'arrivée de Ludwig et Antonio, enfonçaient les rangs à violents coups de hache. Le petit italien leva la tête quand Lukas les interpella et acquiesça rapidement. Il indiqua ensuite quelque chose aux hommes derrière lui que le norvégien ne put entendre : dans l'entrepôt régnait une cacophonie sans nom qui rendait difficile la communication.

Lovino traîna ensuite tant bien que mal Gilbert jusqu'au tank ; Lukas se précipita sur les chenilles pour les aider à monter, et agita les bras en direction de Mathias et des autres – il fallait que tout le monde retourne au tank _maintenant_. Hors de question de rester pour décapiter quelques zombies de plus, Feliciano allait bientôt avancer et réduire en bouillie tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le visage de Mathias était couvert de sang. Une blessure au crâne avait tâché ses cheveux et coulait jusqu'à ses sourcils – mais il était vivant. En apercevant Lukas qui s'agitait furieusement, sa mine s'éclaircit d'un coup. Il sembla comprendre le message, puisqu'il tira Berwald en arrière par le col. Tino élimina un dernier mort-vivant qui tenta de se jeter sur eux pendant leur retraite, et ils se mirent à courir vers le refuge blindé, rapidement suivis par Ludwig et Antonio. La fuite était presque plus dangereuse que le combat frontal – montrer son dos à des ennemis très proches n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne stratégie, mais avec l'aide combinée du fusil de Tino et de la mitraillette de Kaoru, il atteignirent quand-même les chenilles en un seul morceau. La main de Mathias était poisseuse – il fallait espérer que ce sang ne soit pas le sien. Il en perdait déjà suffisamment de ses blessures au crâne et à la cuisse, et le chinois magique avait l'air trop dérangé pour qu'on puisse compter sur lui.

Yao marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un contrat et ses boules s'illuminèrent de plus belle. Les survivants étaient entassés sur le tank, certains à peine conscients, les autres trop épuisés pour rester debout. Même le satyre et son poney rose s'étaient rapprochés pour épauler l'assaut final du tank.

Un nuage de fumée explosa soudain à côté du chef de la Triade. Ceux qui étaient à l'avant du véhicule n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à essayer de rester accrochés à la tôle pendant que Feliciano appuyait sur la pédale.

Ceux qui étaient juste à côté, par contre, s'écartèrent prudemment, et observèrent avec curiosité deux grands hommes émerger du nuage. Youngsoo n'avait encore jamais vu de vrais ninjas – ils étaient sortis d'un nuage de fumée, ils devaient être des ninjas.

Emil, lui, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel, et s'enfonça dans la tourelle jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision des deux hommes. Devant le regard interrogatif de Kaoru, il secoua la tête et lui conseilla de se taire. Il aperçut au passage le satyre grimper tant bien que mal sur le blindé.

« C'est pas bien ce que tu viens de faire ! » s'exclama l'homme au masque. Il agita un doigt menaçant devant Yao, qui lui montra les dents :

« Ferme ta gueule et bouge toi le cul, roi de mes couilles ! »

Un silence relatif s'installa entre les trois hommes – les zombies râlaient toujours à leurs pieds, et les vivants beuglaient toujours plus fort à côté.

« Yao-ge, tu as oublié de le dire en chinois ! » couina Kaoru. Le cri choqué de Feliks lui fit écho.

Yao se figea brusquement. Sa respiration semblait avoir cessé, et même ses yeux ne bougeaient plus ni ne clignaient. Il resta quelques instant ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Youngsoo, inquiet, ne s'approche et ne le pousse délicatement du bout des doigts.

Le chinois tomba le nez sur la tôle, statufié jusqu'au bout des ongles.

La première inquiétude passé, le coréen éclata de rire de concert avec le roi masqué. Le satyre sautilla jusqu'à son maître et donna un petit coup de pied au dragon dormant.

« Une technique de fuite chinoise, marmonna Feliks, les lèvres pincées et un air méprisant au visage.

\- … Mais, il a pas fui… » répliqua platement l'homme en tunique courte.

De sous le tank commençait à monter une douce mélodie de craquements d'os et de broyage d'organes – Emil observa son frère secouer Mathias par les épaules sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il était probablement en train de le gronder.

« Où est Arthur ? » demanda soudain Héraclès.

C'est au moment où on s'y attendait le moins qu'un personnage secondaire oublié refit son apparition – dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Zwingli ! Si c'est une mauvaise blague que tu essaies de me faire, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » Le banquier suisse passa soudain les portes maintenant inutiles, sourcils résolument froncés, une kalachnikov dans une main et un autrichien dans l'autre.

« Nan mais c'est bon, c'est fini, fallait venir plus tôt ! ricana Gilbert le plus fort qu'il put depuis les bras de son frère.

\- On vous en a laissé un peu à l'extérieur ! » ajouta Antonio, qui n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait saisi le ton sarcastique de son meilleur ami.

Arthur évita un trait de flammes de justesse, le bout du nez roussi.

« C'est un combat inégal !

\- T'as qu'à réussir tes sorts ! » répliqua Scott.

Le britannique avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à esquiver les sortilèges de son frère tyrannique. Il avait bien réussi à en lancer quelques uns de son côté – les pigeons s'étaient fait rôtir, et sa tentative d'invisibilité l'avait recouvert d'un liquide vert fluo un peu gluant. Un franc succès.  
Il rassembla ses forces et plaqua sa main au sol, caché derrière un conteneur. C'était le dernier essai, s'il le ratait il prenait sa retraite.

Il entendit vaguement son frère ricaner à sa droite, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de s'être fait débusquer. Un cercle de lumière apparut atour de sa main et une forme lumineuse commença à émerger du sol métallique sur lequel ils étaient perchés.

« _Privet_. »

Scott et Arthur hurlèrent à l'unisson et appuyèrent de toutes leurs forces sur le crâne de la créature pour la renvoyer manuellement dans les limbes. Ils finirent par la faire disparaître, et la lumière se dissipa.

Essoufflés, ils restèrent adossés au caisson quelques instants. Scott fronça soudain les sourcils.

La clameur zombie derrière eux avait pris une autre tournure. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard inquiet et se levèrent pour aller jeter un œil à la scène. Le rouquin glapit brusquement et agrippa le bras de son petit-frère. Un tank énorme et stupidement recouvert de couleurs et de jus de myrtille roulait calmement sur l'armée mort-vivante. Dessus, un amas de blessés et de mafieux hurlait de joie à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru.

Mais ce qui intéressait les deux Kirkland, c'était les deux hommes qui se tenaient fièrement debout à côté de la mitraillette. Scott fit tourner son frère vers lui.

« Viiiite, retransforme moi en licorne !

\- Hein ?

\- Si c'est eux qui s'occupent de mon cas, je vais être transformé en pire, et je pourrais même pas avoir la liberté que j'avais avec toi ! »

Arthur hésita. Une demi-seconde.

« … Oui mais non, t'as fait des conneries monumentales, tu assumes.

\- Artie tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ton frère ! l'implora Scott, les yeux larmoyant – quel acteur.

\- T'es surtout un gros con. »

Le masque suppliant du roux tomba et il se jeta sur le petit magicien de métier en montrant les dents. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bord du conteneur, où Scott agrippa le col de son petit frère et commença à lui frapper le crâne contre le métal. Un cri de surprise informa Arthur qu'ils avaient enfin été repérés par l'armée alliée. Quelques instants. Il devait tenir quelques instants de plus.

Il repoussa son frère d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et rampa pour se relever et s'écarter de lui. Le tank avait changé de direction et des gens qu'il ne reconnaissait plus à cause de la fatigue lui faisaient de grands signes. Les gestes se transformèrent bientôt en cris, et Arthur se retourna mollement au moment où son frère abattait son poing. Le coup le fit trébucher, mais de son côté Scott secouait avec dégoût sa main recouverte de matière visqueuse.

Au plafond, des poutres de métal. Arthur baissa les yeux sur son frère, toujours occupé à grimacer.  
Il était situé juste en dessous. La solution était simple, inévitable. Arthur y avait déjà pensé après tout.

Il se concentra une dernière fois et leva les bras vers le plafond en murmurant les mots qu'il avait appris par coeur. La télékinésie, au moins, il ne pouvait pas rater.

Il entendit comme une petite explosion du côté de Scott, et fronça les sourcils. La poutre n'avait pas bougé.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes au moment où le tank arrivait à sa hauteur, mais se tourna d'abord vers son frère – ah la boulette. Merlin, dans quelle galère s'était-il remis ?

Scott se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et présenta ses fesses jaune fluo aux passagers du tank.

Arthur se retourna vers eux et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus assuré possible.

« C'était tout à fait calculé. Et que je n'en entende pas un remettre en doute mes capacités magiques maintenant ! »

* * *

1 Il était temps.

2 Épargne ta salive au lieu de me faire chier.

3 Alors celle-là, depuis le temps que j'attendais de la placer…

* * *

 _Cookie Tueur : LES MYRTILLES ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il fallait que ça fasse partie de l'intrigue… j'avais beaucoup de choses stupides à intégrer (dont les clones mdr) ! Quant au chat, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ~ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 _Nda chap 16 : L'autre jour mes trois neveux (oui je suis le vrai Donald Duck) m'ont soutenu mordicus que Pokémon ça datait de 1950… quand je leur ai dit que c'était pas plus vieux que moi, ils en ont évidemment rajouté une couche : « 1960… 70 ? »._

 _Bref, ce chapitre était tellement long que j'ai du en déplacer une partie au début du suivant – et il était toujours trop long mdr. Et puis je déménageais, alors c'était encore plus long. J'aurais pu l'appeler **l'élément de résolution le plus long** (un excellent film)._

 _Nombre de jurons : 13_

 _Nombre de Jurons par personne : Lovino – 10, Emil – 1, Arthur – 1, Scott – 1._

 _La suite demain, bisous._


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : La Situation Finale des Grandeurs.**

Arthur Kirkland, magicien de génie, était vivant. Pire ! Il était vivant et pelotonné contre Francis, encore tremblant de la fin du combat. Scott se roulait tranquillement au sol à côté d'eux, invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de son petit frère. Son armée venue d'autres mondes s'était évaporée à l'instant même où il s'était pris une poutre imaginaire sur le crâne – sans doute que ses soldats ne voulaient pas recevoir d'ordre de la part d'une licorne arc-en-ciel invisible.

Cependant, ils étaient encore dans l'autre monde – Feliks et Vash avaient été envoyés fermer le portail mère qui se trouvait dans le laboratoire du mage anglais. Sadiq aurait bien voulu utiliser les pouvoirs de Yao, mais le chinois avait refusé catégoriquement et avait même parlé de détruire ses boules.

Arthur n'avait prêté qu'une vague attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout le monde parlait à tout le monde, sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer les voix ou se concentrer sur une discussion particulière.

Et puis Héraclès s'était assis à côté de lui, et avait silencieusement sorti une grenouille de sa poche.  
« Francis ! » s'exclama Arthur. Il s'empara de la petite créature et la serra contre lui par réflexe. Le photographe éclata de rire.

« Ah mince… c'est pas une vraie grenouille. Je voulais la garder.

\- Je suis désolé sire c'est ma faute, j'ai voulu-

\- Attends, je vais lui rendre sa forme. » le coupa le roi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Arthur se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de Francis et culbuta en arrière. Le français fit danser ses sourcils de manière suggestive, mais son amant était trop fatigué pour réagir. Son corps était vidé de toute force vitale, et son cerveau peinait à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Le retour de Francis lui permit de se blottir contre une présence rassurante – et il y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en état de se lever.

Les gens continuèrent de tourbillonner autour d'eux Héraclès se releva et s'éloigna, plusieurs blonds se penchèrent pour leur demander si tout allait bien. Lovino se fendit même d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et rapidement, Arthur commença à émerger.

Il allait mettre du temps à assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver. Peter était vivant ! Dans le feu de la bataille, il avait complètement oublié ce léger détail. Son petit frère tournait autour des cheveux de Tino. Les retrouvailles attendraient un autre jour – ou jamais, si c'était possible. Mais en attendant, Scott aussi était toujours vivant, ce con.

Ivan avait fini par arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attarda un instant sur Arthur, mais Merlin devait être derrière lui, puisqu'il s'avança plutôt vers Lovino et l'entraîna à l'écart. Et dire que c'était à cause de lui que tout ça était arrivé… s'il n'avait pas attaqué la zone italienne, Arthur n'aurait pas été engagé par Lovino, et n'aurait pas eu à laisser Scott seul dans le labo pour surveiller le sort de la chaise de Busby.

Le roi masqué interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour féliciter chaudement Arthur – apparement il n'était plus banni, et il obtenait tout le mérite de la victoire. Mais le soulagement du magicien fut brutalement douché par la suite du discours de Sadiq :

« C'était rigolo. Comme une sorte de télé-réalité de l'extrême. » Il se pencha vers le britannique et ajouta à voix basse : « Faudrait approfondir cette idée – et nous passer le numéro de ton frère. »

Arthur pâlit.

Le chef de la mafia russe fit l'effort de faire le premier pas vers Lovino. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire en retour, c'était de l'écouter. Et sans surprise, le grand russe _del cazzo_ aborda directement le sujet du « dérapage » qui avait eu lieu quelques nuits auparavant. Ce qui tombait bien, parce que Lovino avait deux-trois mots à lui dire, à ce _brutto coglione_ sibérien. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le policier espagnol se figer brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Ivan. Il savait certainement qui il était – les russes n'étaient pas connus pour leur discrétion, et préféraient la corruption. Nul doute qu'Ivan avait déjà fait quelques passages au commissariat pour s'assurer du silence des forces de l'ordre. L'expression d'Antonio, cependant, était indéchiffrable. Avec un peu de chance, il continuerait de venir boire au bar, même en ayant découvert les activités illégales du propriétaire. Il tourna le dos à Lovino pour aider Kiku à extraire Alfred du tank – il avait fallu assommer cet imbécile pour qu'il ne meure pas dans la bataille. Ivan continua de baragouiner dans son accent infâme qu'il était désolé, mais d'un autre côté c'était la faute de Gilbert, il n'avait qu'à pas être là ce soir là. Le petit italien n'y prêtait qu'une oreille distraite, beaucoup plus intéressé par la réaction d'Antonio. Peut-être que ses deux amis allaient le prendre à part et lui expliquer les choses – quand ils se seraient l'un comme l'autre débarrassés de leurs collants amants.  
Lovino avait commencé à énumérer les conditions nécessaires à remplir de la part du russe pour obtenir une trêve, quand l'espagnol s'approcha des deux mafieux, l'air tout à fait innocent :

« Eh Lovi, tu connais un chef de la mafia ? »

Trop, c'était trop.

« Je SUIS un chef de la mafia SOMBRE CRÉTIN, EN QUELLE LANGUE IL FAUT TE LE DIRE !

\- _¿ En español ?_

\- _¡ Estúpido idiota !_

\- _Dios, Lovi, ¿ hablas español ?!_

\- Y'M'ENERVE, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ÉNERVE, EN QUELLE LANGUE IL FAUT LUI PARLER À CET ABRUTI ! _Che palle_ ! »

À ces mots doux, les deux compères de l' _idioti_ mirent un instant de côté leurs affaires sentimentales et se rapprochèrent de l'épicentre italien. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de s'occuper de l'espagnol avant qu'il ne dérape.

Antonio s'esclaffa.

« J'adore quand tu me parle en espagnol Lovi ~

\- _Cierra la puta boca_.

\- Eeeh, n'empêche que je savais pas que tu connaissais Ivan – je pensais que vos deux gangs étaient les pires ennemis. »

Lovino s'apprêta à hurler de nouveau mais ses mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Devant lui, Antonio était toujours aussi souriant.

« Tu savais ? bégaya l'italien pris de court.

\- … Eeeeh, oui et non – je savais que je ne devais pas savoir. » sourit l'espagnol.

Francis et Gilbert furent soudain pris de spasmes musculaires et se secouèrent l'un l'autre par les épaules, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé par la révélation.

Lovino, lui, aurait pu remporter un prix pour son imitation d'un ballon de baudruche se dégonflant lentement, si un tel concours avait existé.

Il restait heureusement Ivan, raide dans son manteau beige et toujours aussi calme devant la situation pourtant extraordinaire : Antonio n'était pas si bête.

Lovino était terriblement partagé entre deux envies : frapper Antonio, ou frapper Antonio. La solution qui s'imposa fut évidemment de frapper Antonio en l'abreuvant d'injures – l'espagnol se laissa faire les cinq premières minutes, mais finit par saisir les poignets du petit mafieux pour faire cesser l'assaut.

« Je suis presque pas en colère, fit Lovino.

\- Ça se voit. » constata son espagnol.

Les nordiques avaient fini par coincer Tino dans un coin entre deux conteneurs pour lui soutirer des explications. Alors certes, elles n'étaient pas convaincantes, mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils étaient prêts à y croire.

« Un démon mercenaire de noël ?

\- Genre, tu tues des gens en cadeau de noël ? ajouta Emil.

\- Ben ça dépend… couina le petit blond. Des fois c'est pas à noël…

\- Mais t'es un grand malade. Dis lui Berwald, qu'il est un grand malade ! s'exclama Mathias.

\- J't'aime.

\- Mais on ne tue pas des gens comme ça ! insista le danois.

\- Oui mais je suis comme Arthur tu vois…

\- Un magicien pourri ? ricana Lukas.

\- Non ! Une créature magique !

\- Oui mais Arthur il tue pas des gens, s'obstina Mathias.

\- Mais son frère si, répliqua Lukas.

\- Ah merde c'est vrai. »

Lukas bouscula amicalement son petit ami, qui lui sourit d'un air piteux. Bah, cet imbécile était vivant au final. Qui la vie de Tino pouvait-elle intéresser, quand Mathias Køhler était debout et souriant malgré le sang qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Il était sauvagement attirant.

Lukas s'attardait tendrement sur les traits du danois, quand une voix paisible l'interpella aimablement depuis l'autre bout du hangar.

« HEP ! TOI LÀ ! ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

Lukas rentra brusquement la tête dans les épaules, attrapa Mathias par la manche et s'enfuit au pas de course, moitié hilare, moitié effrayé.

« AH LE SALAUD ! IL VA M'ENTENDRE !

\- Il t'entend déjà boss.

\- ON ME TRAITE PAS DE TOMATE FARCIE IMPUNÉMENT !

\- Mais boss, c'est mignon comme surnom.

\- Et puis Antonio sera ravi de te farcir. »

⁂

Une honte ! C'était une véritable honte ! Ah, il allait en entendre parler, ce Zwingli de malheur ! On n'a pas idée, de se servir des gens comme de vulgaires boucliers ! Et cet infâme cachotier se prétendait Grand-Vizir du monde magique, en plus !

Roderich boitillait le plus fièrement possible, plongé dans ses ruminations. Il allait devoir retraverser toute la ville, _mein Gott_! Heureusement qu'elle avait été débarrassée de toute présence trollesque ou zombie. Ça aurait été un comble !

Et le caissier stupide là, qui lui avait demandé de passer le bonjour à Eliz ! Mais oui bien sûr, avec plaisir – si jamais elle retrouve un jour le chemin de la maison ! Et il avait enchaîné sur une histoire abracadabrante d'escouades de fées qui patrouillaient la ville déguisées en chats ou en lucioles – alors lui, c'était sûr, il était atteint d'un grave problème d'imagination.

Mei fut la première à l'apercevoir au coin de la rue. Elle tira sur la manche de sa comparse d'une nuit, et la fit se relever de derrière le comptoir. Natalya grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

« On va le chercher ?

\- Non. Qu'il se promène, ça lui fera du bien.

\- Mais c'est dangereux dehors !

\- J-je suis de l'avis de mademoiselle Wang, il risque de se faire…

\- La ferme Toris. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Natalya plissa les yeux en direction de l'extérieur. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'aucune créature de pierre n'était passée dans le coin. Soit ça sentait très mauvais – elles s'étaient peut-être rassemblées pour lancer un assaut final – soit ça signifiait que quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de les faire disparaître. Peut-être était-ce Feliks.

Cet imbécile de fleuriste avait caché Toris ici en lui conseillant de ne pas sortir jusqu'à son retour, parce que la situation allait devenir dangereuse dehors. Le pauvre sbire s'était terré sous le comptoir pendant des heures – il y était toujours d'ailleurs. Heureusement, il avait pu grignoter quelques graines de tournesol dans l'arrière boutique. Natalya aimait bien les graines de tournesol.  
Mei refusa de laisser Roderich passer sans rien faire. Avant que sa camarade russe ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'élança jusqu'à la porte, et en fit sonner le carillon en l'ouvrant.

« Monsieur Edelstein, par ici ! »

Le jeune pianiste fronça les sourcils – la nuit était encore opaque autour de lui. Une forme sombre lui faisait des gestes depuis la boutique de fleurs : la jeune chinoise. Des mafieux ! Encore des mafieux ! Toujours des mafieux !

Il glapit et s'enfuit en courant.

« Je crois qu'il a plus peur de nous que des bestioles de pierre… soupira Mei.

\- Il a raison. » ricana Natalya. Elle se rassit sous le comptoir et Toris lui tendit un paquet de graines.  
La nuit finirait bien par passer. Ils allaient tranquillement attendre Feliks ici, Natalya lui règlerait son compte, et tout retournerait à la normale. Vanya allait pouvoir régner sur toute la ville, avec un satyre à son service !

⁂

Tino avait peut-être beaucoup de choses à expliquer à ses amis et au reste des mafieux, mais Lukas n'était pas en reste. Lovino avait réussi à le coincer entre deux conteneurs, après une course effrénée qui les avait laissé tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Mathias se curait tranquillement les ongles, adossé au mur.

L'italien inspira profondément. Il n'était pas là pour parler de tomates farcies. La fermeture du portail de Scott, caché dans le laboratoire d'Arthur, allait tous les renvoyer dans leur monde – cette histoire de merde était finie, et Lovino ne voulait plus y repenser.

Quelque chose le gênait cependant. Il avait surpris un bout de conversation des deux rois et Yao, qui s'inquiétaient à propos des trolls. Apparement, ils n'étaient pas sous le contrôle de Scott, et ils craignaient une invasion. Les mots maladroits de Mathias lui étaient soudain revenus à l'esprit…

« Mais je les contrôle pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! protesta Lukas. Moi je les vois, c'est tout.

\- Tu les contrôle pas, tu les contrôle pas… tu les a bien contrôlés au chalet !

\- Mais _din jævla dansker_ , je sais pas comment j'ai fait !

\- En tous cas ça a fait un trou dans le toit.

\- _Dra til helvete_. »

Le danois éclata de rire, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami renfrogné. Lovino se racla la gorge. C'était bien gentil tout ça, mais il avait besoin de savoir si une telle aventure de merde avait des chances de se reproduire.

« Donc si tu les vois… y'en a encore autour de nous là ?

\- Oui. Il y en a un qui vient d'éternuer au dessus de toi, tu es couvert de morve. » répondit très sérieusement le norvégien. Lovino lui fit un doigt et s'éloigna le dos raide. Cet imbécile lui courait parfois sur le système, mais il n'avait pas l'air de représenter un danger. Pas de trolls à venir, donc.  
 _Bene_.

Les deux nordiques le suivirent jusqu'au centre du hangar, où tout le monde continuait de discuter fébrilement. L'adrénaline générale s'était évaporée, mais tous avaient quelque chose à dire – des déclarations d'amour à faire, des baffes à donner, l'agitation était à son comble.

Alfred ne décollait pas de son jumeau, qui lui même agrippait fermement la main de Gilbert.  
Lovino ricana devant l'air gêné de son officier – le jeune policier n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'avoir un beau-frère. L'italien repéra ensuite son propre frère, et s'affala à côté de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard las, et Lovino ne fit aucune réflexion à la chaise de Feliciano – il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver, et il n'avait pas envie qu'on le compare à Alfred.

Ludwig avait les joues rouges et l'air constipé.

Les deux rois, alors qu'ils passaient à côté des jumeaux, furent interpellés par Alfred. Par dessus la rumeur des conversations, Lovino entendit vaguement qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi il s'était transformé en zombie, et pas les autres. L'homme en tunique courte haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui se gratta le menton. Les conversations se turent peu à peu, et les deux rois se tournèrent vers Arthur, toujours blotti contre sa grenouille.

« C'est vrai ça, comment ça se fait qu'il ait été transformé, lui ? Scott lui avait lancé un sort particulier ? »

La fée devint brusquement verte et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles. Francis l'aida à se relever, et Arthur s'épousseta nerveusement. Il tordit ses doigts quelques instants, et marmonna enfin une réponse inaudible –

« Je sais pas trop, répéta Arthur. Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde… p-probablement celui des zombies, avant l'épidémie… »

Héraclès se frappa le front et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça explique comment Scott a eu accès si facilement aux zombies ! Il n'a eu qu'à suivre la signature des jumeaux jusqu'à leur monde et le portail s'est ouvert tout seul ! Mon dieu Arthur, tu es passé à côté de la catastrophe quand tu les a fait venir…

\- Attendez attendez, comment ça on vient d'un autre monde ?! glapit Alfred, livide. Mes parents sont morts dans une épidémie zombie vous voulez dire ?!

\- Vos parents sont là, imbécile, siffla Arthur. C'est un monde parallèle, sans aucune différence avec le votre.

\- Ah si, fit soudain Matthew. Vous ne savez rien orthographier correctement c'est une différence majeure. » Son frère hocha vigoureusement la tête. Les deux rois firent alors signe à Arthur de s'approcher, et ils se penchèrent sur les jumeaux – aucun moyen d'entendre la suite.

Lovino avait écouté attentivement. Il se tourna vers Feli, qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour digérer correctement cette information. Il y repenserait plus tard. Toutes ces histoires de monde parallèles et de paradoxes lui donnaient déjà mal au crâne.

⁂

Le jour se levait déjà. Le soleil était invisible, mais la luminosité augmentait peu à peu – il était déjà huit heures du matin. Ils avaient passé presque vingt-quatre heures dans un monde cauchemardesque. C'est peu, vingt heures, à l'échelle d'un cauchemar. Certains durent toute une vie.  
Le temps s'était douloureusement étiré parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dormir ni manger correctement. Vingt heures de courses affolées dans toute la ville.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé et le tapis, subitement vidés de leurs forces maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée. Trop épuisés pour parler ou se diriger jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives, ils étaient plongés dans une apathie post-traumatique. Le bureau d'Emil gisait en pièces détachées dans un coin du salon.

« Eh. » La voix de Mathias, presque enjouée malgré la fatigue, brisa brutalement le silence. « C'est Halloween la semaine prochaine. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui – Emil en particulier plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Tous connaissaient le danois depuis suffisamment longtemps, au minimum une dizaine d'années, pour avoir appris à se méfier de ses éclairs d'inspiration. Ils pouvaient sentir la connerie venir avant même que Mathias n'y pense.

« Ça vous dit on se déguise tous en princesses ? »

Emil hurla – il en fallait beaucoup pour lui faire dépasser son niveau habituel de décibels. Mais les idées de Mathias avaient la particularité magique de toujours se révéler catastrophiques. Quelque chose que Berwald et Tino n'avaient pas du remarquer au cours de leurs longues années de cohabitation avec la créature danoise, puisqu'ils approuvèrent – Berwald ajouta même qu'il avait commandé une machine à coudre la semaine dernière, qui n'allait pas tarder à être livrée.

Lukas se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel dès que Mathias prononça le mot « princesse », et quitta le salon.

En le suivant du regard, son petit frère remarqua soudain l'état de son bureau – il était fatigué, mais pas assez pour ne pas s'indigner.

« C'est pas vrai, me dites pas que personne à demandé à Yao de me le réparer ?! Mais vous êtes vraiment d'énormes branleurs ! »

⁂

Lukas n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser tomber dans son lit et dormir pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater des cours : la semaine reprenait déjà demain. Il soupira, la tête lourde.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Mathias, il se souvint de la question suspecte du grand blond, quand ils étaient dans le sous-sol du bar. Était-il retourné dans cette chambre ? Non, pas après les reproches qu'il avait reçu. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à se rabibocher avec le danois, il n'allait pas risquer de tout gâcher encore une fois. Et puis, ils avaient une charte de respect de l'intimité des autres colocataires, après tout. Lukas était en tort, et il le savait depuis le début.

Mais il était curieux. Mathias avait eu l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Avait-il piégé sa porte ?  
La vraie question était : était-il seulement assez intelligent pour le faire ?

S'il avait placé un système renversant de l'eau ou une brosse à tableau noir sur quiconque entrait sans connaître le secret, Lukas l'aurait su – toute la colocation d'ailleurs. Le danois aurait passé son temps à sortir de sa chambre trempé ou couvert de craie.

Peut-être était-ce plus discret. Quelque chose comme un bout de papier dans les gonds, de quoi vérifier les empreintes sur la poignée – rien de bien méchant, quelque chose à la portée de Mathias.  
Lukas avait tendance à douter facilement de son petit-ami. Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et il était incapable de s'y faire à l'idée. Tout comme il avait du mal à l'imaginer réussissant à mettre en place un piège efficace.

La curiosité finit par l'emporter. Lukas tourna lentement la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir sans entrer tout de suite – rien ne tomba. C'est en baissant les yeux du plafond qu'il découvrit ce que Mathias avait trafiqué : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la brume comateuse qui troublait ses pensées se dissipa brutalement.

Le danois avait plaqué des feuilles colorées sur le mur face à la porte. Et avait écrit, des plus larges lettres possibles :

 **LUKAS JE T'AIME**

Lukas éclata de rire, et dut se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il rit si fort qu'il entendit les autres s'inquiéter dans le salon. C'était presque comme s'il était subitement devenu fou ; il ne se contrôlait plus.

Sacré piège.

⁂

Les yeux alourdis par le manque de sommeil, le norvégien peinait à rester conscient. Il s'était dit qu'il parviendrait à tenir jusqu'à ce soir, pour ne pas décaler ses horaires de repos, mais la dure réalité le rappelait déjà à l'ordre – à peine trente minutes après leur retour à l'appartement. Plus il tentait de résister à l'appel de la léthargie, plus ses mouvements ralentissaient et sa vision devenait floue.

Il soupira et se frotta mollement les yeux. Il faillit déclarer forfait et refermer son ordinateur pour enfin se coucher, mais il lui restait une dernière tâche à accomplir – ensuite seulement viendrait le repos amplement mérité.

Mathias avait envie de dormir. Ce n'était même plus une envie, c'était un besoin qui allait bientôt avoir raison de lui, et le faire s'écrouler sur son bureau. Il se réveillerait le lendemain très tôt, ou ce soir très tard, ses cahiers et son clavier recouverts de bave.

Ils allaient devoir sécher au moins trois jours de cours pour récupérer. Peut-être que Lukas accepterait. Eh, c'était pour se reposer, pas du tout pour regarder des dessins animés ensemble. Ça serait aussi l'occasion de l'inviter dans sa chambre – et de lui donner l'autorisation officielle d'y fouiner quand il voulait. Et de lui montrer sa magnifique déclaration murale Lukas ne l'avait pas vue, puisqu'il avait fallu que Mathias meure pour qu'enfin il comprenne.

Ah, il allait aussi falloir le convaincre de se déguiser avec le reste de la colocation. Même si l'idée de Mathias n'était pas retenue, il était fermement décidé à insister pour qu'au moins ils se déguisent sur un thème commun.

Genre, les vikings. Ou les _princesses_ vikings. Excellente idée, ça.

Mathias se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand le bruit d'une notification skype le ramena brusquement au présent.

Et quel réveil. Lukas lui avait envoyé une photo de robe de princesse ridiculement courte.

 _Vous avez reçu un fichier._

08:45:01 _Frakakakakakakakakow_ : ça t'irait comme un gant

08:45:30 _Vikinginthenorth_ : TROP BIEN

08:45:31 : ATTENDS

08:45:32 : J'EN AI UNE POUR TOI AUSSI

 _Vous avez envoyé un fichier._

08:45:49 _Frakakakakakakakakow_ : (turkey)1

08:46:00 : au fait

08:46:01 : j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle déco de ta chambre

08:46:05 _Vikinginthenorth_ : je peux faire la même dans la tienne

08:46:10 _Frakakakakakakakakow_ : (turkey)

08:46:12 _Vikinginthenorth_ : J'ARRIVE

* * *

1 Imaginez une dinde rôtie qui danse.

* * *

 _Nda chap 17 : Ce chapitre est court, eh oui, comme le premier chapitre : c'est la fin mes amis !_

 _'Fin non, attendez, il reste un épilogue qui conclut un peu mieux cette histoire stupide._

 _Et, oui, j'ai compté les ka-ka-ka de What does the Fox say, parce que je suis trop bête pour chercher les paroles gnuuu j'suis trop con. Je suis sûre qu'en plus, je les ai mal comptés._

 _Nombre de jurons : 6_

 _Nombre de jurons par personne : Lovino – 5, Lukas – 2._

 _La fin demain, bisous._


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Épilogue Park.**

⁂

Le grand repas de noël de la Famiglia était l'occasion de tous se retrouver dans le salon principal de la villa Vargas. On l'appelait plus souvent la villa de Lovino, parce que son petit-frère n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps – encore moins depuis qu'il avait trouvé une excuse pour emménager chez Ludwig.

L'allemand avait besoin d'un homme de ménage, qu'il avait dit. Allez bien vous faire foutre, avait répondu Lovino.

Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, mais le salon était chaleureusement illuminé. Un grand sapin, surprenante nouveauté de l'année, avait été déposé à côté de la cheminée. Des crétins pensant bien faire en avaient fait la surprise à Lovino à son réveil, deux semaines plus tôt. Ah, il avait bien hurlé, ça c'est sûr. Il avait même essayé de sortir cette atrocité de sa maison, mais n'avait pu déplacer le pot que de quelques lamentables centimètres – pas de témoins, pas de preuves.

Évidemment, pas de cadeaux sous le sapin. Eh, quoi, vous avez déjà vu des mafieux s'offrir des chaussettes ? Et puis on était le vingt-trois, en réalité ce n'était même pas noël ce soir. Hors de question que Lovino se ridiculise en achetant des cadeaux à ses sous-fifres.

Ou en les offrant en main propre – ils les recevraient demain, c'était tout aussi bien !

Le trio _del cazzo_ fut le premier à arriver. Arthur et Matthew passaient la soirée – et le reste de la semaine au passage – dans leurs familles respectives, ce qui laissait le champ libre à leurs deux _idioti_ de petits amis pour bien emmerder le monde ce soir.

Gilbert avait poussé le vice jusqu'à emmener une salade de patates pour son boss il la rangea dans la cuisine en caquetant hystériquement, pendant que l'espagnol retenait l'attention meurtrière de Lovino.

Antonio s'était très rapidement fait à la vie mafieuse. Il n'avait pas quitté la police, bien sûr que non, mais avait mis de côté sa morale et était parfois amené à aider les affaires de Lovino – en toute discrétion.

L'albinos revint de la cuisine en sifflotant, un pack de bières à la main. Premiers arrivés, premiers servis après tout.

« Vous avez vu mon espagnol ?

\- Oui boss.

\- Il est beau hein ?

\- Oui boss. »

Antonio s'illumina plus que le sapin et attira le petit mafieux dans ses bras. Lovino était fier de son espagnol. En plus de n'être pas si bête, il faisait un excellent homme de ménage.

Alors que le couple s'installait confortablement dans le magnifique canapé, les deux _testa di cazzo_ en profitèrent pour sortir triomphalement de leurs sacs des décorations idiotes. Ils commencèrent à les accrocher aux rideaux, sur le sapin, et même sur la porte – qui d'autre que ces deux imbéciles pouvait prévoir du scotch et des punaises pour une soirée de noël ? Lovino ne fit rien pour les arrêter, mais fronçait les sourcils.

 _Glückwunsh._ Encore une insulte obscure. _Dem Brautpaar alles Gute_.

« Ça veut pas dire joyeux anniversaire ça ? s'étonna Lovino.

\- Nan, c'est _alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ , répondit l'albinos.

\- C'est quoi ça alors ? » grogna le boss.

Ses deux sbires haussèrent vaguement les épaules et s'installèrent devant la baie vitrée. Ah, on ne veut pas répondre. Très bien.

Antonio n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus, mais il fallait se méfier : il avait quand-même réussi à mener en bateau toute la Famiglia pendant quelques années. Il était passé maître dans l'art de se faire plus con qu'il n'était.

Lovino finirait bien par apprendre la raison et la signification de ces banderoles. Déjà, d'autres personnes arrivaient. Les phares d'une voiture étaient visibles depuis la baie, remontant l'allée de graviers. Qui possédait une voiture dans la Famiglia ? Certainement pas les cinq destructeurs de géraniums. Ni Kiku – d'ailleurs, il devait pas passer la soirée avec Alfred celui là ?

« Si, je crois. Matthew m'a dit qu'ils allaient vers la frontière du Canada.

\- Comment ça Matthew t'a dit qu'il voyageait avec Kiku ?

\- Boss, fit Gilbert en se retournant lentement. Lui et Alfred sont jumeaux. Ça veut dire la même _mamma_ , et le même _papà_ , _ja_ ?

\- Chigiiii ! »

Lovino cacha ses joues rouges dans les bras de son espagnol. Eh, il avait oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde !

« C'est pas ma faute s'ils se ressemblent pas du tout !

\- Tu vois boss, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. » répondit Gilbert.

Comme les trois premiers, les nouveaux arrivants ne sonnèrent pas à la porte. Lovino allait devoir changer ses serrures _presto_. Et éventuellement donner un seul double à son petit frère.

Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était d'ailleurs Feliciano qui venait d'entrer, accompagné de son colocataire – c'était leur situation officielle après tout. Ludwig salua son supérieur, qui était toujours lové contre Antonio dans le canapé, et partit immédiatement déposer son sac de victuailles dans la cuisine.

« Si cet imbécile a ramené des patates je le fous dehors, menaça Lovino.

\- _No, no. Sono solo spaghetti. Con salsiccia._

\- _CHE_ ? _Feli, stai ridendo di me_? »

Feliciano gloussa et s'affala à côté de son grand frère pour le taquiner gentiment du bout des doigts.  
« _Scherzavo_. Les saucisses ne sont pas dans les pâtes. On les a mises avec le reste de la choucroute, évidemment. »

Lovino le poussa du pied hors du canapé, et Antonio dut le retenir pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son stupide petit frère – ça le faisait rire ! Cet imbécile avait ramené de la choucroute pour un repas de noël !

« AAAH, _IL MIO FRATELLINO_ EST INFECTÉ ! C'EST DEVENU UN BOUFFEUR DE PATATES, TUEZ LE ! »

Ludwig sortit en courant de la cuisine, mais Feliciano était plié de rire sur le tapis – le boss avait l'air de jouer la comédie, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Francis et Gilbert étaient eux-même hilares, se frappant le dos à grandes claques. Le petit italien ne fut donc attaqué par personne, à part le coin de la table basse, qu'il se prit en plein front alors qu'il riait encore.

Ludwig se précipita à sa rescousse, et alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, son regard tomba sur des banderoles qui ne ressemblaient pas à la façon de décorer de Lovino. D'ailleurs, elles étaient écrites en allemand…

« Gilbert ! aboya-t'il.

\- Eh, c'est pas forcément pour toi _Bruder_ …

\- Mais si ça pouvait t'aider à en parler… » ajouta Francis avec un clin d'oeil. Ludwig tendit les mains vers eux et mima son envie de les étrangler, sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Dents serrées, il laissa les deux imbéciles éclater de rire dans leur coin et se retourna vers le boss, qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Ah. Il allait demander ce que ça voulait dire. Vite. Fuir.

Une nouvelle fois, la vérité échappa à Lovino. Quoi que Gilbert ait pu marquer sur ces banderoles, ça allait certainement l'énerver, s'il comprenait correctement les réactions des germanophones dans la pièce.

Ah, s'il avait eu un téléphone, une simple petite recherche lui aurait épargné ce mal de tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éclipser pour filer dans son bureau – il trouverait la signification de ces mots barbares coûte que coûte. Lovino quitta le canapé, lèvres pincées, et allait prétexter une envie pressante quand on sonna au portail.

« Faudra leur passer un double des clés.

\- À ce rythme c'est plus des doubles que je donne, c'est des quintuplés. » se renfrogna le boss. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'interphone – en tant que maître de maison, c'était à lui d'ouvrir. Gilbert et Francis se pressèrent derrière lui pour espionner les nouveaux venus sur le retour de la caméra des surveillance. On ne distinguait pas leurs traits dans l'obscurité – eh oui, Lovino avait bousillé la lumière du portail quelques mois auparavant. Dans le doute, il préféra demander :

« C'est qui ?

\- Le marchand de tapis. »

Une dérogation spéciale avait été accordée à Kaoru, parce qu'il était le petit-ami d'un membre de la Famiglia avant d'être un ennemi. Et à Youngsoo, parce que ce grand crétin serait venu de toute façon, autorisation ou non. Et puis c'était noël, une trêve générale avait été signée entre Yao, Ivan et Lovino. On pouvait bien faire la paix de temps en temps, non ?

Après tout, les hostilités reprendraient bien assez tôt – dès qu'Ivan serait tombé sur la petite bombe activable à distance que Gilbert avait amicalement caché dans la cave de sa distillerie. Un cadeau de noël bien mérité.

Yao, en revanche, allait avoir droit à une jolie paire de chaussures italiennes. Eh, le mec, c'était un dragon quand-même. Pas sûr qu'une bombe dans son casino lui fasse plaisir. Surtout qu'apparemment le contrat qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses pouvoirs avait été annulé par Monsieur et Madame luciole, après la bataille finale. Après l'avoir fait chier toutes les dix minutes pour ressusciter des _cretini_ pendant vingt-quatre heures, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de se le mettre à dos dans le monde réel.

Feliciano se jeta sur les invités avant même qu'ils aient enlevé leurs manteaux, et entama une discussion enthousiaste avec le plus petit des blonds – la luciole mercenaire. Lovino avait même fait l'effort de retenir son nom, parce que mine de rien, ce petit bonhomme était un atout majeur pour la Famiglia. Beaucoup plus qu'Arthur, en tous cas.

Le boss ne parvint qu'à saisir quelques mots de leur conversation par dessus la cohue générale provoquée par cette invasion massive de blo…

« Lukas et Mathias ne sont pas avec vous ? s'exclama Lovino.

\- Mathias avait un rendez-vous avec un éditeur, marmonna Emil.

\- À huit heures du soir ?!

\- Non, vers cinq heures. Ils doivent avoir fini. » Emil se désintéressa immédiatement du sujet, pourtant urgent, pour aider son petit ami à retirer son manteau.

« Et ils ont une voiture pour venir ? » demanda quand-même l'italien, au cas où quelqu'un daigne lui répondre.

Le suédois du fond secoua négativement la tête.

Lovino se pinça l'arrête du nez. S'il devait sortir la voiture du garage pour aller chercher les deux crétins, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

« On peut toujours aller les chercher en tank, hein boss ? s'enthousiasma alors Youngsoo.

\- _Nein._ Pas de tank. _Das steht außer Frage_. » répliqua immédiatement Ludwig, autant en direction du jeune coréen que de son boss. Lovino leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon il est en réparation, grogna t'il.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à Artie de t'aider…

\- Pour qu'il en fasse une poussette ? Ça va pas la tête ? J'y tiens moi, à ce tank !

\- En réparation de quoi ?

\- En réparation de tu commences à me faire chier alors va bouffer des chips et tais toi. » siffla le boss. Il chassa le coréen du couloir à coups de « _Dai, dai !_ » et menaça du doigt le reste des nouveaux arrivants – le message était clair, et eut le mérite d'enfin dégager l'entrée de la villa.  
Feliciano et Tino s'éclipsèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine. Lovino était sérieusement intrigué : de quoi son frère et le finlandais pouvaient-ils bien parler avec tant d'acharnement ? Ils étaient certes bavards, mais ils pouvaient très bien papoter dans le salon comme tout le monde. Peut-être qu'ils allaient s'offrir leurs cadeaux, songea soudain l'italien. À tous les coups, l'un aurait acheté un fusil sniper, et l'autre une paire de revolvers.

C'est qu'ils avaient beaucoup de passions communes, ces deux crétins.

Mais la question du sauvetage du prince charmant et de sa belle se posait toujours. Lovino fit la moue et se détourna de la cuisine.

« On fait quoi, on les attend ? le devança Antonio.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?! s'écria Youngsoo, les mains enfoncées jusqu'aux coudes dans les bols de chips. Pas de tank, pas d'apéro.

\- Ils dînent peut-être en amoureux… suggéra Francis avec un long soupir dramatique.

\- Je t'en foutrais moi, des dîners amoureux… » Lovino se laissa tomber sur le canapé, d'où son espagnol n'avait pas bougé. « Bouffe pas tout imbécile, on les attend un peu. » finit-il par soupirer. Mathias n'allait quand-même pas rater l'occasion d'enfin visiter la villa, non ? Il n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler à chaque fois qu'il venait au bar – il parlait d'un château magique romain et d'autres conneries pour ses histoires stupides. Il allait certainement trouver un moyen de venir il était bien capable de venir à pied, cet imbécile.

« Oooh, il est superbe ce sapin ! s'exclama Tino, qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » approuva Gilbert en bombant le torse. Lovino prit note mentalement de remplir ses draps d'aiguilles de sapin, quand il aurait trouvé un moyen de détruire l'arbre en question.

« Mais il n'y a pas de cadeaux dessous ! » se désola le petit finlandais après s'être penché pour vérifier. Il se tourna vers Lovino, l'air terriblement attristé. « Personne ne t'en a ramené ?

\- Ben non. » répliqua l'italien avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Ils étaient là pour manger, pas pour nager dans le sentimentalisme.

« Ça c'est pas vrai daze ! Moi je t'ai ramené un truc boss !

\- Eh ben moi j'ai ramené le plus génial des cadeaux ! » surenchérit Gilbert. L'italien haussa les sourcils, mais manifestement, tout le monde lui avait ramené quelque chose – ainsi qu'à Antonio, qui passait évidemment les fêtes ici. Lovino observa les paquets s'empiler sous son sapin pauvrement décoré, à moitié effrayé par ce qu'il allait y trouver – des croûtes de fromage et des graines de patates, à tous les coups. D'un autre côté, peut-être était-ce l'exaltation contagieuse d'Antonio, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement, touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Heureusement, la sonnette du portail retentit avant que Lovino ne soit obligé de se répandre en remerciements baveux et gênants, puisque l'attention générale fut immédiatement déviée vers l'interphone et son écran. Gilbert s'y précipita le premier, Francis sur ses talons, et appuya frénétiquement sur l'interrupteur avant même de vérifier qui étaient les visiteurs.

Sans surprise cependant, Lukas et son petit ami déboulèrent dans l'entrée, les joues rosies par le froid.

« Vous êtes venus comment ? les salua leur hôte.

\- Ben, en poney. » répondit le grand ahuri comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Gilbert s'esclaffa et l'aida à se dévêtir tout en lui glissant quelques mots discrets – Lovino tendit l'oreille, mais cet imbécile avait décidé de chuchoter en allemand. Un complot ! Il était l'objet d'un complot germanique sous son propre toit ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Mathias adressa en réponse un sourire malicieux à l'albinos. Le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour – il plissa les yeux et croisa sévèrement les bras. Ah, on voulait jouer à ça _Herr_ Beilschmidt ?

« Vous étiez chez Feliks ? s'étonna Francis.

\- Non, même pas. On s'est croisés, il nous a souhaité un joyeux noël et nous a prêté son poney.

\- J'ai une monture magique ! Je suis un vrai prince charmant maintenant ! s'exclama Mathias en entrant dans le salon.

\- Un prince avec un tout, tout petit cheval, insista Lukas.

\- Ouais, à ta place je m'en vanterais pas. » ricana Lovino tandis qu'il donnait une accolade amicale au norvégien. Son regard narquois fit mouche, et le danois se renfrogna, son enthousiasme un peu douché.

Malheureusement pour Lovino, le grand blond contre-attaqua aussitôt. Il laissa Gilbert et les autres le précéder dans le salon, et releva fièrement le menton en arrivant dans la pièce. Le boss aperçut Lukas lever les yeux au ciel, et soudain on lui agita un paquet outrageusement rouge devant les yeux.

« Regarde boss, j'ai pensé à toi ! »

Lovino se sentit piquer un fard, et ne put que se cacher derrière ses mains : ce crétin d'Antonio ne s'était toujours pas levé du canapé ! Le reste des invité éclata de rire devant sa gêne – _cazzo_ , ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

Lukas vint à sa rescousse en tirant le grand blond vers le sapin par sa cravate – c'est qu'il s'était bien habillé, le Mathias, pour son rendez-vous. Son asphyxie temporaire détourna l'attention de l'assemblée, et Lovino se précipita dans le canapé avant qu'un autre idiot n'essaie de le tourner en ridicule. Antonio passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et les conversations reprirent.

Le boss restait pourtant maussade. Il y passerait la soirée s'il le fallait, mais il réussirait à s'éclipser vers son bureau – ou à emprunter le téléphone de quelqu'un. Évidemment l'espagnol avait laissé le sien sur sa table de nuit. Aucune aide ne viendrait de ce côté là le petit sourire en coin ne laissait cependant pas de place au doute : ce traître _savait_ ! Il était dans la combine depuis le début ! Lovino s'agita dans le canapé, bouillonnant.

Mathias passa à ce moment devant eux, pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la baie vitrée. Ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher à voir, Lovino s'en tapait. Par contre, s'il se souvenait bien…

« Eh le crétin, tu parles allemand non ?

\- Ouais, un peu, pourquoi ?

\- Mathias, combien de fois faudra-t'il que je te le répète, arrête de répondre quand quelqu'un t'appelle "crétin", ou "ahuri". »

L'attention du danois se focalisa entièrement sur son petit ami avant que l'italien ne puisse enfin obtenir sa réponse. _Cazzo_. La situation devenait critique. Les ricanements et messes basses de la grenouille et de son crétin de meilleur ami semblaient prendre plus d'ampleur à chaque instant que Lovino passait dans l'ignorance – sans parler du petit air narquois d'Antonio. Oh _mamma mia_ , il allait en étrangler un avant minuit. Il ne laisserait personne sortir de la villa avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Gilbert et Francis étaient de terribles farceurs – cela n'allait jamais très loin ni ne faisait de mal à personne. S'il continuait de ne penser qu'à ça, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus qu'un mal de tête et une envie de meurtre. Non, non, la meilleure solution restait en réalité de faire comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Le petit complot de ses sbires était voué à tomber à l'eau s'il ne parvenait pas à faire rager Lovino !

L'adorable et respecté boss de la Famiglia, dans sa grande bonté, avait commandé suffisamment de panettones pour tenir jusqu'au Nouvel An c'est à dire plus qu'il n'en fallait pour une soirée de noël. Heureusement ses invités semblaient bien partis pour ne repartir qu'au petit matin – il ne lui restait plus qu'à les gaver jusqu'au coma digestif, ça le débarrasserait d'une bonne partie de sa réserve de gâteaux italiens. Et peut-être qu'avec l'estomac bien rempli, et l'esprit bien embrumé d'alcool, l'un d'entre eux finirait par lui donner enfin le fin mot de cette histoire de banderoles stupides.

Ils étaient passés à table au bout d'une petite heure à se goinfrer de chips. Le principal responsable de la disparition des pétales de pomme de terre grillés insista à grands cris pour être placé à côté de Kaoru – Lovino fut contraint de prendre les choses en main, et plaça ses invités lui-même. Et que personne ne vienne se plaindre. Quand on se comporte comme des gamins, on est traités comme des gamins – Youngsoo se renfrogna à l'autre bout de la table et refusa de participer aux conversations de ses voisins.

Le grand danois avait un don pour capter l'attention alors qu'il racontait en long et en large ses aventures du quotidien. Lovino lui même se surprit à tendre attentivement l'oreille à plusieurs reprises, et finit par se tourner complètement vers lui lorsqu'il entama l'histoire très vraie de comment il avait rencontré Feliciano pour la première fois. Le petit frère du boss tapa dans ses mains d'excitation – lui et le grand ahuri avaient fini par devenir plus proches que Lovino l'aurait cru, après l'apocalypse zombie. Quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il tricotait tranquillement avec Lukas, ils avaient fini par réaliser que c'était certainement une sorte de revanche : d'après le norvégien, son petit-ami en était tout à fait capable, et Lovino devait admettre que Feli était du genre à apprécier ce genre d'idées.

Ce qu'ils faisaient pendant des heures, personne ne le savait. Peut-être qu'ils construisaient des armes en lego – c'était leur secret. Et d'ailleurs Mathias n'en parla pas pendant son récit il se contenta de quelques clins d'oeil qui firent grincer les dents de Lovino. À en juger par la moue réprobatrice de Lukas, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être dérangé par ces marques d'affection à répétition.  
Ludwig enfouit son visage dans ses mains lorsque le grand blond en arriva aux assiettes qui avaient perdu la vie lors de cette terrible nuit – Feliciano lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu ranger ses placards pendant qu'il travaillait au casino et avait glissé. Lovino n'était séparé de lui que par son petit frère, et l'entendit clairement marmonner qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer plus tôt lors de cette fatale soirée.

« N'empêche, si on avait choisi la maison d'à côté ce soir là, rien de tout ça, fit le danois en englobant le salon et ses occupants d'un geste de sa coupe de champagne, ne nous serait arrivé.

\- Mais quelle idée à la con de cambrioler une maison, aussi, marmonna Lovino.

\- On pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait y avoir des gens ! Ça nous était jamais arrivé avant ! »

Les quelques mafieux qui discutaient encore de leur côté se turent, alors que les nordiques tournaient un air horrifié vers Mathias – sauf Tino, qui hésita un instant entre l'horreur et l'hilarité, et finit par choisir la deuxième. Il se ravisa cependant au milieu d'un gloussement, et déglutit nerveusement.  
« Attendez. Comment ça, ça vous était "jamais arrivé _avant_ " ? » réagit enfin Gilbert.

Mathias avait légèrement pâli, et après un coup d'oeil à ses colocataires, il secoua fébrilement la tête, refusa de répondre, et plongea tête la première dans son verre.

Lovino plissa les yeux en direction de Lukas, qui se concentrait furieusement sur les motifs de la nappe.

« _Che cazzo_ ?! s'exclama Gilbert. Je le savais, j'aurais du finir mon enquête sur vous ! »

Son frère leva les bras au ciel.

« _Warum hast du es nicht getan1_?!

\- Il s'est passé des trucs – c'est pas ma faute ok ! se défendit l'albinos.

\- Une vague histoire de robinet russe – trois fois rien. » ricana son voisin. Gilbert lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, et une petite bagarre débuta de côté-ci de la table.

Le boss s'enfonça dans son siège, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Tino, les joues empourprées, secouait la tête en direction de Feliciano, tandis que le plus jeune des nordiques se cachait sous sa serviette en papier. Berwald et son vieil ami étaient manifestement en pleine conversation de signes, le danois écarquillant les yeux de panique.

Lovino éclata soudain de rire. On se tut autour de lui.

« Je savais bien qu'ils avaient la fibre pour bosser dans la mafia ! » ricana-t'il.

Ludwig roula des yeux – il était bien le seul à avoir reniflé quelque chose de suspect chez les cinq blonds, et ce n'était certainement pas un don pour la pègre. À l'exception peut-être du petit mercenaire : celui-là était redoutable avec une arme à feu entre les mains. Ludwig avait presque peur qu'il ne finisse par avoir une mauvaise influence sur Feliciano, c'est dire !

Le finlandais s'exclama d'ailleurs sans aucune gêne que lui et ses colocataires avaient fait partie d'un gang, à l'époque où ils habitaient encore en Europe du nord. Lukas imita le sifflement d'une bouilloire irritée, mais le mal était fait.

Kaoru se tourna vers Emil, l'air ridiculement choqué par la nouvelle :

« Tu as fait partie d'un GANG ?

\- Et je suis mafieux aujourd'hui. 'Faut bien commencer quelque part, marmonna le petit blond en baissant le regard.

\- Mais… EMIL?!

\- Tu connais mon skype, tu connais pas ma vie. »

Kaoru hoqueta de rire et embrassa son petit ami.

Les conversations reprirent un rythme endiablé – tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire aux nordiques et personne ne s'en privait. Au milieu des félicitations, quelques questions fusaient – en direction du père castor la plupart du temps. Tino était loquace, sans doute un peu trop, mais Berwald n'osait le faire taire. Le petit finlandais se lança bientôt dans un récit passionnant à propos de chalet et de fjords qui happa l'attention générale Lovino lui même posa son menton sur ses mains et écouta avidement.

Les seuls peut-être qui ignorèrent Tino furent évidemment les premiers concernés ainsi que Feliciano, qui avait sans doute déjà entendu cette aventure cocasse. Il se tourna vers les nordiques, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec manifestement l'intention de papoter – de tout et de rien. Du temps qu'il faisait, et du prix révoltant du saumon.

À une question du petit italien à première vue innocente, Emil répondit que oui, ses cours se passaient bien, et non, les bruits de la zone industrielle ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir – à vrai dire c'était plutôt ceux que faisaient Mathias et Lukas qui posaient problème. Le flot de paroles de Tino cessa abruptement.

Mathias, au milieu de ce silence inattendu, éclata de rire à en perdre le souffle et dut essuyer ses larmes d'un coin de sa serviette.

« On a pas tous la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui habite à l'autre bout de la ville. » répliqua Lukas, pas le moins du monde gêné.

Emil fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce que son frère avait voulu dire – et donc ce que signifiaient les fameux bruits – son visage tout entier explosa. Il enfouit sa tête sous ses mains et tenta d'étouffer un gémissement gêné, sans succès.

Youngsoo se racla la gorge.

« Euh, je tiens à préciser qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, y'a ma chambre au fond du couloir et c'est tout aussi bruyant. »

Les invités éclatèrent de rire – et Emil se laissa glisser jusque sous la table pour s'y rouler en boule, caché derrière les lourds plis de la nappe.

⁂

L'illumination se présenta sous les traits d'un coréen à la curiosité salvatrice. Ce dernier avait passé tout le repas assis en face des banderoles et n'avait cessé de se poser des questions.  
Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, les invités s'étaient confortablement dispersés dans le salon et papotaient tranquillement. Certains s'étaient même enfuis dans les pièces adjacentes pour y faire dieu savait quoi – Lovino ne voulait rien savoir des activités nocturnes de Tino et Berwald.

Il était actuellement coincé par le babillement incessant de son petit-frère. Impossible de monter dans son bureau. Francis et Gilbert lui lançaient des oeillades narquoises à intervalles réguliers. L'italien ne pouvait que ronger son frein, en silence. Oh, il allait les faire souffrir. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

Mais Youngsoo, à ce moment précis, s'éclipsa soudain dans l'entrée pour récupérer son téléphone – le boss le vit recopier les mots barbares dans sa barre de recherche et se précipita à ses côtés, le bousculant presque pour pouvoir lire par dessus son bras.

« JEUNES MARIÉS ?! » vociféra soudain Lovino.

L'homme aux cheveux gominés déglutit et se tourna lentement vers son boss. Sa vie devait défiler à l'instant même sous ses yeux, à en juger par son air catastrophé et pris de court. Et il avait de bonnes raisons de s'en faire ! Lovino ne le laissa même pas bégayer une explication et se précipita sur le petit guéridon le plus proche de lui. C'était un meuble léger, facile à jeter et à remplacer – Lovino le savait, il l'avait acheté spécialement pour ça.

Ses muscles se tendirent, son dos craqua… et la petite table ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« _Che cazzo_ … Qui est _l'idiota_ qui a COLLÉ MON GUÉRIDON AU CARRELAGE ?! »

Ludwig sembla blanchir encore plus, le cœur manifestement au bord des lèvres. Les yeux de Lovino s'écarquillèrent soudain lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait affaire à une double trahison, un double régicide ! On se tapait son frère, et on collait les meubles au sol dans son dos !

« Boss, si tu vires Luddie, tu vas devoir te taper la compta et la gestion à sa place.

\- Je vais t'en faire compter moi, des pâquerettes, tu vas voir. » siffla Lovino, sa colère étrangement soufflée d'un seul coup. Relativement. Il asséna quand même un violent coup de poing au guéridon acte de vengeance puéril qui lui coûta un petit grognement de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en se moquant du boss. Chacun retourna à sa conversation, et Lovino fut abandonné à sa frustration. Le salon tout entier faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer le temps qu'il reprenne complètement son calme – tout entier ? Non ! Un petit italien résistait encore et toujours à la tentation de fuir.

« M-mais Lovi, c'est pas nous qui allons nous marier ! » geignit le petit frère. Il tira gentiment Ludwig par la manche et s'accrocha à son bras, adressant au passage ses meilleurs yeux de chiens battus à son aîné. C'était presque criminel d'y résister.

Mais Lovino en était précisément un.

« Et pour qui veux-tu que ce soit, hein ? Me prends pas pour une gourde !

\- Une amphore alors ? » ricana Gilbert depuis l'autre côté du salon. Ses réflexes géniaux lui permirent d'éviter le vase que lui lança son boss – Ludwig ne l'avait pas collé au guéridon. Il ne tenta pas sa chance plus longtemps cependant, et battit en retraite sous la table, à l'abri de la longue nappe. On raconte qu'il y trouva un dompteur de macareux.

Feliciano éventa son frère pendant qu'il couvrait l'albinos d'injures – c'était une activité sportive de haut niveau qui donnait vite chaud. Il en profita également pour lui murmurer que si Ludwig et lui avaient vraiment voulu se marier, ils lui auraient dit en premier – Gilbert et Francis auraient été les derniers mis au courant, une simple question de logique. Lovino fronça les sourcils.  
« Mais si c'est pas vous, c'est qui alors ? »

Feliciano haussa les épaules d'un air désolé – il n'en savait pas plus.

Lovino scruta les invités un par un jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate soudain devant ses yeux. Il entraîna son cadet avec lui jusqu'au sapin.

« Et tu avais l'intention de nous le dire quand ?

\- De quoi ? » grogna Lukas. Le boss lui donna un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne et ignora son sifflement de colère.

« Votre mariage, imbécile !

\- Notre mariage ? répéta le norvégien, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On va se marier ? » gazouilla Mathias. Lukas fit volte-face et enfourna une énorme part de gâteau dans la bouche de son petit ami, qui manqua de s'étouffer.

« C'est quoi encore ces conneries là ? C'est pas ton frère qui doit se marier ? » grogna-t'il ensuite en montrant Feliciano du menton. Ce dernier secoua énergiquement la tête, ce qui fit froncer de plus belle les sourcils de Lukas.

La patience de Lovino allait brutalement céder sous la pression ardente de sa rage, quand Tino s'inséra soudain dans la conversation alors qu'il revenait de la pièce voisine.

« Vous êtes au courant pour le mariage ?! » s'exclama-t'il.

Berwald le suivait, les lunettes de travers et l'air à peine moins impassible qu'à son habitude – non, Lovino n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir. Par contre il était très intéressé par la suite de l'intervention du finlandais.

« Quel mariage ? grogna-t'il.

\- Mais… le notre boss ! »

Berwald hocha la tête et passa un bras maladroit autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

« Oh, on voulait le fêter discrètement, le vingt-cinq… On allait vous en parler hein !

\- Le vingt- mais c'est _Noël_ Tino !

\- Mathias, tu crois pas que le fait qu'ils nous aient caché ça soit plus important que la date choisie ?! » le rabroua Lukas.

Tino se recroquevilla sous les regards terrifiants du boss et du norvégien.

« M-mais comment vous avez su ? »

Lovino grinça des dents et darda un regard meurtrier en direction du trio _del cazzo_.

« J'ai bien une petite idée… Elle implique deux fouineurs professionnels idiots et un complice au crâne vide. » Lukas cacha un petit sourire narquois derrière sa main – l'italien ne le remarqua même pas.

Francis et Gilbert avaient mené des expériences scientifiques, quelques semaines auparavant. Une histoire d'appareil photo collé au ventre d'un oiseau. Il aurait du s'en douter. Les idées des trois imbéciles – Antonio avait évidemment fait partie de la combine – n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.  
Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas empêchés d'aller faire des tests près de la zone industrielle ? Y'avait pas que des russes là-bas, on y trouvait aussi l'appartement de ces crétins de blonds ! Une fenêtre ouverte, un faire-part qui traînait, et c'était le début de la catastrophe !

Une question demeurait pourtant sans réponse.

Le boss se tourna lentement vers les deux hyènes et leur pas-si-naïf complice, qui avaient évidemment observé toute la scène avec attention – en témoignaient leurs larmes de rire et leurs gloussements fébriles.

« Mais pourquoi vous l'avez écrit en allemand, _voi idioti_?!

\- Oh, ça, c'était juste pour te faire chier.

\- Joyeux noël boss ! » gloussa Francis.

* * *

1 Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

* * *

 _NdA de toute fin de l'histoire : Bon. C'est fini. Et je viens de remarquer que 17 chapitres plus tard, les bégonias sont devenus des géraniums – ça m'a fait rire, je l'ai laissé._

 _Gros bisous, on se revoit bientôt (en décembre avec Cadavres Exquis probablement, et ça, ça sera vraiment un petit crack cette fois – seulement 7 chapitres)._

 _Cookie Tueur : Oooooh merci d'avoir vérifié les -ka xD je compatis à ta douleur (j'espère que ça passera vite quand-même haha)! Merci merci merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fanfic jusqu'au bout, tes reviews sont adorables et m'ont vraiment donné la pêche à chaque fois !_

 _Mais voici enfin ce que vous attendiez tous… LES STATS FINALES :_

 _Nombre de morts : 15_

 _Nombre de morts par personne : Kiku – 4, Gilbert – 3, Mathias – 3, Alfred – 2, Antonio – 1, Berwald – 1._

 _Et c'est avec une émotion certaine que je remets à Kiku le ruban de Consolation pour Maltraitance Fictionnelle._

 _Jurons totaux : 194_

 _Jurons totaux par personne : Feliciano – 2, Gilbert – 17, Ludwig – 2, Francis – 2, Antonio – 0, Lukas – 9, Mathias – 7, Berwald – 5, Tino – 1, Emil – 9, Arthur – 3, Alfred – 0, Matthew – 13, Feliks – 1, Youngsoo – 2, Kaoru – 6, Yao – 5, Mei – 0, Minh – 0, Ivan – 2, Natalya – 1, Scott – 5, Sadiq – 1, Héraclès – 0, Eliz(aveta) – 1._

 _Et le PRIX du juron international est attribué à **LOVINO** , mon dieu quelle surprise, mais qui s'en serait douté, avec un total a-hu-ri-ssant de 100 jurons (pour comparaison, le deuxième, Gilbert, n'en est qu'à 17). Félicitations !_

 _100 pile poil ptdr même moi j'en reviens pas…_

 _Merci infiniment pour les reviews. Je vous fait d'ÉNORMES bisous._

 _PS : je mettrai en ligne la « compilation d'insultes amicales » dès que j'aurais le temps. Bonne fin de vacances ~_


End file.
